Barista Training
by eDWards.headboard
Summary: Bella, a thirty-two year old divorcee, meets a twenty-three year old barista with no skills in the intimacy department. Can he be trained?
1. Chapter 1

**I want to thank the baristas at my local Starbucks (who will never find out about this story) for being the original inspiration for this story, not to mention the countless Venti coffees they brewed so I could write.**

**A HUGE thanks goes to Dunna for being my beta. She pushed me out of the proverbial nest kicking and screaming. This first chapter is really much more her work than mine, and she knows it.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One-Hung Over<span>

Ugh.

The sunlight filtering through the window hurts my eyes so I scrunch them closed tightly and move to the other side. That hurts too. I have a splitting headache and my whole body aches. I exhale slowly. That hurts too.

Dear God please kill me.

I lie in bed for a few minutes trying to get accustomed to the sunlight and I allow my mind to wander.

Last night was too much. I am much too hung over to remember every single detail but I remember enough. I knew I should've stopped after that fifth drink, I used to be able to hold my liquor but clearly I am not 22 anymore. The body doesn't lie.

I sigh.

Slowly I get up from bed and head to the bathroom to wash my face, a preemptive strike to hold off the nausea. It seems to work.

After taming the bird's nest my hair transformed into overnight I head out of my room in search for a much needed pain relief and a cup of coffee.

I succeed with the Advil but fail with the coffee. Being hung over has made me forget I don't keep any in my house; I only drink from my local coffee shop. I sigh once more, cursing the standard white machine sitting on my counter taking up space.

A shrilling noise nearly manages to split my skull open and I dumbly look around for the source of the little motherfucker.

"Hello?" I ask a little more aggressively than necessary.

"WHASSAH?" Alice answers in her annoyingly chipper voice. Sometimes I hate her.

"Seriously Alice? What time is it, how on earth are you awake so early?"

"It's 2 pm, Bella."

Damn.

"You wanna do lunch?" My stomach lurches at the mere mention of food.

"No."

"Movies?"

"No."

"Coffee?"

"Oh God, yes!" I finally concede.

"Pick you up in 30 minutes?" I wholeheartedly agree.

I go back to the bathroom and relish in the delights of a hot shower. Once I'm out I'm feeling halfway human again.

I head toward my room to get dressed and notice something lying on my dresser. A closer inspection reveals a note.

Bella:

I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I tried to wake you up but was not very successful. I had a great time last night and I hope you did too. See you soon.

E.

555-1245-3312

Now I'm awake and alert. More images of last night invade my mind: Eye fucking across the club, rubbing myself against a firm, solid body on the dance floor, stumbling inside my apartment in a heated embrace. Ripping his shirt off and pushing him on the bed. Then, trying desperately to get in a beneficial position…

Oh God, I had sex last night.

Bad sex.

He was younger than me, I remember that much, his face is blurred, and then the fog begins to clear. Smoldering green eyes begin to cut through the fog, and my body reacts just as the fog rolls back in. He must have been really something for me to lose all sense of myself like that, but God was he bad. Maybe it was his first time. That would explain why he groped my boobs like he'd never seen a pair before. Why he huffed and puffed on top of me with exertion. His erratic thrusts gave his excitement away. This cannot be real. Did I seriously grind with a stranger in public and then bring him back to my house? I move my hand to my head and the bump left there from hitting the headboard, it is a sad reminder of my terrible night. So, yes, all that really happened.

My eyes move toward the trashcan and for the first time since waking up I sigh in relief. Purple condom wrapper, the kind I keep in the medicine cabinet "for emergencies" at Alice's suggestion. Okay, last night was the only emergency I've had in the year and a half since my divorce, but… Divorce. Fucking Jacob, this is all his fault. I wouldn't have been drinking myself into oblivion if he hadn't invited me to his fucking wedding. Who invites their ex wife to their wedding? Who goes back to a woman's apartment to have sex without bringing a condom? Wow, I can pick 'em.

I glance toward the clock and realize I have less than ten minutes before Alice arrives so I grab the first set of clothes I can find, brush my teeth at lightning speed and start heading out of my apartment before stopping for some reason to glance back at the note.

Alice calls me to alert me she's downstairs so I quickly shove the note inside my pocket, grab my purse and head outside.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"So?" Is the first thing Alice asks upon seeing me.

"So what?"

"How was it?" Her tone leaves no room for interpretation. "Rosalie called me last night and told me you were making out with a guy on the dance floor so don't 'what?' me-spill."

So I explain and in return Alice fills some my mental blanks from the Rosalie commentary she received. I apparently noticed E the second he walked into the club, and he seemed to do the same thing. According to Rosalie, he stared for a while then strutted over to our table offered to buy me a drink, and to keep me smiling all night long. The rest is history. Did he really say he'd keep me smiling all night? And I fell for it?

"Are you gonna call him?" She asks as we walk through the coffee house doors and take our place in line. Luckily it's short; I'm in desperate need of caffeine.

"No."

"Why not?" I'm not sure why so I stay quiet.

"Hey guys, why can I get for you today?" The bubbly blond I recognize as Jessica, asks in a friendly voice. We order our regulars, Skinny Caramel Macchiato, stirred, for me. Skinny Vanilla Latte for Alice. We pay and head to the side to wait for our drinks.

"I don't know, it'd be weird to call a guy up when I can't even remember exactly what he looks like." I finally admit.

"Bella, you slept with the guy while you were drunk half out of your mind, I think weird's already been covered. Rose said she would have stopped you, but you were really into that guy. And we all agree that you needed a good lay." She answers while rolling her eyes.

I desperately shush her and shoot a furtive glance toward the guy making our drinks. He seems not to have heard, thankfully.

"Can we talk about this later?" I plead. Bless the Heavens, she agrees.

Our drinks are called and we step up to the counter joyously, at least in my case.

"Hi." Barista Guy says in a timid voice. I look up and have to stifle a gasp. He's gorgeous. Where did he come from? I know all the employees here, but this guy is _different_.

"How are you?" New guy persists.

Still I'm unable to form a coherent sentence. Latent inebriation and New Guy's inhuman beauty impede my speech. His eyes hold a bit of trepidation but his lips turn up in a little smile.

"You don't recognize me?" His question confuses me.

"It's Edward. I- we- last- um." He stays quiet for a minute and looks away quickly. "I cut off my hair." He usually wears a hat and I finally see it. Yes, Edward the friendly coffee guy I see almost every day. His beautiful bronze locks are gone, but the odd color remains. Not surprisingly I feel my cheeks start to heat up. How can a good haircut make such a difference?

Edward. Barista Edward. As if I needed one more reason to lust after him, he is part of the reason I don't keep coffee in my house. The line and daily expenses are a small price to pay for some harmless flirty attention.

I mumble out an apology and his expression changes, he seems expectant, which once again confuses me.

His piercing green eyes do not leave mine for the longest time and I feel a tingle rake through my body. Green eyes, body tingling-imposing fog. I need this coffee like ten minutes ago.

We're broken out of our reverie by him getting tapped on the back to be reminded that more drinks need making.

"See you later." He says offering a dazzling smile. I respond with a shy one.

Alice, of course, does not miss our interaction and pulls me away to save me from even more public embarrassment.

"What was that?" She asks once we're far enough away.

I can't help but glance at him again. "What was what?" I play coy.

"He's a kid, Bella." I knew that, I've always known that. I don't know Edward's age but I can easily tell he is in his early twenties while I… am not.

"It's harmless flirting Alice, it's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing." She counters. "You like him."

"He's a child, Alice. He's nice to look at and he jokes around with me every time I come in, but that's it. There's nothing going on and there never will be." I clarify. But I glance back to him just in time to see him staring with curiosity in eyes-what? Oh God, I'm pathetic. "Besides, I had enough adventure last night."

"Hardly Bella, did you even come?"

"ALICE!" I shriek, which earns us a few looks from fellow coffee drinkers. And from Edward.

"Did you?" She asks, unfazed.

I stay quiet, I can't remember.

"I don't remember. " I admit shamefully. I am never drinking again.

"You don't remember? Let me see that note again." For some unknown reason I hand it over. She reads it carefully, her brow furrowed in thought. I take the few minutes to steal a glance at Edward again, the rush has died and now he's wiping down the counter, biceps flexing. He seemed to have sensed my stare because he looks up cautiously and sees me gawking. I quickly divert my gaze and meet Alice's determined gaze. I am too flustered from having been caught to stop her actions, she's pulling out her phone and dialing the number at the bottom of the note.

"You need this, Bella, even bad sex is better than ogling Baby Barista over there." She finishes dialing and brings the phone to my ear before I can say or do anything.

"Ali-" I start to protest before the word dies in my mouth as a ringing is heard incredibly nearby. Alice and I turn in unison to look back behind the counter.

I stare stupefied as Edward pulls his phone out of his pocket all the while looking my way. "Hello Bella," his sweet, velvet voice breathes in my ear.

Oh fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear from you if you're inclined to review. Be gentle-it's my first time.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story last week. I am honored that you enjoyed it enough to take action. **

**Thank you to my beta, Dunna, for loving the story enough to put up with me and my craziness. There wouldn't be a story without her.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Remember-Bella is on the phone with Edward, who she just realized is the guy she slept with..._

* * *

><p><span>2. Juicy Taco<span>

"Uh, Edward? Hi, I , uh, got your note."

"Yes, thank you for calling. I see I made a stellar impression on you, since you don't even recognize me twelve hours later," he says half joking.

"Oh, well, I was actually pretty drunk.." I sheepishly glance behind the counter and see that he is still looking directly at me. I blush.

"Yes, I remember that as well." He glances over to Jessica who is giving him a dirty look. "Listen, I am at work right now, but I will be off in five. So what do you say we hang up, you enjoy your stirred Skinny Caramel Macchiato, and then we'll go take care of that hangover. Okay?" _Click._

"Wait, Edward, I…." I fumble with the phone trying to get the stupid thing to shut off. I frantically push random buttons on Alice's phone until it finally shuts off. Then I can't stop myself from checking on what he is doing now. Edward is wiping the nozzle to the milk frothing machine with a towel; quickly rubbing it up and down. It's kind of a suggestive movement. Why is he doing that? Is that even how they clean that?

"Hel-lo-o, Bella," Alice shakes me back to reality. "What is going on? Are you telling me that Baby Barista is the guy from last night? And you don't remember?"

"Well, things are kinda coming back to me now. But yeah, apparently Edward cut his hair. I, uh, I got drunk. And then I, uh, slept with him, and this is my regular coffee shop… Oh, no! What am I going to do?" I drop my head into my hands.

Alice is stifling a giggle. "What did he say on the phone?"

I lift my head. "He's off work in five minutes, and he wants to help me with my hangover."

"Really? Is he going to fuck you until he knocks you out on the headboard or wait until you fall asleep from boredom?" She covers her mouth trying to hide the fact that she's giggling at her own joke.

"Shhhh….Alice, please stop laughing at me. I'm in deep shit here."

Alice quickly sits up straight, sips her coffee nonchalantly and nods her head toward the counter to indicate that Edward is on his way over. I don't look up, but I hear his approach.

Alice starts, "Hey, Baby _,"

Scrambling I interrupt, "Uh, hi, uh, Edward." I glare at Alice. I can't believe how much she is enjoying my misery.

Then she says to Edward, "I heard you know a killer hangover cure." She has a glint in her eye, and I cannot trust her.

"Yes, actually. I do. Bella and I are going to…"

"You know," I say, "I think I'm okay here. I've got caffeine, and my good friend Alice is here to take care of me. We're good, you should go on home and get some rest yourself."

"Hmm, well, I did over exert myself a little last night." Alice busts up laughing and excuses herself to the ladies room. Several customers stare as she stumbles through the tables disrupting the calm atmosphere.

Edward looks dumbfounded and I kind of feel sorry for him. He's been really sweet to me and I just want to crawl under a rock because of my behavior. It's not his fault I got plastered last night…and then here I am, hung over, making a scene at his work.

"Edward, I don't know what you have in mind, but I'm not really feeling that great and.."

"Bella, trust me, what I have in mind will fix you right up. It's a public place right down the road. I will drive you home in less than an hour. I insist, it's the least I can do."

Just then, Alice returns to the table, wiping tears from her eyes, trying to regain her composure. "What's the least you can do?" She is clearly on the verge of falling out again. Edward is trying to conceal his annoyance with her. She looks like she's going to keep talking if I don't stop her.

Horrified, I stand up, grasp her elbows and say, "Alice, Edward is going to drive me home after his miracle cure. I'm going to take a nap and I'll call you tonight. Okay?"

"Okay," she agrees. I'm pretty sure I caught her off guard. I give her a quick hug and follow Edward to the door.

Edward holds the door for me and then leads me to a silver Volvo, unlocks the passenger door and closes it behind me. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves as he walks around and gets in the driver seat. His car smells like man. Some kind of leather, meets orange, meets wood scent. _Wood?_ _Really, Bella you are losing it!_ I scold myself. The silence in the car is deafening and uncomfortable, so I start rambling.

"I think I should tell you that I am not in the habit getting into strangers' cars, or taking them back to my house. Last night, and right now for that matter, is not my usual weekend."

"First of all, Bella, we aren't exactly strangers. I have been serving you coffee for months now. We talk almost every day. Second of all, I'm not in the habit of driving drunk (or hung over) women anywhere. I am making an exception for you because I find you fascinating." Wow! What am I supposed to say to that? "Besides, I really enjoyed myself last night, and I am delighted that you turned up this morning. "

My jaw drops. "I'm not sure what to say. I guess you are right about the strangers thing, but last night I, uh, we, uh …..where are you taking me anyway?"

He smiles, like something amusing just happened, before he answers me. "We are going to Paco's Tacos, right there with the yellow sign. One juicy taco and you'll be good as new." He parks the car and opens my door for me just as I discover the handle myself.

The building is an older brick building that has been painted an unnatural orange color. Everything seems a little dingy. The posters in the windows are all hand written, and on the door is a sign that reads, "_Come in, We're Are Open_."

"Edward, are you sure this place is safe? It seems a little questionable. Look, their sign has a first grade grammar mistake."

He opens the door and ushers me inside. "Trust me. They have an "A" rating from the health district, see the little sign, and my teammates come here all the time after a night like you just had."

Teammates? Crap. "Uh, I don't know if I really want to know the answer or not, but how old are you, Edward?"

"I am twenty three," he beams as he adds, "and a half." I flinch a little as my suspicions are confirmed about his youth. "My birthday is next month. I won't ask you how old you are because you look a little uncomfortable with this topic, and because my mom taught me better than that. But I am curious how you feel about last night. Not the vodka, but the time we spent together." I quickly drop my gaze to my shoes and frantically try to formulate an answer. "You know what," he says, "hold that thought." I breathe a sigh of relief and sit in the first booth while Edward orders me a "juicy taco".

As Edward joins me with two cokes, I blurt out, "So, what sport do you play?"

"I run track at the university. And, Bella, I said 'hold that thought', not bury it in the deep blue sea. Are you feeling okay this morning about what happened last night?"

"I, uh, guess. Like I said, I don't usually do things like that. I got some bad news yesterday, and I was feeling sorry for myself. I don't drink like that EVER and I haven't had sex with anyone in like forever either. So I'm kind of out of practice on all fronts."

A teenager with a faux hawk shows up with tacos. Honestly, they smell amazing. I don't even want to know how many calories are in every bite, but that's what yoga's for, right? I lift the crunchy shell to my mouth and bite. Miraculously, my stomach calms almost instantly. The cheese is so fluffy, the meat is dripping with goodness and the shell is magnificently crisp.

"Wow!" I mumble with my mouth full, "This is amazing." I take another delicious bite.

Edward 's mouth is in a tight line. "Yes, shredded beef taco on a deep fried shell is just what the doctor ordered. But, you're still avoiding my real question."

"Which is?" I play stupid. I take another heavenly bite knowing that I am going to have to answer him. He is not going to let it go.

Edward sighs in frustration, furrows his beautiful brow and asks, "Did you have a good time?" I stare blankly. "Was it good for you?" he adds like I needed the question rephrased so I can comprehend it.

I put down the taco, take a drink of the coke, and look into his eyes. There's a little sorrow and anguish in his eyes as he waits for my answer. He seems afraid of what I might say. Should I lie? No. He's a really, really nice guy and I can tell it's important to him.

"Honestly, Edward," I pause, "…..it wasn't the best." He looks away quickly, blinks long and slow, then turns back to me. I feel like shit for telling him that and I want to soften the blow so I add, "I'm sorry. I'm out of practice myself. Maybe it was me."

"No," he murmurs, "I am sorry. Please let me make it up to you. I have liked you for a while now. I finally had my chance to let you know and it 'wasn't the best'. Was it the worst? Was it…"

"Edward," I stop him, " you are a lot younger than I am. I am flattered that you find me appealing at all, but you should really wine and dine someone closer to you own age. I think you are really sweet, and I appreciate your concern about everything. I just don't think we're …..compatible." He is very obviously upset by what I'm saying. Why didn't I lie? Why don't I just go out with the guy? Sure he's young, but he's very gentlemanly and attentive _outside_ of the bedroom. Maybe he just needs a little more experience. Yeah, that's exactly what he needs. That's what twenty three and a half year olds do-they get experience with other twenty three and a half year olds, not thirty-two (and some unmentionable fraction) year old divorcees. I shouldn't encourage him or let him think that last night might lead somewhere impossible.

He is sitting there stiffly and he keeps shifting his mouth like he's trying to figure out what to say. Finally, he says, "Bella, I am not a mind reader. Can you please just give me something concrete to work with here? Was it too quick? Too slow? Too rough? Too loud? Too quiet? Too boring? How can I make it better next time?"

I look around quickly checking to see if anyone is eavesdropping on our conversation. No one appears to be listening but I say, "How 'bout we leave here and talk about this in the car on the way home?" He agrees, stands up looking very defeated and dumps the remaining hangover remedy in the trash. I am relieved that I bought myself a few minutes to think, and I rack my brain all the way to the car. It would be so much easier if he were a jerk about this whole thing, or if I would just accept his offer for a second chance. Instead, I've decided to tell an incredibly attractive guy with a wonderful sense of chivalry how to sexually please women in the future. Where should I even start? Women are kind of high maintenance about everything, but sex in particular. Honestly, we're hard to please. Isn't that why I'm having this conversation in the first place?

We get into the car and he turns to me expectantly. "Well?"

I sigh, "Well, what do you want to know?" I touch his arm in an attempt to comfort him. My body tingles again. I pull my hand back and say, "And make sure you really want to know because I plan on telling you the truth."

"Did you climax?" Does he really need to know the truth a about _that_? Yes, I promised.

"No. But Edward, women's bodies require a lot more time and specific stimuli to orgasm."

"So, I was too quick then. Right? I should have lasted longer."

Startled by his boldness I feel my eyes widen, "Well, that happens to a lot of guys a lot of the time. You could work on that on your own though. You could always practice going longer when you….." I make some nonsensical circles with my hand praying he gets what I'm saying.

He looks at me inquisitively, "You mean…?" He makes some kind of rhythmic oval with his hand, stops quickly and blushes in the most appealing way.

I smile and say, "Yeah, you know, think of your self stim sessions as training for the big track meet." His mouth turns up into a crooked smile.

"Okay," he says, "that should be an easy homework assignment, 'endurance stimulation'. That could be fun. What else? Were you bored with just one position?"

"Considering we only had time for one position, it was fine. It was good that you didn't try too many things. Last night was kind of exciting because it was fast and impulsive, but we didn't really have time to think past our own experience. If we were long term lovers you would learn what's most pleasurable to me and vice versa. I'm sorry I've been so negative and selfish about this whole thing. I think you're a really great guy, and I hope we can be friends." He sighs a troubled sigh and looks deep in thought.

We pull up at my apartment, and he stops in the driveway. "Thank you for the breakfast tacos, Edward. And for making me realize that there are still great guys out there who care-even guys that might consider me. I am really flattered that you took me home last night and then spent time with me today. Some girl is going to be very lucky to find you."

"Well, I wasn't trying to flatter you. You are very appealing to me. I appreciate your honesty, even if it's hard for me to hear. I will see you at the coffee shop this week, right?" I can't tell, but he looks like he's worried I'm going switch my regular routine because of last night.

"Of course, I'll be in. Caffeine is my drug of choice. Then I can check and see how your training is going." We both smile and I open the door. I wonder, for a second, if he might take that the wrong way. But he knows where we stand, and I want to leave him on a positive note. Besides, I will have to see him to get my coffee for sure.

I step out of the car and close the door. I can feel his eyes on me as I cross in front of the car to the sidewalk. The sensation makes me blush. I start to walk to my door, but turn to wave good-bye. Just then he rolls down the window and calls, "Hey, Bella I think there's going to be a marathon in town. I'll be sure to be ready." Then he winks, waves and drives away.

* * *

><p><strong>- <span>Public Service Announcement:<span> Greasy food _can_ actually settle a hung over stomach. Shredded beef taco is my favorite choice. **

**- I plan to update on Wednesdays, but I will be traveling the next few weeks. So, there _may_ *wink wink* be an update earlier.**

**- I enjoy reviews as much as anyone else. I'd love to hear from you if you like to share!**


	3. Chapter 3

*** I recently posted an angsty Esme/Carlisle one shot to My Stories on my profile page if you are interested. I wrote it originally for the Lyrics and Lemons contest sponsored by the Lemonade Stand Blog. **

*** Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review or subscribe to this story. I appreciate the love.**

*** Special thanks to Dunna for beta-ing this story for me. It's a better story because of her. **

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

_* Remember Bella and Edward have (sort of) agreed to be friends._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 Senses<span>

I have my nose to my knee in a stretching straddle when I hear the door open abruptly and then the disruptive shuffling of feet and equipment interrupting my yoga zen. I don't need to look up to know that Rosalie has arrived.

As usual, she's about ten minutes late. She scurries over and sets up her mat between me and Alice, where we left her a spot. We are instructed by Lauren, the rubber band yoga instructor, to switch sides. As I lean toward Rose she says, "You didn't call me. You were supposed to call and let me know you were home safe."

"Sorry, I was a little out of it, if you remember. And I know you want details Rosalie, so just ask, but I am trying to relieve my body of tension at the moment." She huffs and starts stretching. During the next pose, as I am using my breath to deepen my stretch, I hear whispering and giggling from the mats next to me. Irritated, I look in their direction .

Rosalie leans over to me again and in a loud laughing whisper says, "So exactly how old is this Baby Barista?" I roll my eyes and grimace before she asks, "Twenty three," _giggle, giggle, giggle, snort_, "and a half?" her hand flies to her mouth trying to contain her mocking amusement.

Of course, Lauren is annoyed with us for not focusing and for disrupting the class. "Shut up, Rosalie!" I bark as quietly as I can. "Let's talk about it at breakfast." She's still giggling, but gets back into Down Dog and continues with the class.

I love her and Alice. They have been there for me through it all. They were here when I was happily married, when things were falling apart and then they were the ones who picked up the pieces and held me together when I couldn't do it myself. Our Monday breakfasts are a priority for me. I cherish them, even though Alice talked us into adding this yoga torture about a year ago.

At the end of class we always have to sit in that classic yoga pose with our legs crossed, eyes closed, hands loose on our knees. We're supposed to focus on releasing any remaining tension and clear our minds of all outside distractions. I am failing miserably today. I keep getting bombarded by thoughts of my weekend. Green eyes…lopsided smirk….hurt eyes…..grinding on the dance floor…"marathon"…"Hello, Bella"…..soft lips on my lips-OH! For all his misgivings, the man, er, boy can kiss like nobody's business. _"Focus on relaxing, Bella!"_ I scold myself and come back to the present.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I order my usual two egg breakfast with bacon, which Alice says negates the yoga, but I disagree. Alice orders an egg white omelet with fruit and Rosalie gets the protein plate. As the waitress walks away I sigh because I know Rosalie will not let me off the hook for not calling her. I'm right, of course, and she starts with, "So, Baby Barista was a slouch in bed, eh?"

"Ok," I reluctantly begin," I really wish you guys would quit calling him that. And he wasn't a slouch he was …uncontrolled and overanxious."

Alice interrupts giggling, "Oh, yeah, he practically said that in front of me-over exerted himself." The two of them crack up.

The waitress returns with my beloved coffee. "Really, you guys. Can you give me a little slack on this? First of all, Rose, you played your part. You let me put on a massive public display on Saturday, and then you left me alone with him. You should have driven me home and made sure I was safe. Instead you left me with a stranger in a club when you were supposed to be my ride." She looks a little hurt and shocked.

"Bella, you must have been much drunker than I realized. I'm sorry. I came out to the dance floor and told you Emmett was ready to go. You were clinging to Baby, uh, Edward for dear life. Then he offered to drive you home, and you told me that he was going to take you. You said you were fine. You told me to leave, and you promised to call me. What was I supposed to do? You wanted to stay with him."

The waitress arrives with food, and we stop talking while she serves us. As soon as she leaves I continue with the conversation.

"I'm sorry for accusing you. It's just that you guys have not let up about young he is. I'm really embarrassed about the whole thing and he's honestly a really nice guy. I feel bad that I've shared so many negative details because he cared enough about me to buy me tacos and discuss the situation like an adult."

"Tacos-_that_ was the miracle hangover cure?" Alice jumps in. "And what exactly are you saying Bella? You sound like you like this guy."

"They were "juicy tacos", and they were amazing. They solved my 'morning after vodka' stomach. I don't know what I think about him. He's too young for me, but I can tell that ten years ago I would have been ecstatic about a guy like him. He opens doors, he's passionate and he takes criticism really well."

"Juicy tacos sounds like a punch line to a bad sex joke. Do you mean greasy tacos?" I nod. She shudders and then suddenly says, "Wait, you told him the sex was bad?"

"Well," I bite my lip nervously, "he actually asked me. He was checking to make sure I was okay. Really sweet huh? But I didn't answer right away, and he caught on that something was wrong. So then he kind of forced me into being honest. I've never critiqued a guy about sex before."

"Oh, I tell Emmett all the time. I sound like a horse race commentator in bed. Kiss me here, kiss me there, you know what I want. To the left, now faster and deeper and keep going strong, rounding the last curve, almost there…..ah, missed it by a nose..," We all start laughing.

Alice gets us back on topic, "So, I was right. You really like him. Do you think you'll see him again?"

"No, I told him we'd be friends. I go to that coffee shop almost every day and we've been flirting for months. I'd feel bad if I told him he was bad at sex, and then I never talked to him again. That's kind of ruthless. He didn't do anything wrong, and he offered to make it up to me. I just can't. He's still in college. He needs a bubbly, optimistic girl with boobs that gravity has not found yet."

Alice sighed, "Sweetie, I'm sorry you finally met someone promising and he was born when you were stuffing your training bra. You'll find someone. I'm just glad you put yourself out there and gave someone a try. It's the first step."

I know she's right, except for the finding someone part. It's starting to feel a little hopeless.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wednesday morning I walk into the coffee shop feeling a little apprehensive. I am greeted by Edward's sparkling green eyes and a wide grin.

"Good morning, ma'am, what can I get for you today?" he asks.

"Ma'am?" I tease, " Please don't call me ma'am."

"Sorry, what can I get started for you today, _miss_?" he asks again.

Amused, I tip my head to the side. "You know what I like, Edward."

"I am working on that," he says suggestively, raising his eyebrows to let me know it is not coffee he's talking about. I can feel my cheeks flush before he continues innocently, "Skinny Caramel Macchiato stirred, right?"

"Yes, _sir,_ that's my favorite."

"Sir?" He shakes his head and smiles while he marks my cup. "I am glad to see you this morning. You haven't been in for two days; I thought you might have found yourself a new coffee shop."

"I told you I'd be in. But I have a standing breakfast date on Monday mornings, and I was running late yesterday so Alice grabbed coffee for me. I am not and will not be avoiding you. Okay?" I want to reassure him, because this confirms that he thought I didn't want to see him at all.

"Okay. You are just kind of protective of your emotions, Bella. I can't ever tell if I am reading you right." Just then Jessica calls my name to alert me that my coffee is ready. "I will see you later, Bella."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Who do you have on your table this afternoon?" Alice asks as we walk back in to the salon, where we work, after lunch.

"My first client is someone new, but then I have Sue after you finish with her pedicure."

"Ugh, her feet. The woman must never put lotion on those feet. I know she never wears socks and I honestly think she only wears shoes when she shows up for her pedicures. I have never met anyone who needed both a razor blade AND a cheese grater every two weeks."

"I'm sorry, Alice, but I really appreciate your efforts because I wouldn't be able to massage her feet as they are when she walks in. "

We walk out to the lobby together still laughing. Mrs. Clearwater stands up immediately when she sees Alice. I look down at my clipboard, and then search the lobby as I call out, "Mr. Cullen". To my surprise Edward comes out from behind the shampoo display. "Mr. Cullen?" I say confirm. He nods and walks toward me smiling. I see the receptionist from the corner of my eye, gawking at Edward. And right behind her is Angela, the owner of the salon. Shit, time to act professional.

I put my hand out to shake Edward's hand. "Good afternoon, _sir_, I'm Bella. I'll be doing your massage today" I widen my eyes to encourage him to play along. Confused, he shakes my hand and follows me out of the reception area. When we are out of earshot of the reception desk I say, "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would see you later when I saw you this morning. Saturday night you told me to come in for a massage."

_What? How drunk was I?_ I open the door to my room and motion for him to go in first.

"Um. Sorry, I don't remember." Edward pulls my business card out of his wallet and hands it to me. Sure enough, I made this appointment. The writing is practically illegible, but I recognize the words "feree masage" written in my own sloppy scrawl.

"Well, Edward have a seat on the table. Let's see here." I look over his questionnaire on the clipboard.

"Look, if this bothers you, I can go." There's that hurt, deflated look again. How do I keep doing that?

"No, I'm just caught off guard, it's fine. Um, it says here that you have no known diseases or conditions. Is that correct?" He nods his head. "You run 15-20 miles per week?" He nods again. "This is your first massage?" he nods nervously again. "Do you have any questions." He shakes his head. Why isn't he answering me verbally? Is he nervous? "Okay, I'll leave you for a minute while you get undressed, lie face down on the table with the top sheet over you."

"Completely undressed?" he asks.

"You can leave your underwear on if you prefer. Whatever you are most comfortable with." I start to open the door and then I ask, "You aren't allergic to nuts, are you?"

Confused he says, "No." Then he smirks and I leave quickly.

I wait a few minutes and knock softly. "Come in," he calls out and I enter the room to see him lying on his stomach, but he head is propped up on his hands. I adjust the top sheet a little to cover his naked ribcage. As I do, I realize that he has removed _all _of his clothing.

I blush and quickly walk over to the sink, wash my hands with warm water and begin to dry them on a towel. I can feel him watching me, and it's putting me on edge. I do this everyday. _Get a hold of yourself, Bella._

He breaks the silence, "Why did you ask if I was allergic to nuts?"

"The oil I use has almond in it. You're supposed to list allergies on your questionnaire, but I like to ask everyone just in case."

"What if I were allergic to nuts?"

"I have another oil with a sesame base, but I prefer the almond." I rub my hands together and then pour some oil in my hands and rub them together again. I move down to his exposed leg. He continues to watch me as I begin to run my slippery hands from his toned thigh down over his sculpted calf and back up.

"Does the type of oil really make that much difference? What's the point anyway?"

"The oil is important because I need my hands to glide effortlessly over your body. Skin to skin contact is a little too much friction and can get unpleasant. You need some kind of…..lubrication." I move to his foot so he can't see my face turn red. His feet are huge, nearly two of my hand lengths. I start at the heel and push out toward his toes. He wiggles a little when I get to the arch, and I realize he's a little ticklish. That's pretty cute.

"Why not just use lotion?" he questions.

"Lotion absorbs quickly into the skin. Oil lasts longer…"

"and that is better," he adds.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes," I stammer, trying to hide my discomfort. "Natural oils have healing properties too. But I like the almond best because it also has a pleasant scent."

"This place is pretty big on atmosphere, that is for sure."

"We use all of our senses all of the time, Edward. People are constantly processing their environment and that information affects them cognitively, emotionally and physically. We want our clients to be comfortable and relaxed so we tell all their senses that this is a safe, comfortable place.

The sounds you hear are soothing, the scents you smell are clean, natural and appealing. Everything you touch should be soft and luxurious. I will keep one hand on you almost the entire time, so you know where I am, and you won't be startled by my movements.

It is my job to touch you in an appealing way. Every stroke should be a balance between invigorating pressure and calming tenderness. The speed of my strokes should be rhythmic. They should start slowly, and the intensity will increase at a natural pace." I pause to get more oil, rub my hands together to warm it and move to his back. "You'll need to lay your head down now, so your back is relaxed."

"Then I lose one my senses," he complains. I gently push his head down, and run my hands down his muscular back. He has a few faded scratches and I wonder if they are from fingernails. Suddenly I realize they are probably from** my** fingernails.

I decide to keep talking about the spa environment. "Everything you can see is subdued in color and light. Dim light is relaxing unless you feel endangered. The dimness also helps you feel protected from preying eyes. We use natural colored woods and fabrics. Organic shapes are all around you. "

Edward lifts his head, looks right at me and says," I don't like losing my sight. I want to see the organic shapes in this room." Smiling, I push his head back down and continue.

His muscles are so defined. You don't get shoulders like that from running. He must lift weights or something. The upper half of his body is that ideal triangle shape and my hands float on their own accord down to his tapered waist, under the sheet. I drag my arms back up, digging my elbows into his trapezii muscles. I pause and push my thumbs between his shoulder blades, pressing into his strong muscles. He lets out a muffled moan, and I repeat my movements slowly and deliberately.

I feel my breasts tingle as they brush his upper back just as my fingers dip under the sheet at his waist again. I can feel two perfect dimples in his lower back before his glut muscles make their ascent under the sheet. I long to linger there, explore those dimples and beyond, but I remember Mr. Banner, at massage school saying, "God put red marking on reptiles and insects to warn us of danger. He also gave beautiful bodies those warning dimples for massage therapists, to let us know a danger zone is near. Slowly, go back the way you came." So, I slowly, reluctantly drag my thumbs from his spine out toward his sides, gripping his body with my fingers as I release his tension. I realize that a light sheen of sweat is developing all over my body, and I know it is not from the temperature in my room or from exertion, it is from stimulation. _Real professional, Bella._

I get more oil as an excuse to gather myself and return to my client. I gently touch his shoulder to let him know I'm back and then I work his arms one at a time. Yep, he definitely works these muscles out. I firmly twist my hands, following the contour of his muscles, as they slide down to his wrists. Then I grip each finger separately kneading every inch to the end and back up. My mind tarnishes every movement I make by drifting to areas of his body I will not be touching today.

Flustered I say, "Okay, Edward I'm going to lift the sheet and I need you to turn over on your back."

He doesn't answer me right away, and I'm afraid he might have fallen asleep. "Edward," I repeat.

"Um, yeah, okay," he stammers, uncomfortably. I stand at his waist and lift the sheet. I cannot pull my eyes away from the mirror on the opposite wall; the mirror where his rock hard reflection bounces back to me. When he is settled on his back I cover him with the sheet. As I adjust it, I remind myself that not all organic shapes are calming. Some are very invigorating indeed.

"How are you feeling, Edward? Is the pressure okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Why do you ask?"

"I usually ask my clients how it's going for them. Sometimes people give you clues , but I'm not a mind reader, and I like to make sure my clients are getting what they hoped for." I begin massaging his sculpted chest and upper arms.

"What kind of clues are you talking about?"

"A few minutes ago, when I was working your back, you moaned involuntarily. Involuntary noises are usually a very good sign. " Edward looks a little embarrassed, but I continue on. "One thing I pay attention to is a client's breathing. Steady, even breathing means comfortable and relaxed. Uneven breathing can mean a couple different things. A rapid inhalation usually means fear; or sudden pain or pleasure-there's a very fine line there, so I usually ask a client if I notice that intake of air. Slow exhalation is similar in that it could mean comfortable pleasure almost like a silent moan; or it could mean frustration or annoyance. If I can't read a facial expression, I'll ask then also."

"What can you gather about me right now?" I look down, somehow surprised by how close our faces are. He really is a beautiful man. His eyelashes are thick and slightly longer than average. His wonderful lips are smooth and shaped almost into a pucker. His cheekbones are defined which lead my eyes to his jaw bone and oh my God, that jaw is really begging to worshipped. I'm thinking of some worship finger fondling, and some worship kissing and most importantly some worship licking. My breath hitches, but I realize he's staring right into my eyes so I recover as quickly as I can.

"Let me see. Lie naturally and let me continue." His eyes are wide with curiosity and amusement. I grab his muscles right where his shoulder joins his neck and I press firmly as I pull toward his head.

"Your eyes just rolled into your head so either you enjoyed that a lot or you're annoyed to be here. You're breathing evenly, with your mouth open, which means you are subconsciously breathing deeper than people usually do. Deep breathing signifies a strong reaction of some kind. It could be fear, could be excitement, could be anger, could be pleasure…." He smirks so I stop and repeat the last stroke that elicited his strong reaction.

"Pleasure, definitely," he whispers. I repeat my movement one more time before I move up to his glorious mane. His bronze hair is incredibly soft and thick. I linger moving with slow swirls relishing the textures literally at my fingertips. Then I slowly tug fistfuls of hair. I see his eyes close even tighter and hear him gasp. I stop.

"I'm sorry, was that too hard."

"No, " he flutters his eyes open and smiles. "No, I see what you mean about the pain and pleasure line. Getting your hair pulled is supposed to hurt, but that felt really good especially in contrast to pressure you had been using on my head before. Please continue."

His satisfied smile is quite seductive and even while I am scolding myself internally for thinking it, I can no longer deny that Edward and I have a serious physical attraction. I take a deep breath and begin massaging his forehead and temples. He is still breathing open mouthed and I realize that he is not the only one.

Since my body is greedily refusing to be professional I move my thumbs around behind his ears and begin the jaw worship. Finger fondling jaw worship is not a standard practice for me, but his slight stubble and strong bone structure is so inviting. As I move my fingers in slow delectable circles I exhale slow and steady trying to force myself to calm down. He has a mole behind his right ear that is just begging to be kissed, but my little rock timer signals our fifty minutes is over.

I remove my hands from the holy jaw and whisper, "Alright, Edward. I'm going to leave you to get dressed now. I'll be back in a few minutes with some water, just take your time getting up." He mumbles an acknowledgement, and I find Alice standing in the hallway with her arms crossed and a look of betrayal across her face.

"What's Beautiful Barista doing here?"

"Can't you just call him Edward? He's here for the free massage I promised him Saturday night in my altered state." We walk to the water carafe, and I pour Edward some water.

"Oh. Well, how did that go?"

"It was fine. He actually talked a lot which is so unusual for a massage, but it helped to keep me focused. He really is an attractive man."

" 'Focused?' 'Attractive man'? Really, Bella. What are you doing? Here is an attractive man who is obviously very interested in you. And if you need to stay focused then I would say you are probably interested in him as well."

"Alice, please help me out with this. He's too young. I can't believe you're encouraging me to pursue someone I could have babysat for years."

"Well, It's not like he needs a babysitter now. He's an adult, you're an adult." She shrugs.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious and trying to convince me that the impossible is actually possible, but if you'll excuse me, I have to send Beautiful Barista home so I can get to work on Mrs. Clearwater, who I am sure is busy watching the second hand on her watch as we speak."

"Bella, did you just called Edward…" she is mocking me.

"Yeah, I know, I know. But, if the shoe fits…" And I walk back in to find a fully clothed Edward.

"Here, you go," I say as I hand him the water.

He takes a sip and says, "Wow, how could I forget the sense of taste? This is delicious. What do you guys put in here?"

"You can't beat spa water. It's amazingly crisp glacier water with mint and cucumber. Taste is a very powerful way to gather information." My mind jumps back to his jaw and that mole, wishing I could go on an extended expedition. "Animals value taste more than humans. We are told from a young age not to put things that aren't food in our mouths."

"Speaking of food, I would like to repay you for your generous services today by making you dinner. I am a culinary student, and I have been trained to dazzle the sense of taste."

"Edward, that's really not necessary, I..." I'm interrupted by a knock on the door, and I know it's Alice kindly letting me know that Mrs. Clearwater is starting to complain about my tardiness.

"Bella, I absolutely insist. I am not leaving here until you agree. Now, what night is good for you?"

"Uh, Edward, I really have to go get my next client, but it was my pleasure to give you your first massage and I hope that you..."

He grabs me gently by the shoulders, looks deep into my eyes and says, "Bella, is Saturday night okay? Your house or mine?"

I feel myself swaying like I might actually faint. What is happening to me? Alice knocks again with a little more force. Flustered I say, "Okay, Edward, I surrender. Saturday night at my house. You already know where that is. I'll get home about 6:30 so anytime after that. Okay?"

"Thank you, Bella. I will be there around 7:00." He grabs the door handle, then turns, "You aren't allergic to nuts or anything are you, Bella?" He smirks and I sheepishly shake my head as he walks out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>* Don't you just love Rosalie, dimples, and jaw porn?<strong>

*** Hopefully, I'll have an update next Wednesday, back on schedule.**

*** Thank you for reading. If you like to review, I'd love to hear from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

*** Thank you for reading. I am truly grateful to everyone who has reviewed or subscribed. **

*** Thank you to Dunna for beta-ing. It's always better after she gets her hands on it.**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters, I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

*** This chapter ate me for breakfast, spit me out for lunch and ended up being considerably longer than the others. I affectionately call it "Fucking Chapter Four". (We can all thank Dunna that both the chapter and I made it out alive.)**

_Remember- Bella agreed to let Edward come to her house and make her dinner... but it's not a date._

* * *

><p><span>4 It's a Date?<span>

~Thursday morning I arrive at the coffee shop and find that Edward has my cup already marked and ready to make my coffee. He refuses let me pay for my coffee so I put my $5.50 in the tip cup right in front of Jessica.

"Why is it so hard for you to let me do things for you?" he asks, obviously bothered that I won't accept his free coffee.

"I am. If you recall, you're supposed to be dazzling my taste buds on Saturday."

"I do recall that, but honestly there is no way I can repay you for that massage yesterday. I slept like a baby last night. My body is completely rejuvenated thanks to you."

"I'm glad, but you don't owe me anything. I offered you a free massage because I wanted you to have it. I don't expect to be paid back for a gift."

"Fair is fair, Bella, dinner is also a gift. I want to cook for you." He hands me my coffee and gifts me a smiile.

"Thank you," I say and walk away. I look over my shoulder as I push the door open with my elbow. He is watching me juggle my coffee, car keys and the door. When we make eye contact, he smiles. That's all it takes to dazzle me, I drop my keys and spill warm coffee all over my hand. He laughs as I give him a sarcastic thumbs up and head out to face my day.

~Friday morning he's finishing someone's order when I arrive. He is shaking the whipped cream can with two hands but smiles and says, "Good morning, Bella," when I come in.

"Good morning, "I smile back. "You are very committed to that whip cream container, I see."

He switches to using only one, continuing to shake it and smirks at me, "Well, the more you shake it, the stronger the pressure, which makes it better."

"Is that so?" I raise my eyebrows and look away. I cannot believe we are having this conversation in public. He tops the coffee with very puffy whipped cream and hands it to a middle-aged man. He grabs my pre-marked cup and begins making my coffee.

"Practice makes perfect, and I told you the other day that I've been training pretty hard."

"I'm impressed Edward. It's going well, then?"

"I have nearly doubled my endurance time." I hear myself inhale audibly. _Wow!_

"Compared to Saturday, I think that should be noticeable improvement. Right? And if I remember correctly, sudden inhalations and involuntary noises are usually a good thing." He states without reservation.

"Usually. I guess since you get to cross train at work you're probably making better than average progress." He blushes as he puts the lid on my coffee.

He hands me my cup and says, "I appreciate all your support. Have a great day!"

~ Saturday morning the coffee shop is very crowded and the line is long. When Edward sees me, he points to my cup in his hand and signals with his head for me to get out of ordering line. I reluctantly do as he suggests because, of course, I'm running late.

I am standing with the group of people hovering by the pick up counter waiting for their name to be called. I overhear two girls, who don't look like they are old enough to be drinking coffee, talking about Edward.

The first girl is wearing a thin white tank top with no bra and hot pink shorts that probably fit her in the fourth grade, but she's wearing them today even though her ass hangs out. She says, " I know. He is super cute, but he's like really smart too. He was in my philosophy class last semester and he was all into discussing the injustices all over the world, especially to women."

The second girl is wearing tattered jean shorts, also too short, and a kitty cat t-shirt that says, "pretty pussy" across the chest. She acts surprised that Edward is anything more than a pretty face, "Wow. I should tell him about my brother getting a new car, and I just had to drive my dad's old jeep. Talk about injustice." I roll my eyes.

"Bella!" Edward calls out to alert me that my coffee is ready.

"Excuse me," I say to the Booty Bimbos, they move to the side to let me through, but then I can hear them grumbling as they come up behind me.

"What kind of service is this?" Pink Shorts asks, "We ordered before her. How is her coffee ready before ours?"

I'm horrified that I am the cause of a confrontation and I really don't want Edward to get in trouble for doing me a favor. Before I can even turn around to face them Edward says, "I'm sorry, _Ma'am_. I'm here to serve, and some things just take longer to make. During rushes we have to try and get drinks out as fast as possible. Bella is a regular customer who orders a standard drink. Her Skinny Caramel Macchiato takes much less time to make than your very involved Venti two and a half packet sugar substitute/six pumps of normal syrup shaken exactly 16 times green iced tea with no ice."

His annoyance is poorly disguised. "So if you will please step back, I will be sure to let you know when your drinks are ready. Thank you." Pussy Shirt starts to protest, but Edward shakes his head and waves his hand at her telling her move back. Then he lifts my coffee over the bar so I can take it.

" 'I'm here to serve?' What was that?" I half whisper as I take my coffee from him, our fingers brushing. I am so energized and I can't decide if it's because Edward defended me to the Booty Bimbos or just because I got to touch him again.

"I am here to serve _you_." He winks at me.

"Thank you very much, Edward. I'll see you later." Smiling, I turn and walk through the crowd toward the door. I see Pink and Pussy give me a disgusted look. I just hold my head high, knowing that this morning Edward chose this old broad over those two bimbos. After I walk past I hear one bimbo say to the other, "Do you think that's his sister?"

Bimbo number two answers, "More like his mom." Shit! I forcefully push the door open and walk outside, knowing I'm right back to square one.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"For the last time, Alice, it's not a date." I'm not sure why I am wasting my breath on this conversation. She's never going to believe that it's not a date, I can barely convince myself of that fact.

Very snarkily she asks, "Well, what would you call it?"

"I call it dinner with a friend."

"Newsflash, Bella, guy friends that you have dinner with; that you've had sex with and they bought you breakfast the next morning are called 'dates'. It's textbook, look it up. " She opens her car door, turns to me and says, "And you better call me tomorrow. There is no way I can wait until Monday morning to find out how your non-date with Beautiful Baby Barista went." I roll my eyes at her lengthening nickname. She gets into her yellow sports car and waves goodbye.

I get into my truck, start heading home and instantly start worrying about my non-date. Was I supposed to do anything for tonight? What is he cooking? What am I supposed to wear for dinner at my own house? When was the last time I cleaned my oven? How did I get myself into this?

I take a quick shower when I get home, throw on my favorite pair of jeans and the silky top that I usually reserve for occasions Alice calls "semi casual". I turn on some calm music, light my three-wick candle on the counter and empty the dishwasher. At seven o'clock, on the dot, Edward rings my doorbell. He is balancing five grocery store bags and a bouquet of red roses.

"Hi, come on in, can I help you with anything?"

He smiles, "The flowers are for you, if you want to grab those."

"Thank you, Edward that was really sweet.-" his phone rings in his pocket so he quickly moves to the kitchen, drops the bags and answers it. He mouths an apology as he shrugs and presses a button on his phone. I get my only vase from the cupboard over the fridge and head to the sink to fill it with water.

"Hi mom. How are you?...Yeah, I called because I was trying to remember exactly how to make that salad. …..No, no the one with spinach and…yeah, that one. What kind of nuts …..Oh, good. That's what I thought it was, but I wasn't sure when I was at the store so I called to check…."

He sounds like he's close with his mom. I remember Renee telling me once to pay attention to how a guy treats his mom and waitresses because those are indicators as to how he'll treat a wife. I'm arranging the flowers trying to cover the fact that I am eavesdropping on his phone conversation.

"Is everything okay today?...Really?... She cannot catch a break, huh?...What are you guys doing tonight?...Dad agreed to that?..."Edward laughs "…..Well, mom, I just arrived at Bella's and I'm in charge of dinner, remember? So I'm going to let you go…" Wow, he talked to his mom about me. What did he say? They're like…friends? I'm intrigued.

"Yes, you know I'm committed to Sunday lunch, don't worry….okay, I love you." He hangs up his phone and turns to me, "Sorry about that, she can talk for hours and she never wants any phone conversation to end. Are you ready?" I set the vase on the small Bistro table in my kitchen and turn back to him.

"Sure, what are you making? What can I do to help?" He moves to the sink and begins aggressively scrubbing his hands, like a surgeon. He has lather up his forearm and between his long fingers and he's digging under his fingernails with fervor.

"I'm making cheese stuffed shells, salad and a chocolate melting cake." He grabs the kitchen towel hanging on the oven handle and slowly dries each finger individually. I'm mesmerized by his meticulous actions.

"Bella."

"Oh, sorry. Those must be the cleanest hands I've ever seen."

"Sanitation is important. Of course they're serious about that in the culinary program, but my dad is a doctor and my mom would never let me cook with her when I was little until I washed my hands _properly." _He's kind of teasing, but mostly serious and you can clearly see the love and admiration in his eyes as he talks about his mom.

I smile. "Dinner sounds yummy."

"Do you have a large pot so I can start the pasta?"

I dig out the largest pot I have and hand it to him. Unsure of what to do next, I start emptying bags and putting various food items on the counter. It looks like he's feeding about twenty people instead of just the two of us. I pull a large blue bottle of vodka out of a bag, turn to Edward with it and say, "Are you planning to get me drunk again, Edward?"

He looks at me sheepishly, "No, sorry. I was going to buy some wine, but I wasn't sure if you drank wine. I know you like vodka, so I went with that."

"It's a good strategy to bring girls what they like. However, Saturday night has ruined me on vodka for a while, especially this brand. I have some wine. Cab okay with you?" "He nods. I grab a new bottle and begin to open it.

"You know, I think it's okay to bring women wine even if you aren't sure they drink it, especially if you're cooking. You didn't know if I liked roses and you brought those."

"Oh, sorry. Bella, do you like roses?" There I go unintentionally criticizing him. I pour two glasses of wine, set one in front of him and sit on a bar stool with mine.

"Roses are classic, it's a very safe choice. My taste in flowers has changed a bit in the last few years. I used to just love daisies. I thought they were such a happy little flower, but now daisies remind me of my wedding, which isn't exactly a happy memory anymore. So…." _Why did I go there?_

"How long were you married? Can I ask?" He's mixing several kinds of cheese together in a bowl with some kind of green herbs, but stops to look at me, waiting for me to talk.

I take a lingering sip of my wine before I answer. "It's been two years that we've been divorced and we were separated for almost a year before that. But we were married for almost six years. Sometimes it feels like it was yesterday, and sometimes it feels like it was all just a dream. How about you, ever been married?"

"Just once, but she annulled it pretty quick because the sex was bad." He deadpans.

_What?_ I nearly drop my wine and look at him trying to think of a response. He looks at me and starts laughing, "No, I'm just kidding. I've never been married. It's kind of embarrassing at how little I've even dated. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have joked about divorce. I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. You looked sad."

I have _got _to change the subject. "Hardly dated, huh? I find that hard to believe, Edward."

"It's true. I've had two serious girlfriends and a handful of first dates…and you."

Me? How does he classify me? Instead of bringing that up I say, "What happened with the girlfriends?"

"Where can I find a colander? This pasta is nearly ready."

"In the cabinet to the left of the sink. And, Edward….girlfriends?" I persist. He knows my story, and I'm intrigued about his dating history.

"Okay, okay." He drains the pasta, sprays a little water on it. He pours some sauce from a mason jar, I wonder if it's home made, into the empty pan and starts talking. "Tanya and I dated for a year about a year and a half ago. She was a beautiful take-charge Business major. She's very involved in the social aspects of school. She's in a sorority, she attends all the sports events, well any school event-she's there. Everything is a group affair. She literally never goes anywhere without a huge entourage of people. I like things a little smaller and more personal. I like to stay in, spend time with my family, cook. Ultimately, I got tired of group dating the entire university." He looks hurt and he's busied his hands with filling pasta shells with the cheese mixture.

"So, you still see her at school?"

"Yes, she was not happy when I broke up with her, but I was just a part of her perfect image package. I was her standing date for things. I've been replaced with a football player now. She never really knew me; we never knew each other."

"It's sounds like you're probably better off. Surfacey relationships are never very fulfilling. What about since Tanya?"

"Just some trial dates. I am kind of old fashioned so it takes a while before I feel comfortable asking a girl out. I'm just having trouble finding a girl that I find attractive that has anything of any substance to say. We go to dinner and they don't eat, then they just want to talk about other people in the restaurant instead of personal issues. It's like they want me to talk so they can agree with me, but they never say anything original. I am always wondering if they are being honest with me. My brother calls them beautiful shells because they are basically empty inside."

"Like the Booty Bimbos?"

"Sorry?"

"Oh, those girls in the skimpy shorts this morning that weren't happy you were serving me before them. I nicknamed them the Booty Bimbos." He smiles as he realizes who I'm talking about.

"They knew you, they were talking about you before the coffee confrontation." He puts the pasta in my oven, which thankfully doesn't billow with smoke when he opens the door.

"Salad bowl?" I point to the cabinet and wait for him to continue. "So what about you? Any guys since your divorce?"

"No. Alice and Rosalie keep pushing me, but I don't know. I work in a female dominated profession, even most of my clients are women. Then if a guy comes in, it's not really a get to know you environment. Clubs aren't really my thing. I'm pretty boring."

"I don't think you're boring. How did you end up at the club last Saturday? Salad?"

I nod, stand and get some plates out. "Saturday I decided to have a pity party. Rosalie would not let me sit at home and eat ice cream out of the carton. She forced me to go to the club with her. She said I would feel better"

We sit at the Bistro table and Edward serves me salad before scooping his own. I stab some leaves and put them in my mouth. It's a sweet delicious salad with crumbly cheese, cranberries and nuts of some sort.

"It didn't seem like a pity party to me. You appeared to be having a good time."

"I got an invitation for my ex-husband, Jacob's, wedding. I wasn't dealing with it very well, so I drank some vodka. Then I made a fool of myself; behaved completely inappropriately and used you to make myself feel better. I'm sorry, Edward. There's no excuse…."

He put his fork down and looks at me. "I don't feel used, so please don't apologize. I've honestly been trying to get up the nerve to ask you out for weeks. Jasper dragged me out Saturday night because he thinks I spend too much time alone. I was happy to see you there. It was like we sort of got the date I never asked you on." He stands, clears our salad plates and takes the pasta out. It's quiet while he pours us more wine, puts two servings on plates and returns to the table.

"I'm sorry to bring this back up, but why would your ex-husband invite you to his wedding?"

I take a bite of pasta. "This is amazing. " He just looks at me. I sigh, "It's complicated." He still just looks at me. Clearly he's not giving up on this.

"Um, we're friends. We were both heartbroken when we separated, but the damage was done. I had become one of those empty shells you were talking about and he fell in love with Leah. We couldn't recover." I hate talking about this.

"He cheated on you? What a-"

"No. No he didn't. I wouldn't blame him if he had, but he didn't." I pause to regain my composure. Edward looks confused, but interested.

"I played my part. I withdrew and became a scary shell of a person. We had tried to get pregnant for two years. I was obsessed with it by the end. Doctors can't even explain why we couldn't conceive, it just didn't happen. I was taking my temperature every morning, and I turned our sex life into a clinical science project." That was the worst. Fucking hindsight truly is 20/20. At the time, I didn't see what I was doing to my marriage or even to myself.

Edward is still silent, probably trying to figure out what to say. Instead of waiting for him to think of something I just continue my sad story. "Then I just sat and wallowed in misery every time we failed. He tried to console me, he really did, but I just pushed him away." I blink back the tears that are threatening to break through.

"Jacob was on patrol every day with Leah, and they became close friends. She was fun and energetic. Leah sympathized with him. She's actually a really great girl, and I'm happy for him. The problem is that aside from the fact that I'm not keeping ovulation charts and constantly reading books on conception, I'm still stuck where I was three years ago. He's moved on and here I am." I blink back my tears, drain my wine and look at Edward. He also has what looks like tears glistening in his eyes.

Edward breaks the silence. "My brother and I are adopted. My parents wanted children but they weren't successful on their own. They adopted us. Mom has talked of those dark years before we arrived. It was really hard on them. I'm really sorry you had to go through that, Bella."

I get up to pour myself some more wine. He moves up beside me, takes the bottle out of my hand and pulls me in for a hug. I defensively move my arms into fetal position. My hands are fisted between my body and his solid torso. He doesn't loosen his hold on me, determined to keep me in his grasp. I don't want to be comforted. I don't want to fall apart in his arms. I should be over this…but I'm not.

Finally, I give in. I sink into his warm body and tears begin to cascade down my cheeks. Edward gently rubs my back and kisses me softly on the top of my head, swaying gently back and forth in my kitchen. He smells divine, a manly musky citrus combination. It's very comforting. I don't know how long we stand like that before he lets me pull back.

I look up at him ashamed, wipe the tears with my hands and say," Wow. I'm sorry, Edward. If you'll excuse me for a minute." He just nods. I walk down the hall to the bathroom and do my best to put myself back together. I am a mess, my eyes are puffy and red. My cheeks are streaked with dried tears. I wash my face and brush my teeth for good measure.

When I return to the kitchen he's busy washing the last of the dishes, but he turns off the water when he sees me. "Better?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry for that display. Did you say something earlier about chocolate cake?" I walk into the kitchen and find that my glass is full of wine again.

"Chocolate melting cake is one of my specialties. Do you want to help?"

"Sure." Edward gives me simple tasks as we mix together the cake and pour it into the single serving pans he brought. We slip into easy conversation based entirely on safe topics like music, favorite movies and late night talk show hosts. We agree that Jimmy Fallon is the best, but we're still debating the Jay Leno/Conan O'Brian debacle when the cake is ready. I dip my spoon into the gooey center and chocolate flows like lava out of the divot I made. I bring it to my mouth and moan out loud as the rich sweetness fills my mouth.

"Involuntary moan, I guess you like it?" He's grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, Edward it's amazing! I've never had anything like it."

"I'm glad you like it. I never made it for a date before. It's really good with coffee. Should I make us some?" He looks eager at the possibility of making coffee for me. I hate that I have to tell him I don't have any.

"Sorry, Edward. I don't keep any coffee at home. That's why I'm always at your shop. My coffee was never anything to write home about anyway and you guys really know what you're doing. "

"Oh," is all he says. He seems kind of disappointed about the coffee. Then it's quiet, too quiet.

"Edward, did you call this a date? I thought we were just friends exchanging services. I thought-"

"Call it what you want, Bella, but a rose by any other name… Why does it bother you if it's a date?"

"I think you're great. You have been really kind to me. You make me laugh. You can cook. You have really gone out of your way to impress me. And I'm impressed, Edward. Truly. But there's almost a nine year age difference, do you realize that?"

"Hmmm…No, I guess I didn't realize that you're, what? Thirty-two? But I also didn't realize that it should matter." He pauses looking puzzled, "Why **does** it matter?"

"It matters because I'm hauling around so much baggage that I could open a travel agency. It matters because you are still in college with your whole life ahead of you. It matters because you should be living it up, dating girls who are care-free and fun. It matters because the Booty Bimbos thought I might be your mom today. I'm too old and damaged for you, Edward. I'm sorry." My throat feels tight and I wish I could just disappear.

Edward looks like I've punched him in the stomach. Under his breath I hear him mumble, "Fucking bitches." He grimaces, takes a deep breath and looks straight into my eyes. "Do you enjoy my company, Bella?"

"What? Yes, of course I do. But-"

"Bella, do you find me attractive?"

"Edward," I pause, trying to figure out how to answer _that _question. He takes his index finger, places it under my chin and brings my eyes back to his.

"Bella, I am attracted to you. I look forward to seeing you every day. I have taken on every extra morning shift that I could steal from other people, just so I can make you a cup of coffee and see you smile." Wow! I can't believe that he's gone through all that effort for me.

"I am interested in all of you. I want to know the things that make you happy, the things that piss you off. I want to beat the shit out of someone that your dream of motherhood has been stolen from you. I hate that your husband made choices that have shattered you into a million pieces. I want to protect you from the world. I want to make you smile and laugh. I don't care if you're twenty-two or thirty-two or eighty-two. You are a beautiful woman with a beautiful heart. But, it has to go both ways…..Do you find me appealing all?"

I pause way too long trying to figure out how to answer him honestly, but not give him the wrong impression. I take a deep breath and answer truthfully. "The short answer is yes. Yes, I find you attractive and appealing. You have dazzled me in all possible ways, but-"

"But nothing, Bella," He interrupts me firmly and makes me lose my train of thought. "Here's the deal. We find each other attractive, and we enjoy spending time together, right?"

"Right, but-"

"No buts. I know you don't want to date me because I'm younger than you, and I clearly don't know what the fuck I'm doing with women. But I want to spend as much time as possible with you. How about we compromise?"

I'm so confused I can't even follow what he's saying. Exasperated, I ask, "Compromise? What are you talking about, Edward?"

His eyes bore into mine. "Bella, will you train me to be a man that would be worthy to date a woman like you? Will you be my dating coach?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. How would I do that?" I am not sure how I keep giving him mixed messages. I think I'm telling him one thing, but he always turns it around.

Edward looks hopeful. "I am talking about a professional relationship where you would tutor me. For example, I tried my best tonight to create a memorable first date. What should I have done differently? You give me pointers and in exchange I'll make you dinner. Please? You know I need the help." He's teasing, but there's a hopeful tone to his voice.

I smile despite myself. Fuck, what am I doing? I sigh and relent once again. "Tonight was good. I had the home court advantage. The food was great and you even cleaned up. I would recommend that next time you bring wine, which was your instinct anyway. Find some flowers that remind you of the girl, something unique and interesting. That would be more memorable and meaningful than roses. Okay? You don't really need a coach, you just need more experience. You're not going to get that experience by making me dinner while we're un-dating."

"Yeah, but how many girls will I have to damage to gain that experience while you are sitting in front of me with all the information I need. And, for the record, I wouldn't have invited myself to your house to cook dinner if you would have agreed to go out with me in the first place."

"I don't think you're _damaging_ girls. I think they're all surviving just fine. What if I had agreed to go out with you? What would you have done differently?"

He's trying to contain his victory smile and he looks relieved by my question. "Um, I guess I would have taken you to my favorite restaurant where I know the food is good. We could have gotten to know each other a little. Then, a movie."

"Movies are a weird thing. You think you're spending time with someone, but really you're just at the same place at the same time experiencing the same story. Sometimes you can have a great conversation about it afterwards, but you've just spent two hours _not _interacting with the person you're supposed to be getting to know. That restaurant sounds like a good choice."

"How about dancing?"

"I like dancing, I'm sure you remember." His cocky smile is confirmation enough that he does. "Dancing is similar to movies but you can at least see the person you're with, read their body language and see their expressions." He's still wearing that knowing look, I wish, for the hundredth time this week, I could remember what I did last Saturday.

"But, in general, I think it's best if you have two ideas in mind and you ask the woman to choose between them. Then she gets a say in what you do, but you're ultimately leading. Women feel safe and valued when men take care of them."

"So something like, would you like to dance with me right here in the living room or take a walk outside?" His eyes are intense and seductive.

"See, that was good," I encourage.

"Bella, which one do you pick?"

"Wh-What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, practical experience is the best teacher, Bella. Humor me." Now his eyes are pleading and vulnerable.

"Okay, dancing. There's a dance music playlist or you pick a song." He walks over to my ipod dock and fiddles with it until my familiar playlist begins. He turns the volume up before he turns around smiling and starts dance-strutting over to me, takes my hands in his and pulls me to standing before he leads me to the middle of the living room. I dance alone to this song all the time, right here in my living room, but at this moment I just feel ridiculous.

"What are you doing Bella, you're not dancing."

"I need you to lead. Take control." He takes one of my hands in his and puts his other hand on my hip. For a minute I'm worried that he's trying to lead me in the waltz or something. He doesn't, instead he starts moving his hips back and forth but he changes the pattern so I can never just get in the groove with him.

"Edward, move your body in a predictable pattern so I can match you." He looks confused so I put both of my hands on his hips and move our bodies simultaneously to the same rhythm. He smiles widely and then he takes the lead again, holding my left hand in his right, using my rhythm, but bringing our bodies much closer. I feel my pulse quicken. He moves his right hand to the small of my back and rubs gentle circles. I look up to his face, and I see his eyes concentrating on my mine. He's so intense, and my stomach flutters as he licks his beautiful lips.

"How's this?" he asks softly.

"This is much better. You lead, I follow." He pulls me even closer then, I can hear his breathing, feel his heart racing and I can feel the bulge pressing against his button fly into my stomach. My heart flutters because I know I had that affect on him. My body is humming with anticipation in all the places he is touching me- my hand, my elbow, my lower back, my tummy.

He is everywhere, completely surrounding me and I am drowning in a beautiful Edward sea. Do not send the coast guard. I snake my right hand up behind his neck and tangle my fingers in his silky hair, drawing his head closer to my ear. We are about as close as we can be, and I want him closer still.

"Bella," he breaks me out of my reverie, "What about kissing on the first date? Is that allowed?" We are still dancing, but I've had to loosen my grip on his hair. My mind is in a daze, and I'm trying to figure out how to answer his question. Trying to remember how to speak.

"Yes, but you never want to push it too far, leave her wanting just a little. I guess you should read her body language."

"Like your massage clues?"

"Yes, exactly." I am so thankful to not have to talk anymore. I just want to feel him.

"Okay," he says and then he lowers his head again. He rubs my left hand gently, which is making my pulse pound in my ears. I secretly pray that he can't hear it too. We dance for two more songs like that. I keep gently massaging and tugging on his hair. Willing myself to keep my hands above his waist. Every once in a while my hips push into his, and I melt when I discover that he is still hard as a rock, but he is being much more polite than I am, even though he's obviously aroused. I have to remind myself to breathe so I don't pass out in my own living room.

"You are a very good student, Edward," I say to distract myself from ripping open the button fly that's been mercilessly teasing me.

He gently kisses my cheek before he opens his eyes. His eyes are smoldering and my heart is threatening to pound out of my chest. "You are a very good teacher. Please teach me. Please….," he is pleading with me breathlessly.

"Yes," I moan, relenting. "We can compro-." His lips are on mine before I can finish, fervently moving against mine, pressing firmly. He has taken control. This is what I remember. He knows how to kiss like a god. Fuck, his lips are soft but persuasive. He has one hand in my hair, pulling me into his kiss. I feel his mouth parting and his tongue is begging my lips for entrance. I greedily invite him in. Our tongues begin dancing passionately, mirroring what our bodies have been sharing. Suddenly, he begins to withdraw, leaving smaller, gentler kisses until his eyes are blazing into mine again. I exhale in frustration. What just happened?

"I did read your clues right, didn't I?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, you certainly did." I lean my forehead into his chest again, and we both fight to regain control of our breathing.

When I look back up, he kisses me gently on the lips, then says, "Well, I think I should go now. Will I see you in the morning?"

Confused and more than a little frustrated I say, "Yes, I'll be there."

"I'll plan to take my break when you come in, okay? So we can talk." I nod, trying to process why I feel so empty all of a sudden. He pulls away from me, gathers a few things from the kitchen and walks to the door.

I join him there. He wraps his hands around my waist. I reach up, clasp my hands behind his neck and pull him down to my lips. I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay here so I can feel his lips, his arms, his body. But he pulls away, kisses me softly on the nose and leaves. I lock the door behind him frustrated that he's gone, that I am alone. I want more of him. Then it dawns on me. This is exactly what I told him to do-leave a girl wanting. Well, fuck me.

* * *

><p><strong>* This was a long one. I tried to split it into two, but couldn't find a logical breaking point. <strong>

*** Thank you for reading. Review if you'd like. I would certainly enjoy hearing from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

*** I am so surprised every time I get notification that someone has alerted or favorited Barista Training. Thank you so much for liking it enough to take action. Thank you for the reviews, I'm kind of addicted.**

***Thank you to Dunna for sticking with me and improving every chapter with her awesome beta skills.**

***This story has been rated M for the colorful language I enjoy and my Barista Edward fantasies. **

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them.**

~Remember- They've agreed to a working relationship and Edward left her wanting more, just like she requested.

* * *

><p><span> Ch. 5- Can I Touch You?<span>

Sunday morning I'm woken suddenly by "Tick, Tock" by Ke$ha, blaring out of my phone speaker. Alice is calling for her update. I scramble out of bed and snatch the phone. "It's Sunday morning, Alice. Time for sleeping in."

"Did I wake you? How late were you up? Is Edward still there?"

"Yes, you did wake me up. No, Edward is not still here and I don't remember what time I came to bed _alone."_

"Okay, okay. Sorry. What are you doing today? Do you want to go shopping?" She knows I hate shopping. I don't know why she even suggests it.

"I don't want to go shopping today, there is nothing I need. My only plan for today is to go out and get some coffee. Then hopefully I can spend the rest of the day reading."

"Coffee, huh? Is Edward buying you breakfast again?"

"No." I hate that she keeps implying things. "I am going to Edward's shop. We have some things to discuss."

"Now we're getting somewhere. What things? How did it go last night? What happened? The suspense is killing me."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Slow down with the twenty questions already. Last night was good. He made this amazing pasta dish, a yummy sweet spinach salad and some kind of cake my mom would say is better than sex."

"Cake that's better than sex? Renee is fucking crazy, but I'd love to taste any cake that comes close. I guess it must be a relief that Edward's good at something." She laughs.

"Alice, stop ragging on him. He's good at a lot of things. Cooking is just one of his talents."

"Oh, really? What other talents has he been sharing with you?"

"I don't like to kiss and tell, so I've never mentioned what an amazing kisser he is, but Alice. The man can kiss."

"And, he's been upgraded to a 'man' now. Did you kiss him last night? Are you guys going out again?" She is nosier than a sixteen year old gossip.

"Alice." I warn, "Yes, we kissed last night in my living room. He was a total gentleman. We aren't going out. We're negotiating a non-dating relationship." She is never going to let that pass. I don't even know what I'm talking about. How did Edward talk me into something using basically those same words?

"Negot….non-dating…What the fuck are you talking about Bella? Either you're dating or you're friends or you're nothing, what's there to _negotiate_?"

"I don't really know, it's all kind of confusing right now. Look, we're supposed to talk when I get my coffee this morning, so how about you think up 301 more questions, and we'll talk tomorrow at breakfast. Okay?"

"Very funny," she sighs. "I'm just worried about you. It's not really like you to be so wishy-washy."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I don't like the uncertainty either. I am working on it. He's quite persuasive."

"Persuasive kissing?"

"Good-bye Alice. Happy shopping."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Edward gives me the "Give me 5", signal when I walk in. So I choose a table near the door to wait for him. I take out my phone and look through my text messages so I'll_ look _distracted, but I'm failing miserably. I scroll through my text messages while I scrutinize Edward's every move. His hair is in disarray, as usual. He's joking around with his coworkers as he makes coffee. They are talking about Jessica, who is not working today.

"She was like, 'Hey you guys, I don't want to be looking for Urnex packets every time I clean a machine. You guys need to be returning things immediately to where they belong. ' " He's using a high pitched bitchy voice and moving his arms in an un-masculine way. I'm amused by his playfulness. His ass very distracting in the black Dockers he's wearing. Edward occasionally glances in my direction, and I quickly have to become enthralled with my messages to hide my blushing and my spying. Five minutes must pass without my notice, and he walks over to me carrying two cups.

"Hey, Coach Swan. Do you want to take a walk to that park down the street?" He hands me my coffee, but doesn't sit down.

"Coach Swan?" I half roll my eyes, " Um, the park sounds great. What is that you're drinking?" My eyes focus on the cup in his hand.

"Chocolate milk with extra chocolate." A smile brightens his whole face. He opens the door and holds it for me while I walk out into the sunshine.

"A barista that doesn't drink coffee. Shouldn't you be fired for that blasphemy?"

He chuckles. "I'm actually drinking a mocha latte, but my niece always asks for chocolate milk with extra chocolate. I think it's cute."

Cute is right. We walk in silence for a moment before I say, "Thanks for dinner last night. I really enjoyed it."

"Thank you for inviting to your home. I like being there. I like being with you. Thank you for agreeing to compromise so we can _work_ together. When is my next lesson, coach?" He bumps me gently with his shoulder teasingly.

"Um, Edward, last night I kind of got caught up. I'm not really clear what I've agreed to. And in the light of day, I'm feeling a little silly about it."

"Bella, _no take backs_. All you have to do is let me try out some recipes on you and give me dating advice. Simple." See, it sounds so logical when he says it.

He doesn't even take breath. He just keeps talking so I can't refuse him. "I don't know what your schedule is, so you tell me how many days a week can you spare and which ones."

I really have nothing pressing happening most of the week. "I guess Sunday night is probably best because I'm off Sunday and Monday. When are you going to go on these dates I'm giving you advice about?"

"I guess we'll worry about that when the time comes. Right now, I'm still not ready. So, I'll only be subjecting myself to you. "

"Well, I'll try to suffer through," I joke. I nudge him with my shoulder to make sure he knows I'm teasing.

He smiles uncomfortably and walks casually. "I hate to point out the obvious, but tonight is Sunday. Does that mean I can come over again tonight?" He points to an empty picnic bench and we sit in the shade under a huge tree.

He's so excited about the possibility. I can't help but say yes. Then we sit silently for a few minutes watching a man throw a Frisbee while his German Shepherd chases and catches it.

Edward asks, "Did you ever have a dog?"

"My mom got me a puppy once when I was thirteen. He was cute, but he would never leave me alone. He just kept rubbing against me and licking me all the time. It was really gross. We only had him for three months because he stunk up the house, and I got sick of him following me around all the time. I guess I'm just not a dog person. How 'bout you?"

"We had a dog named Lucky when I was in elementary school, but we should have named her Bolt because she ran away all the time. It was like she was afraid of us or something. My mom was relieved when she finally ran away for good. My parents say they prefer kids. We're not dog people either." He glances at his watch and says, "I'm sorry, Bella, but I've got to get back. I'll see you tonight. Is six okay? I'll bring food and wine."

"I look forward to it."

"Me too," he says before he walks back to work alone. I watch his cute ass wave to me as it disappears around the bend in the path. Then I just sit on the bench, drinking coffee and watching the man with his dog.

It would be very comforting to have a pet. Something to keep me company, to protect me and give me something to do on Sunday mornings. I don't want a pet though. What I want is a family; a husband, 2.5 kids and no dog.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

My phone rings at 5:45. I put my book aside and answer it. It's Alice calling to give me a thread by thread analysis of her successful shopping experience. I just listen to her gush about the $85 shirt she scored for only $20 and the jeans that make her ass look like a sixteen year old.

"Hey, Alice, I'm sorry to interrupt. I can't wait to see your sixteen year old ass, but I need to get off the phone. Edward is on his way over."

"What? You have another date with him? Bella, I thought-"

"It's not a date. I told you that. He's going to make me dinner on Sunday nights and in exchange I'm going to give him some…advice about women."

"That might be the crappiest cover up for a date I've ever heard of Bella. You have a standing date with Edward. Period. End of story. What advice are you giving him?"

Just then my doorbell rings, and I get up to let Edward in.

"It's not a standing date. It's an _appointment_, like getting your nails done. I'm giving him advice, because I rudely told him he wasn't good at sex and the overachiever wants to be a better person. Trust me Alice, nobody is falling in love with anybody else. It's a friendly appointment."

"Okay, well, let me know how that works out for you. We _will _be talking about this some more in the morning. Good-bye."

I hang up and open the door to see Edward standing there overwhelmed with bags and another arrangement of flowers. As soon as the door is open he rushes in and drops everything on the counter. He turns to me, holding the flowers out. "These are for you." Stunned I reach out to take them, but don't say anything.

"I'm sorry, did I mess up? These are Cream Mini Calla Lilies. I picked them because of the prints in your living room." They do look similar to the flowers hanging over my couch. I am stunned by his observation.

"They reminded me of you because they're beautiful and…sensual." He kind of whispers the last part.

He thinks I'm sensual? "Uh, I love them and my O'Keefe prints. Thank you." I find myself thinking back to the time when I was moving in. I didn't bring anything from my marriage to this apartment. It was a shopping nightmare.

"Rosalie gave me all kinds of shit for hanging pornography in my living room. Alice and I think they're beautiful and provide a hopeful atmosphere."

"I have never heard of Georgia O'Keefe being called pornography before. They are just innocent, provocative little flowers."

"Maybe it's _family friendly pornography_ or something. How do you know about O'Keefe?" He's smirking, and I'm a little surprised that a twenty something jock would know about art.

"My mom loves interior design. Jasper and I used to spend hours at home interior and fabric stores with her. My favorite thing to do was look at all the artwork, so she decided to educate me."

"She's the one that got you interested in cooking too, right?" He nods. "Speaking of, what are we eating tonight?"

"I thought I'd make a quick pot pie. I prepped everything at home, so I just have to throw it all together. Where can I find your corkscrew?" I point to the drawer.

"Sounds great." I take out my plastic juice pitcher and start filling it with water for the flowers.

Edward pours me a glass of wine and sets it front of where I am trying in vain to make the flowers look good in the wide mouthed pitcher. I give up and set them up on the table by my couch."

"Are you close with your brother too?" He's mixing cut vegetables with seasonings and chopped chicken. I'm amazed at how natural he is. I pretty much, just reheat things that come frozen in single servings.

"We are. I think it's because we came from families that couldn't take care of us into a family that wanted us more than anything. Mom and Dad would take on the world for us. There's something very comforting about knowing someone is stuck with you forever, even if they're just family. Jasper really mellows me out when I get overwhelmed. I hope I do the same for him."

"That sounds so great. I'm an only child with divorced parents. Nobody was ever really stuck with me for more than their visitation time and then they'd be free of me until their number was up again. The only one that has ever really been stuck with me is me. I usually escape into books when life is overwhelming." He puts the completed pie into the oven and leads me to the couch. We sit beside each other angled toward the middle of the couch.

"No man's an island Bella. Besides, I know you have some girlfriends that seem almost like sisters."

"That's true. Alice and Rosalie do treat me like family, especially with their nagging." He smiles, but his face looks more concerned than amused.

"The truth is, though, they aren't 'stuck with me' as you put it. At any time they could get sick of my shit and leave. Rose is married with a toddler. I don't have anything to offer her, she probably needs other friends with kids and she might find that. Alice gets obsessive about things and when she meets Mr. Right, I'll be downgraded for sure."

He brushes the back of my hand with his fingers. The contact is so lovely and comforting. "Mrs. Eeyore, do you really worry about those things? They love you and care about you. You told me they helped you through your divorce. Why do you think they'd abandon you now?"

"It's just that it's been my experience that everyone leaves. That no matter how much they love you or care for you, things change. And when things change, people leave. I'm just being realistic, that's all."

Edward is lost in thought. He looks confused and hurt for some reason I don't understand. All he says is, "Hmmph."

"I'm sorry for being a downer. I'm just being honest about my past experiences. I wish I had what you had or still have. It's hard for me to even imagine what that must feel like."

"I am really sad that you've had that experience, but I was actually just thinking about Nessie, wondering if she will grow up feeling like you do. It would break my heart if she did, but I'm not sure how to prevent it from happening. "

"Nessie?"

"Her name's actually Vanessa, but we all call her Nessie. She's my two and a half year old sort-of niece. My Aunt Victoria has a drug problem. She tries to stay clean, but she falls back into her old habits. My mom has tried everything, but Victoria just struggles. Nessie has spent her whole two and a half years being neglected when she's with her parents or overly spoiled when she's with mine. She's been with us for a solid six months now and Mom doesn't think Victoria is planning to come back this time. Jasper and I spend time with her too, but we're not very parental, more like fun uncles. "

"What about her dad?"

"James is a worse parent than Victoria. We're pretty sure he's a dealer and he doesn't want to take care of anyone but himself. He doesn't pay child support or anything and ultimately, Nessie's better off without being exposed to his lifestyle."

"It sounds like she's lucky to have your family."

"You should see my dad playing baby dolls and last night they had a tea party in the living room. Apparently, my dad wore a bonnet with flowers. He's busy at the hospital, but he always takes time for his kids. At this point, Nessie probably seems like his as much as Jasper and I do." The timer dings letting us know that dinner is ready.

Homemade pot pie is so much better than its frozen counterpart. We eat together at the bistro table sharing comfortable conversation. After dinner we clean what little mess there is and settle back onto the couch.

"So, Edward, that was another delicious dinner. I guess it's time for my coaching duties, huh? What do you want to learn today?"

"I'm glad you brought that up. I'm not really sure how…." Edward looks as nervous as I feel.

"This is your idea. Let's just start with something simple."

"Okay, one thing is that I never know how much to or not to touch girls on dates. When should I put my arm around her, or hold her hand or even hug her? I usually just wait for them to make a move. Sometimes they don't and I'm never sure if they think I'm not interested in them because I keep a physical distance."

I absently scrape my bottom lip with my teeth. "I guess that means I made the first move last week, huh?"

"Well… yes, but see you are the perfect person to teach me about this because you know how to touch people. You're a professional." He's wearing a crooked smile that make him look so endearing.

I blush despite myself. "Well, you can always ask if you can touch them. Girls will probably be flattered that you ask. Alice punched a guy at a concert once because he kept touching her after she told him not to." He looks surprised and a wide eyed smile crosses his face.

"But even without permission it's generally okay to touch girls in places and ways you might touch your mom. You know what I mean, like little touches on hands, arms and upper back during conversations or when you're moving from place to place. It sends out the signal that you want to touch her body, but you aren't pushing anything sexual." Edward bites his bottom lip and I'm dying to know what he's thinking. He doesn't say anything; just waits for me to continue.

"It's respectful. Usually women will enjoy the safe touches and wish you would try something sexual. Then she will be open to intimate touching, but she came to that desire on her own. Women like when things are their idea. It's a very powerful thing that will only work to your favor." I hate how clinical I sound, and I tell myself to stop talking.

Edward takes his index finger and runs it up the outside of my arm from my wrist to my elbow and then back down on the underside. It's very tender and he's leaving a tingling trail as he moves. He starts to repeat his action and says, "Is this okay?" His eyes are locked on mine, soft and trusting.

I nod because I think my voice will betray me and let on that his innocent touching is warming me up.

"So, I shouldn't have hugged you last night?" He asks. He removes his hand from my arm-to my dismay-while he waits for my answer.

I clear my throat. "Um. How did I react when you hugged me? What did my body tell you?"

He looks down sheepishly, like he's ashamed. "I could tell you didn't want me to hug you at first. You were very stiff and you didn't return my embrace ever. But I thought at the end you pressed into me like it was okay…. I'm sorry." He looks away from me.

"Hey," I say as I take his hand in mine, "you have to read the body language of the person you're interacting with. It will let you know the things they want you to know and sometimes things they don't."

He pulls his hand from mine and stands up abruptly. "I didn't mean to _assault _you. You were just so upset and looked like you needed a hug. I wanted to comfort you, that's all. I wasn't looking for an opening to get you back into bed or..." His face has hints of hurt and shame, but mostly anger and confusion.

I stand in front of him and place my hands on his broad shoulders. His eyes are focused on the patch of carpet between our feet. "I know, Edward. And truthfully, you're right. I needed a hug and deep down I wanted to be comforted. I fought with myself about how much to trust you." He looks like I slapped him.

I keep talking, hoping I can say something to counteract the truth I just dumped on him. "Ultimately I allowed myself to be vulnerable and you said you felt that at the end. I'm just giving general advice here and _generally,_ if a girl stiffens up when you hug her, you should back off. There will always be exceptions." I step toward him closing the small gap between us and move my hands up around his neck. "What is my body telling you right now?" I ask.

He pauses leaving his arms down by his sides and nods slightly then says, "It seems like you're hoping I'll hug you."

"I _am_ hoping that, but Edward, you should never get pressured into physical interactions either. I can tell that you are upset right now, but it seems like you might be hoping for a hug too."

He looks into my eyes, lifts his arms wrapping them around my waist and pulls me to him. "I do want to hug you. I'm upset for forcing myself on you last night, and it's very troubling to me that you have to talk yourself into trusting me." He tightens his arms and our bodies are pressed together. I respond by pressing my thumb into his neck just below the hairline, encouraging him to come closer.

His eyes are so tender and cautious. It feels like he's looking right into my soul. "Damaged goods, remember? It's not your fault Edward."

I reach up and place a feather light kiss on his neck, then another and another. He smells so good. His skin is so soft and why does it taste good on my lips? I begin to run the tip of my tongue up his neck to the jaw. Oh the jaw that does _deserve_s to worshipped. I start to follow the contour with my tongue and I hear him moan before he nuzzles his face in my hair. I increase the jaw worship, enjoying the rough texture of his five o'clock shadow.

He pulls back and then gently brushes his lips on mine. The electric energy is coursing through me sparking my body into action. My fingers grip into his hair, my lips open and close in a delightful rhythm synchronized with Edward's. My feet are slowly inching themselves apart and before I realize what I'm doing, my hips are pressing into Edward's body begging him to press back.

"Baby, can I touch you?"

"You already are. Your lips have started a wildfire and there's only millimeters of give between us."

He sighs. Then he unclasps his arms from my waist and sends them circling in opposite directions. One stops in the center of my back pressing firmly. The other ghosts over my ass twice, so lightly that I'm wondering if I imagined it. I know I didn't though because my insides are still clenching from the sensation of his hand.

"No, I mean, can I _really_ touch you? …In ways I wouldn't touch my mother? Please, I want to feel you."

I open my mouth and capture his in my lips. I nudge his lips with my tongue until he grants me entry and our tongues begin to stroke each other with desperation. I realize his hand on my back has stilled and his other hand has resumed its place on my waist. I grab both his hands with mine and guide them back to my ass desperately.

He pulls his mouth from mine and says, "What? You didn't answer..."

Exasperated, I say, "Yes… Fuck, Edward, please touch me." That was all the permission he was looking for. He latches back onto my mouth, and I am spinning from the taste of him. His hands explore my curves in the most pleasing way.

I walk backwards to the couch and lower myself to the cushions without losing contact with him. I pull him on top of me.

One of his hands has slid around to the front of my ribcage and is gently, tentatively making slow circles, but I know where we both wish that hand was exploring. I grab his wrist and start to move it northward where my breast is rising and falling is rapid succession as I breathe. He gently palms it over my shirt, and I feel my nipple rise to the occasion. He must feel it too because he grazes over it several times torturing me.

His phone starts ringing in his pocket. He keeps his hands busy on me, but moves his mouth to neck where he whispers, "I'll call them back," before he starts sucking softly on my neck.

He's positioned himself between my legs and, just like last night, I feel his erection through his jeans. Oh, in this position, I could really put that some good use. I start to lift my hips, to give us the necessary friction, when his phone rings again. The gentle vibration surprises me.

Embarrassed, I lower myself back down. He grumbles about his phone, but doesn't stop circling my nipple. He's increased the pressure, and I'm pretty sure if I had some friction in the nether regions I could come right on this couch, fully clothed.

I am gasping for breath, tugging his hair and pressing his perfect ass with my other hand begging for some pressure. Suddenly, his phone rings for the third time.

I snap myself back into reality. "Edward," I sigh with frustration, "It seems like someone really needs to get in touch with you."

He sits up, and I can see how flushed he is. "Shit." He hits a button on his phone and says rather calmly, all things considered, "Hey, Dad. I'm kind of in the middle-"…..His expression changes from irritation to concern. "What?…Are they okay? What hospital?" His eyes are wide and he stands up from the couch, smoothing his clothes. "Okay, yes of course, I'll be right there." He shuts off his phone and turns to me. "I'm really sorry, Bella. I have to go."

"Wh-What happened? Is everything okay?" He's frantically looking for his keys as he walks toward the do Seattle Memorial. I'm really sorry, Bella but I can't stay."

"Edward, I totally understand. Do you want me to come with you?" He stops short and looks right into my eyes.

"You would do that?" He looks surprised, but comforted. I nod, grab my purse and we quickly walk out the door.

Edward drives irresponsibly fast and takes some unnecessary risks with yellow lights. But he seems to be in complete control behind the wheel. Still, I wonder if I should have offered to drive. I put my hand on his firm thigh in an attempt to comfort and soothe him.

He pulls into the circle drive near the Emergency Room entrance. "Bella, do you think you could park the car for me?"

"Sure, no problem," I respond. He jumps out of the car and sprints through the automatic doors. I slide over to the driver's seat and scoot it forward so I can reach the pedals.

After I park the car, I walk inside suddenly unsure of whether or not I should have come. This is a family emergency, not a "Sex Coach for Baby Baristas" social event.

I immediately spot Edward standing next to another young, blond guy with dimples that could probably be seen from outer space. I walk up tentatively.

"Um, is everything okay?" I ask. He turns to me with a polite smile. He takes a step closer to me, but doesn't come in contact.

"Jasper, this is my...friend, Bella. Bella, my brother Jasper." I nod and smile conservatively.

Jasper speaks up, "Nice to meet you, Bella." His dimples become even more pronounced when he smiles.

"The good news is, Nessie seems fine. She was in a proper car seat and doesn't have a scratch on her. They're doing x-rays now to rule out internal injuries. If those come back clear, she'll be released tonight." I can feel Edward relax next to me.

"Mom, on the other hand, has a nasty bump on her head. They will be keeping her overnight for sure." Jasper is calm and his presence is visibly calming Edward down too.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, not sure what else to say. We stand silently for a minute, before the double doors open and a very handsome man walks in our direction carrying a sleeping toddler.

"Dad, how is she?" Edward asks anxiously.

"We think Mom's going to be fine, son. She's got a mild concussion, and she's in a lot of pain right now, but she should make a full recovery. Dr. Newton is making her stay overnight for observation. I agree with him. Esme is not very happy about that, of course." The men all smile knowingly.

Edward smooths the sleeping toddler's brown curly hair away from her face. Her lips move in sweet suckling motions before she stills again.

"Sorry, Bella this is my dad, Carlisle. Dad, this is my friend, Bella." Edward touches my shoulder gently and steps closer to me. I'm surprised that he chose to touch me. I'm trying to stay focused on the interaction in front of me, but my mind is scrambling to make sense of the physical contact. Is he trying to comfort me, or claim me, or nonverbally explain something? Which one do I hope it was?

"Oh, yes, nice to meet you," Dr. Carlisle reaches out from under Nessie and shakes my hand. I nod uncomfortably. "Well, if you boys want to go back and say good night, I'm sure she'd appreciate it. I'm planning to sleep here tonight, can one of you drive Nessie home?"

"Sorry, Dad. I drove the Miata straight from The Meadow; two front seats with air bags," Jasper apologizes.

"I'll take her," Edward offers. "I already have the extra car seat in my car from lunch today."

Carlisle thanks Edward and then all four of them disappear back into the exam area. I have a seat and grab a tattered magazine from the side table. The picture on the front is a cute little actress in a bikini. In large yellow letters it says _**Does Reese Have a Baby Bump?**_. Fucking, really? She barely weighs a hundred pounds. Thank God I'm not a celebrity.

I flip through the disgusting magazine until Edward re-enters the waiting room carrying Nessie. "Hi, " I start, "How's your mom?"

"I think she's okay, all things considered. She has a huge bump on her forehead, and she'll most likely have two black eyes, but everything appears to be okay. Thank you for being here."

"No problem. I'm glad she's okay. Do you want me to go get the car?"

"That would be great, I'm hoping Nessie stays asleep until I can get her home to her bed. It's been a traumatic evening for her."

I pull the car up, and Edward walks out. He opens the back door and starts strapping Nessie into her seat. She mumbles and stirs, but he tenderly "sh-sh's" her, and she settles back to sleep. I move over to the passenger seat, and Edward squeezes himself into the driver's seat.

"Who drove this around-a Smurf?" He teases and then presses a button that makes the seat inch backward.

"Sorry, short legs." He smiles, puts the car in drive and begins the journey back to my place.

At the first stop light, he reaches out for my hand and we sit silently with our fingers interlocked. I look out the side window and realize how comfortable I am sitting here holding Edward's hand. It's nice to have a hand to hold.

Edward pulls up in front of my building. "Call me if you need anything this week, okay?" I offer.

He agrees, and then I lean across and kiss him gently on the lips. "Good night, Little Smurf," he whispers before I open the door and get out. I smile to myself as I unlock the door, realizing that he's waiting to make sure I get inside safely. I turn and wave to the twenty three year old man who just so happens to be perfect in every other way.

* * *

><p><strong>* I actually know a Barista that doesn't drink coffee. It IS blasphemy in my book.*wink, wink*<strong>

*** I recently saw a magazine cover with Reese Witherspoon and a caption implying that that 100 pound woman had a stomach bump. *eye roll* If she is pregnant, I'd be very happy for her. But if she's not, people are stupid.**

***RL is about to suck. I am planning to try editing myself more and updating with shorter chapters still on Wednesdays. We'll see how that goes.**

***Thank you for reading. Reviews are very encouraging, so if you have time, I'd love to hear from you.**


	6. Chapter 6

***First of all, I'd like to apologize to Discordia and mycrookedsmile for not responding to your reviews last week. RL has been crazy and my time with Edward has been limited. I appreciate your kind words, as always. Nothing puts me in the mood to write better than hearing from people who are reading.**

*** Special thanks to Dunna for continuing to beta for me even though her life is overwhelming at the moment. Barista Training is better because of her and I'm not just saying that.**

*** Disclaimer- I dont' know anything about massage, except that I like to receive them. Please forgive any technical errors. **

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

*** This chapter's shorter, as promised. My outline is out the window at this point, so hang in there with me. **

~Remember Bella met Edward's family, including little Nessie, at the hospital.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 "Time to Face the Music"<span>

I yawn as Alice, Rosalie and I sit in our normal Monday morning breakfast booth.

"Long night, Bella?" Alice questions, implication heavy in her tone.

"It was in fact," I stonewall.

"What's going on Bella? Remember I'm stuck on _Sesame Street_, and Monday mornings are the only time I hear anything good."

"Nothing's going on."

Alice turns to me. "Really? Edward didn't come over for Baby Barista Training Saturday _and_ Sunday night?"

I scowl at her. "Yes, he did. But I slept alone-in all senses of the word-both nights."

"What training? And why, for the love of fucking, aren't you jumping that hot piece every chance you get? I know I would," Rosalie chimes in.

"Um-hmm, me too. He's young, totally gorgeous and eager to please. And, Rose, did you know that Bella said he's an excellent kisser? I bet he rebounds fast too, doesn't he?"

"That's a good start for your 301 questions, Alice." I roll my eyes. "Can't I just help the guy out without it turning into a long term relationship?"

"I don't know, Bella. Can you? And you never answered the rebound question, so I guess I got my answer."

"Bella, are you Edward's booty call?" Rosalie looks a little concerned.

"Ugh. No! I'm not a booty call, and I am not talking about this. You guys have both met him and know he's a decent guy. Alice, what's going on in your love life, hmmm? Buy any new vibrators lately?"

"Okay, okay, I surrender. No, I have no love life and you know it. I turned thirty and everything dried up. Maybe that's why I find Edward so interesting; he gives me hope."

"How 'bout you Rose? What are you and Emmett doing for your anniversary?"

"I was hoping for a trip to Hawaii with no kids, but I think we might be going to Applebee's," she laments.

"Really?" Alice asks, "How 'bout if I set up a little party for you guys? It's your five year anniversary, right? That's kind of a big deal."

"Alice, if you want to set it up, we'll show up. It would be kind of fun to have an adult evening out with a big group."

"Yeah! This is going to be fun!"As always, Alice brightens up even more at the idea of organizing a party.

My phone starts ringing in my bag. I struggle to get it out and push 'talk' without checking to see who it is. "Hello," I answer.

_"Hey, Bella, it's Edward."_

"Oh, hey, Edward," I say and suddenly all eyes are on me, hanging on every word.

_"Are you busy?"_

"I'm having breakfast with Alice and Rose. What's up?" Rose is doing her best eye fuck impression while Alice is licking the back of her hand seductively. I wave at them to stop and try and focus on what Edward is saying.

_"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you at breakfast, but my mom is in a lot of pain and-"_ My goofy friends are pretending to tongue kiss the invisible babies they're cradling in their arms. I glare at them.

_"It's not a bother, and I'm sorry about your mom. Is she still in the hospital?"_ As soon as I say the word hospital, Alice and Rosalie stop teasing and sit up concerned.

_"No, they released her with pain pills, but she doesn't like to take them because they make her nauseous. Dad made her an appointment with the chiropractor, but I guess their massage therapist quit so I was calling to ask if you'd be willing to give mom a massage to help with her pain."_

"Well, Edward, I'm not licensed for medical massage. I wouldn't want to make things worse."

_"Bella, the chiropractor suggested that Dad make her an appointment for a regular Swedish massage. He thought after her adjustment that any massage to relax the muscles would be helpful."_

"That's probably true. I'm not working today. Would she want an appointment for tomorrow? I have some openings in the morning."

_"The thing is… do you think you might be able to come to the house? It's a big inconvenience, I know, but we'll pay you whatever-"_

"I'm not worried about the money. I'm happy to help, but I'll have to run home to get my portable table, and I need directions. I guess I could be there in two hours or so."

_"Bella, thank you. This means so much to me. She's at the chiropractor now, so two hours should work out perfect. I'll text you the address. Call me if you need anything else. See you soon."_

"Bye, Edward." I put my phone away and look toward the concerned faces of my friends. I explain about the car accident and going with Edward to the hospital. I tell them about little Nessie and how Edward was so gentle with her.

"Going with someone to the hospital doesn't really fall into the boot call category," Alice points out.

"See," I gloat, "I told you it's not a booty call."

"So, you're dating him then?" Rose smiles.

_Oops._ I pause. "I'm just helping him. That's as specific as I can be right now." I know deep inside that I am fighting a losing battle. Edward has very few faults as far as I can tell.

Alice and Rose look at each other and look back to me. "Okay, Sweetie," Alice says, "Tell yourself whatever you need to. We're here for you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I can't believe my eyes when I pull up at the Cullens house-er, mansion. Somehow Edward failed to mention how rich his parents are. Their house is a huge brick monument with a manicured landscape and "happily ever after" written all over it.

My truck definitely does not belong in their circular driveway, so I park across the street and lug my stuff to the front door.

It takes a few minutes before someone opens the door, and I recognize Jasper from hospital. "Here, let me help you, " he says grabbing my table. "It's so nice of you to come all the way here for a house call."

"Oh, I'm happy to help."

"Edward said you were a sweetheart. You sure have made an impression on him. He never talks about girls."

I decide that I will take it as a compliment that Jasper just lumped into a category called "girls". Even though I think that Jasper is older than Edward, he's still younger than I am. Then I begin to worry about what Edward might have said about me.

"Is Edward here?" I ask a little uneasily, as Jasper leads into a bedroom on the first floor.

"He ran to pick up Nessie from her preschool. He was hoping he'd be back before you got here, but Nessie probably talked him into stopping for ice cream or something. She has him wrapped around her little finger." Jasper's dimples perk up as he talks about Edward.

I smile back and look at the bedroom that is straight off the pages of Better Homes and Garden. Everything is light blue, chocolate brown and top of the line.

"I'll let Mom know you're here," Jasper says and leaves me to set up. I plug in my oil warmer, close the blinds to dim the light and spray a light room freshener I brought. Once everything is set up, I realize I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now.

Do I wait here or go to find someone? I wait for a minute and then decide they may be waiting for me somewhere else. I tiptoe into the hallway and spend a minute examining a shrine to the Cullen family. Years and years of pictures are on display in matching Espresso frames. There are pictures of Edward and Jasper from their adorable preschool years, through the awkward teenage years and some collage frames with candid pictures of a happy family. I am flooded with jealousy. I am jealous of Edward's childhood with adoring parents. At the same time, I am jealous of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and the obvious pride they have for their children. I hear voices down near the entryway so I go that way.

I cross the entryway with the grand staircase and enter a sitting room where the voices were coming from. Jasper is there with Mr. Cullen and a beautiful woman that I'm assuming is Mrs. Cullen. She is wearing a thick white bathrobe that helps her blend into the white room she's in. I can't believe how warm and comfortable she has made a bleached out room feel.

Jasper and Mr. Cullen stand as I enter. Then Mr. Cullen walks over to me offering his hand. "Thank you so much for coming. We really appreciate you doing this."

"It's my pleasure, I just hope I can help."

Mrs. Cullen speaks up then, "Dear, you can't make things any worse. Besides, Edward told us you are amazing. Shall we get started?" She stands stiffly and leads me out of the formal sitting room.

"Sure," I say, following. "Is there anything the doctors told you to be careful of?"

"They told me take it easy. No heavy lifting, no driving for a week or so; typical stuff like that. Thankfully, Edward and Jasper are here to help with Nessie."

She walks into the chocolate and blue room. I stop in the doorway. "Edward was really sweet with her last night. It's obvious he adores her."

"He really does. She adores him right back though. She has been the only woman in his life for a while now, until you showed up."

"Oh, well, we're friends," I stammer, not sure what he's told her or what I'm supposed to say. "Um, I'll leave you to undress and lay on the table on your stomach to start out."

"Okay, dear. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. We're just happy Edward is meeting new women. It's been a little while since that old soul has given anyone a chance. You have made quite an impression."

Confused, I can only smile before I close the door. I'm trying to make sense of her last statements. Could she really be happy that Edward might be dating me? I seem to be the only person concerned about our age gap. Maybe I should just let it go too. Does it really matter?

After the massage I make my way to the kitchen to get Esme, as she insisted I call her, a glass of water. Nessie is sitting on the counter while Edward stirs a cup of what looks like mud.

"How'd it go?" he asks when he sees me.

"Pretty good. Her muscles are all really tight, but she seems to have a high pain tolerance. We decided that I'd come again tomorrow, and we'll just see how things go."

Edward nods and hands the cup to Nessie. "How's that, Little Miss?" She takes a few gulps and says, "Yummy, Unkie Eddie. Fank you."

"You're welcome," he replies, "Nessie, this is my friend Bella. Can you say hi."

"Hi," she smiles sweetly with her chocolate milk mustache.

"Is that the famous chocolate milk with extra chocolate?" I ask her. She nods excitedly.

"Unkie Eddie makes it the best 'cause he makes the milk look like real chocolate. Auntie Emme only puts in one chocolate." She wrinkles her nose.

I chuckle and tug a string of hair that has attached itself to her chocolate lip. "Where can I get a glass for your mom?" Edward moves over and removes a glass from an upper cabinet. My eyes are glued to the back of jeans as he reaches up.

Nessie giggles, and I turn to see her staring at me. "Belly, you want Unkie Eddie to make you some milk? It make you big and strong yike Unkie Eddie, then you can gwow up and get you own glass." She is so adorable. I never thought I'd like someone calling me Belly.

Edward hands me the glass and ruffles Nessie's hair. "Silly Nessie, her name is Bella, not Belly. And she's already all grown up." I am struck again by how sweet he is with her, like a father would be.

Nessie is pondering Edward's words and looking rather perplexed as she looks at me. "Bell-a, you didn't dwink you milk when you a wittle girl, is that why you not big and strong like Unkie Eddie?"

I'm not sure how to answer her. Obviously drinking your milk is important around here. "Well, Nessie, I drank my milk, but I'm never going to be as tall and your Uncle Eddie. I am pretty strong though. I'm going to go give your Aunt Esme this water, but when I get back I'd love to try some chocolate milk."

"Wiff extra chocolate, yike me?" she asks wide eyed.

I wink at her. "Of course, with extra chocolate. I heard that's the best." She turns to Edward, bouncing up and down with excitement as he gets another glass down.

When I return to the kitchen my brown milk is waiting. I take a sip of what tastes like a melted chocolate bar and say, "um, hmmm. Nessie you are right. Your Uncle Eddie really makes milk taste like chocolate."

"I telled you. Unkie Eddie, can Belly go to the park wiff us too?"

Edward turns to me. "Belly," he smirks, "would you like to go to the park with us? It's right up the street."

"They have swings. Belly, you yike to wide the swings?"

"I haven't been on a swing in a while, but I guess I can go to the park for a little bit."

"Yay!" Nessie cheers and empties her cup. I can still see dark sludge in the bottom as she sets it on the counter. Edward wipes her mouth with a clean rag and helps her down from the counter.

"Nessie, go get me your shoes. When Bella finishes her milk, we'll go." Nessie runs out of the kitchen, then Edward says, "You don't have to drink it all if you don't want. She'll never know."

"It's really good, but I may go into a sugar induced coma if I drink the whole thing." He laughs, takes my glass and dumps the remainder down the drain.

The next thing I know, I hear Nessie squealing, and she runs into the kitchen with Mr. Cullen chasing behind her. "The monster's gonna get you," he teases. Nessie grabs onto Edward's legs, and he lifts her to safety.

"Unkie Eddie not fraid o monsters Unkie Car. I safe now." We all laugh, and Edward gently rubs her back.

"That's right Nessie, you're safe with me," Edward says as he kisses her forehead and sets her back on the counter. I can't help but catch his double meaning. He certainly seems more like a father than a "fun uncle" to me. I hope she can stay here safe with the Cullens. I can't imagine anyone neglecting her.

Carlisle turns to me and says, "Esme is resting now. She said your massage has given her more relief than any of the medication they've tried. We really appreciate you doing that."

"It's my pleasure. I'm planning to come back tomorrow after work."

"Thank you, Bell-"

"Wet's go, wet's go." Nessie is pulling on Edward's arm.

"Okay, okay. Dad, Bella and I are going to take Nessie down to the park. We'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay, son." Carlisle looks surprised, and I start to feel uneasy as glances between the two of us with a skeptical look. "Have fun you guys," he says and walks out of the kitchen.

Edward pushes Nessie's stroller to the park, and I walk beside him. Nessie is commenting on every car that passes, every shrub and bird we walk past. Kids certainly appreciate the little things more than adults. I sigh to myself.

When we reach the park, Edward takes Nessie out of the stroller and she runs full speed to the toddler swing yelling for him to come put her in. "Hang on princess, let me park your chariot," Edward shouts back, chuckling to himself. I am in awe of him.

"You are really great with her," I tell him.

"I guess. She deserves better than she's been given. It makes me happy to make her happy, and it takes so little. I don't understand how anyone could deny her anything, much less neglect her." There's sadness in his eyes, and I know he's sincere. I think he may be the most mature twenty-three and a half year old I've ever known.

"Belly, here's a swing for you too. Unkie Eddie can push us boff. Come on, Belly." I sit on the swing next to her and start to pump my legs.

"Unkie Eddie, wook at Belly, she don't need a push."

"Isn't she amazing?" Edward says. There's a look in his eyes that I can't identify, but I blush. It takes me about four and a half minutes to start feeling queasy. I jump off my swing and stand in front of Nessie. Every time the swing comes forward I tickle her tummy and she laughs uncontrollably.

We spend the next forty minutes pushing Nessie on the swing and following her as she tries out all the playground equipment. When Edward tells her it's time to go home for a nap, she begs for one more turn on the swing. Of course, Unkie Eddie gives in.

Nessie falls asleep in the stroller on the way home. "Bella, thank you for coming over today; taking care of my mom and playing with us at the park. Nessie needs all the positive adult attention she can get."

"She's a sweetheart. Your whole family is just great Edward. I've enjoyed meeting everyone. Your dad…"

"Sorry, about that. He didn't know about you until last night at the hospital and I don't have the best track record with women. He just worries about me." I just walk silently, unsure of what to say.

When we get to the house, Edward carries Nessie upstairs and I go to the guestroom to pack up. I shuffle out to the entryway laden with massage stuff just as Edward skips down the stairs.

"Here, let me help you," he offers. He takes the bulky table and opens the door for me. "Why did you park across the street, Silly Smurf?"

"I don't know. Just felt like I didn't belong in the driveway." I open the tailgate and Edward lifts the table in.

"I invited you. Next time, park in the driveway."

"Okay," I whisper. I look down, then unlock the cab and toss in my bags. As I turn to say goodbye, I bump right into Edward's solid chest because he moved in close.

He runs his fingers through my hair starting at my temples. When his long fingers meet at the back of my head, he presses his thumbs gently against my cheeks. "Thank you for being here today." His voice is soft and tender. His eyes are intense.

Before I can answer, before I can even inhale, he presses his satin lips to mine. My chest flutters and I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Our lips move together hungrily, and he pulls away before I am ready to let go. He smiles down at me and gives me one more gentle kiss, caressing my lips with his.

I reluctantly release him and climb into the truck. "I'll see you tomorrow, Edward." He closes my door for me and backs away. I start the truck and wave as I pull away from the curb. That's when I see Mr. Cullen standing on the porch with his arms crossed.

Instantly, I feel ashamed and hesitant. Why am I kissing a man on the street in front of his parents' house? Who does that? Apparently...me!

* * *

><p><strong>* Thank you for reading. Please review if you'd like. I will do my best to respond. RL is going to get worse before it gets better.<strong>

*** Belly and Unkie Eddie will be back next Wednesday. Have a great week!**


	7. Chapter 7

*** Thank you for reading. It's very encouraging to receive notices about alerts, reviews and favorites. Thank you for your support.**

*** Thank you to Dunna for being my beta when she definitely does not have the time. Dunna, "You is kind. You is special. You is important." (especially to me)**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 The Cullen House<span>

I drive out to the Cullen's immediately after work on Tuesday. The sun is setting and I feel like I should be tired from my day, but I am strangely invigorated.

Despite what Edward said about parking, I just can't bring myself to park in the driveway. I park in front of the house, on the Cullens side of the street.

The door opens before I reach the porch. "Belly!" I hear Nessie shout out. I look up and see Edward walking toward me with a wide grin.

"Hello. What a welcome. How are you today, Nessie?" I ask. Edward takes the table from me and starts inside.

"Why you bwingin' that table? We gots tables, silly Belly."

"That's a special table I use to give Aunt Esme a massage."

She looks confused. "Can't you just wite her a message on paper? That's what Unkie Eddie and Unkie Japper do."

I chuckle at her mix-up. "Not a message, a massage. That's when I rub her muscles to help her feel better."

"Oh." Nessie grabs my empty hand with hers, and we walk into the foyer hand in hand. Esme is inching her way down the last few steps.

"How are you feeling today, Mrs. Cullen?" I ask.

"I'm very glad to see you, Bella. I'm quite stiff today and please, call me Esme."

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry. Let me go set up and I'll be right back." I walk to the guest room and find that Edward has already unfolded the table for me. I get everything else arranged and go to retrieve Mrs…Esme.

I enter the sitting room just in time to witness Nessie jumping up and down shouting, "Pizza, pizza, pizza!"

"Alright, alright. You win, Little Miss. Let's order pizza." Edward turns to me, "What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Me? Oh, I uh…"

"Belly, you eat pizza wiff us, pwease? Unkie Eddie buying it for me!' " She starts jumping up and down with excitement again.

Edward gives me his own puppy dog eyes, "Pwease, Belly, will you stay and eat pizza with us when you're finished?"

Esme nods to me and says, "Bella, I'm going to go get ready, just give me minute."

She stands stiffly and starts to leave the sitting room as she shuffles toward the door. "You guys sure know how to pressure a girl. " She chuckles. "Bella, we would all love it if you would stay to dinner. Sorry it's nothing fancy. I just don't have the energy to cook a proper meal today and Edward has no idea how to tell Nessie 'no'."

I giggle. "Of course, I'd love to stay for dinner."

"Hooway!" Nessie shouts out. "Unkie Eddie, go call it on the phone. Pwease can we get a pwain cheese fo me?"

"Well, let's see what Bella likes." Nessie pouts a little, but turns to me anxiously.

"I like anything on pizza, except anchovies. Just plain cheese is okay too." I say.

"What's ant-T-V's?" Nessie asks.

"Those are little fish," Edward answers. "Do you want to try it? Some people really like it."

Nessie wrinkles up her nose. "Nu-uh! 'sides, Unkie Eddie, Belly don't yike dem fish on her pizza."

"Okay, plain cheese for the princess, but I think we'll go get your bath and then call for pizza. That way Bella and Auntie Esme can have hot pizza too."

"Okay, wet's go Unkie Eddie." She's pulling on his arm toward the stairs. He runs his free hand through hair.

"See you soon," he says to me before he grabs Nessie, tosses her onto his shoulder and starts up the stairs.

I walk to the guestroom and knock softly. "Come in, dear," I hear Esme say.

I close the door quietly behind me, let my eyes adjust to the dim light and walk across the room to get some warm oil.

"Did they get the dinner situation worked out?" Esme asks.

"Yes, Edward's ordering a plain cheese pizza."

"Of course, he is," she chuckles. "I try to tell him not to spoil her, but I don't think he can help himself. He just loves to dote on her. I think he'll be heartbroken when she goes back home."

I press gently on her neck to begin. "Is that going to happen? I thought maybe you'd be adopting her. From what Edward said, her parents don't seem like the best guardians." I immediately realize that I probably shouldn't know all of that.

Esme puts my mind to rest. "I hadn't realized Edward had told you. They aren't really the best parents for her, and I really would love to adopt again. Best thing I ever did was adopting those two boys." She sounds very loving when she talks about her children.

"How's that pressure?" I ask.

"It's fine, maybe a little harder would be good." I begin kneading a little stronger.

"Okay, just let me know if I hurt you. What will happen if Nessie's parents can't take her back?"

"I don't like to think about that. I guess she could end up in the system. But I think Edward would adopt her himself before he let that happen." She sighs, but I can see the outline of a proud smile on her face.

"Really?" My hands stop working and my mind is processing what that would mean for Edward. "Would they let him do that? He's not married and he's so young."

She sighs again, and I work my way down her back, gently pressing out the stiffness. "I know it wouldn't be an ideal situation, but the courts are much more lenient now about adopting to single parents. Edward is responsible and loving. He is young, but he could definitely take care of her."

"He does seem very responsible for his age."

"I think he's always been that way. I wonder if it's because of his early years with his biological mother. He was serious from the moment I met him. We've tried to encourage him to loosen up, but it's not the way he's wired."

"I've only known him for a short while, but he seems happy to me."

"I think he is." She pauses like she wants to say more, but is thinking about what to say. I just work silently waiting to see if she starts talking again.

Then she does. "Honestly, Bella, I think you're the first woman he's spent time around that hasn't driven him crazy. You should have seen him when he dated that Tanya. She sure ran him ragged and harped on him about every little thing. Carlisle and I were glad to see her go."

It is so sweet how involved they are with their children. My parents barely even met Jacob before our wedding. I doubt they ever gave it much thought.

"Edward told me a little about her," I say, but feel compelled to add, "But of course, they were actually dating. Edward and I are just friends." I'm not sure who I'm trying to convince with that statement, but it sounds like a lie to my own ears.

"It's none of my business, dear, but I know he's quite smitten with you. He mentioned that you have reservations about him because of the age difference." Her pitch changes when she says "age difference". It sounds so trivial the way she says it.

I feel a little betrayed that Edward would be so honest with his mother about me.. "Um, yeah," I stammer. "I think Edward's really great, but I also have to be realistic. We are in different stages of life. He should be out traveling the world and hanging out with girls his own age."

Esme lifts her head and looks directly at me. "His father told him the same thing, you know?" I shake my head. He hadn't told me much about his father at all in fact.

"Carlisle told him to play the field; experiment a little. He told Edward to get out of the house more. He can't understand why Edward is such an old fogey at 23." Maybe that explains Carlisle's stance on the porch yesterday when he caught Edward kissing me.

She reaches out and clasps her hand onto my forearm. "But, Bella, he doesn't want that. He wants a family; a wife to care for and 2.5 kids." _Hmmm…that sounds vaguely familiar._

She sounds very serious. "Who are we to tell him what he should be doing or wanting. He's ready for the happily ever after part. You've seen how he is with Nessie. He'll be a wonderful father and husband, Bella. I don't know what you want out of life, but if it's a family, I would challenge you to find someone more capable than Edward." I just nod, but don't say anything.

She lowers her head back to the table and leaves to my own thoughts for the rest of our hour. I never thought Edward's mother would be pushing me to date him. It's one thing for Rose and Alice to tease me, but his mother?

I have to admit, she had some very good points. A family_ is _what I want, and Edward certainly seems to want the same thing. What do we really have in common? Is it a real option to date him? What am I so worried about?

I'm pulled out of my thoughtful trance by a fancy doorbell.

"That must be the pizza delivery guy," Esme tells me. "Thank you, dear, for a wonderful massage once again."

"It's my pleasure, Esme. I'm glad I can help."

"It's amazing what you can do. And, Bella, I really hope I'm not overstepping my bounds and being a meddling mother." I begin to shake my head. I guess she is technically meddling, but it doesn't feel like that. It feels more like good advice.

"I just love my son and I want him to be happy. Who he marries will play a huge part in that." I smile back at her and move toward the door.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for overstepping my bounds. I am very glad that you're around."

I nod, close the door and walk down the hallway where I hear Nessie asking the guy if he brought her a plain cheese pizza. He assures he that he did.

"Sweetie, give the man the money, now. He has other pizzas to deliver." Edward sounds amused and tired at the same time. He sounds like a father.

"Do any of dem pizzas have fish on dem?" she asks.

"No, ma'am not tonight. Do you want me to bring you anchovies next time?" He chuckles and I can tell he's teasing her.

"Yucky, no sank you."

"Thank you very much," Edward says and then I hear the door close.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza," Nessie chants as they start toward the kitchen.

"We're going to be polite and wait for Bella and Auntie Esme before we eat, remember?"

"But I hungy now, Unkie Eddie," she whines.

"Now, Ness-"

"We're all finished," I interrupt, coming around the corner. "Let's go eat!" Edward looks relieved, and it's obvious that he didn't want have to make her wait.

We follow Nessie in her pink princess pajamas to the table. Edward begins setting out plates. He puts a piece of cheese pizza on a plate and sets in the freezer.

"Bella, would you like some wine?"

"Will other people be drinking wine?" I question thinking more about how it might appear more than what I actually want.

Edward smiles a devious little crooked smile at me. "There's always wine on our table, Bella, in case you are worried about being judged."

I feel my cheeks turn red. "In that case, I'd love a glass."

"How 'bout you, Little Miss?" he asks Nessie.

"Unkie Eddie, you know I always want chocolate milk."

He walks over and leans down to talk to her. "Nessie, you know Aunt Esme won't let us have extra chocolate at dinner. We don't want to get into trouble."

She pouts her bottom lip out and frowns for a minute. Then she wraps her hands around Edward's shoulders, pulling him toward her. She whispers something in his ear. He nods and her faces brightens into a huge smile.

"Okay, Unkie Eddie. Regular chocolate is okay." I'm dying to know what their little secret might be, but Esme walks into the kitchen before I can ask.

Dinner is lively with Nessie monopolizing most of the conversation. Esme looks tired, and she barely says anything at all. I do notice her watching Edward and she occasionally glances over to me. It 's like she's non-verbally pointing out how great Edward is with every glance.

Halfway through dinner Jasper comes in. He grabs a piece of pizza and sits down with us. "Hey, mom, how are you feeling today?"

"Better after Bella got her hands on me." She turns to me," You really are gifted. I can't believe how much better I feel."

"Thank you," I say quietly.

"Unkie Japper, you yike fish on you pizza?"

"Where did that come from?" Jasper asks snickering.

"Oh, Bella here, is enlightening Nessie on pizza toppings." Edward nudges my arm with his elbow teasingly. "How are things at the Meadow? Busy?"

"It's okay. I had to cut Mike Newton off last night. He left steaming. There's a band that wants to start playing on the weekends. I can't really afford to pay them, but I'd love to get some live music in there."

Edward turns to me, "Jasper is half owner and full time manager of a bar. He loves it, don't let him fool you."

"Oh, that sounds like a fun job, except for the drunk people part."

"It is most of the time. The hours kind of suck, but I'm a night owl anyway."

"You should come by some time. I'll buy you a drink for taking care of my mom and humoring my brother." He smiles at me, dimple blaring.

I bite my bottom lip nervously. "Okay, sure. That sounds great." I turn to Edward, but he's giving Jasper the evil eye so he doesn't notice.

Jasper just stares back at Edward. Finally, Nessie breaks the silence. "Pwease can I have just one candy from my candy bucket? I eat all my pizza and I didn't have extra chocolate in my milk!"

"Yes, Sweetie, one piece," Esme answers emphasizing the word _one_.

Nessie smiles mischievously at Edward and he winks at her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward and I tuck Nessie into bed and read a bedtime story called _Guess How Much I Love You_. She happily munches on a piece of red licorice that Edward snuck her from his room. Apparently that was what their little chocolate milk negotiation was about.

When Edward finishes reading, "I love you all the way to the moon…and back." Tears are streaming down my cheeks and I'm trying to hide them. It's so silly to be crying at a baby's bedtime story.

"Belly, why you sad? It's a happy story."

"I know it is Sweetie. It makes me happy that the mommy loves the baby the most."

"It's a Unkie Bunny, isn't it Unkie Eddie?"

I turn to Edward accusingly, and he looks at me sheepishly. I at his little brainwashing scheme.

"Of course, it's an Uncle Bunny." He kisses Nessie gently on he cheek, turns on a night light, closes the closet door, and pushes play on a CD player before he turns out the light.

"Unkie Eddie, what about 'Night-Night Nessie'?"

Edward looks embarrassed. "What's that?" I ask him inquisitively.

"It's just this little song I made up to help her sleep." He shrugs his shoulders trying to look like he's indifferent to the song.

"Pwease Unkie Eddie…I need you sing it fo me." She sits up and pouts out her bottom lip, like she did with the chocolate milk.

It seems to be some sort of Edward kryptonite because he says, "Bella, why don't you go on downstairs, and I'll be there in a minute. Hmm…"

Reluctantly, I pat Nessie's head and tell her goodnight, before slipping into the hall, pulling the door _almost_ closed.

Once I'm gone Edward starts humming a little tune. Then very quietly I hear him singing to her.

_Night-night-Nessie , your day is done._

_Night-night-Nessie the sun has left and gone._

_Beautiful girl, dream a story so sweet_

_Here's a kiss for your head and one for your feet._

I can't see them, but I think he did kiss her feet because I hear her giggle before he starts singing again.

_Night-night-Nessie I'll be standing guard tonight_

_Night-night-Nessie I'll tuck you in so tight._

_Beautiful girl, you had such a great day_

_Night-night-Nessie, tomorrow we will play._

He stops singing and asks her what she wants to play tomorrow. She starts explaining about baby dolls, and I tiptoe down the stairs before I get caught.

Edward finds me packing up my supplies in the guest room. "Thank you for staying tonight." He's smiling contentedly, leaning against the door jam.

"Thanks for dinner. I'll be back again tomorrow around the same time. Hey, do you think I could leave this table here?"

"Oh, of course. I should have suggested that yesterday." He nods and I walk toward the door. Before I can exit the room, he reaches up and softly strokes my cheek. I feel my face flush where his fingers teased and look to the floor.

"Bella," he whispers, "I appreciate you looking after my girls tonight. Mom feels so much better, and you made Nessie's night." I look up just in time to see his green eyes disappear behind his thick lashes. I inhale deeply just before his lips brush against mine.

I hear his soft moan as I reach my empty hand up to grip him firmly by the nape of his neck. He pushes me into the guestroom supporting my lower back with his other hand, never losing contact with my lips.

My heart is pounding. I am lost in his mouth, when he suddenly pulls back and steps away. Confused about what just happened, I'm blinking away the stars clouding my vision when Mr. Cullen appears in the doorway.

"There you two are," he says. "Thank you for coming out here again, Bella." All I can manage is a flustered nod in his direction.

Edward is flushed but very calm. "Bella was just gathering her things. She's going to leave the table though since she'll be back tomorrow." A crooked smile flashes across his lips looking very mischievous and tempting.

"Of course," Carlisle answers. "I'm going to run and say good night to Nessie if she's still awake."

We follow Carlisle out and Edward walks me to my truck. "Where were we," he asks closing the distance between us. He wraps his arms around me and starts devouring my lips again. I feel so exposed standing on the street where Carlisle had caught us kissing before. My body is begging for more, but my brain is on tense alert.

I pull back first, settle into the driver's seat and promise to see him in the morning. I watch his shadow disappear behind me as I drive away.

* * *

><p><strong>* Thank you for reading. Please review, if you are so inclined. I would love to hear from you.<strong>

*** This was somewhat of a transitional chapter. My outline flew out the window a few chapters back, and I'm enjoying the unplanned ride.**

*** _Guess How Much I Love You_ is a published book by Sam McBratney. It is a sweet bedtime story about two bunnies. It's one of my favorites.**


	8. Chapter 8

*** Thank you to Dunna, who became a first time auntie this week-congrats- and still managed to beta Barista Training for me. We all have a better story to enjoy because of her.**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

~ Remember, Edward is the sweetest uncle ever and Bella is enjoying his whole family, except for maybe Carlisle.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 Mixed Company<span>

Friday, Esme came to the salon in the afternoon for her massage.

"Thank you for coming in Esme. I am happy to still go to your house if you're more comfortable."

"I was just going stir crazy hanging around that house. We are going to Edward's Track Meet at the University. Are you coming?"

"Oh, no, I don't think I was invited. I didn't know anything about it."

"Well, dear, I just invited you. I know Edward would love for you to be there." _I'm not so sure he would, since he didn't invite me himself._

"Thanks for inviting me. I do have plans with Alice though."

"Maybe next time then." She smiled, but I could tell she was a little disappointed. I don't know what to think about all that. "I'll see you here again tomorrow and then I'm going to try once every few days."

We walk out to the lobby together and I discover Alice talking to Carlisle and Nessie.

"Belly, wook at my pwetty fingewnails," she cries out and runs to me. Alice turns with wide eyes in my direction.

I bend down to look closer at Nessie's purple sparkled nails. "Those are almost as pretty as you, young lady. How did you get so lucky to have Alice paint your nails?"

"Well, _Belly_," Alice grins, "Little Nessie was waiting here so patiently, and I didn't have a client so it all worked out."

"Alice, these are Edward's parents-Carlisle and Esme. Nessie is Edward's second cousin." I think I got that right.

"It's very nice to meet you," Alice says, shaking Esme's hand.

"Thank you for taking such great care of Nessie," Esme sighs softly, "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

"Belly, when you gonna take me to the park again?" she pouts.

"I don't know, Sweetie. I'll talk to Uncle Eddie and work something out. Maybe we can go to the zoo or something."

"Yay! The zoo, the zoo!" She dances in a little circle.

Carlisle swings Nessie into his arms, "Okay, Little One. Let's get going."

Alice and I watch the three of them leave. Then she turns to me and says, "We should have known Baby Barista would have a perfect family."

"They're really great. Esme just invited me to Edward's track meet tonight too."

"She did? Are you going to go?"

"Of course not. I'm going with you to check out that bar for the anniversary party."

"Yay! It's going to be great! But, are you sure you don't want to go watch Baby Barista sweat?"

"I'm positive. Besides, I'm pretty sure Carlisle isn't thrilled about my presence in Edward's life."

"Really? Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. Just his body language when Edward and I are together. Esme told me that he wants Edward to play the field a little. It's fine, I'd just rather go with you tonight." In my mind it's not really fine. I don't like the idea of causing conflict in Edward's family.

"If you're sure," she pauses with a raised eyebrow. I nod assuredly.

"Okay, my car's still in the shop. Pick me up at eight?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I knock on Alice's door right at eight. She opens the door and gives me a once over. I'm wearing a thin blue sweater and simple black skirt that rests above my knee.

"What the fuck are those shoes, Bella?" she asks as I start back down the sidewalk.

"What do you mean? These are my favorite shoes." I glance down at my black wedges.

"Are they comfortable?" she asks.

"Yes, they are," I answer honestly and firmly.

"They look it," Alice huffs before she walks to my truck. She doesn't say anything else about the shoes. I think she knows it's just a waste of her breath. I like comfortable shoes, if they happen to be cute too, then I consider that a bonus.

Twenty minutes later we pull up next to a brick building with a neon sign. There's a line around the block.

"Alice, are you sure you want to wait in that line just to check this place out?"

"Definitely. That line confirms that this place is fabulous!" She looks like a kid in a candy store.

Reluctantly, I follow Alice towards the line. Just as we reach the line I hear my name being called.

I turn and see Jasper talking to the bouncer.

"Hey, Jasper, what's up?"

"Just working, we're slammed tonight."

"Oh, right. _The Meadow_, I knew that sounded familiar. This is my friend Alice."

She is beaming as she shakes his hand. "You own this place?"

"Partially." He glances toward the line, whispers something to the bouncer and then says, "Listen, you guys come right on in. Let me give you the VIP treatment." He moves the rope allowing us to pass through.

"Okay," Alice bubbles and follows Jasper inside.

"Edward's here already. He didn't tell me you were coming or I would have put your name on the list."

"Oh, he doesn't know I'm coming either." Suddenly, I'm nervous. I don't want him to be uncomfortable. "Alice is trying to plan an anniversary party and she's heard great things about The Meadow."

"Awesome," Jasper yells over the music and leads us to a table in the roped off VIP section. "What can I get you girls?"

"What's your specialty?" Alice asks leaning inappropriately close to Jasper.

"Martini," he tells her without putting any distance between them. "Is that what you'd like?"

"Yes, please. Up with a twist," Alice flutters her eyes. Jasper turns to me and I nod in agreement. Then he turns and walks off toward the bar.

When he's out of earshot, she grabs my arm, "Who the fuck is Jasper, and how have you been keeping him from me?"

"I wasn't keeping him from you. Jasper is Edward's brother, so I'm pretty sure he's too young for you," I serve her a taste of her own medicine and she scowls back at me.

"He's Edward's older brother, right?"

"Yes, but I don't think he's that much older. Maybe age doesn't really matter that much," I suggest, as much to myself as to her.

She just humors me with a small smile.

Jasper returns with two martinis. "Here you are ladies. Please let me know if you need anything else."

"I promise you we will," Alice flirts.

Jasper flashes her a dimpled smile and turns to me. "Edward was right over there a minute ago." He points across the bar where a bunch of tables are pushed together and littered with half empty beer glasses.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for him." I'm still kind of hoping he won't find out I'm here. "Thanks for taking care of us, Jasper."

"It's my pleasure," he says looking right at Alice before he walks away.

"Wow!" Alice says, reaching across the table to pinch my arm. "He's amazing." She stares at his back until he disappears in the crowd.

"What do you think of this bar for the party?" I ask.

"Oh, he's great, just great." She's in a total daze.

"Alice, be serious. Is this where you want to have Rose's party?"

"Definitely!" She snaps back to reality.

"Alice, if we take Baby Bartender out of the equation, do you still want to have the party here? You don't even know what kind of food or prices they have."

"Baby Bartender?" She squints her eyes at me. "Real cute. You're right, though. I better go ask to look at a menu." She happily jumps up and beelines right to the bar where Jasper is standing.

I take the moment of silence to look around the bar. It is a really nice place. I'm sure Alice would have picked it, even if Jasper weren't involved. There's intricate woodworking everywhere and sections of the walls are covered with backlit colored tile. The tile mosaics add dim, but sparkling light and I can imagine it was inspired by sunlight filtering through tree branches. It's classic looking with a modern edge and it almost feels otherworldly.

There are groups of people everywhere. Some look like they've come straight from the office, others look like they've come for an evening of fun. I realize that the grouped tables, pointed out by Jasper, are inhabited mostly by young guys.

On further inspection, I discover that the handful of girls in the group are scantily dressed, but overly made up. I search the group until I find Edward at the head of the table. I can only see his profile, and I can see that a girl is sitting to his left with her back to me.

The girl is wearing a black tank top with a tiny black skirt or shorts, I can't be sure while she's sitting down. She is leaning in toward Edward and paws at his arm regularly. I sip my martini, which is excellent, and watch the bar scene in front of me.

I can't read Edward's face. He's talking to the mystery girl almost exclusively, but he's sitting back in his chair casually. He's being polite, but I don't think he's really in to her. Maybe I'm just hoping that's the case.

After a few minutes, Edward grabs the two empty beer pitchers and takes them to the bar. When he approaches Jasper for more beer, he notices Alice and scans the bar. He's probably looking for me, and I suddenly become very interested in my twist of lemon.

A minute later, Alice and Edward walk over to the table together chatting about Edward's favorite appetizers.

"…the jalapeno poppers are a must. Well, hello there Bella. What a surprise to see you here."

I look up and fail miserably at looking surprised to see him. "Hey, Edward. What are you doing here?"

"We always come here after big victories."

"Then you hit Paco's Tacos on the way home," I tease.

"Right," he smiles at me. "Do you want to come sit with the team?"

"I, uh-," I stutter.

"We'd love to!" Alice speaks out of turn. I glare at her and then smile politely at Edward.

"Are you sure it's okay? We don't want to intrude."

"No intrusion at all. Come on over!" I swallow the last third of my martini in two gulps, praying it will kick in quick, grab my purse and follow Edward to the college table.

He gathers two more chairs from a nearby table and squeezes them in the corner of the team table. I stand there unsure of what to do. Just then, Jasper arrives with full beer pitchers. He places them strategically in the center of the tables.

"Bella, do you want a glass for beer or another martini?" Jasper asks.

"I'll take another martini." I definitely need more alcohol to calm my nerves.

Black tank top chick says, "Oh, a martini. That sounds so adult. I think my grandma drinks those."

I want to tell her what an unclassy fucking bitch she is or strangle Edward and Alice for dragging me over here.

But, Jasper jumps to my defense, "Martinis are a really hip drink right now. It's a classic, but a really elegant drink." Alice's eyes have glassed over and I think I can see little birds flying around her head.

I smile my gratitude in his direction before he heads back to the bar. I sit in the chair next to Edward across from granddaughter tank top. Edward introduces us to the guys sitting closest. They wave politely and I wave back nervously.

"Bella, this is Irina. Irina, this is my good friend Bella." We nod silently at each other. Neither of us reaches out for handshake or a wave. Edward refills his glass from the nearest pitcher and when Irina clears her throat, he tops her glass off as well.

Because Alice can't leave well enough alone, she says, "So Irina, what are you studying?"

"I'm actually in the process of changing my major. I was planning on the Veterinary program because I just love animals. But that was just way too much science for me. I'm thinking of switching to cooking like Edward." She talks with her hands in an overly dramatic way, which I find annoying.

I hear Edward sigh before he says, "Irina, do you even know the first thing about cooking?"

"No," she answers, "but how hard can it be? Besides, I'll just take the classes and learn." She flips her blond Barbie hair over her shoulder and flutters her eyelashes at Edward.

He tries to smile politely, but it looks more like a grimace. I can't decide which of us is more annoyed with her. I decide it's a draw and relish the satisfaction I feel.

Jasper sets two martinis down in front of me and Alice. "There are you darlin'," he says to Alice. I grab my glass and start drinking immediately.

"Oh, thank you so much Jasper. Your martinis might be the best I've ever had." I have never seen her flirt so shamelessly. She's smitten and it's adorable.

"You are very welcome. I'm glad you like it." I don't know Jasper very well, but he certainly seems to pay careful to Alice. "Would you like to come back to my office and fill out the paperwork for your private party? I have a little time now."

Alice springs out her chair, grabs her drink and tucks her hand in the crook of Jasper's elbow. I giggle as I watch them disappear down the hallway with a flashing arrow that says, "Man Cave."

When I turn back to my tablemates, Irina is begging Edward to drink a cream colored shot with whipped cream called a "Blow Job" that her friend has just delivered from the bar. I cannot drink my martini fast enough.

Edward awkwardly says, "I don't think I can drink that."

Irina responds, "It's a really easy shot. All you have to do is open your throat and swallow. It's delicious." She licks her lips seductively. Edward turns bright red and shakes his head in uncomfortable refusal.

"I'll drink it," I say, "I'm pretty sure I know what to do." I put my hands behind my back, wrap my lips around the shot glass, tip my head back and swallow quickly. I don't spill a drop.

"How was that?" I ask Irina. She doesn't say anything, but she looks pissed and Edward's beautiful jaw has dropped to the floor in shock. The other guys at the table are clapping and cheering loudly. I'm instantly embarrassed by my behavior.

"Excuse me," I tell them, "I'll be right back." I stand quickly and everything is a dizzy blur for a second before I can focus. I should stop drinking now, or maybe ten minutes ago.

I escape to the back of the bar where the restrooms are. I pass the open door to the "Man Cave" in time to see Alice with her arms draped around Jasper, clutching paperwork in her hand.

Two girls enter the bathroom while I am still in the stall.

"I don't know who they are, why they are here or who invited them."

"It's so weird. They're obviously not college students and they were talking to Jasper first. Maybe they're friends with his mom or something." I have a sneaking suspicion they are talking about me, so I stay hidden in my stall.

"I can't believe that old bitch took Edward's shot. What fucking nerve!"

"I know! Did you see his face when Irina offered to give him a real blow job on the way home." They both laugh loudly.

"I actually wouldn't be surprised if Edward left with Irina tonight. You know she gave him a ride here, right? And they were the last to arrive…" She trails off suggestively.

I suddenly feel sick. I can't believe I am cramping Edward's style and infringing on what might actually be a date. Not to mention that unnecessary stunt with the shot.

"Hey, do you have any gum? I'm hoping to have Tyler's tongue in my mouth within the hour."

I hear the door shut, and I shuffle to the sink to wash my hands.

My head feels fuzzy, and I just can't bear to go back to the college table. Alice will need me to drive her back home, so I am stuck here. I decide to sit at the bar and give Edward some space.

"Hey, Sugar, what can I get you?" a bartender with dreadlocks asks.

I know I shouldn't, but I say, "Vodka and tonic, please." He rushes around grabbing the ingredients he needs. I have a perfect view to the Edward show from where I am sitting. Edward is leaning with his elbow on the table. He looks a little tired, but I wonder if he's drunk. Irina is rubbing his forearm with her hand.

The bartender sets my drink on the napkin in front of me. "It's no charge, ma'am. Mike bought this for you."

Confused, I ask, "Who? I don't know any Mike."

"That gentleman right there in the baby blue polo shirt. He's a regular. I'm Laurent, let me know if you need anything else." He moves over to a waiting customer.

Well, shit. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I look back at Mike and smile. He takes that as some sort of invitation and makes his way over to my stool. He has sandy blond hair, and is only slightly taller than I am. He looks very hopeful.

"You are the prettiest girl in the bar," he tells me. "It's like a spotlight is shining right on you."

I blush and look down. "Thank you for the drink, Mike. I'm just waiting for my friend. She's talking to Jasper in the back."

"So, Laurent told you my name, huh?" I nod. "Then it's only fair that you tell me your name now."

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I glance toward the Man Cave praying that Alice will come and rescue me.

"Isabella?"

"It actually is, but nobody ever calls me that. It's just Bella."

"Okay, Just Bella, can you explain to me why the prettiest girl in the room is sitting all alone."

I take a nervous sip of my drink. This is a mistake drink for sure. Things are already a little cloudy, but focused reality would be a little uncomfortable at the moment.

I smile at Mike and stammer, "I-uh-guess-I must not be the prettiest."

Mike puts his arm around my shoulder, leans in to whisper in my ear, but misjudges the distance so his wet mouth makes contact with my ear.

I try to pull away, but he grips my shoulder tighter. "Bella, I have examined all the girls in here tonight and you are by far the prettiest."

I turn slightly and somehow manage to press my palm against his chest. I try to nudge him away from me, but he has a firm grip on my shoulder.

"Mike, I'm going to have to ask you to scoot back." I can smell the alcohol on his breath. and I'm not sure how it has taken me this long to realize just how drunk he is.

"What's wrong, baby, are you afraid of me?"

"Well, I…." I manage to twist the stool away from him, but as I do, I spill the two drinks on the bar that are within my reach.

I stand up and step away from Mike before I realize what a scene I've just caused. Laurent starts mopping up the spilled drinks on the bar and Edward's whole table is staring right at me. _Perfect_.

Just then, Mike walks up behind me throws his arm over my shoulder and drops his hand so it barely grazes my breast. I panic looking around for someone to come help me.

I hear Laurent yelling, "Hey, Mike, let go of her. She obviously doesn't want your attention."

Before I realize what's happening, Edward is standing in front of me seething. He grabs Mike's hand and says," Hey, Mike, get the fuck off of her."

"Really, Cullen, what are you gonna do?" Mike taunts.

Edward takes a wobbly step forward and twists Mike's hand away from me. I duck away from the conflict and turn just in time to see Edward punch Mike square in the jaw.

I yelp and hide my face in my hands. The next thing I know Jasper telling Mike to leave and not come back.

I pry my hands away from my face and walk over to Edward. "Are you alright?" I ask shakily.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I should have never left you alone," he slurs. I glance back to his table and notice that most of the group is gathering their things to leave.

"Don't be silly, Edward. I'm fine. Look, you should go on with Irina. I don't need to you babysit me."

"Why would I go with that bitch?" He stumbles backward and lands on a bar stool.

"Edward, I know you came here with her. She's your age and she obviously likes you."

"Bella," he looks like he's trying to formulate a coherent answer. "Irina is Tanya's roommate. I don't know what she's thinking, but I would never be able to go out with her even if I was attracted to her, which I'm not."

He's definitely drunk and talking much too loudly. I take a step closer to him. "Okay, Edward. I believe you. I just-"

"You just can't get over this age difference and you feel sorry for me or something."

"I don't-"

"Irina gave me a ride because Tyler wanted Laura to ride with him so I got booted. I'm sure Irina twisted that around in her warped mind."

Jasper taps Edward on the shoulder and asks him to quiet down. Edward nods, clearly ashamed. When I scan back to the college table I discover it's completely empty. Everyone from Edward's group has left.

"Bella, do you think you could give Edward a ride home? I'm stuck here for at least another hour and he doesn't have a car."

"Uh, well, I guess he could squeeze in with me and Alice-"

"Actually, Bella, Jasper's going to give me a ride home. We already arranged that, so you can go ahead and go." She smiles so brightly it looks like her cheeks are separate from her face.

"Hey, Laurent do you think I can get a bag of ice for Edward's hand?"

"Sure thing. Listen, Sweetie, sorry I let Mike get near you. I should've kept a closer eye on him." He hands me a baggie full of ice and a paper towel. Edward and Jasper send eye daggers in his direction.

"Alright, Edward, let's get you home." I hand him the ice and slip my arm around his waist. In my mind I'm helping to support his weight. But the way he clutches on my upper arm is protective and almost possessive.

The air outside is crisp, hazy and damp. I walk him to the passenger door before getting in on the driver's side. I turn on the truck and switch the dial until the heater comes on.

Then I realize my real problem. I am not exactly in the best condition to drive. I'm probably within the legal limit, but I'm not comfortable putting my wheels on the road.

I sit there for a minute before Edward turns to me. "I'm really sorry, Bella. Tonight turned into one big clusterfuck and it's all my fault." His eyes are drooping and his speech is slurred. Perhaps it's good that I can't return him to Esme in this condition.

"It's not your fault. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I just stare out the windshield willing myself into sobriety. Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that.

"I wish you'd let me take care of you."

"Edward-"

"Shh…," he places a finger in front of my lips. "I just really like you, and I keep fucking it up."

My brain is too slow on the uptake to think of a response, which doesn't even matter because he quickly replaces his fingers with his own beautiful, beer-scented lips.

I part my lips slightly trying to take a deep breath. Edward takes advantage of my open mouth and slips his tongue between my lips. Then he does the most amazing thing. He runs his tongue along my top teeth.

It is a heavenly feeling, and somehow seems much more intimate than our other kisses. I moan involuntarily, and I feel his lips curve into a smile. His kisses become more urgent, more passionate, more amazing.

I reach around his waist with my hands and begin lifting the back of his shirt up, slipping my hands up to his middle back. He hisses, either from my forwardness or the cool air, I'm not sure which.

He leans me back on the seat of the truck, covering me with his warm body pulsing with every breath. I begin to knead the muscles and slowly make my way down until I find those two beautiful dimples on his lower back.

I dip my fingers in, varying the pressure. I am like a child playing with clay. My fingers explore below the waist of his jeans. His skin is soft, but firm from the muscles underneath. My fingers decide on a circular pattern that always worships the dimples before descending further south. I am in tactile heaven.

He hasn't stopped kissing me and he has somehow intensified the passion even further. He follows my lead and snakes his free hand under my shirt and up to my bra.

Unexpectedly, he pulls away. "Bella, is this okay?"

"Please, don't stop," I moan, "I want to feel your fingers on my skin." His mouth rejoins mine and his tongue explores every millimeter of my mouth. I am tingling. I want him.

Without realizing what I'm doing, I begin to pull his hips into mine rhythmically which gives us mutual pleasure. I'll blame that bold move on the alcohol. Edward takes control of our movement and his gentle fingers are rolling my nipple. I pull from his kiss, turn my head to side trying to find needed oxygen.

His mouth moves down to my neck, gently nipping. Then I feel Edward's tongue painting shiver inducing circles on my exposed skin. I am dying for his mouth to replace his fingers, so I leave my head turned.

I glide my hands around the inside of his waistband until they meet at the top button. I grab the sides of the fly and yank, pulling all the buttons free. I waste no time finding his erection. I slide my firm grip down to the base and he moans deeply.

"Bella, wait. I am fully enjoying myself, but I would never forgive myself if the next time we have sex it's in this truck." I pull back and push down again.

"Edward," _up and down_, "let's enjoy each other this way." _Up and down._

"Okay," he manages to say. _Up and down._ I tighten my grip.

His fingers and mouth continue to assault me with sensation. _Up and down._

"Bella, I-" _Up and down; tighter, firmer, faster._

"Yes," I whisper excitedly as he tightens and comes.

"Fuck me," he breathes and showers my exposed neck with kisses.

"Shhh," I tell him, returning a kiss.

In less than a minute, he sits up, pulling me vertical as well. I see for the first time that all the windows are fogged up like frosted glass. We did that together with our passion. I smile.

He rests his hand on my thigh just above my knee and starts inching slowly under the fabric of my skirt.

He leans close and I think he's going to kiss me. He doesn't.

He says, "Thank you, Bella. I-"

A sudden loud tapping on my window startles me. Edward's eyes grow huge as he frantically starts adjusting his button fly.

"Bella?" a female voice from outside calls. I'm very confused because I know the voice doesn't belong to Alice. But who else could it be?

Another tap on the window and I start to crank down the antique window. I see the police badge first and scan my eyes up until I'm looking into dark brown eyes with long lashes.

"Bella, are you okay?" She looks very worried, almost frantic. She examines the cab and looks surprised to see Edward.

"Leah, hey. Uh-What are you doing here?" I am ashamed of my fogged windows and my certain disheveled appearance.

"We got called in about some fight. I noticed your truck in the lot right away." My mind is racing and I'm quite sober now. Then I panic as I realize that if Leah is here, then so is-

"Bella, what the fuck is going on here?"- Yep, it's Jacob.

* * *

><p><strong>* Thank you for reading and reviewing. I enjoy hearing from you.<strong>

*** A Blow Job shot is actually yummy-and fun at parties. The basic recipe is Baileys and Amaretto, sometimes served with whipped cream on top.**

*** I'm pretty sure that Leah and Jacob wouldn't be allowed to patrol together since they are engaged. But since it's fanfiction, we're going to pretend that everything I can think up in my pretty little head could actually happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

*** Thank you to my beta, Dunna. She excels at word choice, writing believable scenarios and keeping me sane.**

*** I haven't mentioned it for a while, but this story is rated M because those are my favorite fics, and I wouldn't let my teenager read it.**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

~ Remember, Jacob just caught Bella in a compromising position in her truck.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9- Plus One<span>

Shit! What's Jacob doing here? How do I explain my fogged up windows and Baby Barista with his pants undone? What have I gotten myself into?

"Hang on, Jacob." I crank the window back up as quickly as I can.

Then I turn to Edward. "Hey, if I asked you to just stay in the car, would you?"

"I, uh, I don't know Bella. What's going on? It's your ex-husband, right?" I nod anxiously. "I think I'd like to meet him, Bella. What do you think he's going to do?" He pauses, but I don't have an answer for him. "Besides he's a cop. I can't just ignore him. I have to do what he tells me." _Fuck._

"Of course," I mumble, feeling very defeated.

There's tapping on my window again. _Fuck. Shit. Fuck_. I slowly roll the window down halfway.

"Hey…, uh, Jake. I'm, uh, we're-Everything's fine. I, uh, just wanted to wait a minute before I started driving. I'm cool now. Uh… What are you doing here?" I'm embarrassed about being caught in this situation, but I'm also just not sure what Jacob might do. He was always a little jealous and protective.

"I think you better step out of your vehicle, ma'am." I know he's partially joking around with his wording, but there's a seriousness there too.

"Really, Jacob. This isn't necessary. I'm fine. I'm quite sure I was legally fine before," I'm pleading with him to just go away.

"Are you hindering a police investigation?" I glare at him and roll my eyes.

"Seriously, Jake?"

"Look, can you just humor me? I want to make sure you're alright." He leans in to get a better look at Edward. He's got his police officer face on; stoic and unreadable.

"Fine, it's totally unnecessary though. Please be reasonable." I open the door and step out in the damp night. Jacob takes me by the elbow and leads me across the lot to the light pooling under a streetlamp.

"Jake, I'm fine."

"I just want to make sure for myself." He scans me head to toe, paying careful attention to my cheeks and arms, places women usually show signs of assault injuries.

"Who is that guy? He looks like the suspect that was described to us on the phone. Bella, are you protecting yourself?"

"Jake, I really appreciate your concern, but Edward's a…friend. He did get into a little fight tonight, but it was because was trying to protect me from a creep that was overstepping his bounds."

Jacob crosses his arms and looks interested. I continue on. "Look, Edward's brother is part owner of the bar. I don't want there to be a scene. Please don't be any tougher than absolutely necessary. He stood up for me. Okay?"

Jake nods hesitantly, but I know he believes me and has always thought that men should defend their women.

Leah walks over to us. "Your boyfriend's getting a little anxious over there." I look back to the truck to see Edward leaning against the side, hands in his pockets. He smiles tentatively at me, but then furrows his brow.

Jacob starts walking toward Edward. "Jacob, come on. What are you doing?"

"Nothing Bells, I'm going to talk to your _friend_. Hang on." I don't like the tone in his voice or the "Officer on Duty" strut he's got going on.

"Ugh," I turn to Leah, wishing she would control her partner.

"I think Jake's just going to talk to him. Nobody's pressing any charges or anything tonight. But are you sure you're okay? I've never seen you look so… _ruffled_ and your lips are swollen." She's trying to be a good sport about this too, but I can tell she is about as comfortable with the situation as I am.

I watch Edward hand Jake his driver's license. They are having, what looks like, a calm discussion. I monitor their interaction instead of looking at Leah's prying eyes.

"Um, I was telling the truth about not wanting to drive before. Edward and I were, uh, talking in the truck while I sobered up." I feel my cheeks redden, and I want to crawl under a rock.

Leah smirks at me. "Talking, huh? It must have been a very _stimulating _conversation." I really don't want to be talking about this with her.

I stare at her dumbfounded, trying to figure out what to say. I wish I knew what Jacob was saying. Jacob has an authoritative look on his face.

Finally, Edward reaches out and shakes Jacob's hand with a serious expression. Then Jake strolls back to where I am standing.

"He confirmed your story," Jacob says, trying to sound official.

"Really? What a surprise," I say sarcastically.

"You don't have to get so defensive, Bells. It's my job and we're friends. Aren't we?"

"Of course," I sigh, "I just feel like Edward and I are both being accused of something here. And I don't like it."

"I just care about you and want to make sure you're okay. If it makes you feel any better, I just _accused_ Edward of taking good care of you tonight." Maybe I should trust Jake a little more.

"You did?" My eyes are wide. I start to feel a little guilty for my tone.

"Yes, I thanked him for stepping in and protecting you. He seems to be a good guy. "

"Yeah, he is." I smile in Edward's direction. He's waiting calmly, but he also looks a little worried.

"He's only twenty three. Did you know that?" Jacob's mouth is twisted into an amused smile. I am not amused.

"Really, Jacob?" I snap. My snarky tone is back. He couldn't just leave that alone, could he?

We stand there silently for minute.

"Okay, well, am I free to go?" I am dying to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

"Of course, take of yourself, Bella. I worry." Jacob winks at me, like he used. Leah notices that little endearment and her eyes flash a moment of worry.

"Good luck with the wedding, Leah." I start walking back to the truck.

"Thanks. Should I add a plus one to the seating arrangement for you?"

"Um, I guess so. Sure." I say over my shoulder.

Edward opens the driver door. I climb in and start the truck as he walks around.

Leah and Jacob both wave as we drive away from The Meadow. I see Jacob pull Leah in for a hug as they disappear in the rearview mirror. I feel the tiniest snap of bitter jealousy.

I huff in frustration. "Sorry about that, Edward. I'm sure I don't want to know, but what did he say?" My shoulders are tense.

"It was a little awkward, but he just asked what happened and I told him." I see Edward smiling out of the corner of my eye, and I can't for the life of me figure out why.

"That's fine, I guess. He wasn't rude or anything, was he?"

Still smirking, he says, "No he wasn't rude. He did tell me to take good care of you because, and I quote, 'you're very special'."

"What?..." I'm shocked. "He said that?" Jacob was all over the place tonight.

Edward nods and slides over the bench seat until he's right next to me. Then he kisses me softly on the cheek. "I told him I already knew that. I also told him that I don't think you like to be taken care of."

I grimace. Edward continues, "You know what he told me?"

I shake my head, pretty sure that, once again, I don't want to know the answer. "He told me that you really do want to be taken care of. That I should be persistent and you'd come around." He kisses my shoulder before resting his head there.

"Hmph," I answer defiantly. "Well, since we're divorced, I'm not sure he's the best person to take advice from…" I'm getting upset all over again. It's not Jake's place to meddle, and I wasn't standing there giving Leah advice about him.

"Bella, he's sorry. He told me that. He told me you would be worth it, if I was patient enough." Edward's tone is gentle and sweet, but how dare Jacob talk about me.

"What else did he tell you Edward?" I'm getting more upset trying to imagine what else Jacob could possibly have told Edward.

"Did he tell you that I talk in my sleep or that I take it personally if I don't get a goodnight kiss? Did he tell you that I like my eggs scrambled and my steak medium? Did he tell you that if I wear my grumpy pajamas that it means I want to be left the fuck alone?"

Jacob knows all about those fucking Grumpy pajamas from the last six months we co-existed.

Angry tears are threatening to spill from my eyes, which pisses me off even further. I shouldn't being crying over anything having to do with Jacob Black.

Edward chuckles at my outburst. "No, but thank you for all that pertinent information. Good things to know."

"Fuck!" I take a few angry breaths trying to calm down. "I'm sorry for my pissed off ramble. I just don't like what's happened tonight."

I pause, only for a moment and then I list off the events of my glorious evening. "First, I make a spectacle of myself by swallowing a blow job in front of all your friends."

Edward giggles, "That was the best fucking thing. Irina was livid and I should thank you for saving me. Shots make me mean."

I just fume at the wheel for a minute. I don't want his nice words. I'm happy being mad at the moment.

"Bella, what else happened that was so horrible?"

"How about, I started a bar fight at Jasper's bar. Remember that?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well, yes. But I think Mike started that and I should have been paying better attention." He's smirking at something, which is just fueling my anger.

"For my grand finale, I find myself with fogged up windows explaining my behavior to my ex-husband's mistress, while he tells you what he thinks I need. The fucking nerve!"

"Bella," he's running his hand up and down my arm trying to soothe me and, against my will, it's working. "He knows what he lost when he lost you. He obviously still cares a great deal about you, and he seemed to genuinely want what's best for you."

"He looked pretty happy to me. I didn't hear Leah complaining either," the bitterness is clear in my tone, and I hate that it still bothers me. I pushed him toward her, which left me alone.

"Well good. I don't want to worry that he might come back and try to reclaim you. "

"I'm not his prize to reclaim. I wouldn't even go back. I just don't like that I'm still alone." _Why did I say I'm alone when Edward is sitting right next to me? Of all the stupid things to say when you're mad._

I hazard a glance at Edward and see a contemplative look in his eyes. He offers me a fleeting smile and in a low seductive voice asks,"Can I stay with you tonight? Your apartment is closer than my house." He's nuzzling my neck, which is fairly distracting and very persuasive.

"Edward, I-"

"Please? I'd like to return a favor from earlier." My cheeks flush and I feel my heart rate speed up. "Ummm?" He runs his tongue from my shoulder to my earlobe making me shiver. My anger is dissipating, but I am so revved up.

"I have to work in the morning, Edward." I'm very torn about what to do. Should I let him spend the night? What would happen if I did? Part of me would love to find out; a large part.

"I have to work tomorrow too. Please? I want to make tonight up to you." He starts sucking my earlobe into his mouth, tonguing it playfully. I'm not really ready for him to spend the night because I can't figure out what that would mean to our _relationship_. But I'm curious about his repayment plan, and I'm sure I don't want to wait through the long drive home for it.

I turn off the main road at the next side street. There are no streetlamps and thick woods on both sides of a narrow dirt road. Edward looks up. "Where are you going?"

I see a look of realization cross his face. Just then a small clearing comes into view. I pull the truck in, turn off the engine and cut the headlights.

Edward finds me in the darkness and immediately starts kissing me hungrily. I wrap my arms around his waist firmly, pulling him even closer. I find my favorite little playground on his lower back. My hands begin kneading and pressing, which pushes his hips toward mine.

Edward moves his hot mouth from mine and returns to my earlobe. "Edward, that's… really… amazing," I purr. I feel his lips curl into another smile, without leaving my skin.

My body is warming up in more ways than one. I arch my back lifting my chest in his direction. Edward takes the hint, slides his body down to my stomach and lifts my sweater up revealing my lacy bra. Goosebumps pebble my skin, but I don't feel cold.

He kisses his way from my belly button to my sternum. I dig my fingers into his hair and massage his scalp encouragingly. Edward pulls the left cup down revealing my pert nipple and begins massaging it lovingly with his tongue. I hiss and moan at the sensation.

He continues the soft licking and I lift my hips. "Edward, you don't have to be so nice about that."

"Huh?" He pulls back in confusion.

I push the back of his neck until his mouth is back in position. "Use your lips too." I'd kind of like a little teeth too, but I'm can't bring myself to admit that out loud. "I want more, a little firmer." I encourage.

He dives back in teasing with his tongue, using a little more pressure than before. "Yes," I moan. Next I feel his lips envelope my nipple, closing his mouth tightly, he draws his head back slightly taking my highest point with him. His teeth graze my nipple accidentally.

I throw my head back in ecstasy and gasp.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"Yes, God, Edward, I still want more." He doesn't pause. He immediately frees my right breast from its lace cup and repeats his actions.

My hips are grinding into him involuntarily, and my hands are busy in his hair. I'm so lost in a world of wonderful sensation that I don't realize his other hand has found its way under my skirt.

I am shocked when I feel two long fingers slide tentatively under the inside leg of my panties. He pauses there like he's waiting for permission. I widen my legs a little more, inviting him to explore.

His lips reclaim mine. My body is ready and waiting impatiently for his next touch. His unsure fingers and slow build up would be cute, if it wasn't so frustrating.

Slowly, I feel his finger start at the top of my slit and he drags it gingerly through my moist, aching valley. He circles around my center dipping a finger in just slightly before he returns to his tentative circles.

I move my fingers to his glorious jaw and use it to steer his mouth back to my breasts. Then I slide my hands across his shoulders.

I let my right hand rest on the back of his neck, but move my left hand down until I grip his wrist. I still his circling finger and push it until it disappears completely into me. We simultaneously moan. My body is quivering and begging for more.

I loosen my grasp and grind my hips begging him to move. He doesn't need any further instruction. He slowly moves in and out, kissing my nipples in an alternating pattern like he's keeping track of how much attention is being paid to each. _In and out._

Just when I think I'm going to combust from the unfulfilling tension, he twists his hand around palm up and pauses. I feel him bring a second finger into position.

"Please, please, please," I am begging and I don't care.

Edward proceeds with tentative caution, and he pushes in as far as he can. Then he resumes his in and out rhythm. My hips move involuntarily greeting his hand with each thrust.

The glorious tension is building. He's so close to locating exactly the spot I am dying for him to find_. In and out._

_In_-"Edward," I whisper breathlessly. I hear his raspy breath and feel his strong heart beat.

He stops and waits. I lift my hips circling. He adjusts his wrist to allow for my movement. As he does, his fingers brush against the precious spot inside me that's aching to be reached. "There," I beg, "that's where I want you."

He nods and attacks my mouth, pressing his tongue into my mouth fervently. His fingers resume their activity, _(in and out)_ but he's searching for the jackpot. I feel Edward's fingers curl perfectly just before I shriek out, "Eeedwaaaard!" Trembling and blissfully as I come hard.

My body quivers and quakes. I feel free and wonderful. It's been years since I felt like this. It's actually amazing what a difference a warm body makes in the intensity department.

Reality slowly comes back into focus. I feel Edward spreading soft kisses gently up my neck until he playfully pecks my lips.

"That was the most amazing experience," he whispers, pulling me into a warm embrace.

"You don't have to tell me," I giggle. I nestle into his side feeling extremely satisfied. I am enjoying the warmth of his body and just his beautiful presence.

"You are the most beautiful, most wonderful woman I have ever known."

I press a kiss of gratitude to his lips. "I think you'd better drive the rest of the way to your house," I say, sitting up to find the windows fogged up once again.

"Wow! Really? Y-y-you don't think you can drive?" His tone suggests a sense of pride. It's so damn cute.

"I feel drunker now than I was at The Meadow." Honestly, I'm completely loopy. I didn't even know how much I needed that release.

He kisses me once more before sliding over to the driver's seat. I shiver as the heat kicks on, and he motions for me to sit in the middle, closer to him.

He wraps his right arm around me as he drives back to the Cullen's. I yawn as he puts the truck in park and turns off the headlights.

"Are you okay to drive now?" he asks me. His concern is so sweet. Esme's right about him. He is not looking for something meaningless or short term. He cares too much.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Thank you for letting me take care of you tonight, Bella. I liked it a lot."

"Which time," I ask playfully.

Edward leans in pressing his firm lips against mine. "Both times, but especially in woods."

"You can take care of me anytime you'd like, Mr. Cullen." I look into his wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes." He pulls me flush against his body and kisses me deeply, circling with his tongue.

"Well, I guess I owe Jacob a big thank you for his advice, then, huh?" I don't want to talk about Jacob, but then I remember I need to.

I hesitate, but then dive right in, "Speaking of Jacob. I, kind of, told Leah that you'd be my plus one at the wedding. I should have asked you first. But will you go with me?" I don't know why I feel nervous about asking him.

I can see his bright smile in the dark cab of the truck. I've never seen anyone smile that big.

"Do you mean it like a real plus one or like a you're going to 'teach me proper wedding date etiquette tutoring session?" He wants clarification, to know where we stand. It's taken me long enough to figure that out myself.

"I would like to take you as my date. If that's o-" His lips silent my words, and I feel myself getting dizzy all over again.

He pulls back and cradles my head in his hand. "You make me so amazingly happy, Bella. Of course, I'd love to be your plus one." He kisses me again before he opens the door to get out. Just then a Miata pulls into the driveway next door.

"Where the fuck has Jasper been?" Edward mumbles looking at his watch. "It's four thirty in the morning."

I smile with amusement. "I'll see you in a few hours, Edward. You better have some coffee waiting for me. I have a feeling it's going to be a rough morning." He flashes me a quick smile before shutting the door and slowly makes his way over to Jasper.

I giggle and dial Alice's number as I pull away.

"Hello," she answers dreamily.

"You and Baby Bartender-I want to know everything."

* * *

><p><strong>* Thank you for reading. I know there are lots of great fanfiction stories out there. So, thank you for spending some of your reading time here with Baby Barista. <strong>

*** I'd love to hear from you, if you like to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

***Thank you to Dunna for being my beta on this story. She contributes a lot to the story each week and it's better because of her. Send her some virtual spanks *wink wink*-it was her birthday yesterday!**

*** This chapter was hard for me, and I don't feel like I did it justice in the end. Try and enjoy it just the same.**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

~Remember- Bella asked Edward to be her plus one and Alice has taken up _babysitting _as well.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10- Are we...?<span>

My alarm goes off way too early and I pound on it angrily to shut it up. I think about Edward's body as I shower and get ready, moving slowly.

I am greeted by Edward's warm smile when I arrive at the coffee shop. "Good morning, Bella. Can I offer you an added shot this morning?" He asks teasingly.

"What kind of shot did you have in mind?" I tease back.

"I was innocently talking about espresso, but thanks again for saving me from that shot last night." He makes a disgusted face and hands my coffee over the bar.

"No need to thank me. I liked it." I bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing at his reaction. I've shocked him again.

"You are very feisty today. Can I take you to lunch?"

"Tempting, but I already have plans with Alice. She has some romantic news to share." I raise my eyebrows cockily.

"Yes, I believe she probably does." Edward smiles knowingly, and I'm frustrated that he knows what's going on when I don't.

"But I was planning to see you tonight. Right?" I ask, suddenly worried that he's got other plans.

"Of course, but that's like ten hours from now. That feels like a long time."

"Yes, it does, but you know what they say, 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.' "

"Hmmm, I don't know. I'm pretty fond of having you close by." Then he leans in closer and whispers, "really close, like at my fingertips."

I blush and swoon. "I better get going before we get into trouble."

"At least we'd be together," he states as I turn to leave.

I turn back around and whisper, "I'll see you tonight, when we can really be together."

His eyes widen hopefully and his mouth drops. I walk out the door, pleased that he got my intention.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alice bounces though my open door right at noon. "Ready to go?" she chimes.

"Yes. How long do you have today? I'm open until one-thirty."

"Me too!" She squeals. She talks a mile a minute all the way to our favorite salad bar restaurant. It's Jasper this and Jasper that. It's he's the sweetest and the cutest and the most polite guy and don't I just think his dimples are adorable?

I'm happy for her, but by the time we sit down, I'm exhausted.

"Alice, why don't you start from the time you left me alone with the college boys and fill me in on what happened until four-thirty in the morning."

She takes a deep breath. "Okay, well, we went to his office to fill out the reservation for Rosalie's party. He was making suggestions for the menu and then he offered to give us free champagne for a toast. He said he was offering it because lasting marriages are inspirational. Can you believe that? And you know how much I just love champagne so I hugged him. And oh, Bella, his body just felt so amazing, I couldn't control myself and I kissed him on the cheek and then he kissed me on the lips-just a little peck, but Bella, it was like the Fourth of July to my body."

I giggle at her enthusiasm. "Okay, Alice, take a breath, you're going to pass out from lack of oxygen. So you're telling me that you kissed Baby Bartender while you were setting up a party? That's not very professional. It sounds almost immature. How old is this guy anyway?" I'm stifling my laugh and enjoying the fact that I get to throw some judgment back in her direction.

She glares at me and looks deflated for a minute. "He just turned twenty five, which isn't really a baby, now is it? It's not like he's twenty-two."

I squint my eyes in her direction and pop a cherry tomato into my mouth.

"Anyway, I had just given him my credit card when we heard that dreadlock bartender yell at that creep that was bugging you. What happened there anyway?"

I quickly explain about Mike, the spilled drinks and Edward punching him. Then I have to tell her about Jacob showing up.

"Jacob caught you making out in the truck with Edward? What did you do?"

"It was actually Leah who tapped on the window, but there was nothing I could do. I answered Jacob's questions and let him talk to Edward. Then he let us go."

"What did Leah do?"

"Yes, I actually had to talk to her for a minute as well. Talk about uncomfortable."

"What did you say? Did you tell her that Edward is your student?"

"You are really mean sometimes, Alice."

"Sorry. Don't be so touchy, I'm just asking." She's so casual, but I can tell her feeling are a little hurt by my comment.

"Actually, I don't think Edward is my student anymore."

"What? What do you mean?" she asks with her mouth full, and she_ never_ does that.

"Well, I sort of brought our relationship to a new level last night."

"Did you guys have sex?... In that truck, because Bella, really-"

"No!" I don't mention to her that Edward was the one that nixed that idea. "I, uh, asked him to be my plus one for Jake's wedding."

"Like a real date?" Alice is speechless. Mark that one in the record books.

I nod, worried for the first time that I made a rash decision.

"Sweetie, I'm so proud of you. Are you sure that Jake's wedding is the best place to announce to the world that you've moved on with a much younger guy?

"No, I'm not sure. But I definitely don't want to show up alone." She thinks that over for a minute.

"Hey, who cares, right? Edward is a great guy from a great family." I nod, trying to summon her confidence in the situation.

"Speaking of Edward's family, isn't his brother great?"

"Yes," I giggle at her school girl response to him. "Tell me what happened while Edward and I took the scenic way home."

"Okay, well I just sat in his office while he counting out the register and closed things up for the night. We talked about our families and friends. I also gave him some suggestions for how to make his bar more party friendly."

"Alice, you didn't!" She looks surprised that I'm reprimanding her for criticizing a man she's just met.

"What do you mean? He loved my suggestions and he might even make some of the changes so we can take advantage of my ideas."

"Okay, I guess. Jasper's just such a nice guy and I know how much you like him. Did he kiss you goodnight?"

"No, I kissed him," she looks very proud of herself. "He drove me home and walked me to the door. Then he asked if he could call me and I said, 'of course' and then he pulled me in for a hug." She has her hands clasped up next to her cheek where she's resting her dreamy head.

"His body does amazing things to me. I just pulled him toward me and kissed him hard. Tongue and everything!" Her eyes are wide but her mouth is wider, in quite possibly the biggest smile I've ever seen.

We spent the rest of our lunch hour gushing about the Cullen boys and walk back in to work laughing like school girls. Sitting on the reception desk are two enormous flower arrangements.

The cream colored Calla Lilies immediately catch my eye and I walk up to the desk. Alice is absently checking her text messages.

"Oh, there you girls are. I don't think I want to know what ménage et tois experiments you guys are doing on your own time, but if you can please get these flowers off the reception desk so I can quit being jealous, I'd really appreciate it."

I manage a shocked little giggle. "Hey, Alice. Look what you got." She looks up and her mouth drops. Alice smiles and starts fondling the arrangement of purple tulips, bloom by bloom.

"Wow." She whispers. "Jasper sent me tulips. Did you tell him...?" I shake my head no. I hadn't talked to Jasper since I left last night with Edward.

She opens the card, hugs it and turns to me. "He wants to see me again tonight!"

I hug her tightly. "I'm so happy for you, Alice."

"Well, what does your card say? Do they want to double date?" She's practically jumping up and down.

I don't want to disappoint her, but I also have a feeling that Edward's note might be slightly more personal. "I didn't open it yet, but Edward and I already have our standing appointment on Saturdays."

Alice twists her lips knowingly. "Okay, okay, I won't press. But I did tell you what mine says," she teases.

I kiss her gently on the cheek and carry the vase carefully to my room. I shut the door and open the card.

_Dearest Bella,_

_Thank you for trusting me to take care of you and for sharing yourself with me. You are a remarkable woman. My body and soul both ache at the cherished memory of you when we are apart._

_As always, I am looking forward to our time together tonight. I hope you're hungry._

_Happily,_

_Your Plus One_

I stare at my flowers blinking back my tears of joy. I am flooded with desire as the profound pistil in the black center reminds me Edward. I blush in spite of myself as my body responds to the flower porn induced memory of last night.

Somehow I manage to pull myself together and work all afternoon. I find myself glancing over to the provocative little flowers on my shelf often.

By the time I'm walking to my truck at the end of the day, I'm floating on cloud nine carrying my beautiful bouquet with me.

"Bella," Alice calls from behind me," Anxious to get somewhere?"

"Sorry, I'm in my own little world," I turn and walk back in her direction.

"Is everything okay?" She looks cautious.

"Yeah, everything's great. I just want to grab a shower before Edward comes over."

"Oh, re-e-a-lly?" she exaggerates, mockingly. "Anything you want to share?"

"Not yet, but you know you'll be the first one to know," I tell her turning back toward my truck. Then, I call over my shoulder, "Have fun with Baby Bartender and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

She sticks her tongue out playfully before saying, "What exactly would that be, Bella?"

I wave her off and climb into my truck, heading determinedly to the arms of my plus one.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

My hair is still dripping wet when Edward arrives carrying a crate with several pans and a number of grocery bags too.

"Aren't my pans good enough?" I ask.

"Oh, they're okay. " I get the feeling he's just being polite. "These are actually fondue pots. You are in for a treat." He smiles brightly and leans over to give me a much too quick peck on the lips before he sets his things down.

"I see you got the flowers I sent," he nods toward the bouquet on the counter.

"Yes, thank you. Calla lilies are becoming my new favorite flower. Alice loved her flowers too. Tell Jasper he did good."

"Jasper sent her flowers?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" I know they're brothers, but it's weird that they both ordered flowers from the same florist. And they're brothers, don't they talk? Maybe he wasn't more in touch than I was.

"No, and I'm just surprised that he would be so forward. He likes her even more than I realized."

"I promise, the feeling is mutual. She was over the moon today, even before the flowers."

"I think I know how she feels," Edward mumbles just loud enough for me to hear as he starts prepping dinner.

I smile to myself. Then walk up and wrap my arms around his waist. "I'm over the moon too. Thanks for coming over tonight."

He twists around to face me and kisses me fiercely. My legs are weak and I tangle my fingers in his hair, just then, my stomach growls- betraying me.

Edward giggles into my mouth before he pulls back. "I think I better get cooking, huh?"

Embarrassed I say, "I guess so, but I was really enjoying what you were just dishing up."

I pour two glasses of wine while Edward melts the cheese with more wine and seasonings. Then he lights the Sterno and several hazelnut candles around the kitchen. He turns down all the normal lights, leaving us in flickering candlelight.

He spears a cube of bread and dips it into the pot before holding it out for me to taste. I open my mouth, but before I can bite, Edward pulls it back, "Taste it first, bite second."

I wrap my lips around the tempting cube. The gooey Swiss cheese is amazing on Edward's homemade bread. I keep my eyes steadily on Edward's as I use my tongue to swirl the delicacy off the fork. He breaks eye contact first, blushing beautifully and I'm dying to know what just went through his head.

I moan in satisfaction, which draws Edward's eyes back to mine. "What do you think?"

"Mmm, hmm…" I hum, closing my eyes. "It's delicious. You want a taste?"

Edward nods and I return the favor by feeding him a dripping bite.

We spend the next twenty minutes taking turns feeding each other bread covered in cheese fondue. We're both using our tongues more for seduction than eating. My eyes are very focused on his mouth every time he takes a taste.

I am internally humming and my imagination is running wild with visions of his mouth on my body. "Ready for dessert?" he asks finally.

"I don't know how much more I can eat? What is it?" I'm only interested in tasting more of Edward, but I don't have the guts to say that.

He leans over kissing me firmly on the lips. "I have a variety of things to dip in chocolate fondue. Just try a few bites, okay?"

"Okay, sounds yummy." I stand up and help him clear a few things from the table. Then I turn on some background music and refill our glasses with the last of the wine.

Edward sits at the table across from me and I look at all the bite sized treats he has laid out next to the pot of melted chocolate. There are strawberries, bananas, cake, brownies, marshmallows, orange slices and what looks like butter cookies.

"Ready?" He asks me expectantly.

"I am, but there is no way I can even try all of these wonderful things you prepared."

"That's okay. Is there anything here you absolutely don't want to try?" I'm not sure what he's getting at, but there's nothing on the table I despise so I shake my head.

"Will you play a little game with me?" he asks playfully.

"Yes," I say in a low voice that I don't recognize as my own. Edward's eyes are sparkling in the candlelight, and his gaze is very seductive.

"Do you trust me?" I nod, biting my lip. I realize in that moment that I do trust him completely. "Okay, close your eyes and open your mouth. I'm going to give you something to taste, and you have to guess what it is."

I close my eyes and immediately begin to feel a little dizzy. The wine has me very relaxed.

"Open up," he whispers before he teases my mouth with warm chocolate. I open my lips allowing him to place something firm in my mouth. My tongue wipes the chocolate off until the strawberry flavor comes through. I bite the juicy fruit, which squirts in my mouth.

"Strawberry," I answer confidently.

"Yes, that's right. Now you feed me something." He closes his eyes and opens his mouth.

I grab a brownie, poke it with the fork, dip it in the chocolate sauce and set it neatly on his waiting tongue. He closes his mouth and swirls the coated brownie in his mouth.

"Too easy," he states. "Brownie. Your turn."

I close my eyes again, but this time I rest my chin on my hand to help keep my balance.

I open my mouth waiting for my treat, but the first thing I feel isn't covered in chocolate. It tastes like chocolate though. I am treated with Edward's chocolate flavored tongue swirling an invitation to mine. My stomach flutters at the realization that I am tasting him because he offered himself to be tasted. I join him and our tongues stroke against each other.

"Sorry," he whispers, " I couldn't resist. Ready?" I keep my eyes closed.

"Yes," I'm barely breathing anxiously waiting for his next move.

I smell the chocolate under my nose so I open my mouth, but I am not rewarded with anything. "Remember to taste first and bite second," he warns.

I feel my eyebrows crinkle in wonder, but I slip my tongue out beyond my lips and stroke something firm that covered in chocolate. I wrap my lips around and suck something cylindrical that I decide can only be a small piece of banana. I hear Edward hiss and my eyes flutter open.

What I thought was a banana segment turns out to be Edward's thumb covered in chocolate. He's watching me enjoy the chocolate through hooded eyes that are begging me to continue, even though the last of the chocolate is gone.

I grant him his silent request. I pull his thumb further into my mouth increasing the suction and making sure my tongue explores from the tip to the base where his thumb connects to his hand.

"Uh, Bella, you're killing me!" he tells me as he pulls me around the table and into his lap without separating our hands. I feel his firm body pressing from underneath me.

"Your dessert is amazing, but I think I'm done with chocolate for now." I lean in and lick his closed lips. He opens his mouth granting me full access.

He slides his hand under my shirt and lightly fondles my stomach muscles, dipping below the waist of my jeans before inching toward my heaving chest. I stop his hand with mine.

"Edward, can we move this somewhere a little comfortable?" I ask. "I'm pretty sure that neither of us wants our next sexual encounter to happen in my kitchen."

His eyes widen and a smile breaks across his face. He leans in and places a tender kiss on my neck near my ear, making me shudder. "Comfortable sounds good." He places the lid on the sterno, extinquishing the flame. "You go on, I'll be there after I blow out all these candles." He's glancing around the kitchen nervously.

I stand, but keep my fingers locked with his. "Okay?" He just nods at me. "Don't keep me waiting too long." I kiss him firmly, longingly. Then I pull away from him and head toward the bedroom.

Once I'm in the bedroom, I switch into high gear, lighting the few candles I keep in case of a power outage and tossing three throw pillows to the corner. I spend a few minutes trying to decide if I should even attempt a sexy pose on the bed.

When I finally I decide I'm a lost cause in the seduction department, I realize Edward should have joined me in here by now.

I walk out of the bedroom, into the hallway and find him leaning against the wall. He's holding a plate of our bite-sized desserts in his hand. He has a pained look on his face, and I just stare at him trying to figure out what's going on.

"What are you doing out here, hmm?" I finally ask.

"I'm sorry I'm taking so long. I just…"

I raise my eyes in question. "Edward, if you don't want-"

"Bella," he sighs and closes his eyes, "of course I want you. How could you think that I don't?"

I shrug my shoulders trying to repress the feelings of rejection. Edward turns his head toward the ceiling.

"I just want it to be good…for you…this time. I'm not sure I know what I'm doing." He shakes his head, and his face is clouded with agony.

"Shhh, Edward. Stop. My body swears you _do_ know what you're doing. I want you. Badly. And it's not like tonight is your only chance." My voice is quiet ,reassuring.

"Okay." He breathes a sigh of relief. " I want you too, Bella. Too much to screw this up." He's still just standing there stationary with a hint of fear still lingering in his longing eyes.

I approach him slowly, take a strawberry from the plate and hold it in front of his mouth. He leans forward and pulls the fruit from between my fingers using his teeth.

"Tsk, tsk," I reprimand, "you should always taste before you bite."

"I'm think I may be too hungry at the moment," he says in a husky voice after he swallows his bite of strawberry. Then he wraps his free hand around my hip and stares into my eyes. I smile and offer a slight nod of encouragement. He walks me backward until my knees hit the edge of the bed.

I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck steadying myself so I don't fall. I attack his lips with mine. There are lingering traces of strawberry, chocolate and wine. I taste them all mixed with a heavy dose of Edward's musky, citrus flavor.

After a minute, I have to pull away, sit on the edge of the bed and gasp for air. Edward sets the plate on the side table and stands before me with his button fly right at eye level.

"Bella, you look heavenly in candlelight," he says suggestively, looking down at me.

My confidence wavers as his obvious excitement builds. I reach over to the plate and pick up an orange slice.

"Hungry?" I ask just before I put the orange half in my mouth. Edward licks his lips and nods. I bend my index finger inviting him to come eat the orange I'm offering. He bends forward, but I lay back on the bed pulling the orange out of his reach.

A sexy smirk appears as he places both hands above my shoulders on the bed. I feel the bed dip as he climbs on supporting his weight on his knees that are straddling my thighs.

Then ever so slowly, his mouth descends until it wraps around the available side of the orange and his lips massage mine around the fruit wedge. I feel the orange squirt as he bites his half. I gasp involuntarily at the sudden explosion. He takes advantage of my loosened grip on the orange by swiping the entire wedge from my mouth into his using his tongue.

I pull his head back to mine and assault his mouth with my tongue trying to retrieve the prize. Our tongues battle for dominance and control of the orange flesh. Edward wins by scraping my lips possessively with his teeth before he chews and swallows.

Edward pulls his head away from mine, which causes his lower body to press harder into me. "Um, sorry about that," he looks embarrassed and tries to lift his hips away. I snake one of my legs out linking my ankle behind his knee. Then I firmly grab his lower back in my favorite spot and pull him back where I want him.

"Don't be sorry. And don't leave." I'm tingling everywhere. My senses are alive; seeking and finding pleasure in Edward.

He groans and kisses me hungrily. I kiss him back and begin rubbing our clothed centers together. The next thing I know, his fingers are circling under my shirt again, up across my ribcage. I arch into his touch encouraging him.

"You feel so good, Bella. You taste amazing. I need more of you," he whispers to me before he grabs the hem of my shirt and yanks it over my head.

He quickly unclasps my bra and frees my breasts. My nipples immediately pucker in the cooler air. He dips his head and flicks my nipple with his tongue. A wave of pleasure rolls from my nipple down through my stomach pulsing fabulously.

I'm exposed to him, but I feel safe. Then I see the look on his face. It's a look that tells me how much he wants me. I actually feel desired and pretty and empowered. I want to feel more of it. I want more of everything Edward.

I unbutton his top several buttons and take off his shirt. I start at his navel and run my fingers over his smooth skin, through the delectable line of course hair and instinctively massage his hardened chest muscles.

He mirrors my movement. Except he vehemently worships my breasts with gentle teasing. Every one of his touches builds more anticipation for a release.

His warm breath is massaging my hardened nipples. My body temperature is rising rapidly and my desire for him is a raging need.

I fumble the top button of his jeans but once I get it unclasped I waste no time unclasping the rest. I reach into his open fly and find his erection. I grip him firmly and start to slide my hand up and down.

"Bella, wait…" I make myself stop, but my body is screaming to keep going.

I sigh and look into his eyes. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yes. Just…are you….am I…are we really -"

I stop him with a lustful kiss. He kisses me back firmly, sits beside where I'm laying and slides his hands down to unfasten my jeans. I wiggle my hips to help him pull them off.

Once they're in a crumpled pile on the floor, his fingers explore my pulsing body. He presses hesitantly and glances between his fingers and my eyes. When his eyes meet mine the first time, I shudder from the combined sensation of his touch and his reverent gaze.

He kisses me softly. I think he's patiently waiting to see where things will go next. I take his wrist, like I've done before, and guide his fingers to my slick center.

Without thinking, I reach back to his open jeans. I wrap my fingers around him and mirror the rhythm he's fondling me with. I'm warring internally because I really want to taste him, but I really need him inside me tonight. I'm not sure either one of us can handle both.

His thumb flicks against my clit, which I think may have happened accidentally, my body explodes into a quivering, shaking orgasm. He continues to move, but slows down until I relax.

"You're really beautiful," he whispers as he drops a chaste kiss on my lips.

I reach my hand back out to him, feeling selfish for abandoning his pleasure while I enjoyed my own. But he stops my hand with his, kisses the back of it and says, "I mean it. You are beautiful. I appreciate your fingers; your expert touch, but if you don't mind, I think I'd rather experience another one of your orgasms. Okay?"

"You're asking a thirty something year old woman if she wants a second orgasm?" I laugh at the absurdity of his question. He smiles sheepishly at me.

"I appreciate your fingers too, Edward. And if it's okay with you, I'd like you to please make love to me. Is that okay?" I tease, throwing his words back at him.

"You're asking a twenty-two-and-a-half-year old man if it's okay with him to have sex with an incredibly sexy woman?" He's smirking at me, enjoying the absurdity of _my_ question.

"I'm more demanding than asking, that you fuck me please, Mr. Twenty Two and a Half year old. My body is craving you." I reach over and pull him on top of me. He's kissing me hungrily and he is painfully tense everywhere. I'm desperate to remove his jeans, so I use my feet to speed up the stripping process.

Once he's free of his clothing, I grab his hips and start grinding into him.

"Oh, Bella, God you feel so good, but-"

"Shit, I know.…Let me get…"

"Baby, I got it." He reaches down to his jeans and pulls out a condom. He came prepared. He knew what I wanted out of tonight. That is so hot.

"Here, let me…" I say sitting up. I open the foil package and slide it into place with a firm hand, enjoying a few extra pumps.

Edward grabs my wrist and lifts it to his lips where he sweetly kisses my pulse point. "Bella, thank you for tonight." I close my lips onto his and he lowers me onto my back. I hug him tightly to my body arching my back in invitation.

He proceeds cautiously, slowly, like he's savoring every second. He lines up our aching bodies and tentatively pushes forward.

I feel the unbelievable joy of being stretched as he enters me, bringing us together. "Ahhh, Edward." He slides in about halfway before he stops. "You are so sensual, Bella. Please, I don't want to fuck this up again."

"Edward," I grab his hips with my hands and push him slowly away until I can barely feel him brushing against my outmost curves. "Make love to me, Edward." I use my knees, heels and hands to guide him back home.

We moan simultaneously and he starts sprinkling kisses along my neck. I encourage him, using my hips, to retreat. He pulls back and then refills me completely. His thrusts are becoming more wonderfully forceful.

"Yes, Edward, like that. Please-" I can no longer speak, I'm too focused on the way he's making me feel. He is keeping a fairly steady rhythm, like when we danced in my living room and my hips rock in tune to his.

Edward has found the perfect rhythm, filling me fully on each stroke. He's trying to speak, but all I can hear are his muffled moans. My insides are tight and clenching when unexpectedly he pushes in deeper and harder than he's gone before. I lose all control of my purposeful movement as my body falls apart, gripping and quivering around him. We both cry out in ecstasy.

I can feel his tremendous pulses deep inside me as he comes, which holds me over the edge in the longest, most intense orgasm I ever remember having.

It takes a minute for me to think rationally. My breathing is still heavy and my body is still enjoying the endorphin rush. Edward leaves the bed, and I see the glow of the bathroom light briefly before he shuts the door.

I'm lying in my bed alone, missing the feeling of his warm body next to mine and mourning the loss of him from my quivering body. I want to feel him in my bed touching me. But I don't want to scare or bother him.

I'm thinking about the scene in When Harry Met Sally, when Harry says, "between thirty seconds and all night is your problem." I see his point, except right now I'm feeling like "all night or forever" is my problem. I shove reality aside and choose to enjoy the now.

The bathroom door opens momentarily flooding the room with light before I hear him flip the switch. "Bella," he whispers with trepidation in his voice, "would it be all right if I spent the night tonight?"

"Of course," I whisper happily trying not to sound too needy.

He slips into bed next to me and pulls the thick comforter over both of us. It only takes a moment before I feel his arms wrap around me lovingly. Then he leans in and kisses me. "Goodnight Beautiful Bella." I'm cozy and drifting toward unconsciousness.

"Goodnight Beautiful Barista," I murmur.

"What did you call-"

"No, nothing, never mind." I stammer, embarrassed. Then it's quiet for a minute.

"Are you okay? Am I smothering you?" he asks with genuine concern.

"I'm fine. In fact, you can hold me forever if you want to. And Edward…tonight _was_ good for me. You were perfect."

"Ditto," he says, seemingly embarrassed. He gently rubs my arm with his thumb absent-mindedly.

I begin slipping into a contended slumber. "I love you," I whisper in the dark, without realizing what I am saying.

I hear him gasp and then the room falls silent. It feels like a lifetime later when he tightens his hold on me. I feel his hot breath in my ear as he softly whispers, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>* Thank you for reading. I love reading reviews and chatting with readers so send me a review, if you'd like.<strong>

*** When Harry Met Sally- one of the best romantic comedies ever, IMO. "Ditto" from Ghost-thank you Patrick Swayze for forever changing the meaning of that word.**

*** Nessie will be back next week. See you on Wednesday!**


	11. Chapter 11

*** First, thank you to Dunna for being a great beta and a dear friend. She contributed a lot to this chapter and I am very thankful. She is seriously WAY too busy to beta, but she does it anyway. We all have a better story because of her.**

*** Second, thank to the girls at www(dot)pervpackssmutshack(dot)com for including Barista Training in their Lemon Report this week. I was happily surprised to find that my little baby, Barista Training, had been included. It was especially humbling because two of my favorite fic's to read right now are in the same report. Everyone should run over there and find yourself some more great stories to read.**

*** Third, I posted an Alice and Jasper one shot entitled _Doll_ that I wrote for the Dirty Talking Jasper contest. It is AU, and fills in the Jasper/Alice backstory in Eclipse from the time they meet until they join the Cullen family. You can find it on my profile page. **

*** Fourth, chapter 10 received the most reviews I've ever gotten for a single chapter (the week it was posted)-SO exciting for me! I edited chapter 11 a little to include a conversation about the "I love you" because _You Cuties_ were so very worried about it! Thank you for reviewing, it really encourages me to write. I wish I could buy you each a Pumpkin Spice Latte.**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them! No copyright infringement intended.**

*** Now that my author's note is longer than the chapter...let's get to it!**

~ Remember- they did it! ...and Baby Barista was good too.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11-The Day After<span>

My eyes flutter open lazily to find my room filled with sunlight. My body wants to keep sleeping, but my mind is having a field day. It is running a loop of Edward saying, "I love you" and the way his body felt when it was connected to mine. That thought starts to awaken my body and I realize that Edward is still here, touching me right now.

"Sorry, to wake you, Baby," he whispers and places a kiss on my check, "but I'm going to have to leave soon and I wanted to hang out with you a little before I go."

"Oh," I say trying to cover the sound of disappointment in my voice.

We make eyes contact and for a moment I'm taken back to last night, the tenderness in his eyes is reminiscent of his careful movements, I allow myself to remember how we shared each other in more ways than one, how we bared it all and exchanged "I love you's."

I roll over toward Edward. He's fully dressed and gently drawing invisible lines up and down my arm. I smile realizing how comfortable I am with him here. How happy I am.

Determined to keep my bubble from bursting I get on my knees and inch towards Edward, managing to hold to the blanket that's covering me.

"Um, Bella. I have to ask you something. I don't want to ask because I'm not sure I'll like the answer, but if I don't ask it's going to drive me crazy."

"Okay. What's up?" My mind is quickly flipping through last night's events trying to figure out what he wants to ask me about.

"Last night, you said something… and I know you mentioned something about talking in your sleep…so I don't know if you meant to say it," he's stammering and it's adorable. "But do you remember the last thing you said before you fell asleep?"

"Sorry about calling you Beautiful Barista, that's kind of a nickname Alice and I have for you. It's an improvement over Baby Barista, which Alice was particularly fond of." I'm talking fast, uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Oh," he looks deflated and I feel bad because I know what he's really asking me. "Is that the last thing you remember?"

I sigh. "No… it's not." I pause because I'm uncertain about how true my feelings can actually be. We sort of only met each other and I haven't said, "I love to you" to anyone, besides Alice, in over two years. Can I really be in love with him or am I being overly sentimental and desperate?

"Sorry, I'm not sure how to answer you. I was drifting off to sleep. I wasn't planning to tell you I loved you, and I hadn't even consciously thought about it before."

"Okay. I just wondered…" He looks dejected and sad, and it takes me a minute to realize that he's taking my words differently than I had intended.

I reach my hand up and brush his cheek. He's half staring at the striped design of my sheets. "Edward, just because I hadn't intended on admitting it; even though I hadn't realized it before I said it… it doesn't make it less true."

He looks up at me with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Really," I pause before admitting, "it might even make it more true than if I had planned it out."

A happy smile replaces his nervous frown. "Thank you." He looks content. "I wish we could stay in bed all day today. I'll be missing you every second we're apart. I'll be missing your joyful laugh. I'll be missing your beautiful smile. I'll be missing your sexy body. I want to spend some time this morning with you while I can."

"What did you have in mind?" I ask hopefully, reaching up and spreading a series of kisses down his neck.

"Apparently, not what you have in mind," he smiles a flirty crooked smile and scoots down next to me in bed. "...Let's do your thing first."

"Okay," I blush and eagerly roll myself on top of him thrusting my naked chest in his direction. Edward immediately ghosts his hands over my nipples and cups my breasts. Then he leans up and licks my puckered nipple until my head falls back toward the ceiling.

I grind myself into his jeans. "These are in my way," I complain, reaching down and undoing the buttons. I lift myself onto my knees and he raises his hips. Together we remove the clothing from the bottom half of his body.

When I settle back to rest my knees I'm greeted with his warm erection. He returns his attention to my nipples, lightly squeezing and pinching while I moan in satisfaction.

I use the wetness pooling between my legs to glide effortlessly against Edward's naked body. "Oh, Bella, that's a gloriously dangerous game you're playing there."

"Really?" I tease. "What's going to happen? Are scared that you're just going to slide into me without either of us planning it?"

I lift up just enough to allow just tip of him entrance. I lower myself a little further bringing him about halfway into me. I moan without thinking.

"You like danger, huh?" His eyelids are lowered and he's trembling a little, like he's got an internal battle waging.

I bite my lip and nod slowly. He leans up to kiss my cheek. I feel him push in slightly deeper before he flips me onto my back and pulls out completely.

I miss him immediately. "What are you doing?" I whine.

"You feel too good." He reaches into his discarded pants and removes a condom. I tuck my hands under his shirt while he opens the packet. Then I lift the shirt over his head and off his splendid body. My hands explore his sides as he finishes his preparation.

Edward presses his torso into mine and re-enters me in one swift move.

His movement startles me and I hiss at the unexpected pleasure.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Um-hmm, I just wasn't expecting you yet." A pained look crosses his face and he starts to pull back.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I thought you were ready, you seemed so... Did I hurt you?" I grab his hips and hold him steady.

I look directly into his eyes. "No. I am is ready for you, Edward. Don't worry. I was just surprised, that's all. Please, I want you to keep going."

He breathes a sigh of relief and starts moving in slow even thrusts. His eyes are locked on mine. He is monitoring my reactions and I see twinkles of amazement, wonder and lust flicker there. At one point he shakes his head and opens his mouth silently. I expect him to come, but he doesn't.

He focuses on my face and pumps slightly harder, deeper. My eyes lose their focus and my eyelids close involuntarily, as everything below my waist tightens. I hear a loud moan that I'm not controlling, but I'm pretty sure it's coming from my mouth as I come.

Edward doesn't slow down. He keeps rocking into me. When I finally open my eyes, I find him still staring at me. There is a light sheen of perspiration glistening along the beautiful creases of his forehead.

"Let go, Edward. I want to feel you," I beg as I meet his hips thrust for thrust. He's hitting me deep inside and I feel my body preparing itself for a second release. I struggle to keep my eyes open so I can watch him. I see his eyes begin to close and a tiny smile of satisfaction appears as my body explodes again. I'm convulsing uncontrollably when his movements halt and I can feel the waves spill out of him.

The next thing I know, I hear him whisper, "I love you." He kisses both of my cheeks and rolls onto his back, stretching his arms out to offer me a cuddle.

"I'll be right back," I whisper before I self consciously hop out of bed and head into the bathroom.

I return a few moments later, dressed in my fluffy white bathroom with freshly brushed teeth and hurriedly brushed hair.

I flop onto the bed next to him and kiss him softly on the lips. "Thank you for my wake up call." He kisses me back, gets up grabbing his boxers from the floor before disappearing into the bathroom.

He comes back a minute later, wiggles his index finger in my direction. "Come here" he says with a smile. His hair disheveled, his boxers hanging low on his hips. I smile as I approach him. He wraps his arms around me, and it feels so right to be there.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispers sweetly. "Cover your eyes."

I cover my eyes and I'm not sure what to expect.

He leads me into the kitchen, and we stop in front of the island. He's standing behind me, one hand on my hip, the other playing with my hair.

"I think it's high time I impart some wisdom as well." His breath tickles my ear and I feel my knees go weak. I wonder what he has in mind. "Open up," I hear a smile in his voice.

My eyes open slowly and then grow wide. A top of the line Espresso machine is resting on the counter, various syrups and a gallon of milk are sitting next to it. A metal pitcher waits innocently to be used.

"Want to learn how to make your drink?" His eyes sparkle. He is so unbelievably cute.

I'm dumbfounded. "Sure. Edward, when did you get all this stuff?"

I woke up quite early this morning wanting to ravish your body. I wanted to make you some coffee to distract myself, but you don't keep any here. So I ran out and bought some supplies." He is beaming like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I'm excited about this, but you could have woken me up. I wouldn't have minded."

He kisses my cheek quickly before he moves around me and opens the milk.

"You usually drink a Tall, so you would fill up the pitcher up to the Tall line, see how all the sizes are marked?" He shows me the inside of the metal pitcher where three lines saying "Tall", "Grande" and "Venti" are engraved. He sets the pitcher down and pours the milk. "Next, the syrup." He grabs a 12 oz. cup and pumps three squirts of Sugar-Free Vanilla into it, then sets it down again.

"The milk." He stands behind me again and his left hand circles my waist while his right holds the pitcher handle and brings it up to the "Steam Wand", and pulls a lever. Immediately the milk begins to steam, very loudly, and Edward is slowly bringing the pitcher down until the tip of the wand is at the surface of the milk. I smile to myself remembering our little brush with danger in the bedroom.

"You have to aerate for about 3 seconds to create the foam." He explains and then sets the pitcher down onto the metal railing of the machine. A few seconds later the steaming ends and Edward takes the pitcher off the wand. He hands me a big spoon and instructs me to pour the milk out onto the cup with the spoon serving as a strainer. Once I fill the cup he tells me to place it under the espresso part and pulls the shot. While we wait he kisses the back of my neck a few times, and I'm thankful his arm is around me because my knees go weak.

He takes the drink once it's finished and draws a heart with caramel sauce on top of the fluffy foam. He hands me the cup excitedly. "Your favorite."

I take a small sip savoring the flavor. "It's perfect, but you are my favorite," I tell him, leaning up to kiss his lips. He kisses me back, chastely before pulling away.

"Thanks for the lesson, Professor." I tease him and his cheeks get a little pink.

"Mind if I use your new machine for myself?" He lifts his thick eyebrows as he questions me.

"Not at all." I have a seat at the bistro table and watch him make his own cup of fancy coffee.

"Do you have to work today?" I ask, wondering why he needs to leave so early.

"No," he answers over the frothing machine, "I always take Nessie to McDonald's for lunch on Sundays. It's our little thing."

"Oh," is all I say. It's so silly that I'd be jealous of a two and a half year old.

Edward walks over to me, cup in hand. "Do you want to come with us? It's only McDonalds, but you're more than welcome to join us if you have time. I don't know what you had planned for today."

"I just have some errands and cleaning to do around here. I'd love to go to lunch with you guys, if you're sure that's okay."

He flips the end of my nose endearingly. "Of course, it's okay. Nessie will be thrilled to see her Belly." I smile at the little nickname. "Can I go with you on your errands? We could spend the whole day together."

I sigh happily. "I'd like that very much."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shopping with Edward is an experience. He's an advertiser's dream because he wants to buy anything that's on an end cap- even syrup for a snow cone machine that neither of us own.

I put my necessary items in the cart shampoo, sandwich bags, tampons which I try to hide discreetly under the paper towels. Edward put some basic things in the cart too like deodorant, a toothbrush, manly hair gel.

We pass by the toy section on the way to the checkout lanes. Edward gets sucked in by a life-size robot on display.

I wander a few aisles ahead of him and stop at a display of really fat baby dolls. They are the cutest things with little fat rolls and different expressions on their faces. I pick my favorite one, a bald baby with a frownie face, and put it in the cart.

Twenty minutes and a hundred dollars later we walk back to the car hand in hand. "I can't wait 'til Nessie sees that baby you got her. She's going to love it."

"Do you really think so?" I'm doubting the purchase because I have so little experience in buying children's gifts.

Carlisle, Esme and Nessie are waiting in the parking lot of McDonalds. Edward parks right next to them. I get out and walk around to greet them, while Edward digs around in the back of his car. Nessie lets go of Esme's hand and runs to clutch my legs.

"Belly, Belly, you eating wiff us today?" she asks.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, yes, yes! You getting a Happy Cheeseburger wike me?"

"I guess a Happy Cheeseburger sounds perfect." I smile at her and notice Edward walking toward us with his hands behind his back.

"Guess what, Little Miss? Bella brought you present!"

"Hooway! Hooway! What is it, Unkie Eddie? What is it?"

Edward brings his hands around to the front of his body. He's holding the fat baby.

Nessie starts jumping up and down. "A baby fo me! Hooway!"

Edward bends down to Nessie's level. "What do you say to Bella for buying you this nice baby?"

"Fank you, Belly. I pwomise to wove that baby. I won't wite on her wiff marker 'cause that don't come off, ya know?"

I laugh at her advice and say, "You're welcome. I'm glad you like her."

"That was very thoughtful of you Bella. Just what Nessie needs, someone else to spoil her," Esme says with kindness in her voice. I glance at Carlisle who's showing no emotion in his expression at all. I look away quickly because I'm very uncomfortable with is unresponsive behavior.

"Well, I guess we'll get going. We should be back around three thirty if you want to bring Nessie home anytime after that. We're going to try that new Sushi place across from the church."

"Okay, cool Mom. Don't worry. We've got this." Carlisle opens Esme's door for her, they get in their car and drive away.

"Hold hands, Nessie to cross the street." Edward reaches out to take her hand.

"You hold the baby's hand too," she tells Edward. They each take a doll hand and hold the baby suspended in mid-air, still strapped to the box, as we cross the driveway to the store.

I take Nessie to the play area and help her off with her shoes. She runs in to a hole in a tube and disappears. I sit at a table close by and begin trying to free the baby from her packaging.

By the time Edward returns with three Happy Cheeseburgers, I'm ready to chuck Frownie Fat Baby through the drive thru window. Why do toys need so much security?

"Not that it's any of my business, but why didn't we all just go for sushi?" I ask.

Edward's unwrapping straws and setting meals together. "Well, my parents are kind of on a date. It's a little tradition they started when we were little. Every Sunday after church, they go out to lunch alone. Jasper and I always had a babysitter until we were old enough to stay home alone. Now I take Nessie, so they can have that private time. Dad swears it's saved their marriage more than once."

"Hmm," I say, more to myself than anything. "I'll go get Nessie." I see her peering out of a clear section of tubing. I wave at her and then beckon for her to come down. She waves back and crawls toward the slide.

It takes a few minutes but then I hear joyful giggling from the tube slide until she appears at the bottom.

"Nessie, it's time for Happy Cheeseburgers." I hold my hand out to her and she takes it. We walk over to the table that Edward has finished setting for us.

"Unkie Eddie, where's my toy?" she asks as I settle her into the booster seat.

"Um, it's right here. It looks like a tiny puppy." He holds up a black and white spotted mini stuffed animal encased in plastic wrapping.

"Pwease my puppy can eat wiff me?" she asks.

"Okay," Edward gives in and starts trying to open the plastic. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he starts biting the bag to get it open. "Stupid plastic-"

"Uh-oh, Unkie Eddie that's a no-no word," Nessie's shaking her head in disapproval.

Edward sighs. "I know. Sorry. Uncle Eddie was not being patient, was he?"

"Nu, uh. Don't say dem no-no words or Auntie Esme gonna wash you mouth wiff her purple soap." Her little head is still shaking and she looks very serious before she takes a big bite of cheeseburger.

Edward smiles at me before unwrapping his sandwich. I reach across the table and rub his arm, just because I feel like touching him for a moment.

"Belly," Nessie starts with her mouth half full, "you gotta eat all you gwoing food or Unkie Eddie is no buy you an ice keam cone."

"Really?" She nods very knowingly. "Okay, I better get started then."

After we finish eating, Edward crawls up into the tubes with Nessie and I watch them from the floor. I'm not sure how Edward even fits in those tubes. You can hear their laughter echo throughout the play area.

"Belly, save me," I hear her cry out from the top of the slide. When she comes out of the tube, I grab her up and hug her. Edward comes swooping out of the tube next with his hair dripping with sweat.

Nessie squeals with delight when he comes up, wraps his arms around the two of us and kisses her softly on the forehead. "I caught you, Little Princess."

"That's 'cause Belly didn't run away." Nessie folds her arms and pouts for a minute.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. Next time I'll know what to do." She doesn't really seem comforted by that, so I say, "Didn't you say that Unkie Eddie here would buy me an ice cream if I ate all of my growing food?"

A big smile breaks across her face. "Unkie Eddie, we get ice keam now?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll go get it." Edward shoves his feet into his shoes and walks off toward the counter. I watch the back pockets of his jeans as he moves away from me. He is so sexy without even trying.

I help Nessie put her shoes on and we wait patiently at the table until Edward returns with ice cream and a mountain of napkins.

"That's a lot of napkins," I comment.

"Just wait. You'll see." He tells me, sitting down.

Sure enough within five minutes, we've used half the napkins trying to keep Nessie fingers free of sticky vanilla.

"Nessie, watch Belly. First I go around the ice cream and then over the top, so it won't drip down. Then I go around the bottom again. You try." I watch her try to manage the drips.

"Belly, how you do it again?" she asks.

"First lick around the bottom and then lick the top." I look up at Edward and he's staring at me hard. "What?" I ask innocently.

"Bella, are you trying to torture me?" His eyes are full of smoldering desire.

"What?" I ask again, "Something about this, bother you?" I poke my tongue out to repeat my motions. I linger as I twirl the cone all the way around, thoroughly licking just above the cone line. Then I give the softest of moans as I push the entire tip of my ice cream swirl into my mouth.

"Now, you are doing that on purpose. I'll be remembering this torture later on, you can be sure of that."

"Promises, promises," I whisper before I lean in for a simple kiss.

Just then an older gentleman passes our table with his grandson. "What a beautiful young family you are," he says to us.

"Oh, we're not-" I start.

"Thank you, sir. We are very lucky," Edward tells him nodding in agreement.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Edward carries a sleeping Nessie gingerly to the front door and opens it. Esme runs up to us frantically as soon as we enter the foyer.

"Hey, you guys. Do you think you can stay with Nessie a little while longer? Victoria just called. She's in some sort of trouble. I'm headed out to see if I can help her. Carlisle got called into the hospital."

"Of course, Mom. Don't worry about anything. We're totally fine." He turns to me and mouths the word _sorry_.

I wave him off with a shake of my head. Esme kisses Nessie on the cheek before she bolts out the door. When the door shuts with a bang Nessie stirs and lifts her head.

"So much for a Sunday nap," Edward sighs.

"Where my baby and my puppy?" she asks Edward wide eyed.

"Here they are, Sweetie," I say holding them out to her.

"Unkie Eddie, you take the baby off the box? Belly not strong enough," then she whispers the next part, "she don't dwink her milk."

Edward and I chuckle before he sets her down. "Okay, Little Miss. I'm going to find some scissors and free your baby."

He walks off leaving us alone in the entryway. "Belly, you want to pway in my woom?"

"Sure," I answer and then follow her upstairs. Edward finds after a few minutes and we all play baby dolls for a few hours.

At dinnertime, Edward whips up some delicious herb chicken with rice and vegetables. We all drink chocolate milk with extra chocolate.

I am enjoying every minute with Edward and Nessie. He's just as sweet to her as he can possibly be. She is so curious and excited about everything under the sun. I am mostly on the sidelines watching their interactions, but somehow I don't exactly feel like an outsider.

I wash the dishes, while Edward takes Nessie upstairs for a bath. They are putting on Nessie's purple pajamas when I walk back into Nessie's room.

"Belly, you wead me a story tonight?" She looks hopeful and Edward sort of does too.

"Okay, you pick," I tell her.

She starts flipping through the books on her shelf. She comments on each book, "bowing, boy book, not fun, bowing, too short, good one." She pulls the book out and hands it to me.

Edward gets her settled under the covers, and I sit on the edge of the bed. I read the story about a little bear that's afraid of the dark. The big bear keeps reluctantly leaving his own book and giving the little bear more light. It's a sweet story.

When the book is finished, Edward makes a big deal about Nessie's night light. We both kiss her gently on the forehead and start toward the door.

"Unkie Eddie, pwease you sing Night Night Nessie to me and my baby?"

Edward sighs as if he had hoped she would forget. I get the feeling that that little girl doesn't forget much.

"Of course, Sweet Princess, I'll sing to you." Then he turns to me, "Hey, why don't you go open a bottle of wine, and I'll be right there."

I smile and nod before leaving them alone. I have to open about four drawers before I realize there's a corkscrew hanging above the wine rack. I open the bottle and begin searching for glasses.

The phone rings startling me. Edward must pick it up after the second ring because it stops. Sure enough, he enters the kitchen talking on a cordless phone.

"Stop worrying, Mom. We're fine. You focus on what you need to do there and I'll see you when you get home…Okay. I love you too." He hangs up, grabs one of the full wine glasses and turns to me.

"How's it going with Victoria?" I ask, sipping my own wine.

"I'm still not very clear on what's happening, but something about Victoria's landlord and of course, James is somehow involved. I don't know what my mom's going to do, but she's a trooper. She'll have it all solved by morning, I'm sure."

We stand there in silence for a minute before Edward speaks. "I'm sorry you're kind of trapped here. Do you want to take my Volvo home and I'll pick it up tomorrow?"

"Not really, unless you'd prefer I go."

He shakes his head, closes the short distance between us, wraps his hands around my waist and kisses me open-mouthed. I have a death grip on my glass, praying I don't drop it. My other hand reaches around his waist to the small of his back. I pull him deeper in to the kiss.

Edward grabs the sides of my head gently and intensifies the kiss further before pulling away completely. "How about we go listen to some music?"

I nod. "That sounds great." I follow him out of the kitchen, and I'm surprised to see him turn toward the stairs. I hesitate for a moment.

"Bella, come on up. I have a great system in my room." I'm still unsure about it. This is his parents' house. Am I being disrespectful to them by hanging out in Edward's room when they aren't home? I decide I'm being silly. Edward is inviting me and I'm sure he knows the house rules. Besides, it's not like he's in high school. He's an adult after all.

Edward's room is the opposite direction of Nessie's from the landing, which I decide is good if we're going to be listening to music.

He opens the door and flips the switch to reveal clean, but casual décor. The walls are painted a muted green. The bedding is a green a brown striped pattern. All the furniture in the room is a matching cherry wood set. The bookshelf is overflowing with books and CD's.

Edward is setting up the music, so I sip my wine and notice a set of photographs he has hanging on the wall opposite his bed. I walk over to take a closer look.

On closer inspection, the photographs are of various vegetables, but they are placed in suggestive ways. One picture is two eggplants side by side with a slice of grape on each and then a single blueberry sitting in the center of the grape slice.

I turn to look at a blushing Edward. "You thought your Georgia O'Keefe's were hopeful." He laughs from what I gather is discomfort.

"These are very unique photographs. Where did you get them?" I ask, genuinely intrigued.

"I actually took them for a required art course. The assignment stated that I had to create a piece of art that inspired me 'in more ways than one'. So, I chose food, since that's my major and I'm also inspired by the human body." He looks away from me quickly and fiddles with his sound system until soft music begins to play.

"The human body, huh?" I smirk at him, "Did you get a good grade?"

"I did. I think the professor was a pervert, which worked in my favor." Edward walks over to me, bends down and kisses me softly.

"Would you like to have a seat or will you dance with me?" I glance around quickly realizing the only real place to sit is the bed.

"Let's dance for a minute," I say. I carefully set my wine on the dresser and wrap my arms around his neck.

We sway together for several minutes and every once in a while, Edward leans down and kisses me. My body is heating up and desire is slowly building within me. He brushes against softly enough and several times that I realize he feels the same.

When the song ends, Edward says, "How about we sit for a while?"

"Okay," I whisper. I grab my wine and sit on the edge of the bed.

The bed dips as Edward sits next to me. He palms my knee and then lets his fingers play on my inner thigh. "Thank you for being so nice to Nessie today. I know it's not how you were planning to spend your whole day."

I take another sip of wine. "She's such a sweetheart. I enjoy her, Edward. I feel like I should thank you guys for sharing her with me." He's staring intently at my lips as I talk. I drink the last of my wine and set the glass on the night table.

I turn toward him, bending my knee and bringing that leg up onto the bed. Edward never lets go of my thigh. Instead, because of my movement, his hand is pleasantly high. He's slowed his progression, but he's teasing me with his fingers.

I lean toward him, tuck my fingers behind his yummy jaw and place my thumbs near his cheekbones. I pull us together and kiss him almost roughly. I didn't realize how wound up I was until now. He returns the intensity of my kiss, thrusting his tongue against mine with light moans.

Edward leans toward me changing my angle until I fall back onto the pillows. He licks my lips and does that thing where he skirts his tongue around my teeth. That action causes my legs to fall open completely and Edward begins to massage me through my jeans, which is not enough.

I reach down and pull his shirt off. The lines of his firm chest are calling to me. I start licking them worshipfully. His skin tastes amazing; masculine. "Ung, Bella, come here."

He rolls onto his back, pulling me easily on top of him. I'm bent over still tasting each individual muscle on his upper torso.

"Sit up, Baby, I want to see you." Reluctantly, I sit upright. He runs his hands from my shoulders down to my wrists. He grabs my wrists firmly, but painlessly.

"You are so beautiful." I shake my head in embarrassment. "Bella, look at me." I look down into his green eyes. They are full of lust and honesty. He believes his own words.

"Bella, can I see more of you?" I bite my lip nervously before I nod. His hands let go of my wrists and slide from my waist, under my shirt. I shiver as his fingers drift across my ribcage. Without warning he slides his hands up, pushing my arms over my head. He takes the shirt with him until I sitting before him in only my red push up.

"Fuck, Bella, you are so sexy." I reach behind my back and unclasp my bra. I free myself from it and look down at his wondering eyes.

"Do you really think I'm sexy?" I ask teasingly arching my back slightly. He lifts his hips in response and his erection is solid between us.

"What do you think?" He asks giggling. His hands move slowly to my breasts, fondling and kneading. He's staring at me, which makes everything else he does hotter and more intense.

I can't handle the intensity, so I close my eyes and my head falls back. "Ooh, Edward, y-yes." I gasp.

There's a startlingly quick knock on his door, before it swings wide open. I don't have time to react. I barely get my head turned before fear flashes through me. Edward looks around my body toward the door with the same look of terror on his face.

"Edward, I'm- " Carlisle stops short. "Oh, I'm sorry," he fumbles before turning and quickly closing the door behind him.

I scamper off of Edward and start grabbing my discarded clothing. My heart is pounding like a jackhammer, and I can't catch my breath.

"Bella, calm down, Baby. It's fine, don't worry."

"Fine. Are you kidding me?" my voice sounds about two octaves too high. "Your _dad_ just walked in on me topless, straddling his youngest son. Holy Fuck!"

Edward starts chucking behind his closed mouth. I know he's trying to contain himself for my benefit. "Bella, shh. Stop for a minute." Because I am fully clothed again, I stop and look at him. His hair is messier than usual and he's still shirtless so his beautiful body is still on display.

"Hey, don't worry. He should have knocked. I'm sure he feels just as embarrassed as you do."

"I highly doubt that, Edward." I breathe deeply, trying to regain some composure.

"Okay, maybe not quite as bad, but I know he feels bad. We have a house rule about not barging in. I just never have anybody in here, so he's out of practice." His face is full of confidence, though I'm not sure how. I feel like I'm an inch tall.

"Can we just go, please? I'm dying here." He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses me softly.

"Yes. Let me get dressed and I'll drive you home." I nod and sadly watch him shroud his glorious torso in a black t-shirt.

I follow him down the stairs. He's moving at normal speed, but I'm hyper-aware of every step, every creak of the stairs. I'm wishing for cat like movements praying to escape unnoticed.

_Please God of Cougars, do not let me run into Mr. Cullen again tonight (or maybe ever). Amen._

Once we're safe in the Volvo, I breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh, my God, Edward. I could die. I haven't been walked in on, in like…fifteen years."

He's sitting in the driver's seat smirking. He leans across our seats and kisses me gently on the lips. As he turns the headlights on he says, "Fifteen years ago, I was only eight."

I slap him playfully and internally cringe. Somehow the age thing always makes its way back into it, doesn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>* Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'd love to hear more from You Cuties.<strong>

*** Tonight Bella read Can't You Sleep, Little Bear? by Martin Waddell. It's a sweet little bed time story that most moms/parents, who love to read after their children are in bed, can relate with.**


	12. Chapter 12

*** Thank you for all the reviews and alerts. I truly appreciate all the wonderful responses.**

*** Special thanks to Dunna for being my beta. It's always better after she has her way with it.**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

~ Remember- Something's up with Victoria-Nessie's mom- and Carlisle walked in on Bella, straddling Edward, with her shirt off. Oops!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 Babysitter's Club<span>

"Mr. Cullen walked in on you?" Alice blurts out, not even trying to control her amusement.

"Yes, it was brutal." I answer in a hushed voice, glancing over my shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad Jasper has his own place so I don't have to worry about that." She has smug look on her face and I'm curious.

"What are you talking about? He lives with his parents, just like Edward. I've had dinner with him when he came home after work." She's still smirking.

"Actually, Bella, he lives in the house next door to his parents. He said he loves it because he has the benefits of living at home, like eating dinner with them, but he has his privacy too. I doubt we would have been half dressed on the couch if his parents or Edward might possibly walk in." Well, I can definitely see the benefit of Jasper's arrangement.

"Half dressed? Alice, what exactly happened Saturday night?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Rosalie joins us panting, from her rushed entrance into the yoga room.

Alice's face lights up and I can tell she's been dying to share her story. "Well, Saturday night I hung out at the Meadow until close and then we went to Jasper's house _to get to know each better_." There is some heavy implication in her voice and she's practically giddy.

Angela calls for positions and class starts. "This is not over," Rosalie whispers and Alice nods in agreement. I sense some gory details are on their way.

We settle into our normal Monday booth before Rose starts in, "If I had known you two were so interested in babysitting young guys, I would have asked you to watch Ben for me more often."

"Har, har, Rose," I say sarcastically. "Speaking of babysitters, do you have someone lined up for your party on Saturday?"

"Yeah, my mom's coming over. I think we might stay in a room downtown that night, I need to set something up."

"Oh, that's so romantic," Alice bubbles. "Your party's going to be amazing, just wait 'til you see Jasper's bar."

"I trust you, Alice. I don't even care if it's an empty warehouse. I'm mostly excited for an evening out with friends and my dashing husband. If I get to have uninhibited sex without worrying about waking up my offspring, I will be a very happy camper."

Alice and I laugh at her honesty. "You guys think I'm joking, but I can't remember when my last full throated orgasm was. It actually kills the mood a little, when Emmett presses a pillow over my head to muffle the sound."

My phone rings in the middle of our hysterical laughter. I have to pull myself together to answer. "Hello," I manage between wiping tears from my eyes and remembering how to breathe.

"_Hello, Dear, it's Esme, I am so sorry to bother you on your day off again, but I'm really in a pinch and I wondered if you might be able to come over and keep Nessie for me_." I'm no longer laughing. I get up and walk through the diner to get outside where it's quieter.

"Oh, um, sure. Is everything okay?"

"_Honestly, not at the moment, but I think everything will work out fine. I just have to go take care of some things with our lawyer and then I will feel better."_ She sounds tired and worried, almost scared.

"Well, of course I can come over. What time do you need me?"

"_How long will it take you to get here?"_ There must be more to this than she's letting on.

"Oh, wow! I guess I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"_Thank you so much, Bella, you're a lifesaver."_

I run back inside to grab my purse and explain what's happening. I'm just getting into the truck when Edward calls.

"_Hey, Beautiful,"_ he hums, _"thanks for rescuing Nessie from the attorney's office."_

"I know it's not my business, Edward, but what's going on?"

"_It's a long story, but basically, Aunt Victoria got evicted because her landlord suspected her of dealing in prostitution on his property. Aunt Victoria admitted to Mom that she had occasionally exchanged her body for a fix or two. She finally agreed to go to rehab. Mom got her checked in last night."_

"Yikes, how's your mom holding up?"

"_Okay, I guess. She's just trying to do it all herself instead of asking for help. If I had known she needed someone to watch Nessie I wouldn't have come into work. Now I'm stuck here until one because someone else called in."_

"Your mom said something about a lawyer. Is Victoria going to jail?"

"_No, my parents want to get temporary custody of Nessie because now that Victoria's in rehab, Nessie is technically at the mercy of the system."_

"Well, no wonder your mom sounded so upset on the phone. I'm on my way there now."

"_Thanks, Bella. I'll see you after one. Oh, and don't worry about feeding Nessie lunch. I'm going to make her favorite chocolate sandwich when I get there."_

"Chocolate sandwich, huh? I can't wait for that one," I say chuckling, "See you then."

"_I love you, bye."_ He hangs up before I can reply. I smile despite myself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esme is dressed in a business suit with her purse on her shoulder when she answers the door. "Thank you so much Bella-"

"Belly," Nessie squeals as she attacks my legs.

Esme keeps talking a mile a minute, "Carlisle's in an emergency surgery, Jasper has an important meeting with some of his investors and Edward had the early shift today. I really didn't think it was appropriate to take her with me-"

"Esme," I calmly hold her shoulders, "everything's fine. Calm down. Go take care of things, we're good here." I see tears slowly filling her eyes. She pulls me in and hugs me tightly.

Nessie squeezes in between our legs separating us. "What's a matter Auntie Emme? Why you cwing?"

Esme bends down to her. "I just love you, Sweet Girl. Auntie Esme's got an important appointment. You stay here with Bella. Edward will be here before nap time okay?"

"Okay, Auntie Emme. I be a good girl, okay? Don't be sad no more."

"I know you'll be good, Sweetie, you always are." Esme stands back up and wipes the tears off her cheeks. "Thank you Bella. Edward will be here-"

"-after one. I know. Don't worry. We'll be just fine." I smile to reassure her and she leaves quickly, shutting the door behind her.

I turn to Nessie, who looks a little upset about being left alone with me. "What should we do first?"

"Um," she taps her forehead like she's thinking hard, "yet's make some choco chip cookies. They Unkie Eddie's favorite!"

"Really? I didn't know that."

"They is." She nods her head vigorously. "I yike dem too. You yike choco chip cookies?"

"Yes, I do, but I think it's a little too early for cookies." Nessie looks disappointed, but I can tell she's not comfortable enough with me to beg. "How about we play in your room for a little bit, and then we'll make cookies right before Unkie Eddie comes home."

"Okay," she agrees and leads me up the stairs to her room.

I walk over to her little pink kitchen set and ask, "Do you want to play house?"

"Okay," she agrees hopping onto her bed to retrieve the fat baby doll I gave her. "I be the Auntie and you be the Unkie, okay?"

"Okay," I say, amused. "Are the mommy and daddy at work?"

"No, dey mean and my baby don't yike dem." Oops, I realize too late, that I shouldn't have opened that can of worms. "Her dad is hit her when she be bad so she only just yikes her new house wiff she Unkie." I want to cry for her. I can't imagine her being "bad" or what kind of person would be able to punish her like that.

I sit there stunned for a minute, unsure of what to say. "Okay, you have to tell me what to do. I've never been anybody's Unkie before."

Nessie sighs and cocks her head to the side. "Belly, Unkies do whatever de baby tells dem. It's easy." I chuckle at her explanation of her relationship with Edward.

"Okay," I say to Nessie. To her baby, I say, "Hey, Baby are you hungry? Do you want Unkie Bella to make you some food?"

Nessie hands the fat baby off to me and says, "No, Auntie makes the food dis time." She scoots over to her kitchen and starts pretending to fill up cups and cook plastic food.

Alice calls while Nessie is cooking. "What's up, Alice?"

"_Hey, do you want to chip in to get Rose and Emmett a room for Saturday night? I found a great deal right down town."_

"Uh, sure that would be great because I wasn't sure what I was going to get them." Nessie looks at me impatiently because this phone call is interrupting our pretending.

"_Cool-"_ just then my phone beeps and dies. I'll have to call her back later.

We feed Nessie's baby the food, read a book about a caterpillar and build a castle with blocks before she asks about the cookies again.

"Yes, I think it's time," I say realizing it's after 12:30. Let's clean up your room and go make cookies for Unkie Eddie."

"Hooway! Hooway! Belly, my baby wants to make de cookies too, 'kay?" I agree that her baby can come downstairs too and she smiles happily. We clean up quickly and head into the kitchen.

Nessie shows me where things are in Esme's kitchen, and I realize that I probably shouldn't have agreed to bake in someone else's kitchen without permission. It is way too late for that, so I'm hoping Esme will forgive me.

"Belly, I dump all de stuff in, kay? You put it in de right cups and I get to do de dumping." She's standing on the top of the kitchen stool she requested, giving me instructions and balancing her baby in one arm.

"Do you help Uncle Eddie cook?"

"Uh, huh. We yike making cookies. And Belly," she lowers her voice to a whisper," it's okay I eat some cookies 'fore we cook dem." She's nodding her head trying to convince me.

"I don't know, Nessie. That's supposed to be bad for you." She pouts a little, but doesn't give up.

"Dat's what Auntie Emme say too, but Unkie Eddie… he gives me just one spoon. You give me one spoon too?" She raises her eyebrows hopefully.

I bite my lip. I don't want to cross Esme, but the dough really is the best and how can I say no to her? "Okay, just one small spoon."

"Shhhh, we don't tell nobody, 'kay? 'Cause secrets is not for telling. But Belly, my baby wants a spoon of cookie too."

"Okay," I relent, realizing that I've now agreed to give Nessie two spoonfuls of cookie dough. "But, Nessie, make sure your baby doesn't tell our secret," I tease.

She smiles big and whispers to her doll, "Shhh, don't tell Auntie Emme we eating cookies 'fore they get cooked." Then she places her pointer finger over the baby's frownie lips.

We mix the cookies and scoop them onto the pans. Nessie is eating her first spoonful of dough when the doorbell rings. I wipe my wet hands on a kitchen towel as I walk to the front door. I'm kind of uncomfortable answering the door, but there's no one else home.

"Belly, you yook through the yittle circle 'fore you open it," she whispers. She's followed me to the foyer carrying her spoon and her baby. I look through the peep hole and see police officer standing there. My heart starts racing. Why is there a police officer here? What am I supposed to do?

"Belly, who is it?" Nessie asks wide eyed. Just then a loud knock taps on the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, open the door," his voice booms through the door. I take a deep breath and open the door halfway.

"Mrs. Cullen?" he asks. The officer is a large, serious looking man in full uniform. His hair is glistening from the rain. I've been so involved with Nessie I hadn't even realized that it was raining outside.

"No, I'm sorry. She's not in at the moment. Can I help you?" Nessie squeezes in between me and the door just as another man shows himself from off to the side of the porch.

He's got scruffy, long, dirty blond hair and facial hair that looks rather neglected. His brown leather jacket is worn and adds to his tough appearance.

"Daddy?" Nessie gasps, dropping her spoon to the tile floor with a loud clang. She quickly transfers her tight hold onto my pant leg. I reach down and lift her into my arms. She clings to me like a baby koala bear and her doll is painfully pressed into my chest. Nessie hides her eyes in the crook of my neck.

The officer looks shell shocked, but says, "I'm sorry, Ms. –"

"Swan." I finish for him.

"Ms. Swan. I am Officer Uley. We are here to collect Vanessa Smith. James Smith is her biological father and he has legal custody at this time." He holds out an official piece of paper to me filled with legal mumbo jumbo I'll never understand, especially right now. I glance at it quickly before tucking it into my hand that's holding Nessie to my hip. He puts his foot in front of the door as a precaution in case I try to lock them out.

"If you'd like to call someone and let them know we're here, you may do that. But Ms. Swan, this is a legal matter and Vanessa will be leaving here with us today."

I'm totally panicked. I have no idea what to do. My phone is dead so I can't even call Edward or Esme to warn them or ask them how they want me to handle this. There's an armed police officer standing in the doorway and there's no way I can win.

"Um, my cell phone is dead, but I would like to call someone... I'm sorry, can you please wait?"

"Give me Vanessa. She is my child. I have legal rights!" James raises his gruff, intimidating voice.

"Mr. Smith, calm down," he puts his arm in front of James blocking him from entering the house. "Ms. Swan, I can only give you five minutes to gather some things together for the child. We'll wait here in the entryway."

"Okay," I swallow hard and turn to run up the stairs, carrying Nessie with me. I frantically scramble into Edward's room and locate a phone on his side table. I dial quickly, smoothing Nessie's hair as she trembles in my arms.

"Bella, what's up?" He sounds surprised to hear from me.

"Jacob just listen. I need your help." I explain the whole situation and what I know of James.

"_Fuck, Bella. I don't know. What's that paper say? It's an official court order?"_ I can tell from Jacob's voice that he thinks it's fairly hopeless. I pull the paper out from underneath Nessie and begin to read aloud.

"By order of the court and the State of Washington. Mr. James Smith is granted temporary legal custody of Miss Vanessa Smith, a minor, until the court appointed hearing set on Wednesday, October 19-"

"_Bella, Bella, stop. The court date is next week. There's nothing you guys can do until then. You have to cooperate with-"_

Just then a voice echoes through the house from the foyer. "What the fuck are doing here?" It's Edward. I hear some muffled arguing before he shouts for us, "Bella! Nessie!"

"Sir," I hear Officer Uley call out.

"Jacob, I've got to go." I slam the phone down into its cradle and speed walk to the landing where I run into Edward.

"Edward, I'm sorry… I'm so glad you're here. I didn't know what to do." Tears start spilling down my cheeks and he pulls Nessie from me, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"Shhhh, Baby. It's going to be okay. We're going to figure this out. Shhh."

"Edward, you bring my daughter down here this minute before this gets ugly." Nessie's body goes visibly rigid at the sound of James' loud voice.

"Mr. Smith, with all due respect, please give them a minute," I hear the officer trying to be diplomatic.

Edward has panic written all over his face. He is still making shushing noises, but I'm not sure which of three of us needs soothing the most.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, I am very sorry, but you need to bring the child to me. We have the court order and I am sure you don't want any _additional_ hassles…" he trails off.

"Edward, we have to-" I'm scared.

"I can't, Bella. Don't you…? How can I…?"His mouth is in a tight line and his tone is startlingly firm.

"Edward, I called Jacob-"

"You called Jacob, instead of calling me," his accusation bites and it takes me aback.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Edward, calm down. My cell phone is dead. Officer Uley told me I only had five minutes. I called Jacob to find out if there's anything we can do."

"And-" he's so angry he can barely speak.

"And, he said we have to cooperate. He asked about the court date too."

"Please, Mr. Cullen, let's not elevate this situation to an unnecessary level. Vanessa will be leaving with us one way or another…"

Nessie is solid as a rock in Edward's arms; the only movement I see is her shallow breathing. "Edward-"

"I can't, Bella. I just can't do it." His squinted eyes are full of pain.

"It will be worse the other way. Please." I'm begging him to be reasonable. It would crush Nessie and me, both, if Edward got into an altercation and then arrested right in the entryway.

"Here, Edward. Give her to me. I'll..I'll…" my tears are back and voice is garbled. I reach out and Edward loosens his hold so I can take her into my arms. She whimpers like she's afraid, but settles against me when she realizes it's me. "Shhh..."

"Wait," Edward says sternly. "Do not go down yet." He walks away robotically and goes into her room. His stance is all wrong. He looks like a different person.

"Nessie," I say trying to make my voice sound calm and assured. "You are going to go with your Daddy for a little while, but Unkie Eddie…" my voices hitches betraying me, "and Auntie Esme are going to get you back as soon as they can."

She shakes her head no and begins to softly cry against my chest. My heart is breaking with every tear.

Edward returns with a small ladybug suitcase and a little black velvet jewelry box. "Nessie," he whispers, "You're going to have some sleep over's with your… Daddy-"

She lifts her head abruptly. "No, Unkie Eddie! I stay here with you. I don't wanna go!" Her pleas breaks him and Edward loses his composure.

"I know, Baby. I'm so sorry, but the police man said it's time for a sleepover," tears are spilling like waves soaking his dark lashes.

He inhales deeply before he continues, "Remember for Christmas last year Uncle Carlisle gave you this bracelet." It's a silver bracelet with a thick chain design. There's a bar in the middle that has "Vanessa" engraved. Next to that is a solid heart shaped lock with a black scroll design.

She looks over and watches him open in the box. She nods clearly remembering the gift. "Now is the special time when you get to wear it. And Nessie, I want you to wear it the whole time you're at your sleepover. Don't take it off, okay?" Edward puts the bracelet on her wrist and closes the lock with a click.

"Okay, Unkie Eddie," she sniffles, "but why I can't stay here?" Somehow she let herself get distracted momentarily by the bracelet.

"Shhh, Baby," Edward is calmer now, but it's actually scarier than when he was angry. I can't tell what he's thinking. "We're going to bring you home as soon as we can."

Edward looks over her head to me. Momentarily he lets his guard down and I can tell he's frightened about what is going to happen. He inhales deeply, puts his arm around my waist and guides me slowly down to the entryway.

We walk up to Officer Uley and James says, "Ha, I thought you were actually going to try and fight me for her-"

In the blink of an eye Edward rushes to James and stands with his fists ramrod straight by his sides. "You piece of-"

"Edward, please," I beg. At that moment Officer Uley, steps between the two seething men.

"Mr. Smith, you will go outside and wait by your car. I'll be right with you."

"I'm not leaving without my daughter-" he begins.

"I'll be bringing your daughter out to you, but if you refuse to cooperate I'll make a call to a judge that _I _know and have your temporary custody revoked. Go now." James turns on his heels and walks down to the driveway.

Edward speaks in his eerily calm voice again, "Can you explain to me exactly how you live with yourself? Can't you see what's happening here? Aren't you smart enough to realize that this child is safer here?"

"Edward," I plead, "Let's not-"

Officer Uley clears his throat. "I am sorry. Your court date is next week. Make sure you have a good lawyer because clearly Mr. Smith knows someone in a high place. I wish I had the power to make a decision here, but I don't. I have orders to follow."

Edward grimaces and shakes his head. "Nessie," he speaks as sweetly as he can muster, "I love you and you remember what I told you, okay?" He glances down to the bracelet, while trying to regain his composure. "Unkie Eddie's phone number is on a paper in your ladybug suitcase. You can call me any time you want. You tell your…Daddy…" He stops, kisses her on the head for a long moment before he pulls back.

Officer Uley offers what he can, "My card is stapled to the corner of that court order. We will be monitoring this situation, feel free to call me-"

"Yeah, sure," Edward spits out. Officer Uley turns and holds out his arms for me to pass Nessie off to him.

"Time to go," I whisper in her ear and hand her, with her fat doll, off to Officer Uley.

As soon as his hands touch her she starts screaming," No! Unkie Eddie, save me! Save me! Pwease Unkie Eddie, I stay here wiff you!" Officer Uley holds her tightly using one hand, while he reaches down and grabs the little suitcase with the other. He turns quickly and takes her out into the pouring rain.

She screams bloody murder the whole time they are strapping her into the car seat in the back of his junky old black hatchback.

At some point, Edward collapses onto his knees shaking uncontrollably and wailing out the most pained noises I have ever heard. He is shattered and there's nothing I can do. I sink down next to him and wrap my arms around his convulsing shoulders.

"Unkie Eddie, save me! …Pwease save me…. Auntie Belly!... Unkie Eddie…." Her shrill cries disappear as Officer Uley shuts the door and James drives away from the Cullens leaving us in a noticeably and very painfully quiet house.

* * *

><p><strong>* If you are still speaking to me, I'd love to hear from you. Thank you for reading and reviewing.<strong>

*** In the interest of authenticity, I tried to research child custody laws in the state of Washington. I really did. I don't understand any of that s**t. So once again, we're going to pretend that the things I wrote could actually happen-as horrible as they are-and believe me, it sucked to write. Dunna called me evil, but I still love her.**


	13. Chapter 13

*** I was obsessed with _It will Rain_ by Bruno Mars when I wrote this chapter. It had just been announced for the Breaking Dawn soundtrack. Some people (teenage daughters) around me are sick of it now, but I still love it!**

*** Thank you to Dunna for talking me down from the ledge more than once this week. ("hate" and "fuck" are indeed strong words, but sometimes they are the only words that will do.) She's an amazing beta and I could never, EVER write without her.**

*** Thank you, dear readers, for sticking with me and reviewing. Some people were less than thrilled about last chapter, but life throws some shit at us-even in fanfiction. Keep reading. Edward (and Bella too) still has some things to learn. BT has an M rating because I wouldn't let my teenagers read it (language and themes).**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

~Remember-James came and claimed custody of Nessie leaving everyone heartbroken.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13 It Will Rain<span>

I have no idea how long we sit crumpled there in the entryway with the front door wide open. The hard rain splattering against the concrete is horrible background noise to our agonized cries. It feels like a lifetime. In actuality, I think it's only been a few minutes.

A loud beeping interrupts our sobbing. Edward jumps up and storms into the kitchen. I close the front door and follow him. He's taking a tray of cookies out of the oven looking very confused. He looks to me for an explanation.

"Uh… Nessie and I were making cookies… to surprise you. She said-"

Rashly he throws the hot pan full force across the kitchen. It smacks into the refrigerator and crashes to the floor smashing bits of gooey cookie everywhere.

An astonished yelp escapes my lips before I inhale painfully and restart my uncontrollable crying. I press my palms over my eyes because reality is just too much to bear. Edward is so angry and I feel responsible for it. Nessie is gone. Taken.

"Son of a bitch…the fucking nerve…I should have ripped his fucking head off for being such a piece of shit…" He punches the wall and leaves an indentation in the plaster. "Damn it all to hell!"

I begin gasping for breaths because my crying is so intense. I take a napkin from the dispenser in front of me to wipe my smeared face and concentrate on breathing for a few minutes before I speak.

"Ed-ward, I- am- so- sor-ry. – I – did-n't- know-what-to- do. I'm sor-ry." He rushes over to me wrapping his arms around me firmly. I settle against him seeking some sort of comfort.

"Fuck, Bella. This is NOT your fault. That mother-fucking piece of shit is after something. His body is rigid, and I can feel his rapid heartbeat through his thin shirt. "He doesn't want Nessie. He doesn't love her. He's just using her because he knows we'll do whatever it takes to get her back. He's-" The phone interrupts his rant. He lets go of me and sprints over to pick up the receiver.

"Hell-Mom, what happened?...yeah, Bella was the only one here…yeah, a police officer…I don't know…"

I hate standing there just staring at Edward in his frantic state. I bend down, start collecting cookie pieces and placing them back on the pan to discard. When the big chunks are piled on the pan, I start trying to scoop the small crumbs into a tiny mountain.

I can't tell much from Edward's side of the conversation. "…When did he do that? …He was so smug, the Mother-…sorry… I know but, Mom, you should have seen Nessie…" Edward's voice cracks, and I glance over my shoulder to see his tears begin to flow again.

I stand up and go to him. I wrap my arms around his waist. He clutches onto me with one hand. I feel his breath hitch. Then he exhales slowly and deliberately.

"Yeah, she's got it. Hopefully James doesn't pay any attention to it…Okay, yeah, we'll be here, I think…Okay. I love you, Mom."

He clicks the phone off and envelops me with both arms. We're quiet for minute, just breathing.

I feel warm and safe in his arms. I am momentarily comforted, but then, I start thinking of how Nessie must have felt safe in our arms before I handed her over to the enemy, forcing her to go where didn't want to go. She trusted me to protect her and I couldn't. A combination of guilt and sorrow flood through me and I start bawling again.

"Shhh…," he soothes and kisses the top of my head. Tears keep flowing easily down my cheeks soaking my skin and Edward's shirt simultaneously. My breathing is severely uneven and my body is shaking, Edward is still and motionless like a statue.

Unexpectedly I hear the front door fly open. "Edward," Carlisle shouts from the middle of the house. I flinch and begin to pull away, but Edward refuses to loosen his grip.

Edward whispers, "Stay with me." I look up into his pained eyes. "I've lost too much today. I need you." I settle back into his side, but my body is stiff in the anticipation of facing Carlisle.

"In here Dad," he calls, rubbing my arm.

Carlisle comes around the corner into the kitchen wide eyed and slightly disheveled. He's always looked so calm and put together before. Even when he caught me half dressed in his son's room, he looked more in control than he does right now

"What the hell happened?" he asks eyeing what's left of the cookie mess, but clearly wanting more information about Nessie.

Edward squeezes me tenderly before he lets go of me. "Bella, why don't you and Dad have a seat. You can explain everything that happened before I got here. I'm going to make some coffee, I think we may need it." His eery stoic, calm demeanor is back.

I nod and start to move toward the table. I'm nervous to talk face to face with Carlisle, but Edward doesn't really know the beginning of the story. And I'm going to have to deal with him some time.

"Thank you, son," Carlisle says in a low voice and follows me to the table.

I recount the horrible story, pausing several times to catch my breath and get my crying back under control. Carlisle is rigid and clearly upset. I can't tell if he's upset with me specifically or just upset in general.

Edward joins us at the table with three cups of coffee. He reaches to me and holds my hand openly on top of the table as I explain about calling Jacob from Edward's room.

"What did Jacob say? Do you think he'd help us?" Carlisle asks with hope in his voice.

I shrug. "I can call him back. I kind of hung up on him when Edward got here."

"Bella, we would sure appreciate any help… for Nessie's sake," Carlisle smiles at me with a smile I haven't seen Esme's first massage.

Edward hands me his phone. I feel two intense pairs of eyes on me as I dial Jacob's number. Awkward would be an understatement.

"_Hello, Jacob Black speaking_," he answers sounding official.

"Jacob, it's Bella. Hey, sorry I hung up."

"_Yeah, I've been frantic trying to reach you. Is everything okay? What happened?"_

I start at the beginning with Officer Uley showing up. Jacob knows him and promises to check in with him when he returns to the station.

I notice Edward and Carlisle trying to discuss something so I stand and leave the kitchen. I settle onto the comfy leather couch while Jacob checks the computer for information about the case, including James' record.

"_Sam's got to be right that he knows someone. No honest judge would grant even temporary custody to a guy with several complaints of assault and battery, not mention the two DUI's and drug possession charges. The weird thing is that he's never been convicted of any of it_. "

He sighs and pauses. I can hear him tapping on a keyboard. "_Three times the charges were simply dropped and the rest of the cases were thrown out on technicalities. Hmm…."_

"What does that mean?" I ask, feeling hopeless.

"_It's all about who you know. Do you know why your boyfriend's family didn't file custody papers a long time ago?"_

"Not really, I think they just thought they were helping Nessie's mom out. Apparently, James has been out of the picture and it didn't seem like an issue."

"_Well, it's an issue now. This Judge Aro must owe James something big in order to jeopardize his standing in the community. I'll look through the court history and see if anything stands out, but your friends should do some investigating also."_

"I guess we'll have to see what we can find out. Thank you for all your help, Jacob."

"_Bella, I'd do anything for you. You know that_."

I hang up and return to the kitchen to find Jasper and Esme sitting with Carlisle and Edward. Everyone seems much calmer now.

There are no empty chairs. I walk over to give Edward his phone. He takes it and pulls me gently into his lap. I'm terribly uncomfortable sitting like this, but nobody seems to flinch.

"What did your friend say, Dear?" Esme asks.

"Um, Jacob said we should get a good lawyer and try to figure out how James knows this Judge Aro."

Jasper chimes in, "Well, I've already got Jenks working on figuring out James' motive for suddenly taking an interest in Nessie after six months. I'll just add on the judge thing. Nessie has her bracelet, so we can monitor her whereabouts and make sure she's safe." Jasper is all calm business and it actually seems to reassure everyone.

"Bracelet?" I turn and whisper to Edward.

He nods. "It has a microchip hidden in the locket." Now it makes sense to me why Edward was so intent on making sure she had it before she left.

"Mom, what did the lawyer say?"

"Oh," Esme seems exhausted, "he just discovered that we were too late to claim temporary custody and made sure I knew that we would need a solid plan before asking for permanent custody. He did say that if James wants her, we would have to prove that he's an unfit parent. We also have to show that we can provide a stable home. He didn't think that fifty year old parents was going to come across stable enough to the court."

I'm too restless and uncomfortable to sit any longer. So I get up from Edward's lap and stand behind Esme, massaging her tense shoulders. "What about Victoria?" I ask. "I mean, what does she say about all of this?"

Everyone looks at me like I've lost my mind. Carlisle answers me, "We aren't going to tell her about this until absolutely necessary. It won't help her recovery and there's nothing she can do." I nod, but I'm glad my hands have something to do.

Carlisle continues, "Now that she's admitted to drug use and prostitution, the court isn't likely to grant her full custody ever again anyway. Before today, we just thought we could raise her and Victoria could have unlimited visits. We never dreamed that James would try to claim her."

"I'm going to petition for custody," Edward says very mater-of-factly. Everyone turns and looks at him. My hands stop digging into Esme's tight muscles.

"Edward, that's very noble of you," Esme says, "but you need to think this through."

"You know I have," he answers firmly, "I love that little girl. I'm almost done with school and I'm certainly young enough that the court can't be concerned about my health."

Carlisle tries too, "Son, we all appreciate your dedication to Nessie, and we don't doubt your sincerity for a second, but you don't even have your own place-"

"I know that, but Nessie's familiar with our home. She thinks of it as her home, which it is. Besides if it's a problem I'll buy the Meyer's house. They walked away months ago. Mom and I have discussed all of this before." I vaguely remember Esme mentioning Edward adopting Nessie, but I don't remember Edward saying anything.

My head is spinning from their family discussion and I feel like I shouldn't be here, but I don't want to leave and miss it either.

"It certainly sounds as if you've given this some thought," Carlisle admits. His forehead is still creased. "If you were right next door, we could still help care for her. Do you feel sure enough about this to discuss it with the lawyers before next Wednesday? Your mom and I would support you in any way necessary."

Edward looks up at me with an inquisitive look that I can't explain. Is he looking for my permission?

"I do," he replies, "I would like more time to make some solid plans but time is short. I am absolutely sure that I need Nessie… probably more than she needs me."

I realize that Esme has silent tears inching down her cheeks, and she smiles proudly at Edward.

"I'm going to call and set up that appointment right now," Carlisle says, standing up.

"I better get going," Jasper announces, "I'll call you if I hear from Jenks."

Esme stands up and gives Edward a big loving hug. When she stands back, she looks at me and then says to Edward, "I'm going to call Jane and make sure the Meyer house is available, just in case. I guess you two would like to talk alone." They share a look like they understand each other. I, however, am completely in the dark.

"Thank you, Mom," Edward says, staring at the floor. Esme walks out quietly and he continues to stare at the tile he's standing on.

"Edward, I think I should go. You guys have a lot going on-"

"Bella, I feel like you're part of my family now too." My mouth drops in surprise. "Can we just go for a drive somewhere? I need to get out of this house before I explode, and I really need to talk to you about some things." He looks up very briefly but looks away just as quickly.

"If that's what you want. I am here for you Edward, whatever you need," I walk over to him and curl my arms around his waist.

He leans down and kisses me gently before leading me out to the Volvo.

I look out the rain spotted windows through the dim twilight sky to the house next door. "Is that the house you were talking about?"

"No, that's Jasper's house. Here I'll show you the one we were talking about." He puts the car in drive, pulls out onto the street and immediately turns into the circle drive next door. The headlights illuminate the front of the house. It's really more of a cottage with a stone front and honeysuckle growing on lattice along the side of the garage. There's a piece of paper crudely taped to the arched front door telling the sad story of another family's demise in the real estate world.

"Well?" Edward asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, it's really cute Edward. Can you afford it? Do you want this?"

"Honestly, I knew my parents would offer to help me buy it before this all happened. Esme and I have talked privately about it before. She loves that Jasper is right next door. One day, when we were talking…I mentioned buying this house." He starts driving forward and pulls out onto the street.

"It's cool that you're so close to your mom and that you'd want to live right next door to them. I think Nessie is really great. I mean like amazing great. But, are you sure you're ready to raise her on your own?'

"No." He shakes his head sadly.

"No?" I half question, half scold. "Well, Edward you can't go to court and buy a house and get her hopes up like that if you're going to turn to around and abandon her like everyone else. What are you thinking?"

Edward chuckles lightly "You are feisty as a mountain lion aren't you? Remind me not to cross you." I scowl in his direction. "I said I'm not sure I'm ready to raise her _on my own._ I'm ready to raise her for sure and if it has to be on my own then that's what I'll do." He raises his eyebrows at me and I'm definitely missing something.

"I'm not sure I'm following…"

"The day Mom and I talked about that house… was the morning after I spent the night at your place the first time. We talked about my future...We talked about you."

I'm stunned. I don't know what to say. Is he really suggesting what it seems? I watch the windshield wipers work in vane to keep the view clear, but I don't say anything.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to pressure you or put expectations on what we have. I thought I'd have more time and we could develop our relationship at a normal rate. But circumstances are out of my control."

"Um, hmmm…" is all I can muster.

"Bella, listen to me. I'm not asking you for a lifelong commitment… right now. I just need you to know that my future plans involve Nessie, that house and…someday…you."

My heart is racing, but it doesn't feel like panic. It feels like anticipation. It feels like a dream. Everything he's said sounds…right. But logically-

I feel his gentle hand on my arm. "Bella, you disappeared on me. What are you thinking right now?" I look up and realize that he's stopped the car and we're in the empty parking lot of a dentist's office, closed for the day.

"I'm thinking, this is crazy… I don't know what to say, Edward."

"I know I'm _really_ sorry. I just feel like I need to tell you my plans. We can move as slowly as you need. I'm worried I'm going to scare you away. Look, I just need to know if we can we still be together if I'm a single parent of a toddler?"

I ponder his question in silence. Is someone else's child a relationship deal breaker for me? If I dated a guy my own age, chances are….and it's Edward…and Nessie… I honestly adore her! Love her even, both of them actually. But logically…what I am thinking?

I think Edward realizes that I'm too speechless to answer, so he continues, "Can you see yourself living in that cottage with us…someday? Six months? A year…or two?" The desperate hope in his voice is unmistakable.

I'm mulling his questions over in my head when Edward's phone rings. I stare out into the drizzling, dark night.

"Hello….Yeah, James, is she okay?" I perk up at the name and try to hear what's being said. "Of course, I will. If she were home where she belongs… Yeah, well we'll see won't we? Please put her on, I don't want to talk to you…"

Edward looks at me sorrowfully and I can literally see him holding himself together, "Hey, Little Miss. Are you okay?...Did you eat dinner?..." Edward wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. "I'm just on a drive with Bella…Uh, huh, we were talking about you…" he laughs and tears creep into his eyes. "Well, we just love you. What? You want to talk to Bella?...Okay, here she is…"

I'm shocked and overwhelmed with emotion. _She wants to talk to me?_ He puts the phone to my ear. "Hey, Sweetie," I say.

"_Auntie Belly, you takking to Unkie Eddie 'bout me?_" I like my new nickname and I'm relieved but saddened to realize that she sounds fine. She sounds like her usual curious self.

Tears cloud my vision and I try to blink them back, but they fall instead. "Yeah, Nessie, we were. We miss you-"

A booming male voice interrupts us, "Nessie, you tell Edward to sing you that damn song so you can go to sleep. This isn't a social call."

"_Daddy, I just sayin' hi to my Auntie Belly-"_ she sounds scared and startled now.

"She's not even your Auntie, Nessie. Now say good night. It's time for bed."

My eyes fill completely with tears. I inhale deeply. "Listen, Sweetie. It's okay. You kiss your baby for me. We're gonna bring you home after your sleep overs, okay?"

"_Okay. Belly, you give Unkie Eddie a kiss fo me too?"_ she asks quietly and she sounds defeated.

"Of course I will. Unkie Eddie is going to sing your song for you now. I-love-you." I hand Edward the phone, bury my face in my hands and sob uncontrollably as Edward begins to sing in a shaky voice.

By the time he finishes our windows are completely fogged up. We're both sniffling and gasping.

"Good night, Sweetheart. Unkie Eddie's gonna find a way… to-save-you…Nessie?..." Edward visibly stiffens and tension fills the car, "…Fuck you, James. You take care of her because *if you return her to me in less than the perfect condition that I left her in*, you will be sorry. Do you understand that?"

Suddenly Edward hurls his phone into the windshield where the battery cover breaks off. Then he bangs his fists repeatedly on the steering wheel. Maybe I do like the eerily calm anger.

I sit there with my arms crossed in front of my body helpless for a few minutes sobbing. As soon as I summon the control I reach out and fondle the back of Edward's neck. He turns and looks at me.

"Yes, Edward, we can still be together. I can't promise any-"

In one swift move, he pulls me across the console until I'm sitting facing him on his lap. He has a death grip on my head and he crushes his lips to mine. I can barely breathe, his open mouth kisses are threatening to swallow me whole. I'm drowning in the intensity until I make the decision to match it. Oh, it feels good to be physically active instead of sitting idle.

Then we are frantically pulling at fabric and groping at needing flesh. At some point, Edward reclines the seat giving us the room we need to move. We're both working around clothing to get to the skin we want to touch. I'm grinding against him with strong friction.

He stops me when I begin to actually remove my pants. "Bella, Baby, I don't have anything with me. We can't-"

I don't think twice about it. "We can. We need this. Don't worry. It's fine."

"Bella, I-"

"Edward, I want to make you feel good, if only for a moment. Please. We need each other." He yanks my pants off the rest of way and grips my hips firmly. I attack him with more powerful kisses and he uses my hips to pull me onto him. I have to break our kisses to catch a breath. I brace my hand against the window, damp with condensation, and slide down joining us.

The glorious stretching makes me feel alive. I settle there for a minute to feel the fullness. Then I lift up slowly, higher on my knees and drop back down with some force. "Ah, yeah," I cry. His bare flesh is rubbing tightly against the inside of me and it is heavenly. I've forgotten how unsheathed skin feels. I clench around him immediately feeling every hot inch in all its glory.

Edward leans his head back and digs his fingers into the fleshy part of my hips helping me bring us together hard. It's not pretty or romantic. It's raw and primal and it feels oh so good. We've spent the last seven hours tense and agonized. It's a relief to channel our aggression into something positive and beneficial. Gloriously beneficial.

We work together to create a powerful rhythm, two opposing forces colliding for the collective good. My body is screaming for release and when he calls out, "Bella… shit…I'm going to come… Yes, Bella!" His first unrestricted wave spills into me, and I fall over the edge of ecstasy with him crying out loudly.

I lean in and press my forehead to his. We're both still panting and recovering. He kisses me sweetly, but looks up at me seriously. "Did you just use me?"

Ashamed, I giggle to myself. "Um, did you use me?"

He kisses me once again and says, "Well, Baby, you can use me any time you need to. I think I like 'angry sex'."

"Ditto," I smile, "but honestly, I don't feel used. I just feel…good." He pulls me back to him, and we snuggle in the cramped seat for a minute before I pull myself away.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I say as reality invades my thinking. I lean in and kiss him sweetly on the cheek. "That's from Nessie. I promised her I would give it to you."

His eyes glisten with fresh tears, but he says, "Thank you for being the messenger. Thank you for here today. I don't know how I would have survived it without you." He leans in and presses a reserved kiss to my shivering lips.

We drive back to the Cullens hand in hand in relative silence.

"Do you want to come in or do you need to get home?" he asks in the driveway. I really want to stay with him, but I can't put Esme and Carlisle in that position, especially given the circumstances they are already dealing with.

"I should go, but I left my purse inside."

We walk in and Esme comes out of the kitchen to greet us. "Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asks leading him into the front room. I walk into the kitchen to give them some privacy and I find Carlisle sitting at the table with an open bottle of wine.

"Bella, I'm glad you're here. I think we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>* Thank you for reading and reviewing. I could use the encouragement about now...(see PSA below)<strong>

*** Credit where credit is due. Edward quotes a line from *Eclipse, Chapter 15* (he says it to Jacob in Eclipse) that I just LOVE and thought it fit here. That line belongs to Stephenie Meyer-I just really love it!**

*** PSA/Confession: This is the furthest behind I've been since I started writing Barista Training. I am going to have to ask you generous readers for a week off. (Apparently chapters with 4's in them just like to kick my ass.) Don't give up on me and Baby Barista. I will need to skip a week at some point, and it may have to be next week. I apologize. Thanks for understanding...**


	14. Chapter 14

*** Surprise! This morning I had a totally different plan, but here I am squeaking out an update on Wednesday. I appreciate everyone understanding my updating dilemma. I still may need to skip a week, but not today.**

*** Thank to Dunna for dealing with me and sending me comforting James Franco photos in times of great need. Thank you for being the best beta ever!**

*** I somehow managed to turn off my PM feature at some point last week. I apologize if I missed you. It's back on now.**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

~Remember-Car sex and, oh yeah, Carlisle wanted to talk to Bella.

* * *

><p>"Would you like some wine?" Dr. Cullen asks calmly.<p>

"Yes, I would. Thank you," I respond in a low voice, sitting in the chair across from him.

He pours me a glass of wine and tops his glass off. "I think I owe you an apology…or two." I'm stunned by his words and take a small sip of wine in an attempt to stall.

"Um..I don't-"

"Bella, I know I haven't exactly been overly warm towards you, and I want to explain myself." He has a powerful presence. He's so calm that it's unnerving.

"Okay," I respond because I don't know what else to say.

"I love my son but he doesn't do anything halfway. He sells out to what he's passionate about. Loyalty is a noble characteristic, but it causes him a lot of pain." He's speaking the words of a proud parent, but his expression almost looks like disappointment.

I nod in agreement. I watched Edward break in half today over Nessie. His passion is one of my favorite things about it, not that I want to admit that to Dr. Cullen.

"It caused him a lot of pain when his relationship with Tanya ended. He was a miserable brooding fool for a good six months. Honestly, there were points when I worried that he might be suicidal. Then Nessie arrived and pulled him out of his funk. She is a little ray of sunshine to us all, but Edward really got attached to her quickly. She became his everything." Dr. Cullen looks serious and looks down at the wood grain in the table.

"He's amazing with her and she really loves him a lot." I say, blinking back the tears that are threatening to flow.

"True, but I worry about my son. I don't ever want him to return to that dark place, not if I can stop it. Nessie's not his. I've been worried that something like today would happen and he would be hurt. I encouraged him to go out, to experience life fully and instead, he showed up with you…"

His words, though said in a polite tone, hurt a lot. I can't quite bear to look at him at the moment so I just shift my gaze and wonder where Edward and Esme are. I wish I could just disappear. "I know… I'm sorry… I just-"

"No, Bella. I'm sorry. You see, when I first met you it didn't seem like you were really that interested in Edward. You came here and helped Esme with her pain. You were friendly enough, but…" I smile warily, waiting for what he'll say next.

"But Edward was making future plans for the two of you in his head. I had the impression that you were either ashamed of him or you were using him. I didn't like either option. It looked like he was setting himself to be hurt again with a woman who was not remotely considering a long term relationship with him. Did he tell you that he thought about marrying Tanya?"

I'm shocked to my core, but try hard to maintain a neutral expression. "Um, no, he never mentioned that." I squeak. "Can I ask what happened?"

"You should probably ask him, but he never actually asked her. He asked me for Grandma Masen's ring. Esme didn't even know that he was that serious."

My eyes are wide. "Well, why didn't he ask her?"

"I wouldn't give him the ring. I gave him two weeks to think about things more seriously. I told him ask her about her future goals and think about what kind of life they would have together." He pauses and stares at the kitchen wall for a moment.

"And…?" I question.

"And a week and a half later, he broke up with her. It tore him apart, and I felt responsible. It was better than the alternative, but I don't want to see my son in pain. You see, I was right about her. I thought I was right about you too when you first came around."

I make sure to look into his eyes so he can see the sincerity of my sentiment. "You were right. I _had_ some reservations in the beginning. It wasn't fair to Edward, but I can tell you honestly that I am more committed to him and his vision for the future than I could have dreamed was possible in such a short amount of time."

"That's very comforting considering..." He trails off and I wonder if he's thinking about last night, which causes me to blush and panic at the same time.

"Bella I watched you today in our darkest hour. I watched you mourn with us and comfort the people I love. It is obvious that you are with Edward now and you are part of our family. I felt like it was important to let you know that I am glad you are here."

"Thank you. I appreciate your honesty. I am honored to know your family and any woman would be lucky to be chosen by Edward."

"Well, apparently, he's chosen you." Dr. Cullen just stares at me.

What does he expect me to say? I nod silently and my brain is frantically searching for the right thing to say.

Esme and Edward walk back in to the kitchen rescuing me. He walks right over to me, kissing me gently on the forehead, and I offer him a timid smile.

"Esme's realtor said that the Meyer house just dropped $20,000 in price again. She doesn't think it will be available much longer." I can't figure out the expression on his face. It's a weird cross between scared and excited. "Would you like to go with me tomorrow for a tour?"

My eyes bounce frantically from Carlisle's serious face to Esme's joyous look to Edward's nervous grimace.

"Of course," I whisper, "I guess I better get going. I have to work in the morning. What time are you touring that house?"

"Well, what time works for you?"

"My lunch break is usually around 12. Will that work?"

"Perfect," he says, kissing my cheek.

Esme walks over to me and gives me a quick hug. "Thank you for being here today. I'm sorry you had to deal with all that horribleness."

I can only nod in response. She gives Edward a reassuring smile before taking Carlisle's hand and leaving us alone in the kitchen.

I glance over at Edward, but he's not looking at me. In fact, it seems like he's purposely avoiding looking at me.

"Edward," I reach out to him. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, just lost in my own head. I'm sorry. I'll walk you out." There's more to it, but I don't want to push. I grab my purse and walk out with Edward following closely behind. The night is damp and foggy, but the rain has stopped.

It feels like a lifetime ago that I parked my truck on the curb. I unlock the door and turn to Edward. "Are you going to be alright? I'm worried."

He wraps his arms around me gently. "I'm going to be fine. I'll see you a little after noon, right next door. Okay?"

"Okay." I lean up and kiss him. He molds his lips to mine in a heavenly way, making my heart race. When I try to deepen the kiss with my tongue, he pulls back and sighs.

"Until tomorrow…"

"Edward-"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Feeling defeated over, I'm not sure what, I climb into the cab and drive home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The day has finally caught up with me. I simply fall into bed and go right into a restless sleep interrupted by frequent nightmares.

One recurring theme involves James following me around until he kidnaps me. The other image I keep seeing is a young girl resembling Nessie. It's not quite Nessie, though. She's a tiny, helpless child who's lost all of her innocent sparkle. I can never reach her before something terrible happens.

I wake with a jolt from my nightmare at 5:27, turn on my light and cry pitifully into my pillow. I panic when the doorbell rings less than five minutes later.

My mind is racing. It's still pitch dark outside. I tiptoe down the hallway and pull my phone out of my purse as a precaution. Then I realize that I never recharged it. Shit!

I jump out of my skin when the doorbell rings again. I make my way to the door as quietly as I can, remembering Nessie's words yesterday when she said _You yook through the yittle circle 'fore you open it._ I take her advice and peek through peephole.

Relieved I pull the door open to find Edward holding two paper coffee cups. He has dark puffy eyes and his hair wild, which is saying something for him.

"You scared the shit out of me! Why the hell are you ringing my doorbell at 5:30 am?"

He grimaces, but walks past me holding a cup out for me to take. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He kisses me on the forehead in the most reserved way. "I've been guarding your window, and when I saw your light come on, I figured you were awake. I tried to call, but it went straight to voicemail."

"Yeah, sorry. I kind of crashed when I got home."

"I figured as much." He flops onto the couch and I realize he's wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Edward, what time did you get here?"

"I left about ten minutes after you did last night."

"What are you saying? Have you seriously been sitting in my parking lot staring at my apartment all night?"

"Except for when I went to get this coffee about forty-five minutes ago."

"Edward, what the fuck?"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you and I don't know what James' plan is. I wanted to stay the night with you. You know, to make sure you were okay, but I felt like a crazy person when I tried to bring it up to you." He is so genuinely sweet.

I walk over and settle on the couch, cuddling into his side. He's still chilly from the cool morning air.

"So, you decided the stalker route was the way to go?" I tease, trying to lighten the mood. I sip my lukewarm coffee and set it on the coffee table. Edward does the same and then pulls me over him like a blanket. He closes his eyes and sighs softly. I curl my legs next to me and close my eyes too.

We must drift off because the next thing I know a loud ringing alarms me into consciousness. Edward, however, sleeps right through it.

I dig in his pocket and check the caller ID. It's Jasper. "Hello," I answer, trying to straighten up slightly.

"_Bella?"_

"Hey, Jasper. Edward's totally out of it. He slept right through the phone ringing."

"_Yeah, he sleeps like the dead. Listen, we have some new information from Jenks. Can you guys come back home?"_

I start to shake Edward. He lolls his head from one side to the other, but he's no more awake than a hibernating bear.

"I'll see what I can do to get Edward home, but I really need to go in to work this morning. I have clients expecting me...Unless you need me, of course."

"_I think we'll be okay, but Edward really needs to come home. Dunk his hand in warm water, worked in Junior High!_" Jasper starts chuckling before he hangs up.

I shut off Edward's phone and snake my hand under the hem of his shirt. I begin fondling the abs on his lower torso, digging my fingers slightly into the course line of hair under his navel.

"Bella," he murmurs. I look up and see that his eyes are still closed. He's still sound asleep. I lean in and run my tongue up the length on his neck until I'm at his ear. I let my hand leisurely work its way down the seductive trail to the Promised Land.

"Edward," I whisper into his ear softly. "Wake up, Edward." My fingers are fondling with light touches, and I'm aware when all of him awakens.

"Good morning, Beautiful. Are you waking me up so you can use me again?"

"Um…that's very, _very_ tempting," I say, giving him a quick squeeze before bringing my hand back into daylight. "But, actually Jasper just called and they need you at home."

Edward bolts upright. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Shh…sorry to alarm you. He just said they had new information from Jenks, but he was joking about me waking you up by putting your hand in water so I don't think it's crisis level."

"Okay. He was a jerk to me in Junior High. He called me 'Bed Wettie Eddie'. I guess I better head home. Can you come with me?"

"If you need me to, I can. But I'll be off next Wednesday for the court date and…"

"No, you're right. You should go to work. But I'll see you at 12:30, right? For the house tour?"

"Yes, I'll be there and then you can fill me in on everything."

He stands and walks to the door. "Lock this behind me, okay? And call or text when you get to work."

"I will, quit worrying. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know. I just love you." He kisses me quickly, opens the door and takes out his phone. I close the door behind him and head off to take a shower.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The morning creeps along uneventfully. I keep yawning from lack of sleep and trying to keep my tears at bay every time I think of Nessie.

I walk Mrs. Cope back out to the lobby when her massage ends at noon. Somehow I'm pulling out of the parking lot ahead of her. I race through the streets and make it to the Cullen's in record time.

Edward miraculously appears on the sidewalk between the time I pull up and the time I open my door. I step out of the truck and he instantly pins me to the side of the cab, kissing me strongly.

My head gets fuzzy and I have to pull back to breathe. "Well, hello to you too." I say.

"Sorry." A crooked smirk adorns his face. "I just missed you." He places a gentler kiss on my lips and then hugs me to his side.

I look up to see Esme coming down the front steps with another tiny lady carrying an official looking leather folder. Edward guides me toward them without letting go of me.

"Bella, this is Jane, our realtor. Jane, this is Bella."

I shake her hand uncomfortably. "It's nice to meet you," She says with a smile that looks like it takes some effort. "Shall we go have a look?"

During the short uncomfortable walk, Jane spouts off the basic information about the house. It has three bedrooms, a two-car garage and a fireplace. When she gets the front door unlocked, I break away from Edward's hold and walk through the door.

I'm standing in the front room which is painted in a country blue that was popular when I was in Junior High. I must have some sort of expression on my face because Esme immediately starts explaining that some of the paint and appliances are dated, but those are easy things to fix.

"Bella Dear, did you notice the built in books shelves around the fireplace? Aren't they charming?"

"Yes, they certainly are. I like the stone floors too. Edward, what do you think?"

"I've been in here before when the Meyer family lived here. Come see the backyard."

He leads me through a small dining room with built in cabinets and into the kitchen. It's a small galley kitchen with plain cabinets painted white.

"Edward, this doesn't look like a kitchen for someone who loves to cook as much as you do," I point out.

"Yeah, not really. I think I would probably just pull this all out and start over. Mom has some ideas. But hey, come outside. I want you to see the backyard."

I walk out the French doors to a brick patio. The overgrown yard is lush with plants and trees surrounding a large grassy area. There's a built in BBQ connected with a bar under a shade structure. Even in its unkept state I can tell it's a magnificent place to spend time. I can imagine myself reading and drinking coffee while Nessie plays on a swing set that isn't here. I pull myself away from fantasyland and back to reality.

"I think Nessie would be very happy here," I say still looking around.

Edward walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "What about you? Would _you_ be happy here?"

"It's beautiful, Edward. The house is very charming." He looks at me with slight disappointment, but doesn't say anything else.

Jane pipes in, "The location is fabulous. The school system here is one of the best in the city and with the price, I just don't see it lasting much longer."

"Not to mention the excellent neighbors," Esme adds with a smile. I smile back. Then she leads us back inside to see the bedrooms. They are all on the small side, but I can't believe how big the closets are for such small rooms.

I walk through the house holding Edward's hand in silence. Internally I'm thinking about where to put a Christmas tree and that the dining room is just _begging_ for a chunky round table. I shake those thoughts away and turn to Edward.

"I need to head back to work. Will you walk me out?"

He frowns. "Can I drive you? I have a few errands to do and then I would love to pick you up after work. We have some things we are working on."

"If you don't mind, that would be great."

Jane comes into the kitchen where we're talking. "What do you think, Edward?"

"We're discussing it. I'll be thinking about it and I'll let you know in the next few days."

"Don't wait too long. This house is a steal right now," She warns.

Edward nods and leads us out the front door. He opens the passenger side of the Volvo for me and joins me quickly.

"You've been very quiet," he tells me, but his eyes are focused on driving.

I sigh. "I like the house. I think it's cute with many wonderful things to offer. But Edward, I think the most important question you should ask yourself is: Would you buy this house if it was only for you? No Nessie. No Bella. Just you? If your answer is yes, then you should go for it. At this point though, anything could happen and it could possibly end up being only you."

"No wonder my Dad likes you so much," he says with a smile that doesn't stretch the entire width of his face. "You sound just like him."

"Ouch. It's one of those 'plan for the worst' situations. I don't want you to buy this house and find yourself in a situation where you regret it. That's all. You shouldn't buy it just for Nessie…or me. You could get an apartment to prove to a judge that you can be responsible for her."

"Did Carlisle tell you what to say?" He accuses.

"No, but great minds think alike," I tease back.

We are silent for a minute and I'm dying to know what he's thinking about.

"Have you found out anything else about James?"

"Jenks tracked Nessie's bracelet to our family cabin."

"Cabin…so fancy."

"Yeah, well, not really. This cabin is a little hunting hut my Grandpa used use. I liked it as a kid, but haven't been there in years. In fact, I don't think my Mom has been up there at all this century."

"If it's your family's cabin, why is James there? Can't you guys kick him out?"

"Technically we could, but there's a few problems with that. First of all, he has nowhere else to take Nessie. She's relatively safe there, unlike the apartment Victoria used to live in. But a bigger problem than that is the fact that there is a large amount of marijuana plants currently growing on the property."

"What?" My eyes nearly bug out of my head. "Why are you guys growing marijuana?" _Oh, God, is this why they're so rich?_

"Hello, Bella, _we're_ not growing it. Apparently, James and Victoria have a little farm going. But the deed is in my Mom's name as well as Victoria's. It would probably be pretty easy to convince a jury that Mom had nothing to do with it, especially considering the fact that Victoria is currently in rehab. But growing illegal substances would have serious criminal charges attached. Mom doesn't need to deal with that and Victoria has enough on her plate."

"Well, do you guys even know why James took Nessie? I mean, it doesn't make sense to me."

"We can't be sure without talking directly to James, but Jenks thinks he probably freaked when Victoria got locked up and he needed some security to keep us from ratting him out about his little farming expedition."

"Okay. I guess that makes sense, but how do we get Nessie back and the marijuana off your property?"

A huge smile stretches over his face and I can't figure out why. "You just said "we"." He offers as an explanation.

"What are you talking about?" I'm still confused and he's changed the subject while I'm still trying to solve the mystery we were just talking about.

"You just said 'how do _we_ get Nessie back?' "

"Yeah, and?" I ask, a little irritated.

"Nothing. I just love that you said it like that."

"Well, I'm glad I amuse you, Edward. My question remains. How do_ we_ get Nessie back?" I over emphasize the word we this time.

"_We_ just need to find out exactly what James wants and decide if we are willing to give it to him."

"We are... Aren't we?" It seems like a no brainer to me.

"Probably. It's going to depend on what it is, of course. But Nessie is our first priority."

Edward pulls up outside the spa. "Thank you for sharing your opinion about the house. I promise I'm going to think about what you said."

I lean in and kiss him on the lips. I run my tongue across his soft lips and he moans softly before pulling away.

"Careful, Baby, _we_ have a lot to do this afternoon and parking lot sex in broad daylight is not on the to-do list."

"Too bad. You are missing out, Mr. Cullen, because sex in public places is one of my specialties."

His jaw drops, and I see him shift slightly in his seat. "Really?" he asks.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" I tease, opening the car door and stepping out. "I'll see you around 6:30, okay?"

"Okay." I shut the door, but he rolls the window down. "Hey Bella, in case I decide to buy that house, where do you think _we _should put a Christmas tree?"

* * *

><p><strong>* Thank you so much for reading and reviewing-it encourages me (almost as much as black and white James Franco pictures).<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

*** Thank you Dunna for being the best. Barista Training would not be the same without you. Pumpkin Spice Latte kisses with almond M&M's on the side!**

*** Thanks for all the James Franco love last week. It's nice to know I'm not alone in my lusting- I'm not willing sharing him.**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them!**

~ Remember- 5am coffee delivery, cottage tours and a weed farm.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15- Knowledge is Power<span>

I walk out at 6:35 and find Edward waiting in the Volvo.

"Did you come back for that parking lot sex?"

"I wish," he says, seriously. Then he takes my face between his hands and kisses me firmly.

"How was work?" He puts the car in drive and starts off toward the Cullens.

"Eh, it was okay," I answer, shrugging my shoulders. "What did the lawyer say?"

I turn and look at Edward's profile flickering in the light of the passing streetlamps.

"He said we are on the right track, but since the judge seems to favor James, we should be prepared for the worst."

"What's the worst-James gets full custody?"

"_And _a restraining order against my whole family, to keep us away from Nessie." He flinches as he says the words out loud.

"A restraining order? That seems a bit extreme. Would he do that? "

"I don't know what he's capable of. Jasper thinks we just need to figure out exactly what he wants and how to get the judge from under his thumb."

"Isn't there anything the lawyer can do? I mean, obviously Nessie's better off with us." Edward just smiles and reaches over the center console to hold my hand.

"I know, Baby. But the court sides with the biological parent unless she or he can be proven to be an unfit parent. Unfortunately, Victoria has a rather large case against her there."

"So does James, though. He's been an absent parent and now he's living with her on a marijuana farm. She doesn't want to live with him, she wants to live with us."

Edward hastily pulls the car over to the side of the road with a lurch. There's a spark in his eye that I can't figure out. "If you say 'us' one more time, I'm not going to stop this car until we get to a chapel in Las Vegas. You are driving me absolutely crazy happy with that."

"Ed-" He reaches behind my neck forcefully pulling my face to his. His other hand is tracing the outline of my torso, rather intensely.

There is no chaste closed mouth kiss to start, he just launches full on into an open-mouthed passion-filled kiss. His tongue is persuasive and thorough. I swear I can taste the desire in him. I can't breathe, but I don't care. I'm completely overwhelmed by the sensations courses through me. My body is responding everywhere with puckering, shivering and lubricating.

I pry myself away panting. Edward's eyes are still closed and his breathing is ragged as well. He leans his head against the headrest and opens his eyes. "What is it about you in a parked car that makes me loose all self control?"

"I don't know. You are the one who pulled over."

"True, but I couldn't concentrate on driving. You were distracting me."

"Me?" I bat my eyelashes teasingly. "I was simply talking about our legal system."

"Right. In order to prove that James is a weed farmer, we'd have to implicate Aunt Victoria. We're hoping to avoid that. Nessie would prefer to live with _us_." His face flickers with desire again and my stomach flutters in response. I look out the side window and try to hide my smile.

"Typically judges don't let preschoolers choose where they want to live. He'll interview her with a social worker there, but she doesn't get to choose." His face is somber now.

I take his hand in mine and stroke it reassuringly. "Edward, it's going to okay, somehow." I lift his hand to my lips and kiss it. A brief smile crosses his lips.

"I guess we'd better get going. Everyone's going to be waiting for us. Jasper has Jenks coming to the house at seven to go over what he's found."

Everyone is sitting around in the front room on the leather couches when we arrive. Jenks stands up when we come in. He's a short balding man in his fifties. Edward walks right over to him and shakes his hand. I stand in the doorway trying to figure out where I should sit. Esme waves me over to sit next to her on the couch.

Edward comes and settles on the floor between my feet. "Okay, Jenks. What did you find out?"

"Well, I already told Jasper about finding them at the cabin and the plants surrounding the house. I suspect he wants us to know about the drugs on your property as a way of controlling what we do. He also has to protect his crop."

Esme speaks up, "Yes, we would prefer to keep my sister's name clear of any growing charges."

"Understandable, but we have very limited time to figure out what James wants and work a deal. On top of that, I looked into his criminal record. He's been cleared of all charges, but this Judge Aro has never sat on one of his cases before. Most of his dealings have been with a Judge Caius Volturi."

"Did Judge Volturi just call in a favor to Aro? That kind of crap happens all the time." Jasper seems to be losing his patience.

"Caius Volturi passed away last spring from lung cancer. Aro must be linked to James somehow but I cannot find the connection. The guy has a history of being very conservative in his ruling, which unfortunately really lends itself to the biological parent outcome we're already expecting."

It feels as though we all sigh collectively. Edward is absent-mindedly rubbing my calves.

"Anything else?" Carlisle asks.

"The only other thing is something you might be able to help with, Doctor. After work today, Judge Aro paid a visit to the medical building attached to your hospital. I was keeping my distance and I lost him inside the building. Probably nothing, but knowledge is power."

Carlisle looks a little deflated and a little angry, "I can't really just go around asking other doctors who their patients are. It's unethical."

"Alright, Doc. It's just an interesting coincidence that's all. So, Edward is petitioning for custody and we're not planning to bring up the drug farm. I'll keep tabs on James and Aro and let you know if anything develops. Who's planning to have a sit down with James?"

"I'll do it," Esme volunteers.

"Not alone you're not," Carlisle scolds. "I'll go too."

"Let me know when a meeting is set up. I'll be sure to keep watch."

Jasper walks Jenks out and we all just sit like statues. "I think I better go," I say. "I didn't sleep that well last night and I had an early wake up call." Edward smiles up at me apologetically.

He walks me out to my truck. "Bella, in the interest of not waking you up at five am again tomorrow night, do you think I might be able to sleep at your place?" His eyes are wide and hopeful.

"Are you asking to sleep over on a school night?"

He blushes and glances down to the ground. "I guess I am."

"I think I would sleep better with you there too. I should warn you though that there will only be sleeping. I was telling the truth about being tired."

"School night sleepover rules aren't very fun," he teases and then kisses me softly. "I'll be right behind you."

I watch as he sprints back inside before I pull away from the curb, but I pull into the driveway next door and stare at the little house. It really is a perfect little house and I suddenly worry that I may have talked Edward out if buying it earlier. I hope I didn't.

I spend the drive home contemplating paint colors and where I think the Christmas tree should go.

Edward pulls up as I'm walking to the door. I stop and wait for him to catch up. He's carrying a small overnight bag and a bottle of wine.

"Did you follow any of the posted speed limits?" I scold.

"Maybe," he grins ear to ear. "I brought wine though. Am I forgiven?"

"I suppose, this time." I unlock the door and we walk in together. Edward heads straight for the kitchen and pours two glasses of wine. We sit facing each other on the couch with our legs entwined.

"I'm writing an offer on the house tomorrow."

"Oh good," I breathe a silent sigh of relief. "I think that's the right thing."

"I want you to know that I thought about what you said, and I want the house… even without my two favorite girls. I'm still hoping it will be the three of us, but regardless I want to be next door to my family."

I reach out and stroke his knee affectionately. "Good. It really is a great little house, Edward. Do you want to move in right away or do some renovations first?"

"I don't know. I'll guess we'll have to decide what to do first and go from there." He yawns, which causes me to yawn and we both laugh.

"I guess it's time for bed, huh?" The spark in his eye gives his away his secret desires.

"I guess so. Why don't you go in and get ready. I'll be there in a minute." He looks at me suspiciously, grabs his bag and heads down the hallway.

I take the wine glasses to the kitchen and wash them before I make my way to the bedroom. Edward's laying on the bed in some low-slung plaid sleep pants and his shirt off. _Dear God._

He just smirks as he watches me gather a few things and disappear into the bathroom. I come back out dressed and ready for bed. He's in the same position looking tempting.

"Grumpy pajamas, huh? You weren't kidding about the school night sleep over rules." He's teasing me, but we're heading into new territory and I'm uncomfortable.

I turn out the lights and quickly crawl under the covers without saying anything. I feel him lying still next to me. He doesn't say anything and I'm worried I've hurt his feelings.

I sigh and explain. "Listen, Edward, I'm not rejecting you. I just… um…remember last night when you didn't have a condom and you wanted to be responsible?"

"Uh, huh…" he sounds tentative and confused. I'm going to have to spell this out.

"Well, you didn't need to worry…" I'm praying he's getting what I'm saying, "Okay? I'll just be wearing these Grumpy pajamas for the next several days and I-"

His lips are suddenly on mine silencing me. I kiss him back conservatively trying to figure out if he missed my message.

"Bella, hey, I just like being with you. I don't have any expectations. You don't have to be embarrassed or hide from me. Okay?" He's quiet while he waits for a response from me.

"Okay," I whisper.

"Okay," he says very matter of factly. "Can I hold you for a minute or do you just want your space?"

I slide over next to him and lay my head on his chest. He wraps his arm around me. Edward rubs tiny circles on my lower back, which is very soothing, and I fall asleep to the steady drumbeat of his heart.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alice is standing in front of the door to my massage room when I walk in to work the next morning.

"Hey Bella, have you ever heard of a phone charger? Or this little convenience known as voice mail, people leave you messag_es_ and then you call them back?" She emphasizes the last syllable on messages, has her arms crossed in front of her chest and her toe is tapping like Thumper.

"Listen, Alice, I'm sorry. We had a family crisis and my phone was dead. I should have charged it and called you. How's the party planning going?"

"You're not getting off so easily, young lady. Jasper is dealing with the same family crisis and he managed to call me several times in the last few days. I _may _have even spent the night at his house last night." She purses her lips to the side coyly making me smile.

"I'm happy for you and I really am sorry. So…about the party?" Luckily she forgives me. She begins going on and on about every last detail of the party and the suite she booked as our gift. Apparently it has a Jacuzzi tub and a large balcony.

She has to finish telling me about the menu for the party at lunch because we both had a busy morning. On the way back in to the salon, I tell her about Edward's house and him filing for custody of Nessie.

"Wow, a child. Are you sure you're up for a relationship involving someone else's kid?"

"I am. She's the sweetest, Alice, and Edward really loves her like she's his own. For all I know, I'll never be able to biologically have a child of my mine. Adoption may be the only option for me."

"Bella, just because it didn't work out with Jacob doesn't mean it won't work out with someone else. Have some faith. I just know you'll have your very own baby someday, when the time is right."

The receptionist waves me over and points to a paper coffee cup with the name "Grumpy" on it. "A really cute man-child delivered this and said it was for you." She's twirling her pen around hoping I'll fill her in.

I don't.

"Thank you," I say with a smile and disappear back to my room. I text Edward to thank him for my coffee and ask him about his day.

**Thank you for the coffee. Cute little nickname, I hope it doesn't stick. How's your day going?**

_Fine. I signed the offer for the house. Now we have to wait and see if they accept it. Can I come over and celebrate tonight, even though it's a school night?_

**Only if you cook dinner. See you tonight.**

_Deal. I 3 u._

The rest of the week follows in that same pattern. Edward spends the night cuddling me without complaining and delivering coffee at unexpected times during the day.

Thursday my coffee is labeled with the name "Sleepy" because of some sleep talking incident that I still don't have all the details on. Friday I'm "Bashful" because I turned the color of a tomato when Edward asked how many more days until I'd be wearing my "Sexy" pajamas. Saturday I'm "Happy" because he knows the wait is over.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saturday morning begins with an excellent little make out session. Edward has been affectionate all week, but I can tell he's excited about physically having me back soon.

My first client of the day is Rosalie. Alice and I are giving her the full spa treatment as part of gift. I don't usually talk much while I'm working on clients but it's always harder when I know them so well. Rosalie and I chatted occasionally during our hour together.

I walk her out to Alice who is waiting with our gift.

"Here Rose. Bella and I went in together on this gift and we want you to open it now."

"You guys already did too much with the spa treatments and planning a party," She opens the card and laughs at the cartoon drawing on the front. Next, she carefully opens the card making sure nothing drops out.

When she unfolds the paper with the hotel information on it, she starts screeching loudly and jumping up down.

"Shh…Rose, it's a spa. People are trying to relax. Shh…" I remind her gently trying to contain my own laughter over her excitement.

"I know, I'm sorry, but you guys just don't know how much louder I'm going to be tonight. I can't wait. Oh my gosh you guys. This is the best gift ever!"

"Well, you're welcome," Alice says with a hug. "Your mom is staying the night with Ben so don't even worry about any of that. Just go and have a great time, but make sure you show up for your party."

"We'll_ try_ and make it," she jokes before she and Alice head off to do her nails.

I leave two hours early to get ready for Rosalie's party.

Edward shows up at six o'clock wearing a long sleeve shirt with a waffle texture carrying calla lilies, limes and a bottle of alcohol. He kisses me slowly like he's enjoying every second of it.

I pull away first and ask him about the bottle. "Oh, it's tequila, for later…just in case."

"Just in case what? I'm not drunk enough for you."

"Just in case… we're thirsty," he shrugs and bites his lip. "Are you ready to go?"

I squint my eyes at him and grab my purse. "You look very beautiful when you don't trust me," he says and he unlocks the passenger door for me.

When he gets in he asks, "Oh, can you come to McDonalds tomorrow? Mom is meeting James there with Nessie. James doesn't know she told me, but she knows I'm dying to see her."

"Of course, I'd love it!" That little bit of news definitely sets the tone for our celebratory evening.

Alice has added decorations to our area of the Meadow and there is a constant stream of appetizers and food all night long. We all take turns choosing song on the jukebox. Emmett surprises Rosalie with a beautiful anniversary band to add to her bridal set.

Alice and I huddle around to admire it. "Oh, Rose, it's beautiful," Alice gushes.

"Thanks, I was so surprised. He kept going on and on about how we didn't have any money and now I know why! And Alice, thank you for planning this. It's perfect."

"How's that hotel?" Alice inquires raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Fully christened it this afternoon- the bed, the couch, the Jacuzzi tub, the desk. You name it. I can't thank you guys enough. This has just been the best anniversary anyone has ever had! I'm sorry I complain so much, when clearly I have nothing to complain about."

"Excuse me Ladies," Jasper interrupts, lowering a tray with familiar looking cream- colored shots topped with whipped cream. "These are courtesy of the groom." We look up to see Emmett and Edward standing shoulder to shoulder in anticipation.

"All right girls, hands behind your back," I instruct.

"What is that?" Rosalie asks under her breath.

"It's a blow job shot? You've never had one?" I give her a quick lesson as discreetly as I can.

She shakes her head and looks directly at Emmett. "Okay, funny man. You know I reserve BJ's for special occasions and this definitely counts."

Jasper counts down for us and we all drink up. Jasper holds the tray for us to return the empty shot glasses.

"Blow Job quota filled for tonight, girls," Rosalie says, louder than necessary maintaining eye contact with a wounded looking Emmett.

"But Baby I-," she walks over and kisses him rather intimately for the public venue we're in. Then she whispers something in his ear and his face brightens immediately.

The six of us sit around the tables that have been pushed together talking and laughing. I keep catching myself rubbing my hands around Edward's shirt enjoying the tactile experience. A few of Emmett and Rosalie's other friends come by at various times during the night, but they all have to hurry home to babysitters or other obligations.

At one point, I look around and simply enjoy the company I'm with. I can imagine us hanging out often and having BBQ's in Edward's new back yard. I start to imagine New Year's Eve parties, birthdays and Halloweens. I envision all our future children dressed in costumes going house to house while we, the parents, hang out on the sidewalks and enjoy the celebration.

"Earth to Bella, Come in Bella," Edward is waving his hand in front of my face. I snap out of it and smile. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just how well we're all getting along and I hope we get together again soon." Edward kisses me on the cheek.

The temp of the song changes and Edward leans in closer to me. "Will you dance with me?" he asks. There's a fire simmering in his eyes and I'm pretty sure he'll want to leave soon.

"Of course," I say, offering my hand. He helps me up and leads me to the tiny dance floor.

He pulls me tightly against him and sways to the rhythm. I wrap my arms around his waist and fondle the dimples there that I adore so much.

Edward kisses me softly occasionally and, as the song progresses; I notice that he's brushing against me suggestively, but discreetly. I doubt anyone else can tell that he's grinding an erection against me. I look up when I hear him moan softly.

"I want you tonight, Edward and it's not a school night." Then I reach up and kiss him several times along his amazing jaw. The stubble there should feel poky or rough, but the sensation makes my lips tingle in desire.

"Your friends are leaving. Do you wanna go?" I nod in response. We all hug and shake hands. Emmett and Rosalie leave first. Edward and I follow behind them soon after.

Edward pins me to the door in a passionate kiss as soon as we enter my apartment. His kiss is urgent and sensual. _No expectations, my ass_. I twist my fingers in his hair and he moans into my mouth before he releases me.

He heads toward the kitchen but looks over his shoulder and playfully asks, "Thirsty?"

"Alright, Edward, I'll bite. What's this tequila you're so interested in?"

"Go relax on the couch and I'll be right there."

I turn some music on and sit on the couch for a minute before Edward comes out of the kitchen carrying a large plate with limes, a salt shaker and two shot glasses. He's carrying the bottle of tequila in the other.

"I should warn you, Edward that I don't have the best history with tequila and this could totally backfire on you."

"Oh, you don't have to drink any. We're going to play a little 'get to know you' game called Truth or Drink."

"Truth or Drink-like Truth or Dare?"

"Exactly. If you are willing to answer questions honestly, you don't have to drink a drop. _But_ if you want to pass on a question, you have to drink a shot."

"What kind of questions?"

"Whatever I decide for you and you decide for me. Knowledge is power." He's got a shimmer in his eye that I'm not sure I trust, but I nod in agreement to his game.

"Do you want to go first with the questions?" he asks me.

"No, I want to make sure I know how to play."

"Okay, um, did you want me _sexually_ the day you gave me the massage?"

I remember the day I discovered his dimples and his toned body. "Yes."

"See it's easy."

"Um, hmm… my turn. What's your favorite thing we've done physically?"

"Oooh, that's a tough one. Everything is great with you. But, I'll have to go with the bordering on rough sex in the car the other night." He's grinning HUGE. I remember that night too. It was the last time we had sex.

"First blow job?"

"What?... No... Ask something else…" This is exactly the kind of thing I was worried about with this game. High school bus trips are not what I want to be thinking about.

"Bella, Truth or Drink?" He's got me and he knows it.

"Drink."

He shakes his head and pours my shot glass. I hold my hand out for salt and a lime. The tequila burns going down and I have to work to keep a cough from escaping my lips.

I shake my head trying to recover. "My turn." He nods. "First blow job?"

He smirks at me like he wasn't expecting me to return his question. "Um, I was a junior in high school and a bunch of us got together to hang out at the park, there was this girl there named Tatiana. She was really beautiful and super funny. After a couple beers she and I snuck behind a tree…"

My eyebrows shoot up, his first blow job was in a public place? I'm torn between indignation and approval.

"That was nice of her. Did you return the favor? Most guys don't you know. Especially in high school."

He raises his eyebrows at me. "How would you know that?"

"I watch _Oprah_," I say defensively, "And you didn't answer."

"Technically, you don't get two questions, but to defend myself, I have to tell you that I was planning on making it up to her, but she had been drinking Malibu Rum. As soon as I finished, she ran off to the bathroom and got sick." He crinkles his nose and I notice that he's actually blushing.

"Okay... enough about that. My turn. Let me see… Have you ever lusted over a client that wasn't me?"

"Yes." There was this firefighter that came in for a few months before his wife forbid him to come back. I was always professional, and I don't know why the wife freaked out.

"Who?" Jealousy is plain as day on his face.

"Nope, you only get one question. My turn." He's shaking his head and I know he wants to claim I'm not playing fair, but he doesn't.

My head is a little fuzzy, but I feel brave. "Edward, tell me one of the fantasies you envision when you touch yourself."

"Is that even a question?" He's bright red. _Oh, this could be good._

I rephrase my question. "What is one of the fantasies you masturbate to?"

"Drink." I can tell he feels defeated.

"Really?"

He vigorously nods as he pours the tequila.

"Is it about me?" I ask, secretly hoping it is.

"I'm drinking." He swallows the tequila with no salt or lime. Impressive.

"My turn." He pauses dramatically, looks away and takes a deep breath. "Bella, do you own any sex toys I should know about?"

_Oh, shit._ "Drink!"

"Is that a yes?" He's leaning toward me, clearly hoping for an answer.

"That's _drink._ Pour it, nosy boy."

"Now you're calling me names?" He runs his hand through his messy hair.

"Yes."

"Yes to the question?"

I slap him playfully. "Yes, I'm calling you names." I lick the salt, swallow the harsh liquid and bite into the salvation lime.

I squint my eyes at him playfully pretending that I'm trying to get revenge. "How about you? Any sex toys I should know about?"

"No." He shakes his head and glances toward the floor. "But for the record, I'm not opposed to them, or costumes or handcuffs… Whatever you want, Bella, I'm open to it."

I lean in and kiss him. He licks and nips at my lips. I'm dizzy when I sit back up. I'm not sure if it's from the tequila or the kissing. It's Edward's fault though. I know that for sure.

"You taste limey," he teases.

"Do you want to taste more of me?"

He pauses for a second like I caught him off guard and honestly, I hadn't intended to say that out loud. _Damn alcohol_.

"Save it for your turn, Bella. My turn… do you think…um …maybe you might marry me someday?"

I freeze, trying to formulate an answer.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…I just meant hypothetically, if I ask you properly and we knew each other longer and…shit!"

I hold my finger up indicating for him to wait. I'm trying to clear my head and I don't want to get myself into a situation I regret when I'm fully coherent. My heart is racing. I think I would marry him someday, but I can't really tell him that right now.

I take a deep breath and look into his heavenly green eyes. His gaze is intense. I bite my lip nervously and answer honestly, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" He picks me up tightly and twirls me around before setting me on my feet. Then he pulls me close and kisses me heatedly. Our tongues are swirling and exploring each other. My head is still foggy.

Before I realize what's happening, he has his hands wrapped around my waist and he's pulling me back to the bedroom. We kiss the whole way there, and I am using my hands to unfasten our clothing as he guides us down the hallway.

I am completely undressed and on my back with a naked Edward hovering over me when I realize that I never got my last question.

"Hey, cheater," I accuse, "You got to ask one more question than me. It's my turn."

"Okay," he says, lowering his mouth onto my nipple. His tongue is playfully flicking and pulling on it, distracting me.

"Um…"

"What's the matter, Baby? Can't think of your question?" Then he starts trailing his tongue along my jawbone down to my collar.

"Fuck, Edward, can you just make me cum now?"

"Gladly," he triumphs and enters me fully. Then he pauses as I adjust. I tighten my muscles to encourage him to move. He groans happily and retreats before he begins moving in a perfect rhythm.

I am rocking against him creating a heavenly sensation. He's attentive to my nonverbal cues finding what feels best without me even saying anything.

I'm getting close when I look up into his eyes and see the dark desire there. Just then, without breaking eye contact, he lifts a finger to his mouth sucking on it seductively. My stomach flutters and a wave of pleasure sweeps over me. He pulls his finger out slowly and bites his bottom lip before he circles his wet finger against my clit. It's amazingly erotic.

I last exactly two seconds and one and a half of his thrusts before I cum hard. I am in the middle of uncontrollable pleasure when I feel him push himself fully into me and then he grinds in an extra inch. That magnifies the orgasm I'm already experiencing. I feel him emptying into me which adds yet another layer of sensation. How did he just do that?

I hear him cry out in pleasure, but honest to God, it sounds like I'm under water.

I grip his back firmly, panting and I realize he seems to be in the same state I'm in. We are totally spent and satiated.

The next thing I know, the sun is shining through the windows. Edward is sound asleep next to me with his arm across my tummy. I look at the clock and am shocked to see that it's after ten.

I shake him gently and call his name. "Edward. Wake up. What time are we supposed to be at McDonalds?" He moans and mumbles before he rolls over and blinks his eyes open.

"We have to be there at noon."

"Okay. I'm going to go take the first shower, okay?"

"Okay."

"And, Edward, you were amazing last night. I've never cum so hard in all my life."

"You should have started with that statement. I would have opened my eyes much sooner."

"I love you." I smile at him and head off to take my shower.

* * *

><p><strong>* Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love to hear from you.<strong>

*** Nessie will be back next week. Don't you miss her?**

*** Eat a Twix for me-Happy Halloween!**


	16. Chapter 16

*** First- do not be fooled by this chapter title. This is not the last chapter.**

*** Thank you Dunna for betaing. "Holy Fucking Furry Shitballs"-she's awesome. Not to mention that she called me "brilliant" this week, so I'm going to keep her around.**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

~Remember- Truth or Drink and Dwarf names on Starbucks cups and talk of Christmas tree placement. Now we're off to McDonalds to check on Nessie.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16- Happy Ending…<span>

I've never seen Edward so twitchy before. He's looking all around the parking lot, tapping nervously on the steering wheel.

I'm trying to stay calm for him, but I'm just as excited to see Nessie today as he is. I twist my pontytail to keep my hands busy.

Carlisle's Mercedes pulls up and we get out to talk to them. We're standing between the cars, when I see the black hatchback pull in.

James gets out and opens the back door to let Nessie out. She climbs out of the car on her own carrying her fat baby, which is missing its dress. Nessie spots us right away.

"Unkie Eddie! Auntie Emme!" she waves frantically. "Unkie-"

"Vanessa. You stay by Daddy. Do not run away. You understand me?" James tells her in a stern voice.

She nods, stops and looks to the ground. I take her moment of stillness to analyze her appearance. She has a ponytail that looks like someone just finger brushed it and tied it up in a regular rubber band. She's wearing a pair of loose grey sweatpants and a purple t-shirt with a faded Care Bear on it. She seems…fine. Except for her facial expression. Her beautiful sparkle is clouded with sadness.

I see Edward visibly tense up. I snake my hand into the crook of his arm and give him a gentle squeeze. He exhales and we walk toward James together.

"I didn't know you were going to be here, Edward. I might not have come," James says.

"Well, I'm here for Nessie. Mom thought it might be easier for you guys to talk if you didn't have to worry about Nessie."

"I'm not letting her out of my sight, Edward." James' stance is very confrontational. He's leaning forward with his arms slightly bent.

"Well, I'm not planning to take her anywhere. We usually come to play on Sundays. You can guard the door, if you feel it's necessary." Edward has that scary calm demeanor that he had the day James took Nessie from his house.

Esme steps in, "Alright guys, let's be civil." Then she turns to Nessie. "Sweetie, are you ready to play?" She offers her hand. Nessie takes it and James let's her.

Edward and I follow everyone else into the building. He's silent and scowling.

"Edward. Look at me." He stops, blinks and looks into my eyes. "We're here for Nessie. Don't let that asshole ruin your time with her. You get the food and I'll get her set up in the play area, okay?"

"You're right. Thank you." He brushes my lips with his and we go inside. James is at the counter ordering and Nessie is telling Esme about her sleepovers at the cabin.

"Auntie Emme, it's weally weally dark at night but I watched all princesses two times."

Esme nods quietly and smiles down at Nessie.

"Nessie, do you want to go play while we wait for the food to be ready?"

"Auntie Belly!" She grabs my legs and hugs them tightly. "Yet's go, I just gotta ask my Daddy first. Daddy I can go pway wiff Auntie Belly?"

"I guess so, but you stay inside. Do you understand? You are coming back home with me."

"Okay, Daddy." She looks down to the floor.

I place my hand gently on her back. "Ready?" I ask quietly. She nods and we walk into the play area.

She sits on a chair near the shoe keeper and I crouch down to help her remove her tennis shoes.

"Nessie, we are so excited to visit with you today. Your Uncle Eddie misses you so much." She opens her eyes wide.

"I miss him too, Auntie Belly. I want to go home wiff you." I remove her left shoe and discover that she's not wearing any socks. There is a sign clearly posted that says _Socks Required to Play_.

"I know, Baby. Uncle Eddie is trying his best. Come here." I lift her from the chair to my hip and carry her out to where Edward is waiting to order. James is filling his cup at the soda fountain.

"Belly, I want to play."

"I know, Baby. I just need to talk to Uncle Eddie for a minute." Edward turns to look at us.

"Hey, can you find out if they sell socks? Nessie didn't have any on and there's a sign-"

"Fuck," he whispers under his breath and then nods.

"Nessie, let's go wash our hands first, okay?"

"Okay, Belly. My baby is wash she's hands too. She dirty from making pies." I notice that the naked baby has crusted dirt in her fat rolls.

I set Nessie on the sink. "You got to make mud pies with your Daddy? That sounds fun." I pull the hairbrush from my purse.

"Auntie Belly, Daddies don't make pies, only yittle girls and babies."

"What else have you been doing?" I am carefully tugging hair out of her makeshift ponytail, trying not to hurt her.

"I been watching all the princess movies."

"That sounds fun, Sweetie," I try to sound positive. I get the rubber band free and begin combing through the bottom of her tangled hair.

"We can't go to the park, Belly. It's too far away from Daddy's. My baby and I is only watching movies."

"I'm sorry. What does your Daddy cook for you to eat?"

"I eating cereal."

"Oh, for breakfast?" The knots are finally out. I pull the hair rubber band from my ponytail and tie her hair back up.

"And I is eating it for dinner. One day my Daddy is making me a sandwich, but I don't yike that kind with muskard on it. I telled him no muskard. My baby don't yike muskard eider. You yike muskard, Belly?"

"I like it a little bit," I tell her as I turn the water on in the sink and wait for it to warm up.

"Belly, you yike cookie cereal? It's my favorite."

I grab a paper towel from the dispenser and start to wipe her face. "Um, I don't think I've ever had cookie cereal. I'll have to try it."

"It yummy. It's my favorite and my baby too."

"Do you want a towel for your baby?"

She nods and I reach over for a new one. Just then Esme opens the bathroom door, but doesn't come in. "Everything okay?"

I nod. "Yes, just tidying up a bit."

She mouths _thank you_ and says, "Hurry Nessie, your Daddy is worrying about you." She widens her eyes to me as a signal.

I nod to let her know I understand. "Okay, Little Miss, let's go eat and play." I lift her from the counter and walk out. James is standing right behind Esme when I come out. He looks upset, but doesn't say anything to me.

"Yook, Daddy, Auntie Belly yet me give my baby a bath with a towel. Isn't she pwetty?"

"Yeah, very nice." He reaches out and I reluctantly hand her over to him. He carries her to a table in the play area with a tray of food on it. James plops her down on a chair where her eyes are level with the table. He starts opening containers and setting it in front of her.

"Daddy, where's my happy cheeseburger?"

"I got you chicken. Chicken is good."

"Daddy, I is always get a happy cheeseburger."

"Not today. Today-"

"Here's a happy cheeseburger you can have, Baby," Edward says as he walks up. James just glares at him, but snatches the box of chicken and tosses it back onto the tray.

Nessie beams at Edward. "Unkie Eddie, you got me a toy too?"

"Yes, Baby, I know what you like," Edward says matter of factly without looking at James.

Thankfully, Esme walks up carrying a cup of coffee. "James, I think it will be easier to talk if we sit over here." She points to a table where Carlisle is already settled.

"Fine," he mutters and follows her with his tray.

Edward sits down and starts serving Nessie's food. I walk over and get her a booster seat. I sit down next to Edward and run my hand down his back. He glances toward me and his eyes look frantic, like he's trying very hard to hold it together.

"Nessie, who's your favorite princess?"

"I yike Snow White de best 'cause she yikes apples and I yike apples. All de animals yike her too, ya know?"

"I like apples too."

"Don't eat the poison one Belly, then you sleep and sleep. Nobody can't wake you up." She takes a bite of her cheeseburger.

"The prince comes and kisses her awake though, right?" I ask.

She nods. "Yummy cheeseburger," she announces, "You kiss a prince before, Belly?"

"Nope, I've never kissed a prince," I tell her amused. "How about you?"

"Dere's no such thing as a prince, Silly Belly." She says in her smug all-knwoing two-year old voice. "But I did kiss Unkie Eddie afore. You kissed Unkie Eddie too?"

Edward chokes on his coke. Nessie and I both look over at him. I'm glad to see him chuckling at her question.

"Um, yes I have."

"I yike Unkie Eddie's kisses. You yike dem too?" I'm sure I am bright red. I look to Edward and he is waiting wide eyed for my answer.

"Very much," I tell her. Edward lifts my hand and kisses it sweetly.

Nessie raises her hand up waiting for a kiss as well. Edward places a quiet kiss on the back of her hand and then runs a string of kisses up her arms until he's nuzzling her neck. She giggles wildly. When he pulls back she continues to laugh. Edward has brought her sparkle back. I glance at him and see that his eyes are bright and hopeful again. Nessie has brought his sparkle back as well.

I glance at James who's listening intently to whatever Esme is telling him. They are both wearing very serious expressions and I'm glad to be sitting at the kid's table.

The three of us finish eating. Edward puts the fast food socks he purchased for a dollar on Nessie and he chases her into the tubes. I can hear her squeals and giggles echo through the tubes. James hears it too and looks annoyed.

I walk back to the counter and order two ice cream cones. Then I wait at the bottom of the slide for them. Sure enough they come slipping out a minute later.

"Nessie, I got your ice cream. Ready?"

"Thank you Auntie Belly," she says climbing up into the booster seat.

Edward runs his hand through his sweat-drenched hair. "That was nice of you," he says.

"Well, things look a little intense," I tip my head toward the grown up table," I was worried we might miss our chance."

Edward looks toward Esme's table and frowns. I hand him the other cone. "For me?" he asks, "Where's yours?"

"I thought we could share." He tips the cone toward me and I take a lick. He watches my tongue swirl through the creamy treat.

"Auntie Belly I doin' it!" I look at Nessie and sure enough she's catching all the drips before they fall.

Edward and Nessie are crunching on cones when James walks over with Esme and Carlisle.

"It's time to get going, Vanessa," he tells her.

She looks down at her cone. "Daddy I finishin' my ice keam, okay? Auntie Belly buyed it fo me 'cause I eated all my happy cheeseburger."

James sighs but agrees to let her finish the last few bites. We all keep our eyes fixated on Nessie as she eats. It's an uncomfortable silence to say the least. Edward's face is expressionless and I know he's dreading saying good-bye.

When Nessie pops the last bite in her mouth, we all start situating bags and locating keys. Edward helps her down from the booster seat and holds her hand as they walk. James walks on her other side. I carry the fat naked baby and walk next to Esme, who is very quiet.

Edward kneels down on the ground in front of Nessie next to the black car. "I love you Baby Girl and I'm going to see you again real soon." He swallows her tiny body in the biggest hug I've ever seen. His hands grip onto his opposite arms and Nessie is squished next to his heart.

"But Unkie Eddie, I want to go home wiff you. Pwease can I sweep over you house, now?" Edward releases her but stays on the ground.

"Come on Vanessa. Get in the car. You'll see Edward again in a few days. Then we'll see about a sleep over. No crying. Say good-bye."

She's sniffling and looking at Edward like he's betrayed her in the worst way. I have no idea how he's not lost it completely.

Esme bends down and kisses her cheek. "Nessie, your Daddy told me you're being a real good girl and I am so proud of you. You be a good listener and we will see you again on Wednesday."

Carlisle musses her bangs. "We miss you, Nessie. See you soon."

Silent tears are trickling down her cheeks and she looks up at me. "Hey, Sweetie. Here's your baby back. Hug her tight."

I hand her the baby and she holds it in one hand. She places her other tiny hand on Edward's jaw, right where I like to hold him, and says, "My Daddy say I sleep over soon." She nods her head. "You kiss Auntie Belly while I wiff my daddy okay? 'cause we boff yike when you kiss us."

Edward grabs her again and stands up holding her. He looks over Nessie's head to James and scowls, baring his teeth in a primal protective way. For a second I'm worried he's not going to let go of her. But he kisses the top of her head with slow, loving kisses and opens the back door to strap her in the carseat.

"I love you Baby. See you soon."

"I wove you too Unkie Eddie." She hides her face behind her doll's head. Edward walks away from the car. I blow Nessie one last kiss, wave and walk quickly toward Edward. By the time I get to him he's leaning on the trunk of his car, tears falling and his breathing is erratic, but not in the way I like.

Esme walks over and stands near us. Neither of us attempt to touch Edward. It's obvious he isn't interested in feeling better right now.

"Well, the good news is that Nessie is safe and we know what James wants."

"Is that what we're calling a hash farm- safe? And what exactly does he want from us-the fucking moon?"

"Edward, I know you're angry, but I can honestly say after talking to him that we will get her back. I'm positive of it."

Edward looks up. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. James wants the crop he's currently growing and then he wants to rent to own the land. Nessie is not on his wish list. He just needs us to cooperate and keep quiet about his business."

"Well, why doesn't he just give her back?"

"She's his insurance policy." Esme grips her purse like she knows what's coming.

"She's a person, damn it. What kind of piece of crap uses his own child to insure his illegal dealings?"

"Regardless, I got him to agree to offer joint custody on Wednesday, so at the very least we'll get her part of the time and be able to make sure she's okay."

"How'd you get him to agree to that?" Edward's eyes are wide and he folds him arms across his chest.

"Well, I told him we'd keep quiet until his crop is harvested, but we wanted Nessie back. Partial custody was the compromise."

"Great, more interactions with James. I can hardly wait. This sucks!"

"Yes, it does. We still don't know what's going on with the judge, so we have to take what we can get. What bothers me the most is the plants. That's our property. He's agreed to sign a rental contract, which will limit our responsibility, but not completely excuse us. It's unlikely, but he could just disappear leaving our land the way it is."

"I'm still going to ask for full custody, just in case the judge has a lick of sense in him."

"I think that's wise, son," Carlisle breaks his silence. "We'll stick to our plan and hope for the best. Chin up, Edward. There's nothing more you can do."

Edward nods and climbs in the car. I guess we're done here.

He doesn't exactly withdraw from my touches or attempts to comfort him, but he doesn't exactly let himself be soothed. He is silent all the way back to my house and his body is still rigid when I bring him a glass of wine. Most people would say it's too early for wine, but he is really upset.

"Thanks," he murmurs, without looking at me.

"Edward, look at me." He reluctantly raises his brooding eyes. "You are doing everything you can. Stand up and come with me."

He still looks mad and sulky, but he does as I've asked. I take his hand and lead him down the hallway to the bedroom. I close the blinds as tightly as they will go to block out the setting sunlight.

"Clothes off, Edward." He looks at me questioningly. "Let's go. Enough with the tense anxiety. I want you naked on my bed."

Now he just looks shocked, but he sets his wine on the dresser and kicks off his black Adidas. I leave him to undress. When I return he's sitting against the headboard in his grey boxer briefs sipping his wine. _Perfect._

I crawl onto the bed, up his body and kiss him. His warm lips soften from their tense line and join mine in a silent conversation. If I'm not careful, I'll forget my goal. I graze my teeth against his bottom lip and he moans. I sit back on my heels and take his wine.

"Lay on your stomach for me," I say setting his glass on the side table.

He furrows his brow slightly in confusion. "So bossy tonight, aren't you?" He says, mocking me, but he settles on his stomach with his arms bent under his head for a pillow.

I lubricate my hands with oil and begin at his feet. I press his muscles of his feet and calves firmly until I feel the gradual release. Then I move up to his stiff upper legs. I grip his legs and massage with my thumbs trying to loosen him up, but every time my fingers graze the inside of thigh, he tightens back up.

I change positions and sit straddling his lower back so I can use my body weight on his legs. Once he finally realizes I'm staying professional, he lets go and relaxes. I climb off of him when I'm done. Then I take a moment to remove my shirt and bra, then my pants.

He lifts his head to look at me. I see a slight smirk before I push his head down. "Relax," I whisper sternly. He chuckles softly.

I re-lubricate my hands and explore his muscular back. It's amazingly sexy and well-defined. I take my time pressing into his muscles. I lean forward to press the point of my elbows into the center muscles. As I slide down toward his legs, my bare nipples brush against his slick back. They instantly pebble and I feel the heat rush through me.

I continue with the massage brushing against him whenever possible. I spend a large amount of time circling and dipping into the dimples of his lower back. Then I let my hands dip under the grey printed waistband of the only fabric he's wearing.

His glorious ass is soft and firm. Edward clenches his muscles as I follow the contour toward his inner thighs. "Relax, please," I tell him, nudging his legs apart with my fingers.

"That's easy for you to say. I'm not sure you realize that your little massages don't relax me everywhere." To prove his point, he turns over on his back revealing a prominent bulge tenting his Fruit of the Looms.

I bend down and lick his lips playfully. "Well…" I press my lips to his. He wraps his hands into my hair and holds me tightly against him. His lips are moving urgently and I'm answering with intensity. When I break myself away, we are both out of breath. His eyes are hooded and full of need.

"Well," I repeat, "if you'll remove that cockblocking fabric," he giggles and shakes his head at my bad joke, "I'll be happy to relax you _everywhere_." He quickly pulls me back to him and continues the kiss we broke. I run my hands down his sculpted abs and under the waistband again.

"So eager, Bella. What's a man to do?" He sits up slightly and runs his hands down his hips, linking his thumbs around the fabric and quickly removes it.

"I'm just trying to do my job," I say as sweetly as I can manage.

"Please, do not let me interrupt your work," he smiles and lies back with his hands behind his head. My eyes trail from his smile down, down, down to his impressive erection.

I tear my eyes away to get more oil from the side table. I move my body to the bottom of the bed and nudge his legs apart. He's looking down at me, which I find distracting. I raise an eyebrow in his direction and then settle myself on my knees between his knees. I place one hand on each of his thighs and use an upward stroke to push up to his hips. I'm careful to keep my hands on the outside lines of his body.

When I get to his waist, I have to lean over him to press my massaging fingers toward his chest. My puckered nipples innocently brush against his highest point and we both hiss. I slide back to my starting point, but I don't sit back up.

I repeat that movement several more times, sliding my breasts against his cock, until I can't handle my charade any longer, especially knowing his watching me. I sit up and slide my hands along his inner thighs, but loosen my pressure when I get the sensitive wrinkly skin hanging low. I trace my fingers around carefully enjoying the unique texture. His cock twitches, bringing me back to my goal.

"You are very beautiful when you are aroused," he says. The statement is very matter of fact, but his voice is deeper and rougher than usual. I feel the blush rush into my cheeks.

"Uh, well, you are very beautiful when you are aroused as well." I move my right hand into place around his arousal and his eye contact slips. His eyes roll back a little before they close momentarily.

I begin moving my hand slowly down and back up. "Bella-"

"Shh…" I tell him, "Just relax." A crooked mischievous smile crosses his beautiful lips. I continue pumping my hand in a rhythm he seems responsive to. I wrap the fingers of my other hand around the wrinkled sac below until he tightens and releases in hot spurts. I continue with slow movements until he's still and silent before me. I grab some tissues from the side table for a quick clean up.

I lay next to him on the bed enjoying the quiet. After a minute he rolls toward me. "Thank you, Bella. I don't deserve you."

"I don't know about that. Are you relaxed now?"

"um, hmm. Completely. Just give me a few minutes and I'll-"

"Stop. I just needed you to loosen up. You are much more pleasant and much less scary this way."

"Did I scare you?" He looks surprised and almost hurt that I would say that.

"I wasn't scared for me. I was scared for you. You were just so angry."

"Yeah. Don't remind me." He lies back down with a sigh.

"Hey, it sucks and it hurts. But I think we should enjoy the next few days. Before long, Nessie will be our responsibility most of the time and afternoon hand jobs will be a distant memory."

"I like that plan, but do you really think that's true-about the hand jobs I mean?"

"I'm pretty sure." I nod thinking of Rosalie. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Hmm…what did you have in mind?" he asks playfully.

"How about pizza?"

"I guess, but I going in a completely different direction with it."

We do order pizza and enjoy a quiet evening talking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I skip yoga, but meet Rose and Alice for breakfast on Monday morning.

"Look who decided to show up," Rosalie teases as I take a seat in the booth.

"Sorry, guys. I just couldn't bring myself to get out of bed this morning."

"You mean you couldn't bring yourself to leave a beautiful man in your bed this morning?" Alice says with mock disapproval, winking at me.

"For your information, Edward left for work at 5:30. I just didn't feel like leaving my cozy bed to get bent into shape with the two of you."

"Do you have a new exercise program?" Rosalie questions, raising her eyebrows. "The Baby Barista exercise program with sessions morning, noon and night?" She guffaws.

"Har, har Rose. You're one to talk. It sounds like you had an elevated heart rate most of the weekend."

She beams and busts into a detailed account of the hotel and her time there.

"I'm glad you guys had fun," I say.

"Speaking of gifts, Bella, what are you getting Edward for his birthday?"

"Oh, shit. I forgot all about it, with this Nessie thing and the house. I don't know. Any ideas?"

"I could talk to Jasper and I could set up another party at the Meadow."

"That was really fun on Saturday, but if we get Nessie back, he'll want her to be there. Besides, I don't know if his parents would want to hang out there."

"I think I'll call Esme and see if she already has something planned. Then, Alice, do you think you could go shopping with me today?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esme agrees to host a BBQ at their house on Saturday and to call some of his friends that I don't know.

Alice and I traipse all over town looking for the perfect gift with very little luck. I do manage to buy him several of those waffle texture shirts, but it's actually selfish because I just like way they feel.

We're at like the forty-eighth department store when Edward calls me. "_Hey, Jane just called and we got the house_."

"We did?" I ask.

"_Yes, the bank accepted our price, but counter offered on a few other things. Jane even said it was amazing that they got back to us so fast because the banks usually just take forever."_

"Wow! That's great, Edward. We should celebrate."

"_I know. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be over until late tonight because I have to go read through the counter offer and then my dad wants to talk to me _'alone'_ he said."_

"Is everything okay?"

"_I think so. I think he might be worried that I'm moving too fast. What are you doing today?"_

"Shopping with Alice."

"_You sound so enthused. What are you shopping for?"_

"Uh, I uh," shit, why am I such a bad liar, "just some unmentionables." Alice looks at me confused.

"_Oh, well, I better let you get back to it then. I can't wait to see what you pick out."_

"um, hmm…" I mumble.

"_See you later. I love you."_

"I love you too. Good luck tonight."

"_Thanks."_ And he hangs up.

"What was that about?" Alice questions.

"I guess we need to hit Intimates before we leave."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward never makes it over Monday night. He does call to say goodnight and that everything went well with his dad. I spent the night alone. My nightmares about James kidnapping me and not being able to save Nessie return with a vengeance.

I shuffle into the coffee shop on Tuesday morning to find Edward standing ready with my Caramel Macchiato.

"Oh, thank God," I say to him, leaning up for a kiss.

He kisses me softly. "Did you miss you last night?"

"You have no idea."

"I might have a little idea," he smirks.

I give him a small smile in return. "I just don't sleep that well without you."

"I'll be there tonight. I promise. Hey, can you go to lunch?"

"Sure. I'd like that. How about 1:30?"

"Good. I'll pick you up." He kisses me once more before he turns to go back behind the counter.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I am totally dragging all morning and I can't wait to spend my lunch break with Edward. I slowly walk to the lobby to get my last client before lunch.

"Sulpicia," I call out the unusual name. I see a middle aged woman begin to stand up. She's beautiful, with platinum hair and extremely good posture. "Sulpicia Slade?"

She nods and I signal for her to go ahead of me. She sits calmly on the massage table looking at me patiently.

I look over her questionnaire carefully. "Well, Mrs. Slade-"

"Please call me Sulpicia. This is a little _me time_ and I'd rather not remember my responsibilities at the moment."

"Very well, Sulpicia. When was your last massage?"

"About two weeks, I guess. My normal girl is in Italy for a month and my friend recommended you."

"Oh, that's so nice. We always appreciate referrals. Any health concerns or specific areas you'd like me to work on today?"

"Um, I am battling breast cancer, so I'm sensitive around and above the mastectomy scars."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you still undergoing treatments?"

"Yes, chemotherapy twice a week."

"Okay, well, I'll go slowly and please let me know right away if the pressure is wrong." She nods. "I'm sure you have lots of medications, anything with bleeding or bruising side effects?"

"Not that I'm aware of, but Bella, I need to ask for your discretion."

"Of course." I say softly, maintaining eye contact.

"My normal girl has told me that she noticed a difference in my muscle tissue after the cannabis treatment began. If you notice anything, just know that my doctor recommended it."

"Cannabis..." My brain frantically searches for the word. "You mean marijuana?"

She nods nervously. "But, dear, my husband is in the public eye. He's a judge has ruled against drug dealers for years. It would be very dangerous for his career if this information got out. I am trusting you to not go to the press with this information."

"Of course not," I say, but I press a little more. "But if a doctor prescribed it, I don't see the problem-"

"Politics is an unfair world of image preservation. I will survive this cancer and I need to ensure my husband's career survives as well. I tried to deal with the nausea and vomiting caused by the chemo on my own, but…after I lost twenty pounds, our rivals started talking anorexia. Well, that doesn't look good either. So Aro found a more discreet pharmacist."

"Judge Aro?" I question, trying to maintain a calm appearance. I'm attempting to remain professional, but if Judge Aro Slade needed drugs for his wife that he was afraid to obtain through normal means…and he know James…

"Yes, there was another Judge Slade years and years ago who had a horrible reputation. Aro's first campaign manager suggested he use his first name for public image."

"I see. Well, your secret is safe with me. I'll leave you to get undressed. Any questions?"

She shakes her head slowly. I leave and close the door quietly behind me. I immediately pull my phone out of my pocket and dial.

"_Hello, Beautiful,"_ Edward greets me sweetly. _"Finished early?"_

"No, but you are never going to believe who I have on my table right now." So much for safe secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>* I will not be able to post next week. I do most of my writing on the weekends and this weekend I'll be breathing the same air as Rob Pattinson and Kristen Stewart at the Twilight Convention in LA. Woot Woot! I know I stopped at a terrible place, so as suggested by queen cullen 0527, a review will earn you a teaser of Chapter 17. (Expect it in your inbox around Wednesday.) Thank for understanding.<strong>

*** Enjoy all the Breaking Dawn promo-are you as excited as I am?**


	17. Chapter 17

*** I would like to brag about the fact that I have the most wonderful beta helping me with this story. Dunna is amazing, even if she thinks I don't know how to brag.**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters, no copyright infringement intended.**

~ Remember, Aro's wife is on Bella's table for a massage. She is getting illegal marijuana from somewhere...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17- Sometimes It's Who You Know<span>

Edward and I hang up quickly after devising a plan. Edward will call Jasper and Jenks to see what they think.

I shoot out a quick text to Emmett before I take a deep breath and go back to my client, Judge Aro's wife. I knock softly on the door and enter, setting my phone on the counter by the sink.

"Okay, Mrs. Slade, before I begin I want to double check that you aren't allergic to nuts and that you are comfortable."

"No, I am not allergic and I'm very comfortable. You may have to wake me up when this is over."

"Happens all the time," I assure her. "Please let me know if my pressure is too intense. Also, the stones are very hot, so be sure to tell me if it's too much." She nods into the table. I gather some oil and begin with her calves. The room is very quiet with the calm music in the background. I am dying to ask her a million questions and beg her to talk to her husband on Edward's behalf.

Fifteen minutes later, I see my phone light up alerting me of a new text. As discreetly as possible, I maneuver my way over to see what Emmett has to say.

**Of course, I can service your client discreetly if she has a prescription. It's what we do. We need official identification and a medical prescription on the first order.**

I strategically place the hot stones on Mrs. Slade's back. As quietly as possible, I pick up my phone. I text a response to Emmett and send a request to Edward.

**Emmett, discretion is of the utmost importance. I will refer her your way.**

**Edward, we need legal identification from Jenks for a Mrs. Sylvia Eros. Today, if possible.**

I go back and remove the rocks from Sulpicia's back and finish massaging her back manually.

"Okay, Sulpicia. Turn over please." I lift the sheet while she adjusts herself. I see my phone flash alerting me to another new text. I place the warm cloth over her eyes and set some new stones on her upper chest.

"Bella. That's just a little too hot," she tells me, discomfort clear in her voice.

I quickly remove the stones. "I'm so sorry." I wave them in the air trying to cool them quickly. "How about if I just put them under you instead?"

"That sounds fine," she answers.

I move the stones and go to my phone.

**Jenks is on it. He needs a photograph, like an official passport one. See you in a few.**

I put the phone back without responding and finish Sulpicia's massage. When her hour is up I say, "Mrs. Slade, I'm going to leave you to get dressed and I'll be back in a few moments. Please take your time."

I grab my phone and leave the room. I rush right over to Maria's station. She is sitting casually in her swivel chair eating almonds.

"Maria, do you have a black wig I can borrow for a few hours?"

"Planning something kinky on your lunch hour, Bella?" she teases.

"You don't want to know," I counter. She cocks an eyebrow at me and smirks.

"It's always the quiet ones." Maria ruffles through her cabinets. She finally finds a wig buried at the bottom of a deep drawer. "It's a little flat, let me fix it."

"I can only give you a minute. I'll be right back for it." I rush to the water station and back. Maria is teasing the back of the black bobbed wig.

"That's fine, Maria. I don't really care how the back looks."

"Really?" she questions. "The back is important too, Bella. Just because you can't see it-"

"Honestly, Maria, for what I'm doing, nobody is going to see the back."

"Bella, what?…Never mind. I _really_ do not want to know." She hands me the wig and plops back down on her chair.

I hurry back to my room and knock softly.

"Come in," she calls out.

I open the door juggling the water and the wig. Sulpicia looks at me suspiciously, but takes the cup of water when I offer it to her.

"How do you feel?" I ask tentatively.

"Great. Thank you so much. Just what the doctor ordered."

I take a shuddering breath and reign in my nerves. "Sulpicia, I hope that you will forgive my forwardness. But it just so happens that one of my best friends is a medical cannabis distributor. I would really like to help you obtain medical grade marijuana through a legal source and still protect your privacy. I don't know who is supplying you with medicine now, but you sounded a bit unsettled about it."

Her eyes tighten in suspicion. "I'm listening."

"Just so you know, I have not and will not mention who you or your husband are to anyone. Do you trust me?" She nods, but her face is still serious.

I continue. "There are two ways we can go about this. My friend, the distibutor, needs an authentic prescription. You can count on him to keep quiet. I also have an honest doctor friend who would be very willing to help you discreetly."

She just sits there quietly, lips in a tight line. "Bella. I appreciate your interest and I'm really at your mercy here. I just don't think it's a good idea to leave a paper trail with my name on the same piece of paper as the word marijuana."

"Well…additionally, I know there are ways that you can get you fabricated identification with a slightly different name." I leave out about the part that Jenks is making those papers at this very moment.

"That, of course, is illegal. But I would venture to guess that your source now, isn't exactly on the up and up. And now that you know about all my _friends_, I am trusting you." Sulpicia looks to the floor.

"If you want to keep your name out of it, the first thing we will need is an official photo for a new ID." I pause and try to read her expression. She still looks serious, but she's not stopping me.

"I borrowed this dark wig in case you'd like to disguise yourself. When you're ready the drug store across the lot will take a passport photo. Then I'll take care of the rest."

She stands and walks over to me. I hand her the wig and she stuffs it into her oversized handbag.

The silence is deafening so I start talking, "I'm going to try and have everything for you today, but I'm not sure I can work it all out in just a few short hours."

"That's all fine. I'll bring you the photo, but I'm going to have to discuss this with my husband for I do anything else. I need to protect my family."

"I understand completely. I can assure you though, that I know a doctor and a distributor that will be very happy to assist you and I can guarantee your anonymity." I grab one of my business cards and write my cell number on the back.

"Very well. I'll call you after I talk to Aro."

"I'll be here for the rest of the day so you can bring me that photo anytime, but the sooner I get it, the sooner I can begin the process."

"Thank you, Bella. I'll see you soon," she assures me as she leaves.

Just then my phone flashes to alert me that Edward has texted me.

**Waiting outside.**

I grab my phone and my bag then run outside to the Volvo.

"Hello, Amazing Problem Solver," he says leaning over to kiss me.

I kiss him back restraining myself.

"We have to stay close by. Aro's wife might be bringing me back a picture."

"You, my dear, are remarkable. Where's a good place?"

"Um, maybe we should just hit that little market across the street."

Edward drives onto the street and pulls into the market's lot.

"Jenks said he can have that done by eight o'clock tonight if we get him the picture in the next few hours. What's next, Boss?"

"We might need Carlisle to write a prescription for the alias. I'm a little leery of having him write the prescription because the last name might raise Aro's suspicions."

"The beautiful thing is that Carlisle doesn't have to know anything about her being Aro's wife. If Jenks gets the identification, she can just go see Carlisle and he can prescribe it. Then she takes the prescription to Emmett. We will be the only ones who know."

"You, my dear, are a devious little genius and I love you."

We get out of the Volvo and head inside. We start in the bakery selecting crispy sourdough rolls and make our way around to every department in the store gathering the items needed for the "perfect sandwich" at Edward's direction.

We take the perfect sandwich ingredients to a little area in the center of the shopping area with benches arranged in a circle. I always wondered if anyone besides skateboarders ever sat here.

Edward stacks the roll with sliced turkey, provolone cheese, sprouts, spinach, tomato, pickles, some sort of fancy mustard and dill mayonnaise. He hands me my sandwich and opens the bottle of cream soda he insisted on buying.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" I ask him, taking the first bite of my perfect sandwich. It's delicious! Crunchy vegetables with soft bread and an interesting array of flavors.

He shrugs his shoulders and tries to dismiss my question.

"So, yes, you're nervous," I push.

"I guess so. We're doing everything we can, right? That's what everyone keeps saying. I hate the whole thing. I hate that Nessie is in the middle. I hate that we're all bending our own moral codes and I especially hate the unknown. All because of that asshole, James." He sets his sandwich back on the paper it came from the bakery in without taking a bite.

I copy with my own sandwich and reach out to him. I take his left hand in my right and reach up to his chin with my left. "Edward, look at me." He does.

"We're going to get Nessie back. Whatever it takes. The Slades are already working under bent morals. In fact, we could be helping them." Edward lowers his eyes, like he doesn't believe me. I tighten my hold on his hands.

"And don't forget, we're not bribing them. They don't know that I have a vested interest in a case Aro is presiding over. We haven't asked for anything. All we're doing is creating an option that would get them out from under James. We're actually leveling the playing field so he can do his job honestly."

I lean in and kiss him gently on the lips.

Edward looks into my eyes, with new optimism. "I guess you're right. I didn't think of it like that. I was just focused on all the fucked up things we are juggling. Any ideas how to get a weed farm off our property without pissing off James to the point where he reports us to the police or outs Judge Aro's secret?"

"Sadly, no. But I'll keep working on it."

The afternoon drags on slowly and I keep expecting my phone to ring. It doesn't.

I go home alone because Edward is meeting Jenks after his class. I scour my bathroom to keep myself from obsessing over my phone.

Finally my phone rings and I slip off the rubber gloves as quickly as possible. "Hello," I answer frantically.

"Bella, I wanted to call and check on you. Are you okay, Dear?"

"Hi, Esme. I'm fine. I was expecting a call from… someone else. Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm doing as well as could be expected. But I actually wanted to talk to you about Edward."

"Edward? Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"No, not yet. Carlisle and I are just very concerned about him. You know…if things don't go his way tomorrow. I wanted you to be prepared."

"Prepared? Prepared for what? Edward knows the judge is likely to rule in favor of James. He knows the reality of the situation. I know he's upset, but I had lunch with him today and he seemed to have a good handle on reality."

"Well, Dear, Edward doesn't handle depression well."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen mentioned that before." It's weird to me that they are so concerned about the _possibility_ of him getting depressed.

"Well, what Carlisle failed to mention was that Edward is behind a semester in school because of that episode of depression he had after the Tanya fiasco. He dropped all of his classes halfway through the semester and sat around wallowing."

"But he loves to cook and he's so close to finishing now. Do you really think he'd do that again?"

"We didn't anticipate it last time. He barely even ate, much less cooked. His reaction didn't exactly match the severity of the situation. Carlisle and I even talked about checking him in somewhere. It was about that time that Nessie showed up and pulled him out of the dark hole he was hiding in."

"Okay, well, is there anything you think I can do?"

"Just being there for him will help him. But, it was hard to take last time. I don't think he could handle losing both of you at the same time. Can you just promise me that you won't leave him if he's already unstable?"

I feel like I've been slapped in the face. I wish I could tell her about Sulpicia, but I can't. "Esme, you know I am committed to your entire family-including Nessie. You know I love Edward, right?"

"Well, I guess I hoped that was the case, and we don't want to pry. But…"

"I know you love him, but I do too. If the worst happens, then we'll hold him together-together. Okay?"

Esme doesn't answer me right away. Finally she sniffles and chokes out, "Bella… We are so glad you are with Edward now. Thank you for loving him."

What am I supposed to say that? "Um, well…thank you for raising such a wonderful man. He didn't give up on me and I won't give up on him. This is all hypothetical preparation anyway. The judge could rule in our favor too. We don't know what's going to happen."

"You're right. It's so very practical of you. But you know what they say, 'hope for the best, prepare for the worst'."

"Yes. That's very practical of you, Esme. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning around nine at the courthouse."

"Okay, Dear. See you then."

I'm in the middle of scrubbing my baseboards, when Edward knocks on my door. He wraps me in his arms as soon as I open the door. I snuggle in and enjoy the comfort, but I have a feeling he's comforting himself. Esme's words of warning run through my head.

"Edward, are you okay? What's going on?"

"I'm fine. I've just missed you today. Have you heard from Mrs. Slade?"

"I missed you too and no, she hasn't called. Did you get the paperwork?"

"Right here." He steps back from me and pulls out some papers from his jacket pocket. I really hope she just decides to do the honest thing, though. I don't like the idea of us helping anyone break the law."

"I know. She is already breaking the law, though. This waiting is killing me. My apartment should be very clean by the time this over." I chuckle.

"Are you a stress cleaner, Bella?"

"Yes, I guess I am. I'm too restless to sit still."

"I'm the opposite. Stress shuts me down."

"Edward, what do you think will happen, if we don't get Nessie tomorrow? What are we going to do?"

He silently walks over to the couch and sits on the far side. I follow him and sit right beside him in the middle.

"Edward…"

"Bella. I don't know, okay? I can't really imagine it. I guess, I'll have to figure out a way to distract myself. Maybe the new house will-"

"Edward, I said 'we'. What are _we_ going to do? It will be a disaster if you just shut down and sit on the couch, while I run around cleaning everything in sight. What are _we_ going to do-together?"

He leans over and brushes his lips against mine. He pulls back slightly, "I can think of a few things we can do together to distract us." His voice is deep and hoarse.

Our conversation is not over. But I decide we need a little break from the heavy conversation. I tangle my fingers in the hair at the back of his neck and slide my right hand around the cradle the holy jaw. His scruff is rough and masculine in my hands. I like it.

He reaches behind me and pulls me onto his lap. I circle my tongue with his and my stomach flutters with excitement. How does that still happen? I want us to lose ourselves to each other, but I know that's not what we really need right now.

"Edward, we can't just fuck ourselves happy either. We need a plan."

He nips softly at my lips. "I like that plan. Why can't we fuck ourselves happy?"

"We can. I said that we can't _just_ do that."

He smiles slyly. "Okay. So our first coping mechanism will be fucking… What else should we do?"

"We should try to keep doing our normal stuff like working, going to school, cooking dinner for each other…"

"You don't cook. I thought this was _our _plan."

"It is. You cook for me and I'll eat it." I smile playfully at him.

He chuckles but his face turns serious as he asks, "But the first thing is the fucking?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm on board with _Project Normal Activities_ then. Anything else?"

"One more thing. Worse case scenario is that we don't get Nessie back tomorrow. Just know we will try again. Tomorrow is not the end of this battle-with either outcome, today is not the finale. We will fight for her always. We will fight together."

"Together." He leans in and runs his tongue across my lips. His eyes are closed tightly He stands up from the couch taking me with him in his arms.

I wake several times in the night because Edward is very restless in his sleep. All I have to do is reach out, touch him on the arm and whisper that everything is going to be okay. It calms him down every time, but I don't get a lot of sleep.

The alarm sounds too early and I stumble out of bed. I stand motionless in the shower willing the hot water to pound some much-needed energy into my body. When I finally get out of the shower, Edward is out of bed and I smell bacon from the kitchen.

"How are you doing, Edward?"

"I'm fine. I'm doing my normal stuff. You know, like cooking."

I walk over behind him at the stove and close my arms around his waist. I kiss the center of his back gently. "It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

He twists around and swallows me into his arms. "I know. I just want to get today over with." He bends down to me kissing me sweetly on the top of the head. "Would you like a vegetable omelet and bacon?"

"Sounds great. And coffee?"

He smiles. "You are my little addict, aren't you? Of course there's coffee." He pours me the coffee and hands it to me. I cradle the cup and run my fingers over the ribbed texture of ceramic.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Edward is beyond anxious by the time we reach the courthouse His little angry outburst about parallel parking and parking meters would be hilarious if he wasn't so uptight. I dread walking back to the car if things don't go our way.

By the time Judge Aro enters the courtroom and pounds the gavel I'm nauseous. Edward is sitting at the table while I'm behind the barrier with Esme. We are holding hands trying to comfort each other.

"This is the temporary custody hearing for Vanessa Smith a minor. Two family members are seeking sole custody. I spoke with Vanessa and she has given her opinion on the matter."

"Mr. Smith, you are her biological father. Is that correct?"

"Yes." James looks tired.

"Do you have legal representation, Mr. Smith?"

"No, I am her father. I don't need to pay a lawyer to tell you that." Judge Aro looks a little put out by the disrespect, but he doesn't say anything.

"Explain to the court why you feel you deserve full custody."

"She's my flesh and blood. I want to raise her."

Judge Aro, still sits silent for a moment before he turns to Edward's table.

"Mr. Cullen, do you have legal representation?"

"Yes, sir."

"I am J. Jenks, representing the Cullen Family in this matter. I would ask the court to remember that the Cullens are flesh and blood too. They have been caring for the child for a solid six months now. Mr. Smith has been absent from her life during that time."

Judge Aro turns back to James. "Mr. Smith, is that true? How do you explain that?"

"I, uh, didn't exactly know where she was. Victoria-"

"Victoria who?"

"Victoria Masen. She's Vanessa's mother. We haven't been on the best terms, s-s-sir."

"I see…so you haven't been living with Victoria Masen?" The judge does not look pleased and I feel like things are going our way.

"No, and she's currently undergoing treatment for a drug dependence, which is why we are here."

"Where are you currently living, Mr. Smith?"

"I'm, um, staying in Victoria's summer house." Edward shakes his head in disgust, but stays quiet.

Judge Aro looks deep in thought and unhappy. He looks back to Jenks. "Please continue."

Jenks takes a deep breath and goes back to his prepared speech. "Your Honor, Edward Cullen, with the help of his family, has taken careful care of Vanessa during her father's absence from her life. Edward is very attached to his niece and wants a stable life for her."

Judge Aro rustles some papers on his desk. "Where do you live Mr. Cullen?"

Edward states the address. The judge looks more closely at his papers.

"Mr. Cullen, do you still live in your parents house?"

Edward looks ashamed and stammers, "Y-y-yes, Your Honor, but I am currently in negotiations to buy the house next door to my parents. I am planning to live there with Nessie and-"

"Nessie?" Judge Aro questions disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Vanessa. I'd like to raise her in my own house, next door to my family."

Aro is quiet for a moment. He removes his glasses and rubs his eyes. "Well, gentlemen. You both have some housing issues to work out. Mr. Smith, I would like to you locate your own residence instead of taking advantage of your drug addict ex-girlfriend and her family."

Esme winces at the judge's description of her sister and her eyes glisten. I rub her hand softly.

"Mr. Cullen, it sounds like you have some growing up to do as well. I will not grant you full custody of Vanessa if you can't even take care of yourself without Mommy's help."

I inhale sharply, angered by his unfair words. This time Esme rubs my hand to soothe me.

"I am assigning Ms. Emily Young as the social worker on this case. She will check on Vanessa periodically to make sure the child is being well taken care of. We will reconvene here in six weeks to make final arrangements for the custody of Vanessa Smith." My heart is fluttering and Edward is sitting as still as a statue.

"Until that time, I am ruling for joint custody. Sunday at three o'clock pm until Thursday at three o'clock pm she will reside with Mr. Smith. Mr. Cullen, you will have Vanessa from Thursday until Sunday at three o'clock." There is a collective exhale in the courtroom.

"Vanessa is back in my office with Ms. Young now. I am going to grant the Cullen Family an extra day this week since they haven't seen Vanessa in over a week. This one time only, Mr. Cullen, Vanessa will be in your care starting now until Sunday at three. Mr. Smith, that should give you enough time to locate a new place to live. Court is adjourned."

Edward appears out of nowhere and hugs me tightly. I wrap my arms around his neck and hush his happy cries.

"Edward," Esme interjects, "Let's go get her!"

We pull apart and exit the courtroom. I wait in the hallway with Esme until Edward and Nessie appear.

"Hi, Auntie Emme. Belly, whatcha doing here?" She's still as questioning as ever, but some of her spunk is missing. Edward has a sad shadow coloring the joy I was expecting.

"Well, Nessie. I came to pick you up with Uncle Eddie. We get to have our sleepover now."

"Belly, you sweeping over too?" Her green eyes widen and a wider smile crosses her face.

"If it's okay with you, I am."

"Yes, Belly. You and me and Unkie Eddie." She's still just standing there in the hallway. "Auntie Belly, you gots any fwuit snack in you purse?"

"Baby, are you hungry?" Edward asks.

She nods quietly.

"Well, let's go get you some food. Okay?" Edward scoops her up and takes her to a vending machine by the elevator. He tells her she can have anything in there and she chooses a package of Oreo cookies. I can tell Esme is biting her tongue.

"After those cookies, how about we go get some lunch?" I suggest trying to soothe the situation.

"Unkie Eddie, I can get a Smiley Pancake?" Edward nods happily.

"Of course, Baby. Anything you want."

We all head to a family coffee shop for brunch and Nessie orders a kids' pancake breakfast shaped like a face. She eats every single bite which makes me wonder when the last time she ate was. Edward is inwardly fuming. Esme and I are both doing our best to keep him calm.

After brunch Edward and I take Nessie to the park. Her sparkle returns on the swings. Edward buys her an ice cream cone from a truck, which she eats happily. Internally, I'm questioning the health code on such a truck, but I keep that to myself.

We return home in time for dinner. Esme has made a feast for us and Jasper joins the family for dinner. We are all enjoying the evening and Nessie seems to be talking more than she did this morning.

Esme takes her upstairs for a bath while Edward and I clean up dinner. My phone rings startling both of us. I put down the dish towel I'm using to wipe the counters and answer my phone.

"Bella?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi, it's Sulpicia. Sulpicia Slade. I am interested in making an appointment with your doctor friend, if that's still okay."

"Oh, of course. I just need to…Can I call you back? Is this a number you can be reached at?"

"Yes. This is a private line. Bella, are you sure I can trust him. It's really important."

"I know, Mrs. Slade and I can assure you that confidentiality is a priority. I will call you back in the morning with instructions."

"Thank you, Bella. I look forward to hearing from you." We hang up and I look in wonder at Edward.

" Apparently, everything is on the up and up. And it would seem that Judge Aro should have no use for James before the new court date."

"I don't want to count any chickens…" Edward says cautiously.

"I understand, but things are looking good, right?"

He pulls me into arms and presses his lips to mine. My heart beat flutters and I get dizzy in his arms.

"Unkie Eddie, Auntie Belly, I weady fo a sweep over now. Yet's go! Yet's go!"

Laughing we separate ourselves and head into the living room where Edward and Nessie set up a blanket bed on the floor in front of the couch.

"Okay, Little Miss, this is a one time thing. Tomorrow we're back in our own beds. Okay?"

"Okay, Unkie Eddie," she says.

"But tonight is a special night and we're going to camp out here, just the three of us." Edward lies down in the middle of the blankets. Nessie and I each snuggle in on opposite sides of him and put our heads on his chest.

"My two favorite girls for a sleep over. Today is a special day. I'm glad you're home, Nessie."

"Me too," she says softly. "Unkie Eddie, you got de Monsters movie ready?"

"Yes, ma'am." Edward turns on Monsters Inc and Nessie has fun pretending to be scared, while Edward protects her.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, I drift off to sleep without a care in the world.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

My eyes are still closed, but my mind is stirring. I am a little cold in Edward's boxers and t-shirt, but I'm vaguely aware of warmth behind me. My bare legs bend into the warmth and I snuggle down into the blanket searching for more sleep.

The warmth touches me and I press myself against it. My calves are pressed into warmth. My knees are pocketing the warmth of flannel that I am not wearing. My thighs prickle with goose bumps rising to gather a warm like the sun.

Then the warmest warmth of all presses solidly into the center of the thin cotton boxer shorts. Rock solid heat slides against me gently heating me in internal places.

My eyes fly open. Edward is spooning me with his warm body. I arch my back and rub myself into him. Every time he inhales, his cock moves against me.

"Good morning," he whispers hoarsely in my ear.

"Mmmm… Thanks for warming me up," I whisper back quietly.

Edward's hand grips my hip and he leisurely, but persuasively rubs his hotness into me deliberately. I love the way he feels, so aroused just from waking up next to me. He lingers there pressed to my backside, keeping us close.

"I don't want you to be cold," he says playfully. Then he moves his fingers to the hem of my shirt and slides them onto the bare skin of my rib cage. My nipples are puckered and attentive when his fingers brush against them.

"Oh, Baby, just look how cold you are." I'm surprised, but charmed, that doesn't realize _he _did that to me.

"Nnno, I-I'm warmer n-now," I stammer, trying to sound casual, like I'm really talking about my external body temperature. I arch my back again, begging him to keep moving against me. I want to feel him.

I bend my arm, reach behind me and dig my fingers into his ass, suggestively sliding my backside against him again. He responds by palming my whole breast, with my nipple sandwiched between two of his long fingers.

He is pulling his entire front to my entire back. The back of my head is nestled into his neck and I feel his ragged breathing moving the hair at the top of my head. "Fuck, you are so sexy, Bella."

His knees bend and I feel him leave me for just a moment before I feel him again. He starts closer to my thighs than he has before, pulling me as tight as possible, and languidly grinds himself around the natural arch of my body.

Just then, he presses my nipple tightly between his strong fingers and pulls his hand away taking that tiny part of me with him as far as it will go.

I shudder and a moan escapes. It's not porn star level or anything, but it's louder than I should be. And I know it. I immediately clamp my lips shut.

I hear the blankets rustle behind me. "Belly, you got a tummy ache?" Nessie taps me on the back over Edward's shoulder. "You sounding like you got a tummy ache."

_Shit!_ "No, Sweetie, I'm fine. I'm just a little cold. Uncle Eddie was cuddling me to warm me up. He's very good at that."

"Oh, me too. Me too!" She says excitedly, climbing over Edward and squeezing in between us on the make shift bed. I roll over and bend my arm around Nessie's little back.

Edward rustles her tangled hair before he sits up quickly, "You guys go ahead- snuggle away. Now, I have my own _ache_ to take care of." He leaves us huddled between the blankets and scurries off toward a shower.

* * *

><p><strong>* I know, I know...another cockblock. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I have really enjoyed chatting with several people through PM. I do my best to respond quickly to everyone because I really do appreciate each and every review.<strong>

*** It looks like I am going to have to switch to updating every other week. Real life with vacations and the looming holidays and interviews where Rob talks about "thrusting" and Twilight Saga Tuesdays are distracting me from my writing schedule. I've tried to cut chapters in half and post them as two separate chapters, but most of the time, I'm too wordy to make that work. I am committed to finishing this story, it's just going to be a little longer between updates.**


	18. Chapter 18

*** It feels like a long time since I've updated. Thank you for hanging in there with me.**

*** Okay, true confessions time- There would be absolutely NO update today without Dunna. She got out her bullhorn and announced over the ledge where I was hanging on by a thread that everyone hates their own writing. True or not, we have her to thank for this chapter. She even resorted to lying...the nerve! **(Thank you for being my friend because any other beta would have fired my ass for mental instability by now.) ****

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

~ Remember- Edward has shared temporary custody with James. Bella is waiting to hear back from Aro's wife regarding her non-bribe deal.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18- A Love That Will Last<span>

Nessie and I prepare a simple breakfast that includes peanut butter toast, bacon and oranges. The oranges were my contribution. Edward brews the coffee and joins us at the kitchen table.

"What should we do today, Little Miss?" he asks Nessie, just as Carlisle comes into the kitchen.

I stand up from the table and join him at the coffee pot where he's preparing a travel mug.

I take a deep breath and begin. "Carlisle, I have a client I was hoping you could see as a patient."

He doesn't raise his eyes to look at me. "Sure, Bella, no problem. Just have her call my office and set it up." He continues to make his coffee nonchalantly.

I pause, blink slowly and continue. "W-Well, the thing is, her husband is kind of high profile. She has breast cancer and has declined the medical marijuana prescription for fear of damaging her husband's political career, but she needs it. I told her she could count on your discretion."

He turns to me slowly. "Of course, Bella. But what are you getting at here?"

"Nothing," I say, feigning innocence. "I know you would never jeopardize your patient's confidentiality, but there are other people who work in your office. I wondered if maybe you could see her outside the office." My heart is pounding. What if he says no? I can tell he's irritated with me.

Carlisle purses his lips momentarily. "Bella, I don't make a habit of house calls. A woman could easily damage my career by claiming I wasn't professional. That's one of the reasons I have assistants in my office."

Urg. This was harder than I thought. If I just told him who it was, I know he'd agree instantly. But I don't want to put that pressure on the situation.

"I understand your position. What if you saw her at my spa? You could use my massage room for the examination. It would be neutral territory and I could be there to support you both."

Carlisle sighs and shakes his head slightly. "Okay, Bella. I can see this is important to you. Let me check my schedule." He leaves the kitchen and returns a moment later carrying his phone. "It looks like I could squeeze your friend in around one o'clock. What's her name so my office doesn't schedule anyone else."

"Why don't you just put my name in?" I suggest, "You know, in the interest of keeping this quiet."

He huffs, but types my name into his phone and returns to his coffee.

"Thank you Carlisle. I'll have to call and make sure that time works for her, but if you don't hear from me, I'll see you at one o'clock?"

He nods and leaves the kitchen in a huff. I sit back at the table with Edward and Nessie.

"I saw you talking to Dad. Everything okay?" He reaches his hand out and rubs the back of my hand.

I force a smile and nod. "What did you guys plan for today while I'm at work?"

Edward looks into my eyes with intensity, like he's searching for the truth. He smiles slightly, "We're going to stay home this morning, but we were hoping you would go to lunch with us today."

"I think I can squeeze you guys in, but it would be best if you bring food to the salon. I should have a shortened lunch today if Sulpicia agrees to see Carlisle at one."

Edward's eyes widen. "Really? That's great. And we DO deliver for a small fee," he teases.

"Maybe after that you guys could go pick out a dress for Jacob's Wedding. It's tomorrow night," I remind him.

"Nessie, should we go buy Bella a dress today?"

"Yes, yes! We will buy a purple sparkly one!" She's bouncing up and down with excitement.

"That sounds beautiful, Nessie. Uncle Edward is just being silly. We need to buy a pretty dress for you."

"Belly, are we having a tea party?"

"No, but it's a special occasion. My friend is getting married and we get to go watch."

She claps her hands. "Unkie Eddie, can I get a purple sparkly one?"

"We'll see what we can find." He ruffles her hair.

I stand up from the table and lean over to kiss Edward good-bye. "I'll see you at lunch time."

"See you then."

"Belly, you kiss me too?" I take her head between my hands and gently kiss her in the center of the forehead, wave goodbye and leave my heart with them at the kitchen table.

I sit in my truck in front of the Cullen's house for five minutes before I get up enough nerve to dial my phone.

It rings three times before she answers.

"Sulpicia, it's Bella. How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine." She stops short waiting for me to speak.

"Well, the doctor can see you today at one o'clock if you're available."

"That's fine," she says. "Where's his office?"

"Well, I actually asked him to see you at the salon where I work. I thought you'd prefer-"

"I do. I just can't believe he agreed to it."

I want to say _me neither_, but instead I say, "Well, he's a really great guy." That's the truth, right?

"Bella, thank you for doing this for me and setting it up at the salon. I can just tell Aro I'm seeing you for another massage."

"You didn't tell him?" My surprise is clear in my voice.

"I started to talk to him about it, but he said he'd just handle it his way. He doesn't know."

I'm speechless for a moment. "Are you okay with that? Do you want me to pursue the alternative identification?"

"Um, no. So far you've proven I can trust you and since I'm trying to get away from illegal activity, I'd like to actually get away from it, not change the face of it."

"That's very admirable of you, Sulpicia. I'm happy to help you any way I can. I'll see you at one."

"Okay. Goodbye."

We hang up and I take a deep breath before starting the engine. I glance over to the house and see two beautiful faces staring out at me. I smile and wave. They wave back vigorously.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward texts me at ten to say that they can't make it for lunch. He's kind of cryptic in his message and then he asks if he and Nessie can make dinner for me at my house tonight. I agree.

Carlisle arrives a few minutes before one. I go out to the reception area to greet him. Sulpicia comes in while we are standing there. I lead them both back to my room. I close the door quietly and turn around to face them. The room is thick with tension and I can barely breathe.

"Carlisle Cullen, this Sulpicia Slade. She is a new client of mine." Carlisle's face changes as the last name sinks in. He glares at me, but offers a handshake to Mrs. Slade.

"Sulpicia, this is Dr. Cullen." She nods to Carlisle returning his handshake. "Um, would you feel more comfortable if I waited in the hallway?" They both shake their heads so I scoot back and press my back to the door.

Despite Carlisle's obvious irritation, he proceeds in a professional manner. He instructs her to sit on the table and begins asking questions about her medical history. When he asks about the current medication she's on, Sulpicia hesitates and looks in my direction.

I nod an encouragement to her.

"I have several prescriptions which I've written down for you." She searches through her purse until she finally removes a small piece of paper, which she hands to Carlisle, and a black wig, which she holds out for me. I walk over and take it from her.

Carlisle shoots daggers at me and shakes his head in disapproval. He spends the next few minutes reviewing the information on the paper in his hand.

"Dr. Cullen," she waits for him to acknowledge her. He looks up at her. "I'm also undergoing cannabis treatment, but I don't have a prescription for it."

"Mrs. Slade, are you telling me…"

"Yes. My husband's career is important-"

"So is your health, Mrs. Slade. I happen to know that Dr. Newton is an excellent doctor and he would never have prescribed this pain medication if he'd known you were also using marijuana. Do you realize how dangerous this combination could be?"

Sulpicia looks down ashamed.

"If you're looking for discretion, then an accidental overdose involving illegal drugs is not the way to go." Carlisle pauses and we're all quiet.

"Carlisle," I break the silence. "Can you help us?"

He glares at me again.

"Please," Sulpicia interjects. Carlisle turns back to his patient.

"Of course, but you need to be more careful, Mrs. Slade. I'm sure Dr. Newton offered you the medication you needed legally and you decided-"

"My husband decided, Dr Cullen. A drug scandal could ruin him and Aro had a close friend die of lung cancer last spring. His friend had a connection for medication that protected his reputation. We thought-"

"Mrs. Slade, I understand. I really do. Doctors have reputations to protect as well. But it's our job to protect our patients, not their public reputation or their husband's, but their lives. Now, let's see if we can improve yours with what's available legally."

Carlisle spends the next five minutes writing a prescription and explaining to Sulpicia which treatment she should discontinue. While they discuss the specifics, I text Emmett and tell him to watch for one of my clients who will ask for him specifically. I remind him to be discreet and he assures me that he can hide her information in the system where only he'll be able to locate it.

When Carlisle dismisses Sulpicia, I expect him to walk out with us. He doesn't. He waits in my room while I walk her out. I give her Emmett's card and tell her to ask for him specifically, that he's expecting her. She thanks me and walks out into the afternoon drizzle.

I turn and walk very slowly back to my room trying to prepare myself to face Carlisle. He's pacing when I enter the small room and I quietly close the door behind me.

"Does Edward know what you're doing?"

"We discussed it." I try to keep my voice even and calm.

He walks over to where I'm standing and leans in close. His voice is stern and even though his volume is barely more than a whisper, I feel like I'm being shouted at. "I can't believe the two of you would go around bribing judges trying to get what you want. This will never work! You are going to destroy him and now you've drug me into it as well!"

"Carlisle-"

"Don't say another fucking word. This is your doing and you will pick up the pieces when it destroys Edward. You better prepare yourself, Bella. I will not help you again."

He grabs his briefcase and storms out leaving me alone with my fear.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Edward and Nessie are rolling meatballs in my kitchen when I arrive home.

"Belly, we making sketti and meatballs." I walk over to where they are working.

"That sounds delicious." Edward leans down and kisses me softly, being careful to keep his messy hands away from me.

"Hi, beautiful. How was your day?"

"It was…fine."

"Are you sure?" He looks down at me with his eyes narrow.

"Um hmm," I murmur trying to convince us both. Edward looks as convinced as I feel. "I'm going to go change. I'll be right back."

As I shed my work clothes, I try to calm my nerves. I can't shake Carlisle's words from this afternoon. I'm leaning over the bathroom sink breathing deeply, when I feel Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"Bella, what happened?"

I turn around and melt into his arms. I can't hold myself together any longer. I start sobbing into his chest and he holds me silently.

Edward doesn't loosen his tight grip when I try to pull away. "Bella. What happened?"

I sigh and look up into his green eyes. I don't even know what to tell him and what to keep to myself.

"Bella, you're scaring me."

"Edward. I'm sorry. It's just been a hard day. Carlisle saw Sulpicia, but he figured out who she is and he's angry with me. I just wanted to do the right thing, but I think I fucked up." I can't bear to look at him. What if I destroy him?

He presses his finger to the underside of my chin lifting my face to look at him. "We're in this together, remember? Stop blaming yourself."

I pull myself back to his chest. "I'll try." I hastily wipe my tears before I lean up and kiss him.

"Now, if you're done worrying. Nessie and I have a surprise for you. Do you want to see it?"

"Only if it's something good."

"WE think it is." He takes my hand and leads me back out to the living room where Nessie is twirling around and around in a violet taffeta dress.

"Nessie, that's a beautiful dress," I tell her. She stops and wobbles before falling to the floor.

"Belly, did you see the twirl? It's a spinning dress!"

"Yes, I saw it."

"Nessie, should we tell Bella the best part?" I look back and forth between the two of them.

Nessie jumps up. "Belly, Belly, we buyed you a spinning dress too! Unkie Eddie, where is it?"

Edward opens the coat closet and takes out a plastic wrapped dress. It's the same color as Nessie's.

"Belly, you twy it on and spin wiff me, okay?"

I can't deny her. "Okay." I go back to the bedroom and change. The violet dress has intricate beading on the bodice, is fitted in all the right places and has a very high slit up the right leg. It is, in fact, not a good spinning dress, but I'm sure Edward knew that when he picked it out.

I return to the living room and discover that Edward has turned on some music. Nessie is twirling trying to make her dress lift up. When I enter the room he stands and stares at me. Nessie stops and looks at me too.

"Belly, you yike you dress? It's purple yike me."

"I love it. Thank you for picking it."

"Unkie Eddie picked it. Yet's dance, Belly." She walks over and takes me hand. We dance for a few minutes. I spin her as often as it seems safe and she giggles joyfully.

Nessie decides that I'm not spinning her enough so she takes of on her own. Edward walks over to me and whispers in my ear, "You look good enough to eat in that dress."

"You keep saying things like that to me," I say, because he has brought it up a couple of times.

"Well?" he teases.

"Well… let's put it on the training schedule then."

"I can't wait," he says, smiling brightly. Then he turns to Nessie, "Time to change out of your spinning dress. It's almost time for sketti and meatballs."

" 'Mon, Belly. We gots to change 'fore we can eat sketti."

After a comfortable dinner, with Nessie guiding the conversation about princesses and twirly dresses, they leave. I got a quick goodbye kiss from each of them and now there is nothing but silence. The silence is deafening and uncomfortable.

I wake up in the morning feeling like I have a dark cloud over me. It takes me a minute to remember why. Things are the same as yesterday. Oh yeah, that's it. Things are the same as yesterday.

I stumble through my morning routine, pulling my hair into a ponytail because that's all I have the energy for. But when I arrive at the coffee shop, Edward isn't behind the counter. He's waiting for me at a table by the door, with my coffee already made.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he says cheerfully, handing me the warm cup.

I force a smile, sip the heavenly caffeinated comfort and join him at the table.

"How are you today, Bella?"

"I'm fine."

"Please don't say you're fine. Attending your ex's wedding would be hard for anyone. It's okay if you're not fine."

"Okay, I'm not fine." He reaches across and fondles my hand offering comfort.

"But the wedding is only part of it. I feel like everything is screwed up right now. Your dad is mad at me and we don't know what's going to happen with Nessie. We don't know what's going to happen with us. And I just wish Jacob hadn't invited me to witness his happily ever after ceremony." I sigh and blink back my tears.

"I'm glad he invited," Edward says confidently.

"What?" I can't believe he's enjoying my misery.

"Without that invitation, we would not be where we are today. And, Bella, we don't have to go tonight. Everyone would understand-"

"Edward, we're going. I can do this. Besides, Nessie would never forgive me if she didn't get to wear her twirling dress."

"I'd never forgive you if I didn't get to see you in your twirling dress," he has a mischievous gleam in his eye that brings a smile to my face.

"Okay, okay. We'll go. It will be fine." He scrunches his eyes at my word choice before he kisses my hand.

"We'll pick you up at 5:30, okay?"

"Okay," I agree and then he kisses me goodbye.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

By the time I hear the double doorbell ring I finally feel like I might survive the evening. Maria created an impressive up-do before I left work and the dress Edward chose really is amazing.

I open the door and taken aback by the sight of Edward in a suit holding a bottle of wine. Nessie pushes past me, leaving us staring at each other.

"Wow!" I blurt out, without thinking.

"I was about to say the same thing. You look beautiful." He steps forward, taking me in his arms and kissing me firmly on the lips. His lips are urgent and passionate. I have to pull back to catch my breath.

I giggle when I notice Nessie spinning around the living room. Edward watches her too.

"Would you like some wine to calm your nerves before we go?"

"Um, no thanks. I'm worried it might make things worse. Besides, I have you two by my side. What do I have to be nervous about?" I press another kiss to his lips.

"Later then," he raises his eyebrows at me before calling to Nessie, "Hey, Purple Princess. Your chariot awaits."

She stops spinning. "Unkie Eddie, what cherry?"

"It just means that it's time to go. Let's go get in the car."

The wedding is beautiful and I am thankful for Nessie's natural curiosity because she keeps me distracted by asking questions about absolutely everything in the church. I do cry during the ceremony, but no more than anyone else. I'm happy for Jacob. I really am.

Somehow we end up sitting with a bunch of Leah's family at the reception. Her brother, Seth, is a total sweetheart to Nessie. He keeps sneaking her those little chalky pillow mints from the center of the table.

Leah's cousins at the table, are young too, maybe around Edward's age. They are kind of rowdy, but once again I'm thankful for the distraction.

Nessie begs us to take her out to the dance floor when the DJ plays _Baby_ by Justin Bieber. The three of us dance together happily. Nessie spends the whole song getting spun around by one or the other of us.

I am aware of the eyes on us, particularly those of my former in-laws, but somehow I don't mind. Jacob has moved on and I realize, while I'm dancing with my new family, that so have I. Whatever happens with Edward and Nessie, I'm done mourning my failed marriage to Jacob. His wedding was the last nail in that coffin.

Ironically, the next song is "A Love That Will Last" by Renee Olstead. Edward picks Nessie up with one arm and holds me close with the other. I put my free arm behind Nessie's back and the three of us move together as one.

I'm enjoying the awkward embrace, when Seth cuts in and asks Nessie to dance with him. She smiles big as Edward sets her on her feet. Then Seth begins twirling her slowly in time to the music. Edward and I cling to each other while watching Nessie light up the dance floor.

Just as the song ends, Edward's phone rings.

"Hello, Mom. Yeah, we're about ready. She's dancing right now, but I can tell she's getting tired. I'm going to let her have one more song and I'll bring her out…Okay…love you too."

"What was that about?"

"I wanted to be available to you tonight, so Mom's keeping Nessie overnight so I can stay with you overnight. I guess I should have asked you, but is that all right?"

"Of course, are you sure?"

"I'm definitely sure. You seem to be actually _fine_ as you indicated earlier, but I wasn't sure what to expect and I wanted to focus on you for the night. Things have been a little crazy lately." I snuggle closer to Edward and close my eyes. How did I get so lucky as to find him?

"Nessie," he calls over my head, "This is your last song. Auntie Esme is here to take you home."

"Aww, Unkie Eddie, I want to dance more!" She pushes her bottom lip out as far as it will go.

"I know, Baby, but remember Auntie Esme needs you to help her make the chocolate chip pancakes tomorrow morning."

"Okay, Unkie Eddie." She still looks a little upset, but she hugs Seth good-bye and goes willingly with Edward when the song ends.

I return to my table and sip my wine, while I wait for Edward to return. Jacob strolls over casually and I stand to greet him with a hug.

"Jacob, it's a beautiful wedding. I wish you guys every happiness."

"Thank you, Bella. That's really nice of you to say. I'm glad you came tonight. I wasn't sure if you would or not."

"I'm glad I came too. It's good closure for me."

"For both of us," he adds and glances at the floor. "Hey, how's it going with the custody thing?"

"Okay, I guess. We have shared custody temporarily, but it will be up the judge on how permanent custody will be granted. We're hoping of the best."

"Good. You'll be a great mother, Bella."

"Yes, she is," Edward adds walking up behind me, tucking his arm around my waist. He reaches his other hand out to shake Jacob's. "Congratulations, Jacob."

"Thank you. Bella, you know I'm here if you need anything. Enjoy the reception." He quickly walks away and finds Leah talking to some older women-about my age. I sigh audibly.

"You wanna go?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to be the center of your attention," I nudge him with my shoulder.

"You always are, but I can't really pay attention to you the way I'd like with all your former family members gawking at us." He kisses the top of my head and leads us out of the reception.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The ride home seems long and torturous. I keep dreaming of what I'd like Edward to do to me when he gets me home. My body is responding to my vibrant thoughts of Edward's mouth and fingers.

If he is as desperate as I am, he's better at hiding it. He opens the front door calmly and heads straight to the kitchen.

"Wine?"

"Sure, I'm just going to go change out of this dress."

He stops short. "Um, Bella. Do you think you could wait and let me do that?" He blushes slightly and electricity surges through my body.

"Of course," I smile back at him and wonder if he can see the desire on my face. "Is it okay if I remove these shoes though?"

He nods thoughtfully. "Why don't you just wait on the couch? I'll bring your wine to you."

I settle on the couch and my mind wanders to Edward's muscular body and how great he makes me feel.

I know my face is flushed when he finally joins me on the couch with two glasses of wine. I take one sip and set the glass on the side table. I turn to face Edward, lifting up onto my knees. I lean in and spread kisses from his cheek to his neck. Then I whisper in his ear, "I want you. Badly."

He quickly puts his glass down and practically attacks me. He places one hand on my right hip and the other behind my neck, he lowers me down to the couch.

Edward's body covers mine completely and his hands begin exploring. He lowers the hand on my hip to the slit in my dress. He moans as he finds the bare skin of my upper thigh and caresses it tenderly, moving ever so slowly toward my center. He's teasing me and I love it. I'm on edge eagerly waiting for release.

I feel his other hand drift from my neck to the plunging neckline of the dress. He gently pulls the strap from my shoulder and reveals my quivering breast. Edward lowers his mouth to my hardened nipple and sucks gently.

The glorious sensation causes my hips to involuntarily rise which slides his hand right where I want it to be.

"So anxious, aren't you Baby? Not to mention wet. Can I help you with that?"

"Ung, yes please," I pant impatiently. I feel his tongue circle my nipple again and his finger mirrors the circular action around my clit.

Just when I can't stand it any longer, he dips into me and pulls back quickly. He returns with a second finger this time. My fingers are wound in his hair, pulling playfully but urgently.

"Bella, I want you to come for me and then I'm going to take you back to the bedroom and where I can make you the center of my attention in a more leisurely manner. Okay? Can you do that for me? Can you come twice tonight?" He's still pumping his fingers into me making it difficult to think much less speak.

"I-I-I think s-s-so," he stills his hands and looks at me seriously.

"Bella, I think so isn't going to cut it. I'm going to make you come at least twice. Once right now and again on the bed. Okay?"

"Yes, yes. Okay." I plead. I push my hips into his hand and he responds by moving against me. "Fuck me, Edward!" I come unglued completely and he slows his fingers drawing out the sensations.

"I like to watch you come," he says very matter of factly when I finally open my eyes.

I can feel the heat rush to my cheeks and turn my face toward the back of the couch. His finger wraps around my chin and he urges my face back toward his.

"I mean it. You are beautiful. Now, let's get you out of that dress so I can marvel at the wonder of your orgasm again, shall we?"

I lazily smile, despite myself, "If you insist, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>* Thank you for reading and if you're inclined to review, I'd love to hear from you. <strong>

*** "A Love That Will Last" by Renee Olstead- This was Dunna's suggestion for a song and it is absolutely beautiful. Do yourself a favor and give it a listen!**

*** Seth- I just HAD to include him at the wedding because I love the character SO much. Not to mention, I got to meet Booboo Stewart at the Twilight Convention-he's just as cute in person (I'm like Mrs. Cope "too young"-LOL) and just super sweet to fans! My favorite wolf for sure!**


	19. Chapter 19

*** Thank you, Dunna. You're the best beta anyone could hope for. **(And you know Charlie Hunnam makes you lust after blond guys.) **Thanks for all the support. I wouldn't be here without you.**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

*** See you in a minute ;)**

~Remember- Jacob got married. Carlisle is mad-again.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19-Home Remedy<span>

I am briefly aware of Edward leaving the bed in the morning, but I roll over dragging all the covers around me like a cocoon.

I feel him place a soft kiss on my temple but am too tired to respond. The next time I wake, I am uncomfortably hot and I throw my cocoon to Edward's side of the bed. I cannot settle back to sleep and it takes me a while to figure out why.

After I figure it out**, **I deny it for a while longer until I dash from the bed straight to the toilet.

Shit. I'm sick.

I grab my phone and stumble back to my pillow. The cool cotton feels heavenly and I enjoy the soothing comfort for a few moments before I call the salon.

After we shuffle clients to other therapists and arrange for Angela to call the others to reschedule, I try to go back to sleep.

I give up after forty-five unsuccessful minutes and another round of vomiting. I drag my pillow and blanket to the couch, pour myself a glass of water and settle in to watch reruns.

Ross and Rachel have just been caught in the museum by a school group, when my phone rings.

"Hello?" I croak.

"_Hey, Beautiful, you're late for your coffee. Is everything okay?"_

"Sorry, Edward, I called in sick today. I'm staying home."

"_Staying home? Do you need me to come over? What's going on?"_

"I'm fine, Edward. Just expelling bodily fluids at record-breaking speed. You should stay away."

I hear him sigh into the phone. "_Nessie's sick too. My mom called me about an hour ago."_

"Oh, I'm sorry. What time do you get off work today?"

"_I have two more hours. Mom said she can handle it until then, but I don't want to leave you all alone either."_

"That's really sweet, Edward, but I'm fine. I'm going to warm up some chicken soup later and catch a nap or two. Go take care of Nessie. She needs you."

"_Bella, are you warming up soup from a can?"_ He can't hide the disgust in his voice.

"It's fine, Edward. When I was a little girl, I thought that was the only way soup came."

"_You_, _poor deprived girl." _He sighs, and despite myself I smile. He's just too cute sometimes._ "Mom is making homemade chicken noodle soup for Nessie anyway. I will pick you up on my way home. I'll call you ahead of time."_

"Honey, I can't show up at your house sick and eat soup Esme made for Nessie-"

"_Yes you can and you will. Bella, I'd rather have both my sick girls together in one place. I promise you Mom is making enough soup for an entire hospital ward. Take a little nap and I'll be there before you know it."_

I don't have the energy to fight him so I say, "Thanks. I love you."

"_I love you too_."

I hang up the phone and curl into fetal position. The next thing I know my phone is ringing and an episode of what could only be named 'White Trash Court' is disgracing my television screen.

"Hello?" I say, trying to disguise my sleepy voice.

"_Hey, Baby, sorry to wake you, but I'm just down the street. I'll be there in a minute."_

"Okay, see you then."

I hang up and stand up to go scour my mouth before Edward arrives. As soon as I'm vertical the room spins around me and I collapse back on the couch.

I'm still dizzy when I hear a faint knocking on the door. I stand slowly and make my way to the door. I let Edward in, but scurry quickly down the hallway to my toothbrush.

He's on the phone when I return with slippers and a ponytail. He smiles at me and reaches his arm out for me. I shake my head denying him a hug and sit down on the couch instead. He furrows his brow at me.

"Okay, Mom. No problem. We're leaving here now so I'll be home as soon as I can. Okay. Bye."

He turns to me. "What I can't have a hug?" He pouts.

"Edward, I don't want to get you sick."

"Listen, Babe, we were sharing a bed twelve hours ago. You probably already got me sick."

I groan and lean back into the couch.

"Don't worry. It was worth it." A crooked smile breaks across his face. It's endearing.

"Listen, do you have a kidney dish or anything? We need to make a few short stops."

"What kind of stops? I think I should just stay here."

"No way. Mom wants me to stop for Gatorade and she begged me to stop at the Video Store to get Nessie the movie "Pollyanna"."

"The video store? Do those still exist?"

"Still funny. You can't be too sick."

"Ha. Ha. I actually have that movie. Look on the shelf with my collection."

"Really? Isn't that a kid's movie?"

"I suppose, but it's kind of comforting when your life turns to shit and you feel hopeless all the time."

"Okay then. Sounds like a grand ole time. Let me go get it."

He returns moments later holding the DVD and an empty plastic bag from the kitchen. "Ready?"

We arrive at the Cullen's about an hour later to find Nessie camped out on the couch with a pillow, blanket and the fat baby.

I fluff my pillow and lay down on the adjacent couch.

"Belly, you sick too?" I nod my head and close my eyes wishing the world would stop moving around me.

"I thwowed up four times!" She almost sounds proud of that. "Did you thwow up too?" I nod my head again and try to smile at her.

Edward comes to my rescue. "Nessie, Bella brought over one of her movies. We're going to eat some soup, watch the movie and rest."

"Okay, Unkie Eddie, but I not takin' a nap today. I not tired 'cause Auntie Emme won't let me play."

"Whatever you say, but I'm not letting you play either. We have to be calm and quiet while Bella is sick." I open one eye and he winks at me. Then he starts "Pollyanna" and goes into the kitchen with Esme.

They come in about five minutes later with lap trays set with a soup bowl, plain crackers, a small flower in a bud vase and two cups. The first cup looks like traditional Gatorade, but the second one is an unappetizing brown liquid.

I motion for Edward to come closer. "What's this drink? An Esme home remedy?" Edward chuckles at me.

"It's flat Coke, very calming to the stomach. Give it a try."

"Okay. Whatever you say." I sip the bubble-less Coke, only to find that he was right.

The soup is delicious, but I can only eat a little bit of it. Edward frowns, but takes my tray back to the kitchen for me.

We're about halfway through the movie when Emmett calls me on the phone.

"_Bella, do you have any idea who you sent to me?"_

"Yes, I do and I'm trusting you, Emmett."

"_But this is a gold mine! Aro's whole campaign platform was about clean family living. He's given us a bad name and now he needs us. The irony is beautiful." _He chuckles menacingly. I straighten up on the couch.

"Emmett, I'm serious. This is important to my family. You said you'd bury it. I need that to be the case. You'll just have to enjoy the satisfaction of this information quietly."

He takes a deep breath and then exhales. "_Alright, Bella. But you owe me big for this one."_

"Okay, Emmett, whatever you want. Just please…"

"_Mum's the word, but it's going to be really hard."_

"Thanks. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"What was that about?" Edward sits on my couch and gently rubs my knee.

"Emmett has personal beef with Aro, but he's honoring his agreement."

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"Maybe some more flat Coke." Edward smiles widely and gets up to me some more.

At some point I doze off, but Nessie must stay awake for the whole movie, as she promised, because when I wake up she's begging Edward to play the "glad game" with her. I roll over and face them.

"I glad Belly's sick yike me so we can watch Po-ye-an-na. You turn Unkie Eddie."

"I'm also glad Bella is here today, and I'm glad that we're getting our own house."

"You turn Belly."

"Okay, well, I'm not glad I'm sick, but I'm glad to be here. I'm glad you and Uncle Edward are getting your own house." Edward turns toward me with a funny look on his face. "It's very exciting; the American dream."

"Belly, that's what Unkie Eddie said. What you glad about?"

"Umm…" I think for a minute, "I'm glad that Edward loves me."

"And me. I yove you too, Belly." How sweet is she?

"Then I'm glad about that too. And, I love you too, Nessie." I'm kind of startled by the truth in my own words. But, what I told Emmett was real. They are my family.

Nessie and I have more of Esme's chicken soup for dinner. Then I go to bed at the same time she does. Edward and I both tuck Nessie in with a story and then he tucks me into the guest room with a forehead kiss.

I wake up again around eleven, completely parched. I slowly get up and shuffle to the kitchen for a drink. I hear some low voices before I get there but I can't make out what they are saying.

When I enter the kitchen, I see Edward and Esme huddled at the table deep in a serious conversation. They stop talking immediately and Edward stands up and walks over to me.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He seems worried and tired.

"I'm thirsty. I just came for a drink."

"Come here, Dear. Sit down. I need to head upstairs anyway. Edward will get you a drink." I follow Esme's instructions and sit at the table. I can't quite shake the feeling that I interrupted something important.

Edward returns to the table with two glasses. One filled with water and the other with Gatorade.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation with your mom."

"It's okay. We were pretty much done anyway."

"Can I ask what it was about?"

Edward sighs and reaches his hand out to me. He clasps our fingers together awkwardly.

"My Dad is unhappy and if he's unhappy, then we're all unhappy. That's the way it's always been."

"Because of me, right? He's unhappy because of me." Edward shrugs his shoulders trying to feign nonchalance, but essentially confirms my suspicions. "I'm sorry. I really am. I was just trying to help, but didn't. I guess I just made it worse, huh?" And I fight the tears with all my might.

Another shrug. We sit in silence for a minute longer.

"Edward, do you want to take me home? I probably shouldn't be here-"

"I like you here. I _want_ you here. In fact…" He looks down and shakes his head.

"In fact…" I restart for him.

"In fact, that was the last straw for him tonight."

"That I'm staying here? I should go**." **Carlisle's intense dislike for me, though not surprising, is still hurtful.

"No. Not that you're staying at my parents' house tonight. That I want you to move in next door...with me."

I stare into his face with disbelief. "You what?"

"I've been thinking about for a while, but never brought it up to you and I should have talked you first anyway."

"Well, if your parents object, then we have our answer, don't we?"

"No, we don't. And it's not my _parents_, it's my Dad. Mom is thrilled. She would prefer if we were married, but she's not going to push. Especially with my Dad in a foul mood."

I stare down at the wood grain of the table. My head is spinning.

"Bella?"

I look up with absolutely _no_ idea what to say.

"I-I-I don't want to cause problems. Correction-I don't want to cause _more_ problems."

"You aren't causing problems for me. My Dad just wants the best for me and he wants it to be easy. His heart is in the right place."

"I know it is."

"So, will you think about it?"

"About …?"

Edward chuckles and shakes his head.

"About moving in with me and Nessie."

"Um, I guess I'll think about it, but my immediate answer is no. I'm not comfortable going against your father directly."

"But you'll think about it?"

I nod hesitantly. He smiles tentatively.

"Okay, well, we better get you back to bed." We stand and each take a glass. When we get to the stairs he tries to guide me to the second floor.

I halt. "Absolutely not, Edward. I'm sleeping in the guest room. I may be able to summon the courage to consider living next door, but there is no way I can sleep down the hall from your father against his wishes."

"Fair enough." He mumbles and leads me to the guest room. I set my glass on the side table. Edward sets the cup he was carrying on the same table and then leans down to kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight, Edward," I sigh, settling into the blankets.

"Goodnight, Bella," he says turning off the lights. Darkness settles around me and my mind starts actually processing Edward's offer to move in.

Before I can even begin contemplating a response the blankets rustle next to me, and the bed dips.

"Edward? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep." His tone is ver matter of fact.

"But-" I try to object, but my heart isn't in it.

"You don't want me to sleep down here?"

"It's not that. I just-"

"Worry about my Dad? He'll never know. We'll both sleep better this way." There's an excitement in his voice that I can't place. I think he might honestly be excited about sleeping next to me. Just sleeping. How sweet is he?

"I love you."

My hand moves slowly to his face and in the moonlight filtering in through the window I find his eyes, waiting for mine.

"I love you too, Edward," I whisper. He pulls me in close and holds me tight. That's when I realize right where my home is.

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>_One minute later-**I know, I know. It was a very short chapter. "Glad Game Moment"-hopefully a short update is better than no update at all.**_

*** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really love hearing from you.**


	20. Chapter 20

*** Dunna beta'd this in record time with company in town. Big kisses! Barista Training is a better story because of her. Thank you for being awesome and not giving up on me.**

*** I haven't said it for a while, but Barista Training is rated M for a reason-occasional lemons happen.**

*** Thank you readers, for sticking in here with me. You're the best!**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

~Remember- Bella and Nessie were sick. Edward wants Bella to move in with him.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20- De Beebs<span>

I wake up to a cold bed and it takes me a minute to realize where I am. I'm in Esme's guest room and I feel mostly normal, a little weak and hungry maybe, but not sick any longer. I can hear voices from the main part of the house so I make my way toward the kitchen.

I see a jumbled heap on the couch in the living room and realize it's Edward. I make my way over and crouch down beside him. He's sleeping, but his face is a little contorted. He rouses slightly when I run my fingers across his scorching forehead and push his messy hair back.

He smiles slightly. "I'm sick," he rasps. I run my fingers slowly through his hair several more times. It's thick and coarse and damp with sweat. My mind wanders for a moment to other times I've run my fingers through his hair and I blush internally. I guess I'll make a full recovery.

"I'm sorry, Honey. Rest up." I gently kiss his exposed forehead. "Do you need anything?" I ask, standing to leave the room so he can relax.

"No, my Mom's a great nurse." I nod, feeling a little slighted, before I stand and make my way to the sound of voices in the kitchen. Jasper and Carlisle are sitting at the table talking; Esme is standing at the stove.

Esme notices me right away. "Feeling better, Dear?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm afraid that I may have infected your son though." I glance toward the table where they've stopped talking. Jasper is staring at the tabletop with a tiny smirk on his face. Carlisle's eyes are focused on his fingers as they tap the table next to his coffee.

Esme draws my attention back to her. "Yeah, he was up half the night. I finally convinced him to settle on the couch so we could all get some rest upstairs. It was bound to happen, you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Is Nessie still sleeping?"

"The last time I checked. She's going to be a handful today if she's better, but stuck at home all day." She shakes her head in defeat.

"Oh, maybe I can take her to the park or something. That way Edward can focus on resting." Nessie would be the perfect distraction for me.

"You know, he actually promised Nessie he'd take her shopping to buy some things for her new room. Would you like to do that?"

"Um, well, I guess, but I wouldn't want to take that away from Edward. Is that even a good idea? What if…?" I can't finish that thought aloud.

Esme sighs and looks at me head on. "Edward should be gettinghis keys later this week. I have to give Nessie back to James today, which makes me thankful that Edward is too sick to take her back himself. Besides, worst case scenario, she can take her new things with her…" She busies her hands by wiping the counter.

"Esme, it's going to work out. It just has to." She nods, but doesn't look at me. "I'm going to run up and check on Nessie." I pat Esme's back gently on my way out of the kitchen.

Nessie is deep in conversation with her fat baby when I enter her room. "Okay, Baby? We be good at Daddy's and watch the pwincesses. Then we go to Unkie Eddie's new house!" She looks up at me when I walk through the door.

" 'Mornin' Auntie Belly. You all better now?"

"I think so," I say sitting on the edge of her bed. " How about you?"

"We all better,wight Baby?" she kisses her baby gently on the forehead.

"Well, now Uncle Eddie is sick," I tell her smoothing some hair off her forehead.

"Awww," she pouts her bottom lip out. "We can give him soup and watch the glad movie." She nods her head vigorously.

"I think Aunt Esme is going to take care of him, but I thought maybe we could go shopping for your new room at Uncle Eddie's house. Would you like that?"

She sits with wide eyes. "Yes! Belly, I want to live at Unkie Eddie's new house!"

"Well, Sweetie, we don't get to pick that one. But we _can_ pick out some blankets for you."

"Okay. Wet's go!" She jumps out of bed and heads for the door.

"Nessie, I think we better get some clean clothes on if we're going to the store."

She rummages through her drawers until she finds a purple shirt with a frog and the words _Looking for my_ _Prince_ on it. I brush through her hair but it doesn't look the same as when Esme does it.

Esme is sitting at the table with Jasper when we come in the kitchen. "Auntie Emme, can I have the cookie cereal?"

"Not today. How about some toast instead?" Nessie wrinkles her nose, but agrees. Esme gets up to make the toast.

"How's the princess this morning?" Jasper asks teasingly.

"Japper, I not a weal pwincess. Only pwetend. I better now. Auntie Belly is taking me shopping for my new woom!

"Cool," he comments insincerely. Esme returns to the table with two servings of toast and juice. She puts one in front of Nessie and one in front of me. I take a bite of the toast and my stomach rolls. I chew thoroughly and swallow it with some juice. My stomach settles, but I realize I'll need to be careful with food today.

"Hey, Bella," Jasper greets me. "Alice and I want to take you and Edward out to dinner some time soon. Just the four of us."

I hesitate. "Okay. Well, today is out because Edward's sick, but how's tomorrow night? If he's feeling better."

"I'll check with Alice and let you guys know." He stands up to leave. "Where are you guys shopping? Alice is making me buy new bedding too. Something about the thread in mine is not good enough." He smirks mischievously, causing his dimple to make an appearance.

"I don't know. Esme, where do you suggest?"

She gives us the name of a small store downtown and writes the directions on a piece of paper for us. By the time we know where we're going and have decided to take Edward's Volvo together, I realize Nessie has left the kitchen. We separate and all go off in different directions to look for her.

I hear voices in the living room so I make my way in there to find Edward sitting up, looking flushed and disheveled. Carlisle is sitting beside him, stiff and irritable. I step back out of sight before they see me.

"Edward, you need to think this through. Don't do anything rash."

"Really, Dad? I have thought it all through and you know it. I think it would be better for Nessie to have two adults around all the time, plus you and Mom. I can't ask Bella to spend all her time driving back and forth because I have a child who needs a stable routine. It makes perfect sense. You're the only one who doesn't see it."

Carlisle sighs. "I hate to say 'I told you so', Edward, but that is partially why I tried to talk you out of the custody thing in the first place. You are too young to take on other people's responsibilities. This one decision is forcing you to make additional poor decisions."

"Stop, Dad. None of my decisions are being poorly made. I am not being forced into anything. In fact, I'm the one begging Bella. She's more inclined to side with you and she has made it very clear how uncomfortable she is going against your wishes." Carlisle shakes his head as if he's trying to clear his thoughts.

"All of that is really beside the point though because I love Nessie. I'm _choosing_ for her to be my responsibility. I am also choosing Bella. God forbid I lose Nessie in court; I would still want Bella to marry me sooner rather than later. I want them both separately, but preferably together."

Carlisle answers, too low for me to hear even though I'm straining to listen.

"Belly, what cha doing?" Nessie squeals loudly behind me startling me.

"There you are, silly! I was looking for you." I proclaim, a little louder than necessary, knowing I've been caught in my eavesdropping.

"Silly, Belly, I was findin' my shoes so we can shoppin'!" She twirls around in a happy little dance. Carlisle storms past us, and stomps out the front door.

"Bye Unkie Carwisle," Nessie calls after him, oblivious to his mood.

"Let's go say bye to Uncle Edward, okay?"

Nessie bounds past me into the living room where Edward has settle back horizontally with his head on his pillow. His eyes are closed and his brow his furrowed.

"Unkie Eddie, Unkie Eddie. Belly and me is going to the sto-ore to buy my new bwankets fo you new house!"

Edward smiles and opens his eyes. "I can't wait to see what you pick out Baby Girl." He wraps his arms around her for a quick hug. Then he looks up at me.

"How much did you hear?"

I shrug my shoulders and look toward the corner. "Listen Edward, you know I don't want to cause problems. I find driving relaxing so, there's no need to rush. We'll talk it about later-when you're feeling better. Okay?"

"Hmmm…" He narrows his eyes again.

Just then, Jasper appears with the Volvo keys. "Hey, Bro, we're gonna take your car to the linen store, okay? Come on, Little One, let's go get you buckled in." He grabs Nessie and walks out leaving me and Edward alone again.

I walk closer to the couch and rub his arm. "I'm going to go. I'll see you tonight. Get some sleep."

He grabs my wrist firmly. "Bella, pick out some bedding for me too, okay? Something you like."

"Edward-"

"Just do it. It's my dying wish." He's teasing, but not.

I nod in surrender and he releases my arm.

Jasper is waiting in the driver's seat with the car running and music playing when I get in.

"How'd that go?" he asks as I buckle my seatbelt.

"Edward's kind of stubborn." I mumble, feeling defeated.

"Yeah, he gets it from my Dad." Jasper chuckles, pulling the car onto the street. "Don't worry. Edward's going to win this one. No doubt about it."

"Really? How can you be so sure?"

"Dad's wrong and he knows it. You're the best thing that's ever happened to Edward."

I feel my eyes widen and I want to object, but I can't even formulate a sentence. Jasper glances over to me and laughs.

"I'm serious Bella. We all hated Tanya and we all love you. Edward is a completely different person than he was before he met you. He's happy. Then, add to that the fact that you're going to be a wonderful role model for Princess Nessie back there-"

"Unkie Japper! I. NOT. A. WEAL. PWINCESS." She verbally reprimands him until he's laughing out loud.

"Okay, okay. You're not a real princess. But Nessie, how would like it if Bella here lived by us too? Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yes, Unkie Japper. Belly is gonna live wiff me at Unkie Eddie's house too."

"Who told you that?" I ask her suspiciously, turning around to hear her answer.

"Nobody is tell me that. Eveybody know you have to live wiff someone if you mawwy dem and Belly, you going to mawwy Unkie Eddie."

I know in my heart of hearts that this is exactly the kind of thing Carlisle is afraid of. Edward's choices affect other people too; people that are too young to understand.

"Well, Nessie. Edward and I like each other a lot, but right now we're still trying to figure out how good of friends we are. We might not get married or even stay friends."

"Yes, you is getting mawwied, Auntie Belly. I said you is and you is." She looks out the window like the matter is settled.

Dumbfounded I turn back around.

"Talk about stubborn," Jasper smiles and nods toward the back seat, "Maybe we should just have her talk to Dad."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I move to the backseat with Nessie when Alice gets in. She and Jasper hold hands in the front seat as Jasper drives the rest of the way to the linen store.

Alice talks animatedly about some new show she's addicted to on TV, something about a motorcycle gang and illegal activity. Jasper hangs on her every word, and I am so happy that she has found someone. I wonder for a brief moment how Carlisle feels about Alice.

Nessie and I go immediately to the back of the store where the kids' section is. I follow her around as she shops. Suddenly she rushes to a bagged set in a clear plastic bag.

"Auntie Belly, wook! It's De Beebs. I want this one, Auntie Belly. Yet's get it!"

I walk over and pick up the Justin Bieber comforter set. "Nessie, I don't think this is what Uncle Eddie was thinking of."

"But Belly, I yove De Beebs!" Then she busts into her toddler version of "Baby", complete with dancing. I laugh despite myself.

"Okay, how about, we'll think about "The Beebs", but let's see what else we can find. Then we'll pick the best one."

She relents, but I can tell she's a little disappointed. I up my game pointing out all the cutesie girly bedding I can find. She shuts me down every time, claiming she doesn't like butterflies… or flowers… or pink. The store is stuffy and I push my sleeves up in an effort to make myself more comfortable.

I'm beginning to think I might have to actually buy her the Justin Bieber set when I spot a display bed dressed in a lacy, purple set with silk crowns embroidered on it. I walk over nonchalantly. "How about this purple princess one, Nessie?"

Her eyes go wide and a smile crosses her face. "Oh, it's a pwetty one, Belly."

"It's really soft too. Feel it." I feel like a game show model for all my theatrics. Nessie runs her chubby hands over the fabric smiling.

"It's yike a weal pwincess bed!" she gasps and lays her head on the thick duvet.

"I think this is my favorite one," I encourage.

"Can we buy it, Belly?"

"Of course, let's find it on the shelf."

A sales lady appears out of nowhere. "Can I help you with something?" she asks.

"We would love to get this set," I say pointing out the display.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're temporarily sold out of that. It's a really beautiful set. Would you like me to order it for you?"

"That would be great!" I follow her to customer service and give her Edward's contact information. Nessie stays close to me, but looks through a box of throw pillows.

"Belly, Belly, yook at dis pillow. It's perfect fo me!" She holds it up for me to see, flipping it from one side to the other. One side is designed to look like a purple, jeweled crown and the other side is a frog on a lily pad.

"It is perfect. Should we buy that and take it home today?"

"Hooway!" she exclaims dancing around. I smile back at her.

"Your daughter is just adorable," the sales lady says.

My first instinct is to correct her, but I remember Edward's response at McDonald's that day. I follow his example and simply say, "Thank you. She certainly is."

When I turn back around, I see Alice standing across the aisle holding hands with Jasper. Both of them just smirk quietly at me. I feel my face flush in response to being caught lying and wave their stares away.

Esme calls while we are driving Alice back home. We decide that Jasper will meet her at McDonald's with Nessie. Alice agrees to drive me home. She and I decide to stop off for a cup of coffee.

It's weird to walk into the coffee shop knowing Edward isn't there. Jessica gives me a weird look, but serves our coffee with her fake cheerfulness.

"So?" Alice says inquisitively as we sit down.

"So," I state back to her, not exactly sure what she's getting at.

"So, what's going on with you and Baby Barista? We haven't really talked for a while."

"Truthfully, I don't know what's going on. Things are complicated and moving fast."

She looks at me accusingly. "Bella, are you moving in with Edward? Getting married and adopting a child without telling me?"

"Where did you get all of that?"

"Um, well, Jasper happens to be Edward's brother and I just watched you lie to a stranger about Nessie being your daughter."

"I didn't lie," she just glares at me, "exactly," I add to try and save face. "I just didn't correct her minor mistake."

"Um, hmm…" she replies, sipping her coffee.

"What? Nessie _is_ adorable. I just didn't want to get into all of that. Of course it would look like I'm her Mom. I was buying her bedding after all. That's a very motherly thing to do."

"Yes, it is," Alice says. Then nothing. Silence.

"What do you want me to say, Alice?" I implore, lifting my hands in quiet frustration.

"I just want to know what your plan is. Should I be looking in to bridesmaid's dresses and reception venues?"

"You're crazy, Alice. No, you shouldn't be planning a wedding. It's not that serious." Even I can hear the slight sadness in my voice breaking through the frustration.

"Okay. Should I be calling a moving company then? Jasper made it sound like that part was fairly certain-the moving in together."

"His Father doesn't approve and with Nessie being so impressionable, we need to be very careful what we do."

"What if his Father didn't matter and Nessie was taken care of? Would you move in with him then?"

"Probably. I really, really like him, Alice. It feels so right when we're together and I miss him terribly when we're apart. But we aren't in a position to just do whatever we want. We have to consider the other people in the family. Even Esme, who is supportive of me, thinks we shouldn't live together if we're not married."

"Maybe you're right Bella, and I respect that you're trying to do right by everyone else. It still comes down to you and Edward though. And Edward has put an offer on the table. That means it's your decision. What do you want?"

"You know what I want, Alice. But you also know I can't be so selfish that I hurt other people in the process. They are all important to Edward. Therefore, they are important to me. I keep waiting for the perfect solution to fall out of the sky, but so far…nothing."

"It will come," she says confidently. "I think you're on the verge of something. I can tell a difference in you. I just can't quite put my finger on it."

"Don't be spooky, Alice. If it happens, it happens. I'm tired of trying to solve it. I'm tired in general. I think I need a nap. Let's go, okay?" I stand up and discard my cup.

"Okay, and don't call me creepy, Bella. It hurts my feelings." I give her a quick hug in apology before we head out to her car.

My nap turns into sleeping all night. I wake up at the crack of dawn famished from skipping dinner. I know there's no way I can wait until after yoga to eat. While my bread is toasting, I eat a spoonful of peanut from the jar and notice my phone blinking to alert me that I have new messages. There are three, all from Edward.

_Where are you? I miss you. I thought you were coming back with my new bedding._

_I know I'm sick, but I'm restless and want to talk to you. Can you at least call me so we can talk? I love you._

The last one is from three in the morning. _I know you're sleeping. I wish I was there so I could feel you close to me and hear your sleeping murmurs. I'm feeling better and kind of want to come over to cuddle. I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow. I miss you. I love you._

I smile to myself and the timer for my toast pulls me back to reality. I think about my conversation with Alice as I eat. This whole relationship with Edward has been complicated from the beginning. So far, all the complications and stress have been more than worth it. I just have to figure this out.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

My stomach starts growling halfway through yoga, which causes Rosalie and Alice to laugh uncontrollably. Rosalie is laughing so hard she farts just loud enough for Alice and me to hear. Alice quickly excuses herself after Rosalie falls into a hysterical heap on her mat.

My empty stomach, combined with my embarrassment and the contaminated air make me woozy. "Rose, let's go," I half whisper, breaking her out of fit. She nods and the two of us carry the three mats and three pairs of shoes out of the room.

Alice is fanning herself in the entryway, trying to regain her composure.

"Let's go eat. I'm starved," I complain, dropping my armful of stuff. Alice and Rose burst into a fit of laughter again. I plop down on the ground and pull on my shoes.

Breakfast is our usual blend of honest conversation and playful teasing. Alice doesn't bring up our conversation from yesterday and I'm thankful. I know Rose would just tell me to take the bull by the horns, damn the cost. As much as I wish I could, I just can't do that.

We walk out to the parking lot together and hug goodbye. My phone rings right as I turn the key in my ignition.

"Hello."

"_Hello, Beautiful. I miss you, in case you didn't get my messages."_

"I'm sorry. I did get your messages. You know I meet Alice and Rose on Monday mornings. We just finished. Are you feeling better?"

"_Much. I'm on my way to Jane's office to get my keys. Can you come over today?"_

"Definitely. What time?"

"_I think I'll be done around noon. I'm going to grab a few things at the hardware store and then head home." _He emphasizes the word _home_ happily.

"Okay, I'll come over after that."

"_Great. See you then. I love you."_

I smile to myself. "I love you too."

I realize that I have a few hours to kill and that I never even looked at bedding for Edward yesterday so I drive myself back to the linen store. The clerk from yesterday smiles at me when I come in.

"We ordered your bedding, but it won't be in for about a week."

"Thank you. I'm actually here today to look at things for the master bedroom."

"Oh," she says enthusiastically. "We have a lot of choices. Can I steer you in the right direction?"

"Well," I start realizing that I have no idea what type of style Edward was thinking of. "I guess I need something simple, traditional and not too feminine."

"Oh, is your husband opposed to sleeping in a flower garden?" She laughs at her own little joke.

I contemplate not correcting her again, but decide against it. "Umm…boyfriend, actually. I just want him to be comfortable in his own bed."

"I see," she responds knowingly. "Well, why don't you start over here and let me know if you need anything."

I nod and begin searching for the perfect bedding for Edward and me and the classic little house. After about an hour I decide on a suede quilt in earth tones, including a green that reminds me of his eyes. It's luxurious and soft, but not overly feminine.

"That's a wonderful choice," the sales lady gushes. "You'll never want to get out of bed with those linens."

I smile uncomfortably at her, even though I secretly hope she's right.

I start to drive to Edward's and realize that it's past lunch time and he won't have any food in his new house. I stop in to a deli and order two sandwiches.

I see Edward looking out the front window as I pull into the circle drive. He bounds out the front door to greet me, just as I get out of the car with the sandwiches in hand.

"Welcome home, Dear," he jokes wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me fervently. I pull back to catch my breath and he scoops me up into his arms. Then he carries me over the threshold into the house.

I finally calm my laughter as he sets me on my feet in the entryway. He grabs my face on either side and kisses me again. "I missed you," he whispers huskily.

"You saw me yesterday, you remember?"

"Sort of. It doesn't count if I'm banished to the couch. Besides, I haven't even been able to kiss you since Friday. That's a long time."

"I guess you're right," I give in. "Hungry?"

"You have no idea," he teases, with a crooked smile.

"I have sandwiches," I announce before I can get distracted by his double meaning.

We settle in front of the dark beehive fireplace for a carpet picnic.

"When are you moving in permanently?" I ask Edward between bites.

"Well, that all depends," he replies cryptically.

"Depends on what?"

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

He pushes his sandwich to the side and leans in closer to me. "I don't really want to move in without you, so when do you want to move in?"

My playful mood vanishes and I sober up immediately. "Edward, I-"

"I know you have your reservations and I understand, I really do. Here's the thing, I don't want us to be too far apart. I also have plenty of work I'd like to do to this place and I have a perfectly good place to live right next door."

"I have a perfectly good place-"

"Your apartment is twenty minutes away, Bella. That's forty minutes a day we could be together instead of apart. Let me finish." I sigh, refraining from rolling my eyes.

"As I was saying, I think the solution is for you to move in while I renovate and I'll stay at my parents' with Nessie. We'll be together and can have sleepovers whenever we want," he nuzzles my shoulder suggestively, "but we'll be honoring my parents' wishes for a little longer. We can all ease into the transition slowly and you can always change your mind if you need to." He looks at me hopefully, awaiting a response.

I don't know what to say. It makes sense, even if it's not exactly honoring his parents' wishes, it is a compromise of sorts.

I take a deep breath and begin, "I have two conditions."

"Conditions?" he looks concerned.

"Nessie is so excited about her new room. I want to get that set up right away. She'll need a sleepover or two as well."

"Okay, that's easily done. What else do you want?"

"I need to pay you rent."

"Bella. No-"

"Yes. I'm paying rent now. It will just keep it official that we're not quite living together. I want that distinction for your Father."

"That's it?" he asks like he was expecting something else.

"That's it."

"Okay," he agrees.

"Okay?" I hold my hand out to shake his. He takes it like he's going to shake it in a businesslike fashion, but raises it to his lips instead and kisses it.

"It's a deal, Ms. Swan. When do you want to move in?"

"My lease is actually up at the end of the month, so by then."

He leans in and kisses me chastely on the lips. "One more question, what color should I paint our bedroom before you move in?"

"You mean _my_ bedroom?" I tease.

"Of course-_your_ bedroom," he sighs back.

"Well, I just bought new bedding. Let me go get it." I jump up and run out the truck retrieving the linens from the passenger side.

Edward's in the kitchen discarding our lunch trash when I come in. "Happy home-owning," I say holding out the new set.

"That's nice, Baby. I'll definitely be sleeping over often."

"Good," I whisper, leaning in to kiss him. He pulls me firmly against him, lifts me up onto the counter and settles between my thighs. My heart rate quickens and I wrap my knees around his waist pulling him even closer. He moans into my mouth and brings his hands to my sides and begins to slide my yoga pants off my hips. Oh, I've missed him.

I prop my hands behind me and lift my hips to help him lower the pants. He pushes me onto my back and pulls all the clothing off the lower half of my body. He tosses the material to the kitchen floor and lowers his tender lips to my right knee. I can feel his fingers gently massaging my quivering inner thighs. He kneads slowly in erotic circles as his lips kiss higher and higher. I hear my phone ring, but we both ignore it.

When his kisses reach his massaging fingers he switches to my left knee and starts his erotic trek up my left leg. My body is stirring in anticipation. Edward is the picture of control using slow, wet, lingering kisses and firm, commanding fingers.

Before I even realize it, his fingers are leaving my thighs and brushing against my swollen needy center. A desperate moan escapes me as he pulls me apart with his thumbs and then he kisses my opening sweetly. My back arches involuntarily and my legs begin to close around him instinctively. His strong fingers push against them forcing them back open.

His tongue swoops down and licks from where his thumbs are firmly planted to my waiting clit. He flicks back and forth several times causing me to shudder.

My phone rings again from the other room. Edward lifts his eyes to mine questioningly. I reach down and clutch at his disheveled hair encouraging him to keep going.

I hear a tiny laugh from him and I grind my hips into him silently begging. He takes my cue and circles his tongue once more before sliding back to my glistening open lips. He plunges in enthusiastically moving in and out of me. Quickly, he replaces his tongue with two long fingers and stretches me pleasantly as his tongue returns to tease my clit.

His fingers explore tentatively, scissoring and twisting. Edward twists his wrist several times so his fingers brush new spots. He gently pulls my clit between his lips and grazes it with his teeth. My body clenches in response to the sudden sensation. A moaning gasp escapes my lips and my hips roll against his touch seeking more sexual friction.

I feel the intensity heightening and I really want to push it off, to stay in this glorious pleasure for as long as possible. Then, he pulls his fingers forward firmly pressing my g spot and I lose all sense of control. He drags his fingers out and pushes them back a little slower. My body shudders and quivers leaving the most wonderful sense of satisfaction in its wake.

Edwards' fingers still and he starts scattering chaste little kisses around my hips as the world comes back into focus.

"Fuck, thank you Edward. That was truly amazing."

"Really?" he asks. "I didn't really know…I mean, I never…"

"Never?" He shakes his flushed head at me in embarrassment.

"Well, no training needed there. Maybe just some more practice."

He smiles happily at me.

"I'm going to go check my phone, and I expect you to be ready to be repaid when I get back."

He smiles even bigger and nods. I kiss his passionately before I jump down from the counter and run into the other room.

I pull my phone out of my purse. I have two missed calls, both from Emmett.

I hit 'call'.

"Hey, Emmett, what's up?" I try to make my voice sound casual.

"_What's up?_ You owe me a bottle of scotch is what's up and I'm not talking the cheap stuff either. I'm talking about a nice bottle of Jameson or something good." His voice is full of irritation.

"What happened, Emmett?"

"Aro Slade happened."

* * *

><p><strong>* Thank you for reading. Please review if you are so inclined, I love hearing from you.<strong>

*** Alice was talking about _Sons of Anarchy_-a show I am currently in love with. Due, in no small part, to the hunky lead actor, Charlie Hunnam. He reminds me a bit of Brad Pitt in his younger days- can you say YU-UM?- and he's British too. (What is it with those guys?) Anyway, add it to your queue and keep a towel close by-you know, for the occasional drooling. Seriously though, the story is good.**


	21. Chapter 21

*** All my thanks to Dunna for her loyal service and friendship. Barista Training is a better story because of her. It IS a story because of her.**

*** Now for a PSA- Hello, my name is eDWardsheadboard and I am a clinger. I am clinging to this story in a way I had not anticipated. Namely, I don't want to end it. And the end is near (around 5 chapters), but I am struggling to get chapters written and published. I apologize for not sticking to my updating schedule. Thank you for your consistent reading and reviewing.**

*** If you have recently added BT to your alert subscription-THANK YOU. Every time I got a notification it was like a kick to the ass, which I needed.**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended. **

*** Here's another short chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

~ Remember- Edward got the keys to his new house. Emmett called because he met Aro. Oh, and Bella got some oral pleasure-it was about time.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 21- Singular<span>

"Emmett, what happened?"

"_Aro Slade happened_."

"Um, what exactly happened?" I can hear the panic in my own voice. If Aro found Emmett, then he knows about… Carlisle.

"_Well, my dear, let's just say I handled it, but you seriously owe me. That guy could crush me into tiny pieces."_

"Ugh, Emmett, start at the beginning." Edward appears from the kitchen wide eyed, pants unbuttoned. My heart is pounding in my ears as I try to concentrate.

"_I was in the back and I heard Eric at the counter arguing with someone about confidentiality and stating that we didn't have the customer he was looking for in our system."_

"Judge Aro came in?"

"_Yeah, Bella, I could smell the garlic on his breath as he screamed at me_." Shit, shit, shit.

"Okay, well…what happened next?"

"_I came to the front and realized who he was. I told him that I processed the order. I also told him that I knew he was Judge Aro Slade and I was aware of his stance on legalized marijuana. Then he really lit into me and told me this was exactly the kind of dangerous situation that he wanted to protect the public from. So, I asked him where his wife had been getting her marijuana before she came to see me."_

"Emmett, you didn't!" Edward crosses the room with furrowed eyebrows and begins massaging my tense shoulders.

"_I most certainly did!"_ The tone of his voice is suddenly elevated and urgent. "_Truth is truth. I wasn't going to let him come in here and accuse me of endangering people when he is dealing with criminals on the side. He acted like he's above the law and I was the criminal. So I set him straight_."

"Set him straight how?" Edward's hands still and he turns me around to face him. He has panic in his eyes, mirroring the panic in my heart. Carlisle is bound to find out about all of this and then … I don't even know what would happen then…and Nessie…

"_I reminded him that we provide a public service. That our product is safer because we are under constant scrutiny thanks to people like him. I reminded him that most Oncologists in the area prescribe marijuana treatment including his wife's doctor_." I squint my eyes to prepare for the inevitable words that are coming next.

"_He told me they had denied the prescription, Bella. Do you want to explain that?_"

"Not really," I squint my eyes and hopes he doesn't push. Edward runs his hands up and down my arms a few times.

He does. "_Bella…"_

"Emmett, the truth is that the prescription came from a real doctor who knew she was taking drugs off the street. He made sure she wasn't going to have any drug interactions."

"_Trust me, Bella. We verify every prescription that comes in here. We don't need unnecessary heat from the government. We deal with their shit enough. I know your boyfriend's Father is legit."_

Now for the question I am dreading to ask, but know I have to. "Did you tell Aro who the prescribing doctor was?"

"_How fucking stupid do you think I am?"_

"I don't but… did you tell him?"

"_Hell, no. Somehow there was a deep crease over the doctor information at the top of the written prescription when I scanned it into the system. It's unreadable."_

"Wow, that was quick thinking, Emmett."

"_I know_," he brags, "_I told you I recognized the last name when Sylvia came in the first time."_

"Sulpicia," I correct him.

"_Oh, yeah, I know. I changed that it when I typed her info into the computer. That's why Eric couldn't find her when he tried. Aro was looking for Sulpicia Slade and we honestly don't have a customer with that name_. _We also don't have a customer with her exact address either_."

"You changed her name?"

"_Yep, Sylvia Spade. I changed the last digit in her address and phone number to an "8" also. Nobody but me would ever be able to find her information in our system."_

"I can't believe you actually helped Aro Slade after all his public criticism of your industry. I don't know what to say."

"_Um…'Thank you'… duh."_

I chuckle at his bluntness. "Well, thank you, Emmett, but I know that doesn't really cover it."

"_True, but the bottle of Jameson would show me that you really mean it_."

"Okay, okay. I'll buy the biggest bottle I can find. I can't believe he just left without a fight."

"_Bella, it wasn't all that easy. He accused me of dealing illegally."_

"What did you say?"

"_I said that typos happen all the time. I actually turned the monitor around and showed him her information. Then I pointed out that if he had a hard time locating it, so would anyone else. He thanked me in the end."_

"Is he buying you a bottle of Jameson too?"

"_No, but I got the satisfaction of telling him that I was proud to provide necessary medical products for people with long term illnesses and I didn't think anyone should have to buy medicine behind a 7-11. Honestly, that might have been better than the whiskey."_

"I'm glad you got that satisfaction, Emmett. Thanks for taking care of all that for me. We really appreciate it."

"_No problem. Talk to you later, Bella."_

I hang up the phone and turn to an anxious Edward.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"Judge Aro came in questioning Emmett about the prescription, demanding answers."

"And?" Edward's eyes are open wide and he's slacked jawed.

"And, Emmett handled. He had hidden Sulpicia's information well and protected us at the same time."

"So, it's over?"

"I don't know about over, but Aro doesn't need James for pot anymore. The custody case will be decided fairly at least."

"I guess that's good. Now if we could only get James' farm off our property without any consequences." And it's like a light bulb goes off in my head at that exact moment.

"Edward! Why didn't I think of this before? We should force him to sell his crop to Emmett. He could get the money somewhat honestly and your family would know they were helping people and not putting drugs in the hands of kids."

"I can't imagine my parents getting more involved than they already are, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to mention it." I snuggle into his chest and savor the feeling of being in his arms for a moment.

"Don't think I forgot that I owe you one. Because I didn't." I sigh.

"You don't owe me, Bella. Please." He waves his hand in the air like it doesn't matter.

I pull back and look at him for a minute. His cheeks are flushed and he looks uncomfortable.

"Um, Edward, I owe you and I want to pay up."

"You do?" The shock in his eyes is plain as day.

I bite my bottom lip and nod. "I really, really do." He leans down and presses his lips to mine, tenderly at first but the intensity grows quickly. His tongue is forceful against mine and I have to pull back for a breath.

I take advantage of the moment and lower my hands to the button fly of his jeans. I slowly push the metal circle through the top hole while I guide Edward backwards to the wall by the fireplace. As soon as he can support himself on the wall, I pull the rest of the buttons free in one swift motion.

Edward gasp-moans and I look up to see his eyes full of dark lust. Fuck, he's sexy. I lower myself to my knees maintaining eye contact the entire time and I pull his pants off with the boxers one leg at a time.

It's obvious he's fighting to keep his eyes open as I lean in and run my tongue around the tip of his waiting cock. I'm the one to break eye contact at the first taste of him. I spend the next minute or so tracing his top ridge with my tongue, exploring every inch.

Once I have that area fairly well memorized, I run my tongue down the entire length of his shaft and back up to that intriguing ridge. He moans loudly as I sweep my tongue across the top tasting the tiny drop at the tip. Then I slide to the opposite side and back around.

I kind of want to repeat that entire process again, but I can sense his anticipatory frustration and I don't want to torture him. Too much. So I lean closer and pull him into mouth only to the ridge of the head. I hear him exhale sharply and I look up at him. He's a beautiful sight with his head tossed back against the wall and mouth open. His hands are balled into fists next to his waist and pressed firmly against the wall like he's trying to restrain them.

I slowly begin to lower my mouth over the rest of his solid shaft and when I can't take any more in, I reach out with both hands and take hold of his, interlocking our fingers. I turn my head slowly from side to side as I pull back pressing with my tongue as I go. When I open my eyes his head is still tilted toward the ceiling so I can't really see him.

I slowly release him, savoring the taste of his precum. "Edward, I want you to watch what I'm doing to do you and I want you to know I enjoy it." A sweet moan escapes his lips and then his tongue darts out to wet them. I lift his hands to the sides of my head. He tentatively massages my scalp as I put my mouth back to work.

Every time I glance up he's got his eyes locked on me. The lust they display is all the encouragement I need to keep going and up my game. My right hand gently massages his soft sac and my left hand is on his ass so I can pull him toward me. Edward becomes rock solid everywhere I can feel him and he tries to pull away from me. His grip on my hair is firm.

"Be-Bel-la I'm- stop-I'm…" He tries to carefully pull my head away using my hair.

"Mm-mm," I murmur my negative response to him, slightly shaking my head. I am not going to miss the highlight of this show. Instead I hollow out my cheeks even more, pull on him slightly harder and increase my pace. That does it.

"Oh, Bella… aaaaaaahhhh." And I taste him in that moment, but his eyes are hidden behind his tightly closed eyes. After a moment he releases my hair and leans over slowly, pulling me up next to him. Edward's arms wrap around me. I lean my head against his chest where his strong heartbeat is still pounding under his solid chest.

"That was amazing, Bella. Thank you." I feel his soft kiss on the top of my head.

"It was my pleasure," I say honestly. We stand there silently for a few minutes before he releases me.

"I'll be right back," he whispers. He retreats down the hallway. I decide I should put the new bedding in the right room, so I head toward the kitchen.

"Knock, knock," I hear Esme's voice in the entryway. Oops, I guess we forgot to lock the door. Again.

"In here, Esme," I answer her from the kitchen in a tone that sounds like embarrassment to my own ears, considering the things I was doing to her son a few seconds ago.

She appears in the doorway as I try to fight a massive blush."I'm glad you're here, Bella. I actually wanted to talk to you about Edward's birthday. I just want to make sure we're all set for it."

"I think so. Are you still up for hosting?" I kind of forgot about his birthday with everything else we've had going on.

"I am, but I wondered if Edward might prefer to have it here instead."

"Hmmm, well, he won't be settled in at all and since I was hoping to surprise him, I can't exactly ask him. I think we better stick with the plan, but I'll make sure we have some basics here in case people drift over."

"I think that sounds perfect. Nessie can go to bed at our house and the party can continue late into the night if that's what you guys decide."

"Thank you, Esme. You're really wonderful. We couldn't do any of this without you."

She walks toward me and takes my hand between both of hers. "Bella, I am truly grateful for you as well. Edward needs you and you've proven that you're here for him. Carlisle will come around, just you wait."

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Okay. Thanks."

"Hey, what are two of my favorite girls doing in here?" Edward startles us.

"Oh, um, we're just…" I stammer.

"We're just discussing this kitchen and its desperate need for a make-over. What do you think of French country, Dear?"

"Mom, you know I don't know anything about that stuff. Ask Bella what she likes." They both turn to me at the same time.

I feel my cheeks flush. I don't want to be put under this pressure. This is exactly what I get for being a bad liar. "Edward, you're the chef and it's your house. I think you should decide."

"French country it is," Esme states matter of factly. "I'll bring some ideas by later. Right now I'm running out to meet Carlisle."

"Oh, are you guys having lunch out?" I ask.

Her lips curl up in a secretive grin. "No, just an impromptu treat." I swear I can see her blush before she leaves us alone in the kitchen.

"What…" I'm dumbstruck.

"I just don't even ask anymore because I'm one hundred percent sure I don't want to know." He shakes his head and pulls me in for a tight embrace.

"Can we move your stuff in this weekend?" He asks without letting me go.

"Oh, um. I think this weekend is bad. Besides, why don't we get Nessie's room set up and the master bedroom painted. After that, I'll feel better about moving in."

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" He steps back and looks at me intently. The worry is extremely evident in his eyes.

"No, Edward. I'm not. I just…I just don't want to make it any more stressful than absolutely necessary. That's all." How many times have I tried to lie in the last ten minutes?

He squints his eyes slightly, like he doesn't quite believe me, but drops it. "Okay, Baby. How do you feel about **a** fun filled afternoon at the hardware store?"

"Will you be there?" I flirt.

"Of course."

"Sounds perfect." I lean up and kiss him, happy I'm back to comfortable honesty.

We spend the rest of the day selecting paint and window coverings. I'm completely blown away by how much decorative light fixtures and faucets cost. Edward tries to make me choose things I like without considering the cost, but I don't have the first clue how to do that. He insists that it's all an investment and he wants to make sure I take some sort of ownership in the house. I'm not really there yet. It's his house.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wednesday afternoon we're back in court with Judge Aro. The air is thick with tension and Edward has been a nervous wreck all day. Apparently, the social worker had a meeting with Nessie this morning and was supposed to share a report with Aro before court today. We have no idea if James is still residing in the Cullen cabin or not.

Judge Aro begins the court session right on time. Everything about him is so formal and stoic. There is no reading his language. He immediately asks James for an update.

"Judge, I have moved into a renovated loft downtown which is a very convenient location for me. The college is only about a block away and they have an accredited preschool program that Vanessa can attend." I have to bite my tongue to keep from disrupting the courtroom because I know the main reason James wants to be close to campus is for 'business purposes' so he can corrupt young college students.

"Very good, Mr. Smith. Miss Young informed me about the college preschool. I know from past experience that they have a wonderful reputation and several awards from the Washington State Education Department. I appreciate you taking the court's suggestion very seriously. Your efforts will not be ignored."

I feel Esme tense up beside me and I can see Edward's shoulders slump. I know he's feeling defeated and I want to help. My mind is frantically racing, trying to figure out anything that will give him the leg up. What would a Family Court Judge feel was most beneficial to children who cannot be placed with their biological parents? Correction, parent. Singular.

Quickly I dig through my purse until I find an old grocery store receipt and a pen. I scribble furiously, completely oblivious to the court proceedings happening around me.

I recap the pen and lean over the wooden barrier to tap Edward on the shoulder. He turns to me with tears glistening in his eyes and I hand him my hastily written note. He reads it, furrows his brow and reads it a second time.

In the background I hear his lawyer droning on and on about Edward's new house and how he's weeks away from finishing his degree and how Nessie is a part of the Cullen family. Stability and legal blah, blah, blah. The lawyer finishes his prepared speech and surprisingly, Judge Aro turns to Edward and asks him if he really feels like he's dedicated enough to raise a child full time on his own.

Edward stands and faces Judge Aro head on. "Yes, your Honor. I love Nessie like my very own and I am very proud to tell you that I will not be raising her on my own." His head turns to mine and a huge smile takes over his features. "Because, apparently I am getting married."

* * *

><p><strong>* Thank you for reading. If you're inclined to review, I'd love to hear from you.<strong>

*** Next update-soon? How's that for vague? Thanks for hanging in there!**


	22. Chapter 22

***Surprise! There is no acceptable excuse, so I won't bother. All I can say is "I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"**

*** Thank you Dunna, for the being the absolute best beta anywhere. There is no story without you and thank you for checking on me from Europe to see if I was writing. (I wasn't, but it's nice know you care.)**

*** A special thank you to Leibeezer for the encouraging nudge in the ass. It was exactly what I needed. **

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

~Remember, Bella's moving into Edward's house and what else... OH YEAH, Bella proposed to Edward in the middle of court on a grocery receipt!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 22-Flip Cup<span>

I hear Esme gasp beside me and I can feel her eyes on me. My heart is pounding and all I want is to be alone with Edward so we can talk about what just happened. I was spontaneous. I'm never spontaneous. I've always been a planner. But I know we can't be alone. It will be a while before that's possible.

I'm so inside my own head that I'm barely aware of the court proceedings around me. But suddenly I hear Edward speak my name aloud, "Bella Swan."

"Bella?" it's Judge Aro's questioning voice that fully yanks me back to the present. My heart is pounding so hard I'm sure Esme, as well as the people three rows back, can hear it.

"Bella?" Judge Aro repeats harshly.

"Yes, sir. Bella Swan," Edward sounds concerned and confused by his tone.

"Is Bella Swan here today?" Aro asks icily.

"Of course," Edward answers, turning to make eye contact with me. A silent apology flashes in his eyes. I swallow the lump in my throat and begin to stand. Judge Aro's gaze snaps to me. His eyes tighten -only slightly- but I know I didn't imagine it.

"Miss Swan, I'd like to see you in my chamber immediately. Court is adjourned for forty five minutes." He hastily pounds the gavel and stands at an inhuman speed. There is muffled murmuring all around me in the courtroom and Edward is reaching out to me.

The bailiff stands his post defensively, but he gestures to me with his hand that I am to follow the judge. I gently squeeze Edward's forearm and brush past him as I walk toward the bailiff.

I pause very slightly just outside the door, fill my lungs with air and slowly release it trying to calm my nerves. It doesn't work.

I step through the doorway into an office that looks like it's straight from any movie set. The walls have wood paneling. There are framed certificates and diplomas neatly arranged on the large wall behind a huge oak desk. It's cold and detached.

Aro doesn't face me when I enter.

I shuffle forward and he waves his hand toward the burgundy leather chairs facing the desk. I lower myself into one, but sit on the edge as required by my fight or flight instinct.

We sit in absolute silence that is painfully long. Aro reaches out slowly and picks up a frame from the desk. He's looking at the picture so I can only imagine what it might be.

"Bella," his voice is sinisterly calm, "that's not a very popular name for women your age."

My mind is racing trying to think of a proper response. "No, not really," is all I can come up with.

"So I can only assume that you are the one who manipulated my wife in an attempt to bribe me to rule in your favor on this case." He lifts his eyes to mine and they are the strangest shade of brown, almost the color of a fox. Tears begin to sting my eyes and I look away. "Miss Swan, that's a very serious offense. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um," my voice squeaks and I have to clear my throat before I can speak. "Your Honor, with all due respect, it my responsibility to look out for the health and wellness of my clients-"

"Marijuana is illegal in this state, Miss Swan, for good reason. It is dangerous and corrupts the youth of America." He's leaning across the desk as far as he can without standing and his eyes are filled with anger.

I sit up a little straighter and feel a bravery coming from some unknown place deep inside me. "Some would argue that it depends on where and how it's sold. I'm not a drug dealer, sir. I helped Sulpicia obtain the Doctor prescribed medication she needed from a legal business. I did not ask a criminal to do _me _a favor," Aro's eyes narrow and he seems to be struggling to remain quiet.

I press on before I lose my nerve, "I haven't asked you for any favors in return for my help. I'm pretty sure that's how bribery actually works. "

Aro has retreated back to his side of the desk during my little tirade and has a smirk on his face that I can't figure out. He doesn't say anything so I continue. "I think if you look at the facts, Judge, you will see that all I did was make sure my family had a shot at an honest ruling by this court. Nessie deserves the kind of life we can provide for her, which is much better than it would be with either of her biological parents. Edward is a blood relative and we love her."

My hands are shaking and my voice is wavering as I prepare to verbalize an accusation. "I have no intention of challenging the morals of this court, unless it becomes necessary. We simply wanted a fair chance at custody of Nessie."

"That sounds like a threat, Miss Swan. Are you sure you want to challenge my authority?" His voice is stern in an eerie sort of way.

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood me, Your Honor. I am not threatening you. I am simply pointing out that if you accuse me of bribery, I will have no choice but to bring to light your _arrangement_ with James and Sulpicia's pharmaceutical needs."

"I'm still hearing threats, Miss Swan."

"The truth can sometimes feel threatening, Judge Aro. Let me put it this way, I am very willing to keep what I know to myself as long as I'm not accused of manipulating this court. Since I am innocent on that count, it shouldn't be an issue."

"Even if I rule against your fiancé?" The last word startles me and he smirks visibly. He's tapping his fingertips together forming a tent on his desktop.

I swallow a lump in my throat, inhale slowly and struggle to answer. "I-If that's your honest ruling, Judge. I am sure we would appeal, but I will be true to my word about not revealing personal information about my client, and in this case, your wife."

"And are you true to your word about marrying Mr. Cullen out there or was that just a courtroom ploy to get what you want?"

"Yes, Sir. Edward and I are getting married. He asked me several weeks ago and we have already made arrangements for me to move into the new house."

He narrows his eyes at me, wets his lips and calmly states, "I don't see a ring on your finger, Miss Swan-"

A knock on the door interrupts us. The bailiff opens the door and Edward's lawyer appears. "Mr. Cullen asked that I be present for the remainder of your conversation, Miss Swan."

"No need," Aro interrupts, waving his hand casually. "Miss Swan has answered my questions and I have voiced my concerns. She is dismissed."

I stand on shaky legs, nod to the judge and my stomach flip flops making me feel woozy**.**

I make my way back to the courtroom. Edward is surrounded by his family. He rushes to me immediately and clutches onto my upper arms, concern is clear in his eyes.

"Bella, what happened? What did he want?"

"Um, I….I don't feel very well," managing to pull away from Edward's grasp I rush out of the courtroom and barely make it to the ladies room before expelling my breakfast.

I hear the door open followed by the tiny _clack clack_ of high-heeled shoes. "Bella, dear. Are you alright?" It's Esme.

I flush the toilet and stand. I open the stall and walk to the sink without answering.

"Edward's so worried, Bella. What happened in there?"

"Nothing," I say, splashing some water on my face. "Everything's fine. He just wanted to know if I was really planning to marry Edward or if it was a trick to sway his ruling."

"And?" she questions.

"And I told him the truth."

"Excuse me for being dense, Bella, but what _exactly_ did you say? Are you going to marry Edward? Because he told me before that you had reservations?"

I inhale deeply and turn to face her. "Yes, I'm going to marry Edward. I do have some reservations- reservations that I know your husband has as well." She shakes her head, but doesn't speak. "However, Edward has more concerns about us living together without being married and since we're both committed to getting married at some point, I just decided that _some point_ should be sooner rather than later."

The door creaks open and Edward's face appears. "Bella, baby, are you okay? What-"

I walk to him and guide back him into the hallway where he belongs. "I'm fine. My nerves just got the best of me, that's all. Aro just questioned your marriage proclamation, but I told him that we are in fact getting married."

His face brightens, and he pulls me into a tight embrace. "Thank you for that. You've made me the happiest man alive today. No matter what happens with Nessie-"

"Don't even say that. It's going to be fine. We will win this." He narrows his eyes at me like he thinks I'm keeping something from him.

"Edward, we're going to win because it's the right thing. I haven't made any bargains or bribes. I haven't been promised anything. I just know that Nessie belongs with us."

"Of course she does," Esme chimes in from behind me. "Now, let's go back in and hear the official ruling." Edward kisses me chastely on the forehead and leads me back to my seat in the first row.

Court resumes before I can sit down. Judge Aro re-enters the courtroom and begins quickly. "Mr. Smith and Mr. Cullen, after meeting with Ms. Swan and reading the reports from the social worker, this court has decided that shared custody is in the best interest of Vanessa Smith at this time."

Edward drops his head in defeat and James pounds his fist on the table. Aro shoots him an angry glare before continuing. "Both of you have met the requirements set forth in the last hearing, but it seems that neither of you is currently able to provide a completely stable household."

Edward's lawyer raises his hand to object, but Aro waves him off before he says can speak.

"I know Mr. Cullen is in the process of getting married, but a honeymoon is no place for a preschooler. We will reconvene in six weeks. I suggest that you both take the

next few weeks to prove to me that Vanessa will have the most stable upbringing in your home. Adjourned."

Edward slumps forward with his forehead resting on his clenched fists. I reach over the railing and gently rub his neck.

"Come on, Edward. Let's go get her. It's our day with her. Let's not waste any more of it." He nods and stands without saying anything. We start up the aisle when the door opens and Nessie comes bounding into the courtroom followed more solemnly by Esme.

Edward's despair evaporates and he crouches down, open armed.

"Unkie Eddie," Nessie squeals and runs straight into Edward's arms. He lifts her up and spins her around.

I giggle at the sight, but my eye is drawn to the legal bench behind Edward where James is arguing with the bailiff. Judge Aro must be in his office.

"All right, happy people, let's get out of here, shall we?" I persuade. "Can I talk you guys into taking me to lunch before I have to go to work?"

"Woork? Awww…..Auntie Belly, can't you stay wiff us?"

"Sorry, Nessie. Maybe I can see you tonight." Her little bottom lip juts out in front of the top one. "I'm sure you'll have fun with Edward though." She nods and smiles up at him. He smiles down at her and then glances toward me. Something unspoken passes between us in that look. Something that confirms to me we're already a family, no matter the ruling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To save time, we decide to eat at my favorite salad bar near the spa. Edward leads us through the line, juggling both his plate and Nessie's.

"Unkie Eddie, I can have some fwowers?" She asks pointing to the raw broccoli.

"Flowers?" I question.

"My Mom's a genius. She told Nessie that broccoli and cauliflower are both flowers you can eat. Now she loves them both."

"That's pretty genius," I agree, passing by the flowers without adding any to my plate.

We finally make it all the way through and are standing at the register when I see Alice sitting at our usual table, reading.

"Edward, would you mind if we sat with Alice? She's eating alone," I point to her and Edward agrees.

I lead the way to Alice's table. "Is this seat taken?" I ask. Alice lifts her head from her book.

"Of course it's not! Please, sit down. How did it go?" She smiles expectantly.

Nessie climbs right up into the chair next to Alice while Edward and I sit across from them.

"'Member me?" she asks Alice.

"Of course, I remember you. I never forget a fingernail." Nessie crinkles up her nose and looks closely at her little fingers.

Alice turns to me, "So you guys got Nessie, right? Congratulations! That's great!"

"Well," Edward starts, but stops quickly looking carefully at Nessie.

"Well, we'll go back in a few weeks after some details are finalized." I'm purposefully being vague even though I know Alice will never let me get away with it.

"What kind of details?" She implores with squinty eyes.

"Details, like Edward will be graduating in a few weeks and I'll be moved into the house. You know, those kind of details." Alice nods politely, but I can tell I'll be getting the third degree later.

In an attempt to avoid eye contact, I glance at Nessie who's clutching a boiled egg trying to get a decent bite out of it. Suddenly it shoots out of her hand and lands in her ranch with a splat.

Edward reaches over and lifts her egg out of the puddle of ranch. "There's also the w-e-d-d-i-n-g details."

"You're getting married?" Alice squeals and blasts out of her seat so fast I don't even see her coming until she is hugging me tightly from the side.

"Belly, you getting mawwied? To Unkie Eddie?" Her eyes are wide and her hands and clutched into fists.

I glance over at Edward who is beaming. He totally did that on purpose. I give him my best evil eye and shake my head in mock disapproval.

"No, Nessie. Bella is marrying The Beebs in Vegas next weekend," Edward teases.

"De Beebs!" She stands up on her chair and bounces with excitement. "Belly, pwease, can I come? Pwease?"

"Nessie, sit down now," Edward scolds with the most parental tone I've ever heard him use with her.

Once she's seated, I answer, "Of course, you can come. Nessie I really need a flower girl, but I have some sort of bad news to tell you before you decide."

Her mouth closes and she nods carefully. "What?"

"I'm not marrying The Beebs. Uncle Edward was only kidding." She looks a little betrayed as her gaze flashes to Edward.

"You telled a lie, Unkie Eddie."

"I know, I'm sorry, Little Miss." He looks so repentant I can barely hold my laughter in.

"But Nessie, would it be okay if I married your Uncle Eddie and lived with you in your new house?"

Nessie's eyes double in size and she starts bouncing up and down in place. "Belly! I wanted you to sweep over and live wiff us! Hooway! Hooway!"

Edward spends the rest of lunch trying to convince Nessie to eat, but all she wants to do is talk about flowers and pretty dresses. Alice is noticeably quiet on the subject. I'm curious about what she thinks, but I'm too chicken to ask.

It doesn't matter anyway because she offers to take me back to work so Edward can get Nessie home for a nap. As soon as Edward is out of earshot she grabs me by the shoulders, "What's going on with you?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Bella, I know you and something is up. How long have you been planning on marrying Edward without telling me?"

"Alice, it was kind of a sudden decision. We've been talking about it for the last few weeks, but we just made a final decision this morning."

"This morning?"

"Yes, this morning, but-"

"This morning, like during court, this morning?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what?"

"But I was going to say yes anyway. Court just made me realize how much I want to be a family with him."

"Bella Swan. I know you are hiding something from me and I _will_ figure it out!"

"Don't be silly, Alice. You're my best friend. Now, for the real question- will you please be my Maid of Honor?"

Alice squeals so loudly that an elderly couple stops in their tracks on the sidewalk and looks over in horror at the noise she's making.

"Oh, Bella, you know I will, but you better not make me wear some hideous dress. I'll never forgive you!"

Of course she would go straight for the fashion. "You can choose your own dress, how about that?"

She squints suspiciously at me. "I see you trying to butter me up, Swan. But it's totally working!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alice spends the rest of the week helping Esme with the final birthday party preparations and in her free time she's combing through bridal magazines. Every time I run into her, she's got twenty wedding questions she wants me to answer. The whole thing is completely exhausting.

Edward is no better. He insists on moving small loads from my apartment to the new house every night after work. No wonder I'm completely worn out by the time Nessie goes to bed.

Friday, I accidentally fall asleep on Esme's couch while Edward tucks Nessie in. He wakes me up some time after midnight and takes me to the guest room where we cuddle until morning.

I have to rush into work on Saturday morning because I had to dig through four different boxes to piece together a decent outfit, which leaves me no time to stop for coffee. That is always a mistake.

Alice finds me taking a cat-nap in the break room around eleven thirty. "Bella, there you are. I wanted to ask you if you want your bachelorette party and bridal shower on the same weekend or spread it out?" I'm barely conscious.

"What? What are you talking about Alice? I don't want all those parties at all. Can't we just skip them both?"

"No, Miss Cranky Pants, we aren't skipping either of them! You know I'm not skipping any party opportunities. What's the matter with you anyway?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel good. I didn't have my coffee this morning. I fell asleep on Esme's couch last night so I didn't sleep that well and tonight is Edward's party, but I'm just too tired."

She stops in her tracks. "Buck up Sister. I don't want to hear it. Tonight we are celebrating your man, so do what you need to do."

I lift my head slowly. "You're right. Will you go to the coffee shop with me?" I don't recognize the whiny tone to my voice.

"Sorry, I can't. I have one more mani/pedi and then I'm heading straight to Esme's to decorate."

"Ugh! I have to have lunch alone too. This day just gets worse and worse."

"Will you snap out of it already? Here's what you're going to do. First, you don't get a lunch break today. I want you to go in your room and take a nap. When's your next client?"

"Um, one-thirty."

"Perfect! Go get some beauty sleep. I'll bring you coffee and some food before I go out to the Cullen's. That's an order. Now go on."

"You're the best, Alice." I mumble as I stagger out of my chair.

"I know," she replies matter of factly. Then she bebop's back to her work station.

Alice's plan works out beautifully and I actually feel refreshed on my drive home. I park in Edward's driveway and walk through the house to the back patio where I hear Edward and Nessie giggling.

Edward has Esme's patio table set up with two rows of red disposable cups.

"What are you two doing out here?" I ask.

"Belly, we pwaying cups."

Edward walks over and kisses me. He starts out slow and family friendly, but quickly deepens it to a toe curling, moan inducing seductive kiss.

I hear several cups hit the pavement before Nessie's voice pulls out of our little kiss bubble. "Unkie Eddie, is too hard. I can't do it."

Edward pulls back but keeps his arm around my waist. "It's a hard game Nessie, that's why it's only for grown ups."

I lean in to whisper in his ear. "Edward, did you seriously just teach Nessie how to play a drinking game? I'm sure the social worker will be very impressed."

He smiles sheepishly at me. "Nessie doesn't have to know it's a drinking game. She just thinks you have to flip the cups over until they land upside down."

"Uh-huh. We'll just see how this goes."

"Nessie, let's go see if Auntie Esme needs any help and get you dressed up for Uncle Edward's party."

I spend the next few hours trying to help Alice and Esme but only succeed in making myself feel like a complete waste of space. I do manage to pull myself together and dress Nessie in the purple dress she wore to Jacob's wedding. By the time we make it back downstairs there are a number of people standing in small groups, talking.

Edward is standing with the largest group of guys who are all holding bottles of beer and laughing. I walk over cautiously, somehow feeling out of place. He reaches his empty arm out to me when he sees us. "Hello Beautiful Number One and Beautiful Number Two." He kisses us both sweetly on the forehead and turns back to his friends. They all nod or smile in my direction. I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding and Edward tugs me gently to his side.

It's a beautiful party full of people I don't know, but I keep Nessie close by all night. We check in with Edward at various times and hang out with Alice and Esme during others.

Nessie keeps asking when the cake is, so we track down Esme in the kitchen to ask."Oh, Alice is about to bring it out. I'll keep Nessie with me, why don't you go stand with Edward. I know he wants you there."

"Okay," I reluctantly agree and find Edward sitting on the leather couch.

I walk over and lean down. "It's cake time. Are you ready?"

He leans up and kisses me on the lips. The flavor of his beer is extremely strong. "Are _you _ready?" He asks.

"Sure," I answer and he smirks at me. Edward stands, sets his beer on the coffee table and puts his arm around my shoulder. I feel him sway slightly and wonder exactly how much he's had to drink.

"Attention everyone," he calls loudly. I bow my head as I feel all the eyes in the room turn in our direction. I'm aware that people are crowding into the doorways on both sides of the room as well.

"Thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate with me. Since I have all my favorite people in one place, I wanted to make an official announcement." Oh, shit. Suddenly it hits me what he's doing. Involuntarily, my body leans away from his, but he holds me tightly.

"This beautiful woman and I are engaged to be married!" There is a loud uproar with clapping and whistles. I feel my face burn red and then I feel Edward's finger on my chin. He lifts my face toward his and kisses me softly before pulling away completely. I look into his loving eyes and bite my bottom lip tentatively.

Jasper squeezes his way right up behind Edward and hands him a small black velvet box. Edward takes it and opens it toward me. I look down to find a delicate ring with a large square diamond framed by smaller diamonds on each side.

Edward takes the ring out and places it on my finger. Once again the room erupts and he engulfs me with a strong hug. I feel his warm breath at my ear before he quietly whispers, "Thank you."

Just as the noise in the room begins to settle, I hear Alice and Nessie begin the birthday song in the dining room. They walk in with the lit red velvet cake and I am relieved to have all the attention back on Edward.

Nessie and I enjoy our cake, it's so good I eat two slices, and then I tell her it's time for bed. She kisses Esme good night, but we can't find Edward anywhere. "Belly, we didn't pway the cup game."

"I think you're right. I bet that's where Edward is." I carry her over to our house and sure enough Edward is setting up a game of Flip Cup on the back patio.

"Nessie wanted to kiss you good night." I hand her over to him. He hugs and kisses her, but when he tries to pass her back to me she won't go.

"Unkie Eddie, I pway the cup game too!" she whines.

"No, Nessie. I told you it's a grown up game."

"But Unkie Eddie, I yike dat game," she has tears spilling onto her tired little cheeks.

"Nessie, come on. I'll play the cup game with you tomorrow, okay?" I try to appease her. She starts wailing, but Edward pries her fingers off his neck and hands her over to me. I carry her as she becomes more and more hysterical back to Esme's house and upstairs. We get her teeth brushed and her pajamas on just as Edward arrives in her doorway.

"Unkie Eddie," she sniffs. I think she can't decide if she's still upset with him or happy that he showed up.

"Can I sing you the "Night Night Nessie" song?" he asks.

She smiles and nods her head. I slip out into the hallway, but don't feel like facing the party of strangers again quite yet. So I go to Edward's room and lay on the bed. I'm still incredibly exhausted from all the activity of the day, even though I've slept more than my share in the last few days. In an effort to explain it, my mind starts listing all the changes in my recent behavior.

A few minutes later Edward appears in the doorway. "Are you ready to try your hand at Flip Cup?"

I sit up nervously. "Edward, you know I don't like beer."

"That's okay. We'll fill yours with Vodka." He's got the cutest little crooked smile on his face.

I take a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. "I can't play Flip Cup, Edward."

"It's just a silly drinking game, Bella. Nobody's any good at it. Come on it's just for fun."

"Edward, I really can't…" My voice catches and I feel tears sting my eyes.

He looks bewildered at me. "What are you talking about Bella? What's the matter?" His hands cup my face as my tears start to fall.

"Nothing…I mean…I'm not sure…it's just ….it's just that…" I find his worried gaze and my voice breaks. "I think I might be pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>*Awwww! Who knew that was coming? Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love to hear from you!<strong>

*** I recently sat on an outdoor bar patio on a Sunday afternoon and watched some college kids playing Flip Cup. (Yes, one of them told me I was the same age as his mother-let's not go there.) They were having the best time and even invited me to join them. But alas, I don't drink beer. Nor do I play drinking games with strangers who are Baby Barista's age-lest I get myself into some trouble.**

*** Until next time, which -I'm all but promising on my coffee pot-will be sooner than the last time! Thanks for hanging in there. I hope it was worth it.**


	23. Chapter 23

*** My undying gratitude goes to Dunna, who I truly love more than black nail polish. It's a much better story after she gets a hold of it. Thank you for betaing for me and keeping my characters real.**

*** Thank you for continuing to read this story despite my inconsistencies.**

*** This chapter is dedicated to my childhood friend, Tammie, who passed away suddenly last summer. She was an amazing friend who made me pee myself more than once with her crazy antics. She will always be in my heart.**

***** Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.****

~ Remember, it's Edward's birthday party and Bella just told him she thinks she might be pregnant, even though she has no proof.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23 W-Y-L<span>

"Wha-what?" His eyes are squinted in confusion and his upper lip is actually curved up. Then pulls his hand away from my face. He's created some distance between us without actually moving his legs at all.

Why did I just blurt that out? Panic starts to set in. Edward seems upset and I'm not even sure it's real yet. It hadn't even crossed my mind until the last twenty minutes. How could I say something like this when I don't' have any actual proof?

"I mean…I don't actually know… I…I'm sorry I mentioned it and... ruined your party, Edward. Please…"

"Ruined my party? Bella, how could you think that? I'm just really surprised. I mean," His voice drops a bit "I thought you couldn't get-"

Tears sting my eyes and I look to the floor. What a mess this is. I can't even think of anything to say to him.

"I mean, uh-shit, Bella, I'm sorry I've been drinking and I can't think straight so I shouldn't say anything at all. I'm just surprised, I thought you-"

I cut him off because I don't want to relive any of that. "Just because I never have doesn't technically make it impossible. It could have been…I think maybe with you…" I trail off because I feel butterflies taking flight in my stomach and this is a dangerous thing I'm allowing myself to hope for right now.

"Is this why-why you agreed to marry me?"

"No," I gasp in horror. I kind of understand why he's asking, but it still stings.

"Bella, I need to stop talking now. I just say one stupid thing after another here. Are you okay? How long have you suspected…"

"Fine, I'm fine. Honestly, this just occurred to me tonight at your party. You know how exhausted I've been and I've had a few episodes of nausea. But you know, I just thought that things have been busy and stressful. I didn't really think about it until now."

"But you aren't sure?" I can't figure out his expression. He still just looks confused.

"No, I'm not and I wish I hadn't said anything until after I took a test or something. I just started trying to figure out why I'm so tired. Then I realized I've been sick to my stomach a few times and then I flipped through my mental calendar and realized I'm a little overdue for…_you know_. It doesn't mean anything except that…maybe."

I bite my lip nervously trying to figure out what else to say. Edward is quiet too, maybe a little dazed.

After a few moments he whispers, "Maybe…" and a beautiful smile crosses his lips before he asks, "But you'll marry me either way?"

"Of course I will. I love you, Edward. Never doubt that." I reach for him and he leans in to my touch. We kiss softly, but my stomach rolls at the flavor of alcohol on his lips. I pull back and smile at him before he surrounds me with a hug that threatens to completely swallow me up.

"There you two are," Alice's overly cheerful voice pulls me back to reality. "Edward, your guests miss you and Jasper has everyone convinced that Bella is up here giving you a special birthday surprise."

"Oh, trust me…she is." He bumps his forefinger under my chin before he stands to leave.

I smile nervously and stand to follow him, but Alice jumps between us. "Not so fast," she scolds me. "I want to talk to you. Alone."

Edward looks concerned but I nod my head in agreement and he walks out. As soon as he's gone, Alice pounces.

"Mental calendar? Hasty proposal? "_I'm so tired, I just forgot my coffee!"._ How long were you planning to keep this from me, Bella Swan? Hmmm?"

"What? You were eavesdropping? Are you serious? Alice, I can't believe you-"

"Um, totally not the point. The point is, you are pregnant and you didn't even mention it to me!" Her voice keeps rising in pitch and I can't tell if her volume is following or if it just feels like she's talking louder.

"Shhh. Alice, I swear if you don't calm down, I might just bitch slap you. First of all, I don't even know for sure. Second, the idea never even occurred to me until I was putting Nessie to bed. Thirdly, shut the fuck up before rumors get started."

"Did you seriously just tell me to _shut the fuck up_?" She's truly shocked because she must realize I'm not joking. Then she mumbles half to herself, "Wow, hormonal already." I roll my eyes.

"Alice, I really don't need your teasing…I just need…I don't know what I need," I huff and sit back on the bed dropping my head into my hands.

"Well, good thing I'm here. Come on, let's go."

I groan. "I really don't want to go back and face everyone yet. Can I just have a minute here to get myself together?"

"Silly girl. We're not going back to the party yet."

"What are you talking about? Alice, you're not really making any sense and I'm just too exhausted to try and read between the lines."

"Just trust me." She pulls me to stand and leads me back downstairs. We run into Jasper in the kitchen cleaning up some empty cups and bottles.

"There are the two most beautiful girls at the party!" He smiles, sending his dimples into overdrive.

"Jasper Sweetie, Bella and I are going to take a little drive, but we'll be back in an hour or so."

"Be back?" His smile drops and he doesn't look too happy.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to leave you to tend to the party, but we have something we need to do."

"Alice, it's Edward's birthday. What could you possibly-"

"It's a girl thing," she hisses and tilts her head in my direction. A look of horror and discomfort replaces his confusion. His cheeks rose and he looks away from us.

"Oh…yeah…well you two just go take care of that then…" he runs his hands through his hair and returns to recycle collection. Men are so funny about "girl things". We could probably get away with anything just so they don't have to hear about tampons, bloating or pregnancy tests.

Alice and I grab our purses and walk out to her car. I have to drive because she's had a few and I, of course… haven't. The fresh air feels great and suddenly I feel like a huge load has been lifted from my shoulders.

The next thing I know, we're in the feminine products aisle of the drug store. I stare baffled at the array of pink boxes. Honestly, how many choices do I need?

I look over at Alice, who's is trying to read the fine print on the back of some specialized lube.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I criticize. "We aren't here so you can spice up your sex life."

She ignores my complaint. "Do you think this stuff is fun? I mean, do I want my shit to feel like it's on fire?" I chuckle despite myself. She looks over at me and joins in.

"W-well, seriously, I would have to come back in here because burning down there is ba-ad." Suddenly, I completely lose it. I can't contain my laughter and neither can she. Then I make the further mistake of making eye contact with her and we both bend over in hysterics.

"Al-lice. S-stop it." I manage between gasps. "Don't make me laugh, I almost peed on myself." I uncross my legs and stand up trying to look like a responsible citizen.

"Well, let's get you a stick first and then you can pee." Alice replaces the _feels-like-you-have-V.D._ lube and starts actually looking at the pregnancy tests with me.

"Which one should I get?" I ask.

"I don't know, what's the difference?" I look closer at the two boxes I'm holding.

"This one has a plus or minus sign and this one just has lines."

"Get the math one then," she says like it's a no-brainer.

"The math one costs twice as much," I complain.

"What the fuck? Are you serious?" She come closer and surveys the pricing for herself. "They should make the guys buy these. In fact, they should just include one pregnancy test with every box of condoms."

"Condoms are supposed to negate the need for pregnancy tests. Alice, seriously, who would buy condoms that came with a pregnancy test included?" I shake my head at her. "Come on, let's go." I grab a pregnancy test with a middle of the road price tag and start walking to the front of the store.

"Well, I still think the guys should have to buy the pregnancy tests. I mean here we are buying _only_ a pregnancy test. That's the same as _only_ buying tampons."

"Whatever, Alice. Guys usually buy the condoms."

"Yeah, but that's different. If you're buying condoms, the checker is like '_Awesome, that person is getting laid tonight. I wish I was off work so I could get lucky too_'. But if you're buying tampons or pregnancy tests, the checker is like '_sucks to be you'_."

My heart sinks and I stop in the middle of the candy aisle. "Do you think it will suck if I am? Do you think it's a _bad_ thing?" My heart is pounding and I feel like I'm suffocating in the warm store.

She grabs my shoulders and turns us so we're face to face. "No, Sweetie, I don't. I know you've wanted it for so long, but it's unexpected and Edward is young and he only just talked you into marrying him. I think it would be a great thing. You've just got a lot going right now. I'm sorry I said that."

I take a deep breath in an effort to keep the tears at bay and turn back toward the front of the store. Suddenly Alice hands me a bag of gummy soda bottles. "There, now you're not just buying a pregnancy test."

"Thanks, Alice. I'm sure the checker will wish he was off work to join me in my fun evening now that I have candy."

"He will. That candy is good!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I turn onto the Cullen's street before I realize that I can't just show back up at Edward's party with a pregnancy test in my hand. Nor can I hog the bathroom for 5 minutes waiting for the results of the test. What if someone needs to throw up?

"Alice, I can't even take this test tonight. I'm not going to take my pregnancy test in the middle of a party."

"Don't be ridiculous. We'll just go behind Esme's rose bushes and do it," she jokes nonchalantly.

"Alice!" I screech.

"Jeez. Calm down. We'll go to Jasper's. Keep your pants on…for once." She snickers at her own joke.

"Nice, Alice. Thanks."

"You know I love you more than black fingernail polish, Bella. We just need to enjoy this process, because either way. Things are changing now."

"You're right," I agree, enjoying the truth of Alice's words.

"Do you really love me more than black polish?" I ask impulsively.

"Definitely."

"Wow."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Alice and I crowd into Jasper's guest bath, which is decorated with monkeys. Weird.

We're both standing at the sink. I'm trying to unfold the stupid directions that are folded into twentieths. Alice removes the plastic wrappings and sets things on the counter.

When I'm sure I understand the very simple directions (why is there a paper at all?), I say, "Okay."

"Okay," Alice repeats and just stares at me.

"Okay," I say again, waving my hand at her to shoo her out.

"What are you doing, Bella? I've seen you pee before. Just do it. I'm here for moral support."

"I don't need moral support. I need some privacy."

"You really are moody, you know that, right? I'm going to be very surprised if this comes out negative." I shove her by the shoulder out into the hallway and close the door.

I sit down with the stick in place, but I must be too nervous or something and I can't go.

"What's it say?" Alice yells through the door.

"Shut up, Alice, I can't even pee. I think I'm trying too hard."

"What? Do you want me to come in there and help you?"

"NO! I need a distraction."

"Okay, well, you want to know what I was thinking?"

I feel ridiculous with my hand between my legs surrounded by monkeys and bananas. Frustrated, I yell out, "What?"

"Seriously…moody." I hear her mumble. "Anyway, I was thinking that they should sell the pregnancy tests with bottles of whiskey. That way, the guys would be buying the pregnancy tests."

"Who would buy that, Alice?" I'm just getting irritated now. I practically had an old lady moment laughing at the store and now I can't manage a few drops.

"You know how you can get those special gift packs at the liquor store with souvenir glasses? They could totally have that with whiskey, that warming lube and a pregnancy test. They could call it the W-Y-L Pack."

"W-Y-L? What's that?" This is really much harder than it needs to be and Alice is seriously not helping with her craziness.

"Warm-Yellow-Liquid." She explains in a completely serious tone, like it should have been obvious to me.

That does it. I start laughing at her idea. The laughing causes me to lose bladder control and now I can't seem to stop.

"Congratulations, Bella. You finally peed." I hear over my laughter and through the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be out in a minute." I finish up, putting the little cap on the stick, wash my hands and join her in the hall.

"So?" Alice asks wide-eyed.

"So, now we wait."

She pushes past me, shuts the bathroom door and locks herself in there.

"What are you doing, Alice?" I ask through the door exasperated with her weirdness.

"Waiting."

"Why did you lock me out?"

"I think Edward should be here when you find out."

"No. Alice. He's in the middle of his party right now. I'm just going to find out and tell him later. Probably tomorrow."

"That's fine, Bella. If you want to wait until the morning for the most important news of your life, then that's up to you."

"What? _I'm_ not waiting until tomorrow. I'm just not going to tell Edward until tomorrow." I'm suddenly tired and just want this over with.

"It's not going to work that way, Bella. You guys are finding out at the same time. I'm not opening this door until he's with you."

"Come on, Alice. What are you doing?"

"I know you Bella Swan and no matter what this stick says Edward should be here for it. It's his news too and either way, you're going to need more support than I can give you by myself. I'm a tiny little person and this is simply too big."

"Alice, you're starting to piss me off." I bang on the door a few times to emphasize my point.

"I know. And you're still moody and this is exactly why you need to go get Edward. It's no skin off my nose. I've got all night."

"Ugh. You're impossible."

"I know," she says way too calmly. "I'm also right."

"Fine!" I relent and storm off to find my boyfriend.

I find him in Esme's back yard laughing around the fire pit with about twelve other guys, including Jasper. Great, how am I supposed to get him out of here?

I walk around the circle until I'm right behind him. I reach down and gently rub his shoulders in firm circles. He looks up and smiles. "Where have you been, Beautiful?"

"Just hanging with Alice a little bit."

"Where is she? I haven't had a kiss in over an hour?" Jasper asks, starting to stand.

"Oh, she's just freshening up. You know how she is," I lie. It's not even an actual lie, because I would bet money that she's in there reapplying her glitter eyeliner. "You should just chill here. I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Jasper sits back down and stares a little grumpilyinto the fire.

I lean down and kiss Edward's jaw. I hope I remember to do some worshipping later tonight. It has been much too long.

Then I whisper in his ear, "Can you come walk with me for a minute?"

He looks concerned. "Sure." Then he stands and wraps an arm around me.

"Hey, where are you going, Birthday Boy? The party isn't over yet!" One of the guys, from Edward's team, shouts.

"Sorry, boys. This will only take a minute," I state, hoping that's true.

"A minute, huh? Sorry Bella. It's the whiskey you know!" Someone else shouts and their laughter begins to fade as we walk inside.

As soon as we're alone he asks, "Are you okay? Am I ignoring you or anything?"

"No. I'm fine. Listen, I'm sorry to do this to you but Alice is being kind of stubborn." We walk out through the front door, and Edward looks confused as I turn toward Jasper's house.

"Stubborn? About what? Make up?"

"No. Don't freak out, but Alice and I went and bought a pregnancy test-"

"And?" He halts abruptly. His eyes are wide again and he's waiting for a verdict I can't give him.

"And…" I start walking again, "I took it, but I don't know the results because Alice locked herself in the bathroom and she won't let me see the results unless you're there."

"You mean. We're going to find out right now."

"I think so. I'm sorry-" his lips descend on mine firm and loving. He cradles my head with one hand and grips my lower back with the other. My mind swirls and my stomach flips. He pulls back but keeps his hands on me, which is probably the only way I manage to stay vertical.

"I love you Bella and no matter what that test says, I will love you the same."

"I love you too. I'm glad you're here with me."

He takes my hand and leads us to the bathroom, once outside he turns to look me in the eyes and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. Whatever the results are, I know we're in this together.

"Ready?" He asks and I can hear the trepidation in his voice.

I exhale a breath I didn't realize I was holding and squeeze his hand back. "Ready." I smile.

Edward knocks on the door. "Okay, Alice. We're both here. Open up," he calls out.

I hear the clicking of the lock and the door opens. Alice is standing before us with her hands behind her back.

I hold my hand out and she just looks at it.

"What?" she asks innocently.

"Hand it over."

"Eww. Do you think I touched that thing? I know exactly where it's been and I love you, but-no." She crinkles her nose, but doesn't move.

"Seriously, Alice?" We push past her and into the monkey happy room. The test is lying innocently on the sink where I left it. Edward and I gaze at the little white stick in unison… and my breath escapes when I see the two tiny blue lines.

* * *

><p><strong>* Don't we all just need a friend like Alice?<strong>

*** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I enjoy hearing from you.**


	24. Chapter 24

*** Thank you Dunna for being the best beta and online friend ever! This story is always better after she gets her hands (and red pen) on it. **

*** Thank you, Readers, for hanging in there for weeks with no updates. I can only apologize. My simple excuse is a busy real life which never allows enough time for four hour fantasy writing sessions at Starbucks. Summer is coming...**

*** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.**

~Remember- Alice was the annoying best friend who truly wants the best for Bella. And-two blue lines!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24-Oranges<span>

I just stare at the two blue lines. _But… how? When? Why now?_ I can't keep up with my own questions. I look around bewildered and realize Alice is gone. She left us. It's just Edward and me. I can't form a sentence.

"Bella? I'm confused. Wh-what does it say?" I turn to him slowly and look through my tears to his blurry face. Hastily, he pulls me forward until my face is buried in his hard chest. "Oh Baby, it's okay. We weren't even trying, I'm sure we'll-"

I struggle to loosen his hold on me and pull back so I can speak. "No, Edward... You don't understand... Two lines is p-positive. I'm, uh, pre-" His lips urgently cover mine before I can finish speaking. He backs, me up against the towel rack hanging on the wall, but I can't feel it because his hand is gripping the bar buffering me from it. His lips are moving in a desperate but surprisingly gentle way.

My body relaxes into his shower of affection, but my mind is trying to make sense of his reaction. Is he actually happy? Could he really _be_ happy? Could _I_ be?

As if he can read my mind, he pulls back and loosens his hold on my hip. "Bella, I love you. I thought I was happy when you agreed to be my wife. But this…this unexpected gift…"

He nips at my lips tenderly with his, first tilting his head one way and then the other. "I can't- I-the words I need don't even exist," he whispers huskily. Tears slip from my eyes and stream down my smiling cheeks. There's a lump in my throat and I want to say something equally wonderful back to him but I'm still too stunned.

He leans in and kisses me sweetly on the forehead. "Every day, every hour, every minute just makes me love you even more. How is it even possible?" I look up into his bewildered eyes and know exactly what he means.

I swallow hard, take a deep breath and attempt to respond to him. "Edward, I…I love you so much and I can't explain what's happened. But I know how you feel. I feel it too. You are the most amazing man I've ever known and I can't imagine my life without you." His lips brush against mine, making my heart flutter. I know I have to finish before my body takes over and I never tell him. I pull my head back, but tighten my fingers around his perfect jaw.

"I can't imagine my life without you," I repeat , "I know I've kind of been…whatever about the marriage thing. It wasn't fair to you. I was more concerned with unimportant things than how I feel about you. I don't want to do that anymore. I love you regardless of how long we've known each other, or how big our age gap is, or any of it." My voice hitches and I can't catch my breath. The tears are falling like rain now and spilling down my cheeks, "the only things that are important now are you… and Nessie…a-a-a-"

"And our baby!" he finishes for me, beaming like he's just won the lottery. I nod before I dig my fingers into the underside of his jaw and pull him to me. This time I attack his mouth with mine, sliding my tongue between his silky lips in search of his own. He moans longingly as our kiss deepens. I can't get close enough. I wrap my leg around his and pull him even closer. I smile to myself when I feel his erection pressed between us.

I want him just as much, but his party is not the time and this monkey bathroom is definitely not the place. I brush myself seductively against him once more before dropping my leg and releasing him. My palms rest against his heaving chest.

"Okay, birthday boy, this is _so_ not over, but we have company we're neglecting. Let's go." I try to slide past him, but he grabs my wrist until I stop and look at him.

"Whatever, you want, Bella," he smirks at me.

"It's not what I want, but I'll survive for an hour or so," I tease back.

His eyes darken seductively and he leans in closer to my ear. His warm breath sends chills of anticipation through me. He exhales once more before whispering, "I may be polite in front of my friends, but in my head, I'm thinking of all the ways I'm going to make you come tonight." I shiver as his words taunt me. "Understand?"

"Hmmm.." is all I can manage. My eyes flutter open and I see a beautiful smile cross his face.

"All right, Miss Swan, let's go be polite." He drags me out of Jasper's and back to what remains of his birthday party.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When we return to Esme's fire pit, we find six of Edward's friends laughing with Jasper and Alice. Alice smirks and gives me a wink. I smile back, but give her a warning look. I hope she can keep my secret until I'm ready to share.

Edward and I sit together on the outdoor couch and I curl into his side. He wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. I love that. I feel so protected and cherished every time he does it.

"So, Bella, are you enjoying the new house?" Jasper asks, drawing me back to the present.

I nod lazily. "It's great, but I've hardly had any time to actually enjoy it yet. Things have been so crazy and I think Edward wants to start remodeling and stuff pretty soon."

"Oh, yeah? What are you doing first?"

Edward starts talking about refinishing floors and updating light fixtures. I slip into my own thoughts about the nursery. It all feels like a dream.

The next thing I know Edward is lifting me from the couch. He has one arm cradling my legs and the other supporting my shoulders.

"Ed-, what's going on? Put me down." I'm a little disoriented and wide awake all of a sudden.

"Shhh. You fell asleep. You're okay; I'm just taking you to bed."

"Edward, I can walk. Just put me down, okay?" I try to wiggle free, but he grips me tighter.

"No. I want to carry our baby and that means I need to carry you." He's kind of smirking, which is slightly annoying but he's just so sweet, that I relent.

"You are seriously crazy. You can't carry me around for nine months, you know?"

"I know, but I can carry you tonight and I am." He kisses my forehead again and I reach up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. I'm aware that he's reached the front door to the cottage and once we're inside, I latch onto his neck with strong sucking kisses. I'm aware that his heartbeat is faster than it was the whole walk over here. I like that I can affect him the same way he affects me.

His skin tastes slightly salty and the rough stubble actually feels erotic on my tongue. He pushes the bedroom door open and moans. "Oh, Bella I need you so much right now."

I gently bite the spot I've been sucking on and release it. "Good, I need you too." He lowers me to the bed and I immediately reach for the hem of my top to remove it. Edward grabs my wrists and stops me.

"No," he says rather sternly and shakes his head at me.

"Do you want to do that part?" I ask confused.

He just bites his bottom lip and nods. I let go of my shirt and wait. He pauses momentarily before moving my arms above my head. I arch my back inviting him to do as he wishes.

He just stares at me with longing in his hooded eyes. I watch as he wets his perfect lips. Then without breaking eye contact he leans forward and kisses me oh so gently. _What is he doing?_ I need him. I need him right now. This instant!

I reach my head off the bed and push my tongue forcefully against his lips, but he pulls back. I'm powerless because he still has my arms pinned over my head. Frustrated I drop back down. "Edward, please…" I plead, slightly embarrassed by how needy I sound to my own ears.

He smiles knowingly at me. "Please, what?"

I sigh and try to wiggle out of his hold, but he's much stronger than me. "Please…fuck me."

"Fuck you?" he questions and I nod frantically.

He shakes his head at me as if to decline but lowers onto his left elbow and runs his right hand slowly down my arm. Simultaneously, he leans in and licks my lips slowly. I try to capture his tempting tongue between my lips, but he pulls back, just out of reach.

His right index finger traces along the curve of my breast and down my ribcage and I shiver from his tender touches. He brings his mouth back to mine and kisses me lightly. I like when he kisses me. I don't want him to pull back again, so try to stay still as he traces my lips again with his tongue.

Staying still is impossible.

I'm writhing beneath him and when I feel his fingers caress the bare skin of my tummy, I full on shiver. He giggles, but takes temporary pity on me and grinds gently into me while he opens his mouth to grant me entry.

I take advantage leaning into him again and this time he stays where I can reach him. I glide my tongue against his and without thinking I latch onto his bottom lip pulling it into my mouth. Then I trace it with my tongue.

Edward moans my name and lifts his hand to my bra. He pulls the cup down to release my left breast and promptly caresses the nipple within an inch of its life. The sensation is overpowering and makes me release his lip when I drop my head back.

He's on my neck in no time pressing kisses down to my collarbone. I feel him press his pelvis forward and I curve my hips up to meet him. Somehow we manage to unexpectedly come together so perfectly that my clit gets the full advantage of our contact sending me into a fully clothed orgasm. I cry out and am overtaken with ecstasy. Pleasure rolls through me releasing the last of my anxiety from today.

My head clears and I open my eyes to find him staring at me. "You are so beautiful, Bella and honestly, the most sensual woman I've ever met."

"Well, Edward, you are the only man who has ever made me come while fully clothed."

"Really?" he asks wide-eyed and happy.

"Uh-huh, really."

"Well, as proud as I am of that accomplishment and as wonderful as it was to observe, I desperately need to be inside you."

"You don't seem all that desperate to me, _Mr. Slow and Seductive_," I tease, but reach my hips up again looking for a little friction.

"Oh, trust me, my love, it is taking every ounce of willpower I have, to enjoy you slowly. I want you to know how much I cherish you. I want to treat you the way you deserve to be treated." He presses his lips to mine in a very cherishing way. My stomach flutters and I feel myself clench with longing desire.

I take advantage of his proximity and wrap my free arm around his neck, keeping him close. He teases my tongue with his for a few moments before I feel him try to escape.

"Bella," he warns when I don't release him.

"Edward, please. I just want to make you feel good," I whisper. "Please."

"Ugh," he groans, but lifts my shirt swiftly over my head.

Then he pauses. "Let me spend a few minutes here. I promise I feel good here." Before I have a chance to respond he's kissing my breasts and fumbling with the clasp on the back of my bra.

Since he's distracted, I reach between us, and undo the top button on his jeans before I pull his button fly open in one swift pull. I reach my hand down to explore my hard, warm prize. I wrap my hand around as far as I can over his cotton boxers and stroke down.

"God, Bella," he groans pulling my bra off one arm, then the other. He wastes no time capturing one of my nipples and flicking his tongue across it. I feel my body responding to his attention.

I try to focus on him with my hand, but my selfish body is betraying me. It doesn't matter, though, because he grabs my hands and raises them both back over my head like he did before.

All I can do is enjoy his mouth on me as he kisses and pulls on my nipples with talented tongue. There is a very slow burn building deep within me. As wonderful as it is, I know I'll need more than this to come again.

"Edward," I gasp. "Please make love to me."

I feel his mouth slacken into a smile around my puckered nipple. Then he breaks contact and whispers, "gladly."

He kneels between my knees to undo my jeans. I grab the hem of his shirt and yank it over his head and toss it to the side as he pulls my pants and panties off in one move.

I reach up and run my hands along the plains of his god-like torso. His muscles are so defined and firm beneath his velvet skin.

He falls over me bracing his body with his arms on either side of me. Edward's lips are on mine again. His tongue is exploring me. I slide my hands down his sides until I feel the material that's blocking me. I lock my thumbs over the waistbands and slide them as far as I can reach. Then I bend my knees so my feet can finish the job. Edward ends up helping a little, I think, but I don't even care.

We are flesh to flesh and I can feel him right where I want him before he stops. "I love you. Thank you for having my baby." He starts to press into me ever so slowly.

I arch into him, "Thank you for giving me your baby. I lo-" just then I feel him deep within me and I fall apart around him. He feels so good inside me. I can't help it.

"Oh, Baby. You are too wonderful," he croons, kissing my neck.

"Me?" I question. "I haven't done a thing. You're the amazing lover here."

"No, it's your unbelievable body," he whispers thrusting several strong times before slowing down again.

"You're wet," he pushes in.

"warm," he pulls out.

"tight," In.

"perfect," Out.

"Ung," he pushes in, and I feel him release gloriously pulsing into my center. I purposely tighten myself around him, trying to prolong his pleasure. Unexpectedly, that brings me my third beautiful release. This one is even stronger than the other two. Something about knowing he's coming just pushes me further. I am lost in the sensation of being loved by Edward

We lay together panting and gently kissing each other for several minutes before he separates from me. I miss him as soon as does, but then he pulls me back to lay my head on his chest. I smile and cuddle up. Then I slowly drift off into a beautiful sleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I awaken in the morning to a gentle knocking on the bedroom door. It's Esme.

"Bella, dear, I'm sorry to wake you. Can I come in?"

I'm horrified to discover that I am in her son's house naked in his bed. Where is he? "Um, just a minute please," I call out and scamper out of bed looking for something to wear. I grab my clothes from last night and throw them on without my under things.

I go to the bedroom door and open it. Esme looks taken aback by my appearance and I realize that I have no idea what my hair looks like.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you. I told Edward I'd keep Nessie this morning and let you sleep in, but Victoria just called frantically. So I need to go address some things."

"Oh, of course. Thank you for offering to let me sleep in, but Nessie is our responsibility."

Esme smiles sadly and nods. "Edward won't be off until 1 pm. Are you okay until then?"

"Of course, we'll be fine. Where is she now?"

"She's eating cereal with Alice at my house right now. I've really got to run."

"Yes, go. Go. Is there anything else I can do?"

She starts down the hall, but answers over her shoulder. "I won't know until I get there. I'm really not sure what I'm walking into. Thank you, Bella. You're a lifesaver."

I quickly find an outfit, complete with clean underwear, and walk over to Esme's. Nessie is standing on a kitchen chair at the sink with suds everywhere. Alice is leaned against the counter next to her, flipping through a magazine.

"Good morning, Sunshine," she greets me as I walk in.

Nessie's head turn my way and she flashes me with a smile. "Belly, wook! I being Cinderella and Ayice is de mean mommy. I washing all de dishes wiff bubbles!"

"That sounds like a fun game," I say tentatively while wondering what Esme would think of it. "I hope Prince Charming comes and rescues you soon, Nessie. We wouldn't want to you to turn into a prune."

She wrinkles her nose at me. "Pwune? What's dat?"

I ruffle her hair. "Like a big raisin. Your fingers will look like raisins if you wash too many dishes, Cinderella."

"I all done dishes Ayice," she says immediately.

"Nice one, Bella." She sets down the magazine, which is open to an article on some hunky Australian actor playing in an upcoming fairy tale for adults.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your reading. Is there any coffee?"

"No, I can't figure out this fancy machine." She nods toward an espresso machine that looks like the one Edward gave me. She's drying Nessie's hands with a kitchen towel that has sunflowers on it.

"Edward showed me how to use it once, but I can't really remember how it works," I say, realizing for the first time, that I feel a little queasy.

"Sounds like we're going for a drive then. I'm sure you'd hate that: visiting your Baby Daddy at work."

"What baby?" Nessie questions. She doesn't miss anything, but I do not want to say anything about this yet. Edward and I need to figure that one out quick.

"Oh, Alice just likes to call your Uncle Eddie a baby as a nickname," I cringe as the words leave my mouth.

"Ayice, he's not a baby. He's a gwown up, yike you and I's a kid. There no babies here."

"Not yet," Alice mutters half under her breath and** I** slap her gently on the arm with the back of my hand.

"Okay, I need to get a little breakfast. Alice, can you take Nessie up and change her into some dry clothes. Then we'll go get some coffee."

"Yeah sure," she answers even though I can tell she's not thrilled about it. Nessie leads her out of the kitchen and I start rummaging around looking for something to eat.

Nothing sounds good and I feel like I might throw up even though I haven't eaten. I sit down at the kitchen table to try and get myself together. The oranges in the fruit bowl at the center of the table suddenly sound like the most delicious thing I have ever heard of. I quickly peel one and begin eating. It's sweet and refreshing.

Alice and Nessie return as I'm peeling a second orange. Alice looks at my giant pile of peels. "Cravings?"

"They're so good," I mumble around a juicy orange slice.

"Belly, pwease, can I have one?"

"Yes, Alice will peel you one." She just glares at me.

"Why can't she have some of your _second _one?"

"Because this is mine," I say somewhat defensively, "Come on, Alice."

She huffs and starts peeling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The three of us walk into the coffee shop hand in hand in hand with Nessie in the middle.

"Unkie Eddie," she shrieks when she sees him. He looks up somewhat surprised.

"What are you three beautiful girls doing out and about on a Sunday morning?" he's talking to her, but looking at me. There's something indescribable in his look.

Something like awe or possessiveness or maybe just love. Whatever it is, it makes my stomach flip flop causing me to smile back in what I'm sure is a rather goofy way.

"We just need some coffee since all of you Cullens have an aversion to normal coffee pots," Alice teasingly complains.

"Well how else can I get the most beautiful woman in the world to visit me at work on her day off?" he asks, staring at me again.

"Unkie Eddie, I not a woman. I just a wittle girl," Nessie chimes in.

"And you _are_ the most beautiful girl," Edward backtracks, "but Bella is the most beautiful woman. Okay?"

She closes one eye and dips her ear down to her shoulder as she looks up at me. She looks suspicious, like she thinks she might be missing something and she's actually speechless for once.

"What can I get for you beautiful girl? The usual?" Edward asks, trying to distract her.

She turns back to him. "Unkie Eddie, you know I always get chocolate milk wiff extra chocolate!"

"Of course." He smiles down at her. "Alice?"

"I think I'll just go for a brewed coffee this morning. Leave some room in it for me?"

"Sure," he answers and turns to me. "The usual?" When his eyes land on me it feels like he's looking right through me. How does he still have this effect on me?

"Um…yeah," I stammer, trying to act normal.

"The usual, but _decaf._ Right?" I exhale and feel myself deflate a little. There is no normal for me anymore. I am different. In a good way, I remind myself.

"Of course, decaf," he beams across the counter at me, winks and turns around to make our drinks.

Spotting a little bowl of fruit I certainly had never noticed before my 'cravings', I call after him. "Hey," he turns, "can I get one of those oranges too?"

"Sure," he rolls it in his hand for a minute before passing it to me. I take it to the table where Alice and Nessie are sitting by the window.

A few minutes later Edward walks around the counter to serve our drinks to us. Nessie is animatedly giving us a play by play of two squirrels fighting over a piece of blueberry muffin outside.

"Coffee with room," he says handing Alice her cup. She immediately stands and goes off to alter her black coffee.

"Chocolate milk with extra chocolate," he says, setting her cup safely in the center of the table.

"Decaf skinny caramel macchiato with a heart on top," he smiles crookedly at me.

I smile back. "Thank you."

He kisses the top of my head. "I'm on my break, but I need to call mom back. See you in a sec." He pulls his phone out and walks outside frightening the squirrels into their tree.

"Why is Edward outside?" Alice asks plopping back down into her chair.

"He's talking to Esme."

"Oh," Alice knowingly acknowledges. We both look at Nessie who has no idea her mom is in some type of crisis. She is scooping whipped cream off her milk with the straw and trying to eat it before it drops on the table. Most of the time she fails and she's got a small mountain on the table in front of her.

I glance out the window to see Edward, sitting in a patio chair with his hand on his forehead.

"Alice, I'm going outside for a minute. You okay here?"

"Of course," she answers.

I walk out just as Edward drops his phone on the table in irritation.

"Baby, what's going on?" I ask nervously.

"We're not really sure. James got in to see Victoria this morning. Somehow he made it through security, but he has Victoria in a tizzy and she's not really making sense. Something about a guy named Demitri and he can't take care of Nessie. I don't really know. They had to sedate her because she was so upset."

He huffs and reaches his arm out for me. I step closer and let him lean against my belly, where our baby is growing.

"What does Esme think?"

"She doesn't know what to think. She was driving so we couldn't talk too long. I'm sorry you're mixed up in this mess."

"Hey," I grab the beautiful jaw and tip his head up so he has to look at me. "I love you. This is where we are. Please don't apologize."

He leans his head back silently asking for a kiss. I bend down and press my lips to his. We're mid-kiss when his phone starts ringing again and we separate for him to answer.

"Mom, what's up?" his eyes widen as she says something. "What? Get out of there. I can't believe you would even think of going there!"

He pauses again listening and a look of pure confusion appears. My heart is pounding and I sit in the chair next to Edward.

He says a few, "okays," and "that's good," before he says goodbye and hangs up.

Then he turns to me, "Mom went to the cabin."

"What?" Now _my_ eyes widen.

"I know. I can't believe it either, but she did. She was looking for James trying to make sense of what Victoria was saying. But when she got there, he was gone." Then his eyes lock with mine, and his expression is grim. "And so is all the marijuana."

* * *

><p><strong>* Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love hearing from you-even when you disagree with me. :)<strong>

*** There should only be one chapter left and _possibly_ an epilogue at some point. I'm hesitant to promise anything, but I should definitely have it to you sooner than this update.**

*** I will be participating in a writing workshop through PTB this summer so I will be posting some one-shots for that. Check back on my profile in a few weeks, if you are interested.**


End file.
